DxD: El caballero dragon
by Toaneo07 Ver2.0
Summary: Rechazado por su familia,entrenado por la iglesia,rechazado por la misma y haberla dejado con solo tres espadas demoníacas a la mano y con la única compañía del dragon que reside en su Sacred Gear, Harry Potter deambula por el mundo buscando un propósito para su vida ¿cual sera este? FallenAngel/Harry. Harem.
1. Chapter 1

**DxD: El caballero dragon. **

**Highschool no me pertenece como también no me pertenece Harry Potter.**

**Aclaro de una que muchos olvidan y es que esta cuenta mía es solo para subir ideas de momento así que es posible que algunos fics mío no lo continúo así que estén advertidos. Esta idea es algo pasajero así que si alguien desea adoptarla pues adelante. Esto es un Harry harem y tal, espero que les guste.**

* * *

><p><em>Una vida de continuo rechazo. <em>

Lo único que Harry Potter conoció en sus primeros años de su vida fue rechazo.

Lo rechazaron. Su única familia que le quedaba en el mundo. Le odiaron le despreciaron. Lo rechazaron. Apenas tenía cinco años y sentía tanto dolor por el rechazo que recibía de su tía, primo y tío. El sabía que era diferente, nadie podía tener los ojos verde esmeralda que tenían, ojos que hacían que quienes le miraran temblaran sin saber porque, ojos verdes iguales a los de una bestia, un reptil, un dragon, eso era lo que decían, aquel-ojos-de-dragon, un titulo que perduraría durante la mayor parte de su vida. Su familia le odiaban y le rechazaban de sobremanera. Apenas tenía seis años y sabía mucho del rechazo y el dolor. No se sorprendió cuando ellos le entregaron a una institución bíblica e irse sin mirar atrás dejándole abandonado y rechazado. Harry sabía que era diferente, sus sentidos eran muy avanzados, sus sueños era extraños, sueños en donde tenía conversaciones con una bestia de reptil que posteriormente supo que era un dragon, el era pasivo y calmado aun cuando debería de estar lleno de ira y odio, el era diferente y lo sabía.

La iglesia que le acepto le trato con amabilidad al principio hasta que se supo quien era en realidad. Nunca entendió totalmente ese asunto sobre que era un mago, sobre que era una celebridad, que era un sobreviviente, que era alguien reconocido por una gran comunidad en alguna parte. Que él era especial. Que era diferente. Los de la iglesia supieron que tenían en sus manos a un mago y no uno cualquiera, aquel llamado el-niño-que-vivió, algunos de ellos querían matarlo por ser un hereje, simplemente porque nació como un mago, otros querían usarlo como moneda de cambio contra la población mágico pero finalmente decidieron usarlo como un guerrero más de la iglesia en la continua guerra contra las fuerzas del mal. Harry no fue estúpido. El estaba siendo usado, el estaba siendo señalado, el estaba siendo odiado, el estaba siendo usado pero aun con todo el seguía siendo usado por la iglesia. No era tan diferente con los Dursley y sabiendo que era usado fue lo que impidió a Harry volverse un loco fanático de la iglesia pero el necesitaba sobrevivir por lo que callo. Callo los abusos verbales, ignoro las miradas, los reproches, los malos tratos y las mentiras que la mayoría de los superiores de la iglesia le daban como también el callo sobre el dragon que dormía en su ser, callo su verdaderos pensamientos sobre la fe en la religión, callo la verdad de su lealtad. Como siempre había hecho: el callo y espero. Espero un cambio. Algo que le daría algo porque vivir. Algo porque luchar. Algo porque vivir.

La tenia esperanza al final de todo.

No se sorprendió mucho sobre la verdad del mundo sobrenatural, ángeles, caídos, diablos, dioses, monstruos y demás, no se sorprendió, el dragon en su ser le hizo darse cuenta cuan diferente era el mundo. El mundo no era normal como sus familiares creían que era. Comenzaron a entrenarle para ser un exorcista y un paladín, un guerrero que luchaba por su religión contra las fuerzas del mal, defender lo justo y ayudar a los necesitados. Es por ese motivo que se quedo en la iglesia, sabía bien que ellos lo usaban, odiaban el hecho que mago estaban con ellos, después de todo el cristianismo y las religiones relacionadas exterminaron todo lo que creían era herejía y la brujería, hechicería y magia es considerada como herejía pura, la quema de brujas era prueba de cuan extremo era el odio de la iglesia a los magos pero él era especial, único en verdad, el hechizo más peligroso siempre ha sido algo de temer por muchos, la maldición asesina no podía ser evitada y causaba la muerte al instante pero él había sobrevivido, el había vivido y eso lo hacía alguien muy codiciado, la iglesia le veía el menor de los males que él estuviera con ellos que en vez con sus enemigos. Harry lo sabía.

El no era estúpido.

El entrenamiento de exorcista fue tremendo, horrible e intenso pero era lo único que tenia y podía hacer con su vida. El entreno sin más y entreno aun mas superando a muchos, el no demostró o entreno con su Sacred Gear, descubrió que así se llamaba aquello que sostenía aquel dragon en su ser, porque no confiaba en la iglesia. Aun a sus diez años, cuatro años después de haber estado en la iglesia ortodoxa, no confiaba en nadie de la iglesia, ellos le odiaban, le temían, le repudiaban. Aquel-ojos-de-dragon le llamaban. Sus ojos verdes esmeralda con rendijas de reptil, ojos de dragon parecían y eso daba mala fama, la iglesia odiaba a los dragones, lo representaban como figuras de maldad, quizás Harry le habría creído pero considerando cuantas noches en sus sueños hablaba con su dragon el pensó que si bien algunos eran malos había igualmente algunos buenos, su dragon era el más sabio, juguetón y amigable de todos. El no estaba solo en su entrenamiento, tuvo dos amigos mientras paso su tiempo en la iglesia ortodoxa, ellos fueron Siegfried siendo descendiente y reencarnación del héroe del mismo nombre y Freed Sellzen quien era considerado un verdadero genio de su generación, eran los tres considerados los mejores estudiantes de su generación conocidos con el apodo de "los tres mosqueteros" y se tenía muchas expectativas en ellos, aun con el siendo un mago igual eran alabados como los futuros exorcista más fuertes. El sintió que quizás fue ahí que sintió que estar en la iglesia no era tan malo. Pero se equivocaron.

Se podía decir que todo comenzó a ponerse mal cuando el, Freed y Siegfried a los nueve años comenzaron a recibir el agua purificadora santa, un liquido santo que reciben quienes entrenan para ser exorcistas paladines, aquel que fortalece sus cuerpos y los purifica que cualquier mal haciéndoles los humanos perfectos, perfecto para hacerlo los combatientes deseados contra sus enemigos, el efecto de esa agua hace que el pelo de los afectados se vuelva rubio-blanco-gris por lo tanto era un símbolo de status ya que era marca de los combatientes más fuertes de la iglesia, cuando fueron bañados por el agua purificadora el sufrió un mar de dolor proveniente de su frente y no supo nada mas al desmayarse, al despertarse se entero que al parecer poseía un espíritu maligno sellado en su frente y que fue purificado como también eliminado por el agua purificadora.

Como tal en el momento en que recibió el agua purificadora elimino a ese ser maligno pero causo que la purificación no fuera completa como tal solo una parte delantera de su pelo era de color blanco, no solo eso sino que Freed y Siegfried que estaban con él en ese momento al parecer fueron afectados pero claro que eso no sería notado muchos meses después. Su grupo había sido afectado y era por su culpa. Los susurros, miradas y reproches que una vez parecía haber disminuido incrementaron de inmediato cuando se supo sobre lo que ocurrió en su ceremonia para recibir el agua purificadora, después de todo no era normal alguien que iba a ser un exorcista resultara tener sellado un ente maligno en su frente, mas que era un mago y uno retraído no daba mucha confianza a otros.

El tendría la sospecha años posteriores que ese ser que se libero de su frente afecto de alguna manera a sus amigos, sus únicos amigos, Siegfried comenzó a entrenar con esmero y locura con su Twice Critical y entrenar con cinco espadas demoniacas las cuales eran **Balmung**, **Nothung**, **Dainsleif**, **Tyrfing** y la espada demoniaca mas fuerte **Gram**, lo cual le gano el titulo del "**Usuario de espada demoniaca más fuerte**" y "**Chaos Edge Sieg**" se había preocupado por su amigo debido a un simple hecho y es que usar esas espadas causan una maldición que acorta la vida del usuario, mas que son espadas demoniacas y afectan la santidad que Siegfried tenía en su cuerpo debido a el agua purificadora y al final de todo el Sacred Gear que poseía era uno de tipo dragon y la mitad de esas espadas son Dragon Slayers.

Siegfried que tenia la vitalidad de alguien que viviría unos 125 años gracias a su herencia al ser la reencarnación del original Siegfried al haberse bañado de la sangre del **Gigantis dragon Fafnir** había perdido treinta años solo al unirse a esas espadas y apenas había pasado un año con ellas lo cual le preocupaba mucho el afán de poder de su amigo pero Siegfried ignoraba sus preocupaciones y aun continuaba entrenando ignorando su salud. En cambio el y Freed no recibieron alguna espada legendaria debido a tanto la desconfianza de la mayoría de la iglesia le tenían, de él como también la irregularidad de Freed le hicieron ser objeto de mira y prejuicios, Freed había comenzando a actuar raro, su una vez amigo calmado y alegre había comenzando a trastornarse en algo irreconocible, comenzó a actuar irregular después de cumplir misiones de caza de la iglesia. El no descubriría más tarde lo grave que fue. El no recibió arma o algo especial debido a ser un mago y la desconfianza de todos en él, el no aprendió algún hechizo mágico y solo pudo aprender hechicería santa que era muy diferente de su poder innato y que nunca fue su mejor talento, no hizo mucho más que entrenar ya que sin tener como especializarse, sin arma especial o algún poder único visible no tenia modo de avanzar por lo que le toco solamente pasar el rato en el terreno santo de la institución en donde vivió, estudiar y entrenar era lo único que hacía con su tiempo libre y así parecía ser cuando finalmente lo que no se esperaba sucedió.

La locura de Freed se hizo pública.

No es que fuera la primera vez, ni la doceava, pero se hizo público la matanza que hizo Freed en una misión de exorcismo, matar a simpatizante de diablos y ángeles caídos puede estar bien pero los pecados que Freed hizo en aquella misión fue toda una calamidad y un escándalo sin precedente desde los recientes descubrimientos al proyecto espada santa. Fue expulsado de las filas de los exorcistas paladines y catalogado como exorcista caído sin más remedio.

Siegfried que había estado actuando irregular, frio, indiferente y alejado de todos desde hacía meses había actuado de inmediato en tomar sus espadas y huyo sin mirar atrás. El había visto a su amigo huir y sabia que si él no actuaba el recibiría el castigo de sus dos amigos por lo tanto actuó y por primera vez en su vida para ayudar su escape uso el poder de su Sacred Gear, **True Caster**, teniendo la capacidad de manipular la energía mágica con facilidad y contenedor del **Powered Magic Dragon, Zirnitra**. Es curioso que su amigo dragon que esta sellado en su ser es también el dios de la hechicería de la mitología eslava y que él sea de hecho un mago además de ser aquel que es llamado "Aquel-ojos-de-dragon" o Ojos de dragon. No se equivoco en actuar, los altos mandos creyeron que además de la locura de Freed como también la deserción de Siegfried que de alguna manera todo ello fue su culpa y pretendían ponerlo en custodia para interrogación pero él no era estúpido. Nunca lo fue. Cuando él sea atrapado su libertad y posiblemente su vida será acabada. Por lo tanto no se sorprendió al ver a la mejor exorcista joven mujer hacerle frente mientras escapaba de su lugar de residencia, **Xenovia de Durandal** de todos había sido enviada a apresarle, siendo el uno de los pocos en saber que ella era usuaria de esa espada santa supo que los altos mandos no estaban de juego ya que enviar a una niña casi de su misma edad pero usuaria de una de las espadas santas mas fuerte no era de juego. Era una amenaza sin lugar a dudas. Ella ataco sin pensar y tuvo que defenderse de igual forma, la batalla aunque corta fue tremenda, eran niños de diez años pero habilidosos y prodigios en verdad, ella con su espada destructiva y el con su Sacred Gear, al final el sobrevivió gracias al poder de su Sacred Gear poniéndola inconsciente y permitirle a él ir a un lugar en especifico antes de su huida.

No se iba a ir sin las manos vacías.

Necesitaba provisiones y no se iba a ir sin ellas porque si no moriría en una semana pero en su camino se topo con la sala de armas, un lugar que jamás había entrado antes porque no se le permitia, el entro de todos modos por si encontraba algo de valor y para su fortuna lo fue, tres armas demoniacas y legendarias reaccionaron a su persona; la espada **Nimung** que tiene la habilidad de concentrar energía para después ser disparada y puede negar cualquier habilidad especial, la espada **Nagelring** que puede controlar las sombras a su antojo y la espada **Blodgang** que puede invocar fuego infernal siendo también una espada anti-monstruo. Las tres habían reaccionado a su presencia y aunque cualquiera habría estado feliz él había dudado en tomarlas pero entonces su amigo y compañero de toda la vida le había aconsejado en tomarlas.

Zirnitra, su dragon amigo desde hace años, aconsejo que por soportar el derecho de ser un exorcista esas espadas debían de ser suyo e igual le permitió al escapar usando una habilidad llamada aparición que es mas como una teletransportacion aunque era más como un viaje a través de un agujero de gusano. No se sorprendió encontrarse en aquel parque en Privet drive, el único lugar que recordaba que sea lejos de la iglesia ortodoxa en roma, era un buen lugar para comenzar su escape ya que sabía que sería un objetivo de la iglesia ahora tanto por su poder oculto como también el robo de tres espada demoniacas, definitivamente los una vez llamados tres mosqueteros causaron más perdidas que ganancias para la facción ángel, la perdida de ocho espada demoniacas, la masacre causada por uno de ellos y la pérdida del niño-que-vivió nunca será olvidada.

No mentiría que el sintió ganas de ir y matar a sus familiares, el podía sentirlos aun cuando nada asegura que seguirían viviendo en Privet drive años después de haberle abandonado, el podía hacerlo con facilidad, usando Blodgang podría causar un fuerte incendio y nadie sabría que él fue el culpable. Pero no lo hizo. Porque el tenia un sentido de la moral que ha mantenido que la soledad, el rechazo y el odio que ha tenido que soportar desde que ha vivido le convierta en un monstruo. Freed fallo en ello y se convirtió en un monstruo. Siegfried se volvió loco por el poder que incluso era capaz de tirar su propia vida por simplemente tener poder. Harry no cometería un error de esa clase. Por lo tanto el no miro hacia atrás cuando dejo ese pueblo. El siguió caminando y caminando sin descanso, sin vacilación y sin dudas porque él no tenía que, porque aun estando con la iglesia durante tantos años, entrenado tanto y alcanzando un gran nivel de poder, el no tiene algo importante. Motivación. El se movía con la corriente y sin pensar, sin desear, sin ambicionar. Porque el siempre fue rechazado, señalado, apartado, repudiado, odiado que actuar por si mismo jamás entro en su mente.

El escapo de la iglesia porque era un hecho que ahí no serviría de nada, Siegfried y Freed había cortado relación con la iglesia por lo que Harry pensó que era lo correcto a seguir. No porque quería. No le importo que la iglesia le usara así que si eso no fue suficiente motivo para irse entonces era obvio que no tenía la motivación para actuar por sí mismo. En una cierta forma el estaba roto, sus familiares rompieron la motivación de él en su niñez cuando fue declarado un rechazado. El se movió por toda Europa sin tener en mente un objetivo sino simplemente moverse, se enfrento a exorcista, exorcista caídos, guerreros desconocidos, ángeles, caídos, diablos y que mas, el les enfrento y ni le importo, por un lado era enemigo traído jurado de la iglesia, era enemigo de los caídos y diablos por ser una vez un exorcista en entrenamiento, el era rechazado, odiado y señalado aun mas y no le gustaba pero tampoco le importaba. No era gran diferencia a su vida en general.

Dos años vago de ese modo, ignoro las ofertas de reclutamiento de muchos de sus enemigos, no les veía de interés, ignoro esa carta de Hogwarts, el ya sabía de magia suficiente de parte de su compañero dragon Zirnitra o aquel tipo llamado CaoCao el cual al verlo supo de inmediato que ese era un tipo que no podría derrotar o no podía subestimar por lo tanto cuando le propuso la ida de unirse a su tal facción Hero el huyo usando la aparición, sus instintos le advirtió de un gran peligro si se negaba a la petición de ese sujeto. El pudo sobrevivir a acceder a su cuenta bancaria de su herencia de mago aunque no era mucho pero lo suficiente le ayudo a sobrevivir. El duro ese tiempo vagando sin saber qué hacer con su vida. No tenia motivación en qué hacer con su vida y eso le había afectado por mucho tiempo….

-¿Qué debía de hacer?

**[Es hora que escojas bando, Harry]**

-…..

**[Quizás alguien te da la motivación para vivir la vida realmente, Harry…]**

-….. ¿Estás seguro?

**[Me preocupo por ti Harry, apenas tiene doce años y ya ha visto demasiado en tu vida. La soledad puede ser buena por un tiempo pero demasiada puede matar el alma. Tener amigos en tu vida…podría ser la clave que pueda tener la motivación de vivir. Después de todo….]**

-….mis amigos caídos…si, por un momento tuve motivación en vida por ellos….quizás necesito amigos….

**[Me alegro de escuchar eso, Harry, ahora la pregunta de todos seria… ¿Cuál bando te unirías?]**

-…..si…..cual…

¿Cuál debía de unirse? ¿Cuál sería el grupo que no le rechazaría y le mostraría la amabilidad, amor y amistad que se le fue negada en vida?

¿Cuál grupo ayudaría a sentirse vivo?

¿Cuál?

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p><strong>Las opciones de las facciones que Harry podía unirse dependen tanto del público como del autor, ya tenía en mente quien sería el grupo que Harry se uniría pero debido a opciones daba vacile así que pienso que ustedes me pueden ayudar en ello. La elección cambiara notablemente el curso del fic. Las siguientes son:<strong>

**Diablo: esta opción da a entender que Harry se volvería un siervo de alguien, los reyes son los siguientes: Serafall, Sona, Seekvaira y Tanino. La primera dos eran la opción principal del fic aunque era más Sona que Serafall, era más que Harry terminaba siendo siervo de Sona tanto a principio o que fue intercambiado por Sona de parte de Serafall, esta opción es difícil debido a que para no alterar tanto el canon Harry podría tener como pareja a Tsubaki y algunas otras miembros de la nobleza Sitri, esto es debido a que soy fan de Sona x Saji así que sería difícil poner a Harry con Sona que en si es un poco cliché en fic crossover. Seekvaira es una opción fácil porque no se sabe quiénes están en su nobleza y uno puede hacer cualquier cambio que se desee, en esta opción el fic podría ser un Harry x Seekvaira x chicas del mundo mágico como Fleur, Hermione y tal por ejemplos. La opción de Tanino seria que Harry se volviera muchísimo más fuerte y alcanzaría ser clase alta en poco tiempo tendría ya una nobleza lista ósea un harem pero esta vez sería totalmente hecho de chicas del mundo mágico. **

**Ángel caído; esta opción implicaría que Harry renacería como ángel caído y tendría su propio "grupo" de chicas siendo la principal Penemue, Raynare, Mittelt, Kalawarner y chicas del mundo mágico. Esta opción sería complicada pero también me daría con que trabajar con la facción ángel caído.**

**Ángel; esta opción es la más difícil tanto por la falta de fe y los problemas de Harry con la iglesia pero bueno, nunca he sido apegado al lado de los ángeles en leer fic DxD, de igual forma el harem seria con Griselda, Gabriel, Xenovia, Irina y alguna otra chica. Es súper difícil uno hacer un harem con los ángeles ya que con lo de los pecados y tal pero tengo en mente que Harry permitiría que un ángel se mantenga puro aun con hacer… "cochinadas" si se hacen con amor puro. **

**Dragon; esta sí que será un reto, la fundación de la usual facción dragon implicaría locuras sin igual, el harem seria toda una rareza ya que sería de varias chicas y tal por lo tanto este es más fácil y todo.**

**Youki: esta opción implica a la unión de la facción shinto ósea que el harem principal seria Harry x Yasaka x Kuroka x una mayor Kuno y agregando algunas chicas del mundo mágico.**

**Dioses; esta opción se implica la unión de alguna facción mitológica siendo quizás la griega o nórdica, la ultima implicaría un Harry x Rossweisse x harem de chicas de mundo mágico, no hay mucho cambio con lo dicho anteriormente.**

**Khaos: Esta opción pues…la puse porque si aunque no creo que la haga, simplemente es Harry uniéndose a la brigada Khaos, la pareja implicaría a Harry x Katarea x Jeanne x Ophis x Walburga. Lo sé, suena What that Fuck pero ¿Qué se le va a hacer? Me encanta hacer locuras.**

* * *

><p><strong>De igual forma aquí esta las opciones, si quieren dejar un review de cuales les parece mejor sería muy amable de sus partes, de igual forma aquí está este fic, la idea simplemente me nació y aquí está. El nivel de fuerza de Harry es al nivel de Siegfried en canon, con sus tres espadas y un Sacred Gear tipo mágico mas su entrenamiento le hace tan fuerte como un diablo de clase alta o pelear por un tiempo contra un Azazel armado con la armadura de Fafnir pero no tan exagerado, eventualmente se volverá fuerte. Pensaba inicialmente que Harry tuviera el Sacred Gear en donde tendría al Thunder dragon Druk como en mi otro fic pero decidí cambiar las cosas, también pensaba mas en otro personaje tener espadas y no Harry pero decidí que sería cool que Harry tuviera igual espada, tuve que pensar mucho cuales ya que no deberían ser tan fuerte como también no ser espada santas y encontré estas, no son famosas pero son espadas genuinas de todos modos de la mitología nórdica. De igual forma dejen un review y todo eso.<strong>

**Toaneo07**


	2. Chapter 2

**DxD: El caballero dragon.**

**Highschool no me pertenece como también no me pertenece Harry Potter.**

**Aclaro de una que muchos olvidan y es que esta cuenta mía es solo para subir ideas de momento así que es posible que algunos fics mío no lo continúo así que estén advertidos. Esta idea es algo pasajero así que si alguien desea adoptarla pues adelante. Esto es un Harry harem y tal, espero que les guste. Por decisión en parte unánime se ha optado el camino de ángel caído, sinceramente pensé que votarían por los diablos ya que inicialmente ese era mi opción con Sona o Serafall pero el público ha hablado además que he tenido ideas y puedo trabajar con ello pero habrá cosas que se cambiaran, de igual forma debido a la selección de los ángel caídos tratare de aumentar más la historia de Grigori y tal, a diferencia de los cielos y los diablos, los caídos no perdieron tantos miembros de alto rango por lo que aparecerán ángeles caídos que son reales en folklore que no han mencionado en DxD, así que ten eso en mente. **

**El harem de Harry consistirá con las siguientes ángeles caídos: Kalawarner, Mittelt, Penemue, Bezaliel, Aidirael, Ananiel y Asbeel (Ángeles caídos verdaderos en folklore). **

**Las chicas humanas: Luna, Daphne, Fleur, Cho y Tonks.**

* * *

><p><em>Una busqueda, una razon y una Caida. <em>

**[…..Bueno, esto es una mierda…]**

-…..No deberías de decir eso, apenas soy un niño de doce años. No debería de escuchar vulgaridades así.

**[Has escuchado peores insultos de ese chico Freed que mi así que no exageres]**

-Molestarte es divertido.

**[Ha, ha, que divertido. De igual forma ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? Estamos muy perdidos]**

-No puede ser tan malo.

**[Estas en un bosque. En medio de la nada. Casi sin comida. Sin saber a dónde ir. Claro que yo no tengo problemas porque estoy sellado en este Sacred Gear pero ¿Qué hay de ti entonces?]**

-….Ahí veré que hago….supongo….que debí haber pensando mejor el plan de unirme a una facción ¿no crees?

**[Es cierto, los otros vinieron por ti, no al revés así que buscar alguno que te de buenas opciones no será fácil. Quizás mejor te toca esperar]**

-….Bueno, estoy en medio de la nada, solo en un bosque, solo y sin comida….quizás pueda hacer un poco de camping….sería divertido experimentar eso por una vez…

**[Has hecho camping antes, Harry. No le veo la gracia ahora]**

-Bueno pero no como algo de interés….siempre estuve en el bosque solo para escapar. Nunca he disfrutado la tranquilidad del bosque.

**[…..lo siento chico, no soy muy bueno con el tacto, ya sabes, siendo un dios y todo eso, los mortales nunca fueron de mi interés antes, claro que ahora es diferente, mi primer usuario es alguien muy interesante. Hay mucho que los mortales pueden demostrar y que yo deseo observar]**

-Oh vaya, gracias Zirnitra. Eso es muy amable de tu parte viniendo de un dios…o el que fue una vez un dios.

**[¿Era necesario echarle sal a la herida?]**

-Hehehehe lo siento, fue sin querer….pero gracias.

**[No hay problema, compañero. Al veces olvido que no eres un humano normal, cosas mundana han sido negadas para ti, eres fuerte chico, aun ahora sigues siendo fuerte]**

-…..Si soy tan fuerte… ¿Por qué me siento tan vacio? ¿Qué es lo que me motiva? ¿Qué es lo que hago con mi vida? ¿Cuál es mi destino? ¿Para qué existo? ¿Para qué vivo?...no sé de ello, me siento tan solo….tan vacio…tan solitario….no sé qué hacer…alguien fuerte no tendría esos pensamientos….nadie lo tendrías…-El estado de ánimo de Harry había caído ante sus propias dudas. Sus propios pesares. Sus propias cuestiones. El puede actuar como una persona normal pero en el fondo de su alma y corazón esta vacía, el quiere, desea y necesita algo que le diera fuerza. Algo porque vivir, solo lo hacía porque si pero sin motivación se sentía tan vacio ¿para qué vivir sin propósito? Eso era lo que Harry se preguntaba tanto y aun trataba de averiguar.

**[Tu caso es único en verdad. Necesitas una razón para vivir, eso es lo que te falta, yo no puedo dártela, tu solo las encontraras y tengo confianzas en que lo harás. No lo dudes. Todos hemos tenido esas preguntas una vez en nuestras vidas, es normal, los propósitos para la vida no vienen así de la nada sino después de años de experimentar la vida misma, pronto encontraras un propósito y será eso que te motivara para que en verdad vivas y porque vivirás]**

-….Como tu digas…-Dijo Harry escuchando a su amigo dragon pero aun no entendiendo lo que trataba de transmitirle, el estaba sentando en el borde de gran piedra cerca de un pequeño rio rodeado de arboles, el se encontraba en una zona boscosa alejada de Alemania y como Harry no tenía una educación normal no sabía con exactitud dónde estaba.

La razón del porque Zirnitra trata de subirle los ánimos a su compañero es que Harry tiene mucho potencial desperdiciado, el chico tenia poder en bruto en verdad, sobrevivir solo durante dos años contra enemigos muy poderosos es una prueba de ello y era obvio que a esas alturas Harry debía de ser una bestia de combate pero no es así de hecho, su falta de motivación y vacio en si mismo ha impedido que Harry explotara todo su potencial. Aun cuan fuerte era aun no había alcanzado el Balance Breaker y considerando que acceder a ese modo se necesita fuertes emociones ya se está diciendo algo. Zirnitra era sabio pero era fue un dios también por lo que muchas cosas de los mortales se le escapaba, así que solo le tocaba ayudar a su compañero con palabras de guía y sabidurías vagas, el tendría paciencia cuando el joven Potter encontrara una razón para vivir por sí mismo y ahí despliegue todo su poder oculto y Zirnitra sabía que sería en verdad glorioso.

**[Bueno, eso será para después, supongo que no es malo que disfrute un poco de acampar, estar un tiempo en medio de la madre naturaleza no es malo de hecho]**

-…Si, sería algo bueno, gracias por el apoyo Zirnitra.

**[No hay problema Kiddo]**

-Bueno, iré por leña y después iré por comida…mmm entonces ¿Qué hago después?

**[Podría contarte algunas historias de batallas cuando tenía cuerpo físico, al menos sería interesante ¿no?]**

-Si, en verdad lo seria-Solo le costó a Harry decir levantándose de su asiento, sosteniendo su mochila en su espalda y dirigirse hacia la zona de los arboles en la búsqueda de leña para una fogata y regresar a esa zona para ver si podía tomar algunos peces del rio. Harry no lo sabía pero en ese momento un grupo había centrado su atención en él y quizás sean quienes le den las ganas de vivir que el tanto deseaba tener aunque también en otro lado enemigos estarán planeando hacerle daño. Aunque no era una sorpresa porque como el dicho dice: dragones siempre atraerán poderes. Porque poder siempre busca poder.

Siempre.

* * *

><p><strong>Varias semanas después: Territorio angel caido.<strong>

-Bueno, me tomo tiempo pero parece que finalmente tengo la ubicación del niño Potter, señor Azazel-Sentencio con seriedad el ángel caído de clase Catre Yomiel, jefe del departamento de magia y fuerza sobrenatural.

El era un joven hombre de piel morena y cabellos en rastas amarrado en un cuerda roja, vestía un traje de color gris con pantalones negros y teniendo una bata de científico encima, su historia era sencilla en verdad, siendo uno de los ángeles que cayeron junto a Azazel el se convirtió en el experto en poderes mágicos y tal, a diferencia de Armaros que solo se centraba en la investigación anti-magia y era un raro amante de series Tokutasu , Yomiel era respetado en Grigori tanto por sus invenciones mágicas como también por su poderío ya que era considerado el rival e igual del Seraphin Uriel ya que sus poderes y habilidades eran similares, después de todo Yomiel fue conocido como "Día de dios" por su capacidad de la luz y el fuego siendo capaz de crear soles en miniaturas cuando aún era un ángel del cielo, aunque sus poderes eran diferente de este tiempo.

-Bien, me alegro de ello, necesitamos al niño de nuestro lado. Ugh, maldita sea el grupo de Ezeqeel, debieron ser un poco mas civil con el niño, de verdad Chazaqiel debería de educar mejor a su hijo, el chico es muy torpe para algunas cosas…-Dijo Azazel con molestia recordando los informes que Shemhazai le había dado después de haber dado la misión de la invitación del joven Harry Potter de Grigori. Chazaqiel quien era guardia de seguridad de territorio ángel caído en el mundo infernal como también jefe de los escuadrones voladores y grupo de meteorología en Grigori había tenido un hijo con Gradeel, ex jefa de la primera armería de guerra de Grigori, hace años atrás y Chazaqiel había decidido nombrar a su hijo con el apodo que tuvo durante la guerra y que le confundían tanto: Ezeqeel. El chico era un despistado que hablaba de mas y cometía errores, menos mal que no antagonizaron mucho con el joven Potter pero su fracaso fue un duro golpe para ellos, Armaros y Yomiel necesitaban del poder del chico Potter. Si sus esperanzas eran correctas entonces los ángeles caídos como especie lo necesitaban.

-Pero señor Azazel ¿estás seguro de ello…? Se sobre la leyenda del niño con la maldición asesina pero sinceramente no es una gran noticia, no se olvide lo mucho que he avanzando contra esa desgraciada maldición-Comento Yomiel con una mueca mientras su líder asentía lentamente igual haciendo una mueca de asco y enojo, la maldición asesina ha sido todo un tema controvertido en el mundo sobrenatural, la leyenda dice que fue creado por una investigación de un mago oscuro en un contrato con un diablo de la casa Murmur que como se sabe tenían habilidades de necromancia y espirituales. La invención de ese hechizo causo una cacería hasta la extinción de la casa Murmur de los 72 pilares de los demonios de parte de ángeles, caídos y otras razas sobrenaturales demostrando el descontento general de la invención de la maldición asesina: Avada Kedavra.

El hechizo en si tiene la habilidad de sacar el alma del cuerpo de la victima lo cual causa la muerte instantáneamente, el hechizo solo es usado en los pueblos mágicos atrasados como los británicos o los franceses o búlgaros, la asociación de magos bajo el mando del demonio Mephisto Pheles, las fuerzas del cielo bajo el mando de los Seraphin Metatron y Sandalphon junto a los ángeles Ariel y Aker quienes son los expertos en las artes mágicas y Yomiel junto a sus colegas Armaros, Gradeel y Azazel han hecho de todo para eliminar esa maldita maleficio del conocimiento en general para que así el Avada Kedavra sea eliminado de la historia del mundo para siempre pero había territorios en donde comunidades mágicas aun hablan de ese hechizo e incluso practican, estos mismos están tan atrasados que la asociación de magos no puede hacer nada contra ellos porque terminarían en una guerra que muchos morirían pero todo eso cambio cuando Harry Potter sobrevivió a la maldición asesina.

La que se creía era una maldición invencible demostró que puede ser detenida y todos los interesados en la magia se juntaron para encontrar un contador perfecto y ahora ocho años después de ello se encontró un contador para la maldición asesina. Fue difícil pero fue posible gracias al apoyo de muchos magos de facciones diferentes. Azazel sabia de ello ya que había aportado su parte en la investigación aunque su conocimiento era más sobre artefactos que otras cosa y estuvo aliviado sobre que por fin ese maldito hechizo ha sido inutilizado, no es que podía afectar eficazmente a seres de gran poder como ellos pero le afectaban de un modo y habían perdido a muchos de los suyos al acercarse a esos territorios en donde siempre surgen magos oscuros que usan esa desagradable maldición como si nada matando a diestra y siniestra sin ningún cuidado del mundo y sus consecuencias. Voldemort es un ejemplo de ello de cuanto caos puede causar un mago con ese maleficio.

Por lo tanto sinceramente Yomiel no entendía para que su líder deseaba al niño Potter de su lado, según los informes se dio a entender que fue criado en la iglesia lo cual era una locura ya que la iglesia odiaba con pasión a los magos y más de la procedencia del joven Harry Potter ya que estos son crueles con las personas normales, su fanatismo y racismos era increíble para la época actual, Voldemort no era una excepción de lo que la sociedad de ese tipo de magos pueden causar, organizaciones de magos como Golden Dawn y otros tienen protección debido a que la mayor parte tiene conexiones con la facciones japonesas, nórdicas, diabla y demás pero los grupos mágicos que residen como pueblo no tienen esa protección y cuando hacen algo estúpido son cazados con fuerza por las fuerzas de la iglesia.

Que un mago del territorio mágico ingles haya sido criado por la iglesia era inaudito pero considerando que era Harry Potter era compresible aunque al parecer no lo hicieron bien considerando que dejo la organización santa dejándola con grave perdida. Grigori tenía la terrible tendencia de aceptar a cualquier ser rechazado de otras organizaciones como los exorcista caídos o humanos con Sacred Gears o Youki repudiados y etc. pero eso era una mala decisión a largo plazo porque se está aceptando la escoria de otra facciones, por ejemplo los magos bajo su mando eran conformados con algunos buenos pero una mayor parte eran ambiciosos estafadores que solo quería más poder, aceptar la mala calaña de otros grupos hacen que su organización se torne mas viciosa pero ¿Qué mas podían hacer? Han pasado tiempo desde que ha caído un ángel lo cual significaba que sus fuerzas eran muy débiles y escasas, por lo tanto el proyecto que Yomiel ha estado trabajando por doscientos años era muy importante pero ¿Por qué un niño mago tenía que ver en ello?

-Con una buena investigación y suposiciones dadas por una fuente confiable, he llegado a la conclusión que Harry Potter tiene un Sacred Gear en donde posee un dragon tipo dios sellado en él y uno de gran poder mágico. Lo cual lo convierte a él la clave para la finalización del proyecto Black Tarot-Sentencio Azazel sacando a Yomiel de sus pensamientos y cuando recapitulo lo dicho por Azazel tosió un poco sorprendido por un buen momento pero se recompuso rápidamente y miro interrogante a su líder esperando su pronta explicación. El Proyecto **Black Tarot** era la salvación de Grigori y los ángeles caídos, simplemente era un proyecto en donde se creaban su propio sistemas similar al Evil piece de los diablos solo que más fuerte y diferente de renacimiento en ángel caído pero ha sido difícil y frustrante en los resultados del proyecto, por siglos ha tenido en si mismo los planos para la creación de los artefactos similares a las Evil piece para revivir seres en ángeles caídos pero siempre ha habido una pieza faltante de la finalización del proyecto y siendo Yomiel quien se encarga de ello al escuchar sobre un posible modo final para crear el sistema para transformar a seres en ángeles caídos trajo su atención como también su sospecha.

-Explica de una vez, señor Azazel, no estoy de juegos y en especial con mi proyecto más importante.

-Fafnir ha sido quien descubrió el renacimiento de un ser superior a los reyes dragones, igual de fuerte que el **Chaos Karma dragon Tiamat **o mas y no te olvides cuan fuerte es Tiamat. Significa que tiene que ser un dragon muy poderoso.

-Estamos hablando de un dragon y que a la vez es un dios también, señor Azazel, no soy estúpido, se a que se está refiriendo.

-Sabemos que los seres divinos sellados en Sacred Gear siempre tienen poderes y habilidades sobrenaturales, **Forbidden Valor View** que tiene el poder sellado del dios malvado Balor es un ejemplo cuan poderoso puede ser un Sacred Gear con un ser divino sellado en ello.

-Aja, se dé su fascinación con los Sacred Gear, señor Azazel pero no le de vuelta al asunto.

-Quizás no hemos visto totalmente todas las opciones para la pieza faltante del proyecto Black Tarot, la ayuda de un dios podía ser la clave que falta, Ajuka Beelzebub no es un diablo ordinario así que recrear su invención del Evil Pieces no es un trabajo fácil y como sabrás pedir la ayuda de un dios no es posible. Somos odiados por todos. Por ello pongo mi esperanza en este chico, no sé porque pero algo me dice que quizás sea la clave para la supervivencia de nuestra especie.

-Está bien. Pondré fe en ello, señor Azazel, sus palabras pueden ser ciertas. De igual forma no se pierde nada teniendo un aliado pero esta vez quizás podamos enviar a alguien un poco más civil que Ezeqeel y su grupo de alborotadores.

-Mmmm oh ya sé quien ¿sabes dónde está Bezaliel?

-Oh ella está haciendo un importante trabajo pero supongo que puede hacer que ella sea enviada para esta misión ¿Por qué razón has decidido ella de todas los posibles candidato para ser quien sea enviada para esta misión?

-Bezaliel es confiable y puede ser alguien que sepa convencer a otros, creo que ella no causara problemas ¿tú qué piensas?

-Es una buena opción. De igual forma espero que tu predicción sea correcta, señor Azazel, estamos perdiendo fuerzas y sabes tan bien como yo como nos ve las otras facciones, en especial la griega, Hades ha estado muy vicioso últimamente y el podría lanzar un ataque contra nosotros. Tengo un mal presentimiento con ese maldito esqueleto infernal.

-¿Sabes algo, Yomiel?...yo también, hay fuerzas oscuras que atacaran en nuestro momento más débil por lo tanto no debemos bajar la guardia y estar firme, nuestra supervivencia está en juego ¿confió en que continuaras con el proyecto Black Tarot?

-Por supuesto, señor Azazel.

-Bien, por lo que debemos de actuar inmediatamente.

* * *

><p><strong>Un par de días después: Zona forestal en alemania.<strong>

-…..

**[…]**

-…..

**[….]**

-…..

**[….Eh ¿feliz cumpleaños?]**

-…Bueno ¿gracias?-Dijo Harry confundido mientras miraba a un búho de plumaje blanco mirarle fijamente, el había estado en los bosques durante unas semanas hasta que ese día, que era su cumpleaños número trece, se le apareció un búho frente suyo y que no le ha dejado desde hacía rato. No solo eso sino al parecer según dicho por Zirnitra el búho era mágico y que al verse él con el búho a los ojos habían conectado una unión de familiar. Es decir que el búho ahora era su familiar. Zirnitra afirmo que eso ocurría en raras ocasiones en donde familiares predeterminados van por voluntad propia a sus compañeros y pues que ese búho haya conectado con Harry tan rápido significa que su unión debió de ser poderosa. Harry miro al búho en silencio por un momento antes de hablar-…..no sé cómo llamarlo.

**[Llamarla, creo que es hembra]**

-Oh…

**[….Entonces ¿Cómo la llamaras?]**

-….Una vez quise un perro cuando tenía ocho años….pero en la iglesia no se aceptaban animales así que….bueno, tenia este nombre que me gusto. Hedwig…. ¿Cómo te parece Hedwig?-Le pregunto Harry a la búho que movió la cabeza a un lado al parecer pensando antes de asentir y ulular levemente. Harry alzo una ceja al sentir una pizca de emoción de la nada y supuso que eso debió de ser la unión familiar con su búho ahora llamada Hedwig. Harry sonrió suavemente, fue sorpresivo y le tomo fuera de balance ya que no era usual ser sorprendido y mas con un búho salido de quien sabe donde pero la verdad estaba feliz por ello, era sinceramente su primer cumpleaños que tuvo algo para sí mismo y no era algo que podía llamar suyo, sus espadas y otras posesiones menores no contaban. El llevo una mano en Hedwig y con cariño le sobo las plumas lo que hizo que el búho ulúlala con regocijo. Harry rio en voz baja-….Me cae bien, ella será una gran familiar, la cuidare muy bien.

**[Si, se ve que es inteligente…mmmm, sabes…..tengo esta idea loca ¿quieres escucharla?]**

-Mmm estoy escuchando.

**[Este es un búho mágico, dale una nota y la magia que están conectado entre si hace que ella tenga una imagen mental y una firma mágica de una persona y sin importar donde este ella encontrara a esa persona. Lo que propongo es que ella te guie hacia la civilización ¿Qué crees?]**

-Sabes Zirnitra, se muchos hechizos que me ayudarían a volar o incluso usar un hechizo de teletransportacion ¿en serio crees que no pensé eso?-Dijo Harry no queriendo romper la burbuja de emoción del dragon sellado en su Sacred Gear pero le tocaba porque simplemente señalar los hechos era lo que debía de hacer. Un silencio incomodo paso antes de que el dragon y dios de la magia hablara con pena propia y admitir su fallo.

**[….pues sí, no se me ocurrió. Bueno, como ya sabias eso puedo suponer que solo querías estar solo por un tiempo en el bosque]**

-Acampar fue divertido.

**[Si, de hecho lo es, has mejorado en los hechizos de fuegos mágico aquí, fue muy productivo en verdad]**

-Bueno, creo que tampoco puedo descartar tu idea, quizás me entreteja con eso. Hedwig por favor guíame a la zona más cercana con civilización en ella ¿tú puedes?-Pidió Harry a su búho mágico que se le quedo mirando por un momento antes al parecer asentir y emprender vuelo para después posarse en una rama de un árbol en una dirección en especifico y mirar hacia un lado varias veces, Harry entendió el gesto, por ahí debía de tomar por lo que rápidamente guardo sus pocas pertenencias en su maletín y emprendió camino con su búho familiar volar guiándole. Harry sonrió suavemente complacido-….pueden decir lo que sea pero la libertad es buena.

* * *

><p><strong>Unas horas más tarde: Rothenburg.<strong>

Rothenburg era un pequeño pueblo cerca al bosque en Alemania en la cual su arquitectura era tradicional y hecha como en los viejos tiempos, por lo tanto era un hermoso pueblo y digno de orgullo alemán pero también tenía su lado secreto como tal por su edificación era un lugar que usualmente tenían vampiros deambulado en altas horas de la noche, no era peligroso el pueblo pero ha habido incidentes como cualquier otro. Sentando en una taberna bebiendo un gran vaso lleno de cerveza era una mujer joven de cabello negro con mechones cayéndole a lado del rostro como la noche y ojos cafés vistiendo un traje revelador de color negro y pantalones viejos de color verde musgo. Se trataba de Bezaliel, una de las de tercer rango en Grigori y un ángel caído veterana. Ella estaba observando detenidamente un pergamino en específico puesto frente en la mesa la cual estaba sentada, dicho papel en especial era un mapa del país que fue encantado mágicamente en donde un punto fijo se movía hacia el pueblo en que estaba.

-_El niño se está acercando al pueblo, mi predicción fue correcta-_Pensó suavemente Bezaliel enrollando y guardando el pergamino en un bolsillo de su pantalón, fue un invento de Yomiel la cual hacia una imagen espectral de Alemania y que detectaba la energía de dragon de quien este en ella, había algunos en un punto centrado del mapa pero eso estaban lejos de su ubicación actual como también lejos de la ultima ubicación tomada del objetivo de su misión, supuso que esas otras fuentes eran los dragones que residían en Alemania, si sus suposiciones eran correctas su objetivo, Harry Potter, de hecho tenía el aura de un dragon en él, ósea que o era un dragon humanoide o que tenía un Sacred Gear con un dragon sellado en él y que este mismo se dirigía a su ubicación. Qué suerte tenía.

Usualmente sus misiones eran de investigación y espionaje, cosas simples pero Azazel al parecer confió en ella para esta misión en específico para reclutar a Harry Potter, era compresible, ella era muy buena en lectura de expresiones y tal además de saber cómo negociar. Invitar al niño será sencillo, después de todo fue ella que logro ganarse la confianza de Tobio Ikuse y lo consideraba un gran logro que un usuario de un Sacred Gear tipo Longinus se haya unido a Grigori gracias a ella. Viendo que su objetivo había entrado a la ciudad termino su cerveza, se levanto de su asiento y sin mirar atrás salió del establecimiento a la búsqueda de Harry Potter. Bezaliel no lo sabía pero en el fondo de la taberna dos personas encapuchadas siendo una la más alta al parecer una mujer y la otra mucho más corta se levantaron y silenciosos la siguieron con lentitud sin que esta se diera cuenta.

-_Tiene que ser especial si Azazel esta tan interesado en ese niño, digo, si, sobrevivió a la maldición asesina pero Meh, he visto y escuchado cosas más locas en mi vida. No es sorprendente pero juzgare a este chico cuando lo vea-_Pensó Bezaliel corriendo entre las calles de la ciudad mirando igual el pergamino hacia la localización de su objetivo. Sus perseguidores tras ella sin ser notados. Tardo unos cuarenta minutos antes de llegar a una parada y así ya pudo detectar una presencia fuerte, no tanto en sí pero notable y así guardando su pergamino camino observando como un joven de doce años de cabello largo llegándole hasta la espalda y un gran mechón blanco en púas en su frente vistiendo ropa de montaña de color verde y negro muy desgastado cargando un maletín viejo y teniendo un búho blanco de todas las cosas en su hombro.

Bezaliel supo que ese definitivamente era su objetivo: Harry Potter. Con confianza pero intentando no demostrar hostilidad camino hacia el joven haciéndose notar, este al parecer se tenso como si sintiera una presencia notable a su alrededor, pudo ver como miro a todos lados con rapidez antes de detenerse y estudiarla por un buen momento con esos ojos verde intensos, Bezaliel interiormente se puso rígida al ser vista por esos ojos, su objetivo era un niño y no parecía amenazante a simple vista pero ella era una gran luchadora veterana por lo que sabía cuando estaba frente a un sujeto fuerte y este niño tenía poder en bruto, ya podía sentirlo, debía de tratarlo con cuidado y respeto. Después de ver y notar que este relajo su guardia y espero a que ella hablara decidió hacer exactamente eso.

-….Saludos, Harry Potter, se que puedes haber notado quien o que soy realmente pero me presentare correctamente, mi nombre es Bezaliel, una ángel caído y agente de relaciones externas de Grigori, como sospechara he venido a hablar con usted sobre nuevamente una invitación a nuestra organización, claro está que podemos hablar con calma y le aseguro que no le amenazara o seré descuidado como lo hizo el ángel caído Ezeqeel.

-Oh si, Ezeqeel…ya me acuerdo de ello…-Dijo simplemente Harry recordando al ángel caído mencionado, el tipo era torpe, despistado y tal, la situación fue un poco confusa, fue un malentendido de lo grande, Ezeqeel no se supo explicar y sin saber porque Harry termino metiéndose en una discusión con uno de los subordinados de Ezeqeel que parecía ser un bravucón y que subestimaba el poder de Harry, cabe decir que de ahí la situación degenero en una pelea sin cuartel. Harry pensó en su opciones, esta era la oportunidad que estaba esperando, los ángeles caídos no eran confiables pero bueno eso lo decía la iglesia y mira como lo trataron solo por sucesos desafortunados a relación de su persona, por lo tanto decidió darle una oportunidad además confiaba que si no se sentía cómodo con el grupo entonces simplemente lo dejaba-….Si soy sincero estoy interesado en tu oferta, solo quiero saber más de los ángeles caídos….no quiero servir a alguien sin saber quién o como es…..no sería una decisión sabia…

-Bueno, no mentiré que todo será de color de rosa, habrá dificultades y seré sincera que habrá algunos miembros de Grigori que no son de mucho agrado pero ten por seguro que muchos velaran por su seguridad, solo te pedimos a cambio que nos de la confianza que estarás ahí para cuando allá una crisis contra nosotros.

-He tenido penurias en mi vida…..tener mas no cambiara nada…si es de pelear contra otros no es una sorpresa para mí….es lo mismo de siempre…

-_Mmmmm muy maduro para su edad, que intrigante pero no sorprendente, los que terminan en el mundo sobrenatural siempre pierden la inocencia y peor si son usuarios de Sacred Gear, Tobio sonaba igual de vacío que este chico, veremos si mejora esa aptitud con el tiempo. _Bueno, no todo será malo, Azazel, el líder de la organización Grigori, es un gran líder que se preocupa por sus subordinados, el de seguro te tratara muy bien, de igual forma será mejor que nos vamos de aquí, hablar de esto al aire libre sería peligroso.

-Bueno, no he desayunado hoy, quizás— ¡CUIDADO!-Exclamo Harry sintiendo peligro de inmediato y era contra él y Bezaliel, con gran rapidez invoco su Sacred Gear siendo un especie de cabeza de dragon estilizada de grandes púas de color violeta oscura con marcas de morados y azules que apareció en el aire mientras tenía un especie de aura o niebla de energía conectada a Harry demostrando que ese era su Sacred Gear, True Caster, este abrió su fauces soltando un disparo de energía mágica de color violeta con líneas rosadas que choco contra una ondas finas de luz que iba a atacar en la espalda de Bezaliel lo cual causo una gran explosión. Bezaliel se movió rápidamente maldiciendo el hecho que ella no había notado la presencia de enemigos como también haber bajado la guardia, la suerte en su búsqueda hizo que se confiara, ella observo el cielo por un momento observando que habían sido cubierto por un campo mágico que los encerró a ellos con sus atacantes como también para alejar a los civiles de la zona y ocultar el secreto de lo sobrenatural. Harry se posiciono a lado de Bezaliel observando en una cortina de humo sus nuevos enemigos-…no puedo creer que no lo hayas notado.

-Me descuide, lo lamento pero de una manera u otra este ataque no puede ser normal, tenemos que ver quiénes son, si ellos están aquí por mi o—

-Están por mí.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo aseguras eso?

-Porque reconozco el aura del aura de ese ataque y se quien es…-Harry menciono tensamente, era en verdad, aunque no había sido quien se enfrento a esa espada, que fue Siegfried de hecho, reconoció el poder que fue lanzado. Y también sabia quien era el dueño de esa espada y eso significaba muchos problemas. Así saliendo del humo eran los dos encapuchados que se movían con confianza y decisión hacia Harry y Bezaliel. Harry gruño mientras sus ojos dejaron de ser vacios y calmados dando pasos a ser cautos, fieros y bestiales, como una bestia que estaba a punto de lanzarse a una batalla-…..nunca pensé que alguna vez pelearía contra ti de todas las personas, parte de las cinco mujeres exorcista más fuerte, la monja mas aterradora, la Dark Slayer, Griselda Quarta.

-Fue por casualidad que he estado aquí, Harry Potter-Sentencio una de los encapuchados que dejo caer la capucha mostrando su identidad tratándose de una hermosa mujer de cabello blanco y ojos azules, ella tenía atado en su cuello una cruz dorada y como tal tenía un traje de batalla de exorcista bajo su capucha la cual la dejo caer mostrando un cuerpo escultural pero Harry siendo un niño, Bezaliel prestando más atención a Griselda y la acompañante de la ultima lentamente quitándose su capucha nadie presto atención al traje o cuerpo de la monja mayor pero entonces hubo algo que si llamo la atención de la ángel caído y el joven mago. Bezaliel se tenso al ver lo que Griselda tenía en su cintura.

-Joder, he escuchado los rumores de lo peligroso que era esta mujer pero ahora ya sea porque lo es y porque no pude sentir su presencia antes. Esto es malo.

-De hecho es, Bezaliel….porque Griselda Quarta es una de las usuarias mujer más notable de la iglesia; porque ella es de hecho la usuaria natural de las espadas santas **Claiomh Solais** y **Curtana**-Informo Harry con una sonrisa tensa mientras usaba un hechizo y hacia escoger su maletín guardándoselo en un bolsillo de su pantalón, esta batalla seria intensa, se estaba hablando de la espada santa divina Claiomh Solais que perteneció al dios de la luz celta Lugh y la espada santa Curtana que le perteneció al caballero Tristan siendo considerada esa espada como una hermana de las legendarias espadas Durandal y Joyeuse.

Las habilidades de Claiomh Solais son la invocación de la luz divina en poca palabra la manipulación de energía de luz pura y divina, por lo tanto un solo corte de ella destrozaría a un diablo de clase alta y sus ráfagas de energía incluso podían superar el poder santo de la espada Durandal además eran unas de las pocas armas God Slayers que existían, eso significa que esa arma puede dañar a un dios, no por nada el dios de la luz Lugh uso su espada para herir a su abuelo materno, el dios malvado Balor.

Curtana tenía la capacidad de reducir las cosas ósea que golpes poderosos pueden ser rápidamente suprimidos por Curtana o reducido dependiendo de la voluntad del usuario, un arma que es capaz de brindarle a sujetos débiles las capacidades de hacerles frente a oponentes fuertes y también tiene la capacidad de cubrir al usuario de un aura de tranquilidad la cual la hacía perfecta para espionaje, persecución y emboscada. Por lo tanto es por Curtana la razón del porque Bezaliel no supo o detecto que fue seguida desde el bar, si no fuera porque Harry tenía consigo a Zirnitra no podría haber evitado el peligroso ataque de la exorcista mujer y de seguro habría muerto.

Con esas dos espadas y otras habilidades ocultas de la exorcista mujer es obvia la razón del porque Griselda es considerada una de las cinco mujeres más fuerte de la iglesia y considerando que se basa en todo el mundo su posición no es despreciable. Harry maldigo y concentro la cabeza de dragon flotante de su Sacred Gear True Caster para acercarse a su persona dispuesto a activar su transformación mas fuerte hasta la fecha porque subestimar a Griselda seria un terrible error de su parte pero entonces vio quien acompañaba a Griselda y gruño con un poco de molestia en su tono de voz.

-De hecho es un gusto verte….Irina Shidou-Saludo Harry con sequedad en su voz mirando a la niña de su misma edad mirándole aun con inocencia en su expresión, algo que descoloco un poco al cabello bicolor ya que no era usual ver a un exorcista con tal inocencia, supuso rápidamente o que era una joven confiada o que era una novata pero se reprendió rápidamente ya que estaba en presencia de enemigos y no debía de perder la concentración. La joven Irina parpadeo antes de sonreír levemente y saludar al joven Potter como si nada. Ignorando el tono de voz que hablo el joven Potter o lo tenso que estaba.

-¡hola Harry! Es un gusto verte, que dios este contigo.

-…..igualmente, Irina. Nunca pensé verte en el campo de batalla, tu mirada delata que aun sigues siendo inocente….eso no tiene lógica…. ¿al menos que…?

-¡Si! De hecho la razón por la que estamos aquí es porque señora Griselda me está entrenando antes de que tome misiones en solitario pero que mal que en mi primera salida me haya topado contigo, oh esto tiene que ser una prueba de dios, oh definitivamente no debo fallar esta prueba dada por el todopoderoso.

-Esto tiene que ser ilógico, mandar a alguien tan inexperto como tu seria….no, tiene que haber algo mas, otra razón…..bueno considerando quien es tu padre entonces puedo suponer que tú tienes que tener algo especial al…..Excalibur….. ¿Tú eres una usuaria de Excalibur?-Cuestiono con una mueca de molestia Harry mirando a la niña exorcista frente suyo, su desdén hacia ella era un poco infantil pero considerando que el tenia doce años es compresible, el padre de Irina, Touji Shidou fue de hecho uno de sus instructores durante su entrenamiento en la iglesia ortodoxa y el hombre era duro, frio y directo, Harry no sabía con exactitud el incidente que tenía que ver el sujeto con el asesinato del usuario de la Kusanagi no Tsurugi años atrás pero Harry nunca confió en el.

Nunca.

La niña frente suyo en sus ojos siempre recibió tratamiento especial, mejor educación, mejor tratamiento y mejores oportunidades de mostrar su valía fue una prueba de ello lo cual había llenado a Harry de mucho celos, odio y enojo. Harry había oído el rumor que ella sería un usuario de una excalibur pero no le había prestado atención a ello. Pues resulto cierto y más ahora verla ahí con una de las cinco mujeres exorcista más fuerte y posteriormente ver como desplegaba sin ningún cuidado del mundo la Excalibur Mimic demostró la verdad de sus pechos, mas con saber el trato especial que recibió la niña frente suyo hizo que una rabia intensa llenara a Harry y sus ojos verdes brillaran de peligro. Sus ojos esmeraldas de dragon se mostraron furiosos.

-….una prueba más del porque deje la iglesia, he probado mi valía al entrenar sin cesar y ni siquiera me dejaron mostrar cuanto podía hacer mientras alguien inferior recibió un trato especial.

-Considerando que te fuiste traidor y robaste espadas demoniacas que no te pertenece es una buena señal del porque nunca confiaron en ti, Harry Potter.

-No hables de lo que no sabes, Griselda, me iban a encarcelar después de que la locura de Freed se hiciera de conocimiento común, no fue mi culpa de las tomas de decisiones de Freed _eso es mentira….siento que fue mi culpa ¿y si hice algo que causo que Freed cayera en la oscuridad? _Como también la decisión de Siegfried dejar la iglesia _pero pude haber hecho algo….lo que fuera….pero no lo hice_… por lo que escapar era el único modo de mantener mi libertad.

-Aunque no entiendo completamente tus motivos y se me hace comprenderte, Harry Potter, no cambia el hecho que eres un fugitivo de la iglesia y un peligro para nuestra organización. Principalmente mi intención es seguir y atacar al ángel caído que te hace compañía, Bezaliel, eres buscadas por nuestra organización por tus avistamientos de espionaje y robo de información de la iglesia cristiana y ortodoxa, como tal serás juzgada y sentenciada a la muerte. Harry Potter recibirás igual ese mismo castigo, solo si te entregas voluntariamente y des de vuelta las tres espadas demoniacas, de seguro podre dar una buena palabra y tú sentencia solo se limitara a prisión por unos años.

-No seamos ingenuos aquí, Griselda. Para mi es la muerte o nada con la iglesia.

-…Lo siento. No es algo que quiera hacer, de hecho es un pecado horrible siquiera pensarlo pero no tengo de otra más que cumplir mi deber como exorcista. De verdad lo lamento.

-Sé muy bien eso, matar niños no es algo que una monja debería de hacer, no te culpo por ello pero pase lo que pase aquí será perdonado….entonces ¿peleamos?-Pregunto Harry poniéndose en posición siendo seguido por Griselda e Irina que desplegaron sus espadas. Harry las miro con análisis sabiendo bien que una peleas contras ellas será difícil aun cuando tenga a Bezaliel de su lado, no asegurara su supervivencia…al menos que pelee en serio. Por lo tanto el miro de reojo a la ángel caído que le noto mirarla por lo que le prestó atención-….si acepto ser parte de Grigori ¿pelearas a mi lado?

-Tonto, lo iba a hacer de todos modos pero gracias por el apoyo, créelo que de seguro saldremos con vida de esto-Dijo con una sonrisa salvaje Bezaliel activando su poder especial, sombras de todas partes comenzaron a moverse y se dirigieron hacia la ángel caído cubriéndola por un momento para después mostrarse con un aura de sombras de energías, sus ojos se habían vuelto blancos mientras sonreía salvaje, sus ochos alas habían sido desplegadas mostrando su status y cuan amenazante era demostrando sus poder de las sombras y porque una vez fue conocida como "la sombra de dios" cuando fue una vez un ángel del cielo. Harry viéndola asintió para sí mismo viendo que su aliada era una persona muy fuerte pero no debían de confiarse, cualquier cosa podía suceder. El se puso en posición de batalla observando cómo era copiado por Griselda e Irina apuntándoles con sus espadas santas.

-Sí pero definitivamente será una tarea difícil. Zirnitra activa Modo Chrona Insane Soul.

**[¡Pues adelante entonces! ¡Modo Chrona Insane Soul activado!]**

**¡BOOOOMMM! ¡SSWWWAASSSHHH!**

**-**¡Uuuhhh Aaaaargghhh!-Grito de improvisto Harry al escuchar la voz del dragon Zirnitra en su mente y así activando uno de sus habilidades creados por sí mismo de su Sacred Gear. La cabeza dragon flotante de True Caster se incrusto en la espalda de Harry y parecía fundirse en la misma antes de que se convirtiera en dos brazos dragon humanoides de color morado brillante con negro, placas del mismo color cubrió cuello, parte del pecho, costillas y hombros de Harry como si fuera un especie de armadura. Harry enfoco su poder mágico y abrió una dimensión de bolsillo suyo sacando tres espadas con sus manos, una era negra fina y delgada con un mango de púas metálico gris, otra era una hoja de color rojo con una punta en forma de flecha y la ultima espada era una espada nórdica con la hoja de un color plateado de brillo verdoso y el mango cubierto de vendas. Eran de hecho las espadas Nimung, Nagelring y Blodgang, las últimas dos fueron tomadas por los brazos extras de Harry y Nimung fue tomada por la mano derecha de Harry, este ya calmado por la transformación miro desapasionadamente a sus dos oponentes en una posición amenazante y aura violeta poderosa le rodeaba y sus ojos se mostraban con los de un dragon, filosos y bestiales-…..Es suficiente de charla. Es tiempo para la acción y te prometo exorcistas que no me contendré. Adelante.

Así sin decir más todos ellos se lanzaron a la batalla.

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p><strong>Pues ahí está, se que fue aburrido el comienzo del cap y tal pero necesitaba poner en orden algunas cosas, un poco de la interacción de Harry con Zirnitra y tal, por un lado el cómo Harry se había unido a los ángeles caídos fue un problema ya que hacerlo así de la nada no podía ser posible, inicialmente pensé que un diablo atacaría a Harry y un ángel caído le salvaría la vida pero sería un cliché ¿no es así? Es como lo contrario del canon en como Issei se vuelve un diablo, así que ahí esta y en medio del cap se me ocurrió que la iglesia ataco a Harry y este tiene apoyo de los ángeles caídos, pues nadie pensó en eso ¿a que no soy un loco de originalidad? En el siguiente capítulo podremos ver el poder de Griselda y un poco de Irina que en vez de ser una chica buena esta vez es un enemigo, hehehe buena movida ¿no? La transformación de Harry es similar a la transformación con dos brazos de Chrona de Soul Eater, quienes conocen la serie o más bien leyeron el manga saben cuál es la transformación de la que hablo, es similar a la transformación de Siegfried por lo que no es una sorpresa. <strong>

**Como habrán notado ha aparecido o mencionado muchos ángeles caídos que aparecen en el libro de Enoc como Yomiel, Bezaliel, Gradeel y otros, estos son de verdad canon folklore ángeles caídos aunque algunos tienen detalles de demonios y tal pero bueno, es confuso en verdad, la mayoría son retratado como hombres con dos como mujeres entre ellos máximo pero en DxD se cambian algunas cosas como tal Penemue es de hecho hombre en folklore pero aparece como mujer en las mini historias en las novelas ligeras, por lo tanto yo cambie los sexos de esos ángeles caídos y así estarán en el harem de Harry, pues no es locura considerando cuan locos son las parejas en el fandom, hay fics de Issei que se ha metido con Gabriel, Ophis, Grayfia, Serafall y otras que se me podían haber olvidados y que les recuerdos son personajes que han vivido quizás más de mil años así que alguien señala lo de diferencia de edad pues les digo que el romance iniciara cuando Harry tenga 16 años por lo que por esta vez el harem se mantendrá en un estado amistoso, de igual forma apenas empiezo así que hay mucho que ver y tal. Otro punto es que no se casi nada de Alemania así que si mi descripción de Rothenburg es errónea disculpa de igual forma. En el siguiente capítulo una gran batalla se ha dado en el pueblo y Harry conoce el proyecto Black Tarot.**

**Toaneo07**


	3. Chapter 3

**DxD: El caballero dragon.**

**Highschool no me pertenece como también no me pertenece Harry Potter.**

**Aclaro de una que muchos olvidan y es que esta cuenta mía es solo para subir ideas de momento así que es posible que algunos fics mío no lo continúo así que estén advertidos. Esta idea es algo pasajero así que si alguien desea adoptarla pues adelante. Esto es un Harry harem y tal, espero que les guste. Por decisión en parte unánime se ha optado el camino de ángel caído, sinceramente pensé que votarían por los diablos ya que inicialmente ese era mi opción con Sona o Serafall pero el público ha hablado además que he tenido ideas y puedo trabajar con ello pero habrá cosas que se cambiaran, de igual forma debido a la selección de los ángel caídos tratare de aumentar más la historia de Grigori y tal, a diferencia de los cielos y los diablos, los caídos no perdieron tantos miembros de alto rango por lo que aparecerán ángeles caídos que son reales en folklore que no han mencionado en DxD, así que ten eso en mente.**

**El harem de Harry consistirá con las siguientes ángeles caídos: Kalawarner, Mittelt, Penemue, Bezaliel, Adirael, Ananiel y Asbeel (Ángeles caídos verdaderos en folklore).**

**Las chicas humanas: Luna, Daphne, Fleur, Cho y Tonks.**

* * *

><p><em>Batalla y Grigori.<em>

Son raros que batallas individuales sean largas, lo usual que sean cortas, después de todo los oponentes daban de todo para destrozar a sus oponentes, por lo tanto la velocidad de una batalla no duran mucho y eso lo sabia Harry. Sabia que esa batalla seria corta por lo tanto sabia que debía de golpear con todo para sobrevivir porque sus oponentes le darían el mismo trato. Por ello activo el modo Chrona Insane Soul, era una transformación alterada por medio mágica de su forma física de su Sacred Gear para convertirse en un par de brazos extras que le ayudarían manejar sus espadas extras, este nació del Balance Breaker sub-tipo de Siegfried que mostro en su huida cuando usaba sus espadas demoniacas, los brazos extras tienen igual la habilidad de lanzar mágica y operan como si fueran otros brazos, por lo tanto Harry no le tomo tiempo acostumbrarse a tener brazos extras. Harry se movió con rapidez y decisión, su objetivo era Griselda que sostenía en sus dos manos las místicas espadas Claiomh Solais y Curtana, siendo la primera una espada celta de color dorada con marcas azules en la hoja y una empuñadura de color azul con destello gris y la otra espada, Curtana, era de color azul oscuro con vendas amarrados en la mitad de la delgada hoja con una punta filosa y con una mango de color marrón.

-¡AAHH!-Grito Harry chocando su espada Nimung contra Claiomh Solais de Griselda causando una onda expansiva, el llevo sus otras dos espadas hacia adelante pero fueron interceptadas por Curtana de parte de la monja. Ambos comenzaron a lanzar golpes contra golpes pero siendo detenidos por el otro, Harry estaba sorprendido por la habilidad de Griselda ya que podía hacerle frente los ataques de tres espadas con solo dos pero esas dos espadas santas no son cosas de juegos. Harry lanzo una estocada con Blodgang con uno de sus brazos extras que fue repelida por Curtana pero Harry uso la habilidad del poder de Blodgang para crear chispas de fuegos que causaron una pequeña explosión pero Curtana demostró su habilidad de disminuir la habilidad especial de las cosas por lo que la explosión fue parcialmente neutralizada pero permitió que Harry y Griselda tomara espacio. Momento en la cual Bezaliel ataco.

-¡AAAAHH!

¡SLASH!

-¡Tsk!-Chisto molesta la ángel caído mientras su ráfaga cortante de sombras fue repelida por Irina que convirtió la Mimic excalibur en un poderoso escudo santo, Bezaliel no dejo que eso le afectara por lo que usando su poder de sombras salió disparada hacia las dos exorcista concentrando poder de sombras en sus manos y disparo grandes ráfagas de sombras que fueron desviado con dificultad y suerte de Irina pero entonces cuando un ataque iba a darle Griselda apareció y destrozo el ataque con Curtana antes de concentrara poder mágico en la espada y la movió para lanzar una cortada de energía mágica untada con poder santo de la espada, no era muy peligroso pero Bezaliel lo esquivo de igual forma pero chisto al ver que fue planeado ya que Griselda se le apareció frente suyo con Claiomh Solais dispuesta a cortarla pero Bezaliel no era un ángel caído notable para no ser preparada así que concentrado su poder de las sombras creo grandes manos hechas de sombras que salieron mismo de su propia sombra y la de Griselda para aprisionar a la monja que solo hizo una mueca y fue cubierta por un aura santa de Claiomh Solais deshaciendo las ataduras de Bezaliel que hizo una mueca ante su movimiento fallido pero al menos obtuvo espacio para no ser herida por Griselda-¡MORIRAS EXORCISTA!

-¡No lo creo, caído!-Gruño la mujer exorcista mientras lanzo otra cuchillada mágica santa de Curtana hacia Bezaliel que invoco una lanza de luz de color negra que choco contra la cuchillada y se lanzo hacia adelante siendo cubierta por una gran capa de energía de sombras hacia Griselda pero entonces una gran cantidad de flechas de luz explosivas interceptaron en su camino e incluso herirla, ella maldigo entre dientes al observar la causante siendo Irina con la Mimic Excalibur vuelta un arco espectral santo que disparaba flechas de energía santo que incluso podía afectar a Bezaliel, ella en represalia lanzo su lanza de luz que causo una pequeña explosión al impactar en el suelo, Griselda salto hacia adelante dispuesta a decapitar a Bezaliel pero tuvo que dar una voltereta mientras una espada surgió de una sombra y por casi le cortaba en dos, de las sombras mismas surgió Harry que había usado su espada Nagelring que le permitia controlar las sombras y gracias al poder similar aunque más fuerte de Bezaliel fue capaz de pasar desapercibido pero parece ser que Griselda tenia buenos instintos al haber notado ese ataque sorpresivo. Los cuatros combatientes se detuvieron por un momento para recuperar aire. Harry entonces hablo.

-Tsk, parece que esa espada Curtana pudo sentir mi presencia ¿no es cierto, Griselda?

-Con la habilidad de sentir y dotar _tranquilidad_ a su usuario esta espada me permite sentir la tranquilidad alrededor de mi ser por lo cual aquello que altere mi _tranquilidad_ será detectado.

-_Una terrible habilidad de detección de presencia, definitivamente es un poder aterrador, quiere decir que siempre sentirá la presencia de sus oponentes aun cuando no estén cerca de sus sentidos pero su falla es simple; poderes grandes que no pueden ser esquivados aun percibidos es su gran falla. Será difícil derrotarla._

**[Entonces es mejor aumentar tu poder de ataque, Harry]**

-_Correcto._

Así sin más los cuatros se movieron para reanudar la pelea, Irina inicio comenzando a disparar flechas de energía santa hacia Bezaliel y Harry que fácilmente la esquivaron pero tuvieron que tener cuidado con los ataques de cuchillas de energía santa de Griselda que le atacaba en un punto en que aparecían después de esquivar un ataque de la niña Shindou. Una estrategia simple, Irina no era la más fuerte entre ellos, era la más inexperta y con razón, por lo tanto cuando estén en un combate contra enemigos fuertes Irina seria el apoyo de Griselda atacando con flechas u otro ataque santo que llevarían a sus enemigos a un punto en donde Griselda remataria y eso lo sabían Bezaliel y Harry que habían tenido su justa parte de experiencias en combate estratégicos, Bezaliel mas en especifico, por lo cual estaban preparados para los ataques de cuchillas de energías de Griselda y esperaban en el momento para atacar. Así en un momento Irina detuvo sus ataques por el sobreuso de sus manos Bezaliel ataco creando grandes ráfagas de sombras que se dirigieron hacia la niña que chillo sorprendida pero Griselda reacciono rápidamente y destrozo los ataques con Claiomh Solais pero eso esperaba Harry ya que este con velocidad había apareció frente a Griselda con su espada Blodgang en alto y la bajo rápidamente.

**-¡BLODGANG!-**Exclamo activando el poder de fuego maldito de la espada demoniaca, un mar de llamas de fuego verde surgió de la espada que se condenso en un torbellino de gran altura que podría haber destrozado todo un edificio y mas, Griselda fue tomado por sorpresa pero reacciono rápidamente y posiciono Curtana frente suyo.

-**¡CURTANA!-**Grito con fuerza la exorcista mientras un especie de escudo azul pálido la cubrió y la protegió parcialmente del mar de llamas que por casi la volvería cenizas, lentamente pero con firmeza el ataque de llamas verdes de Harry comenzaba a decaer hasta que desapareciera como si nada aunque su antebrazo y pierna izquierda estaban quemados. Ella uso un hechizo santo para curar esas heridas. Entonces el sentido de _tranquilidad_ de Griselda fue perturbado repentinamente y con los ojos abiertos se movió rápidamente hacia Irina que iba a ser atacaba por Bezaliel con dos lanzas de luz y la niña era muy inexperta para haber sentido el ataque a su espalda pero entonces un sonido extraños se escucho desde el humo del ataque de fuego de Harry y ella maldigo sabiendo que el joven Potter iba a hacer algo.

-**¡INCENDIUS!-**Grito Harry escupiendo una gran ráfaga de fuego con una tonada morada hacia Griselda que se cubrió con Curtana deshaciendo el ataque pero sabía que Irina estaría en peligro por lo que decidió lanzar un ataque que de seguro dañaría a Bezaliel y a Harry Potter, por lo que un tajo en el aire con Claiomh Solais Griselda activo una pequeña parte de su poder.

-**¡METEOR!-**Grito Griselda y una ráfaga de energía de luz de gran poder cubrió a todo su alrededor y entonces una onda de energía explosiva fue disparado desde el aire formándose esferas de energía que chocaron contra todo, Harry y Bezaliel fueron golpeados duramente por el ataque ya que siendo un arma divina y peor God Slayer su poder de por si era superior, Irina tomando nota que por casi iba a ser asesinada por la espalda por el ángel caído que estaban peleando se movió rápidamente y convirtió Mimic Excalibur en una gran espada estilo zanbato de gran tamaño y recordando la lección de su maestra concentro poder santo en la espada y con un tajo de velocidad la choco contra el suelo causando un pequeño terremoto y una ráfaga de energía santa que se dirigía hacia Bezaliel pero la mujer uso su poder de las sombras y creó una cúpula defensiva que le protegió del ataque pero esta estallo causando que su escudo y ella fueran heridos aunque ella sobrevivió aunque un poco herida.

Bezaliel hizo una mueca por ello por lo que rápidamente actuó y usos hechizos de ángeles caídos para disparar relámpagos negros hacia Irina que los esquivo a duras penas pero los relámpagos habían causado estallidos en la tierra levantando polvo lo cual Bezaliel aprovecho y creo desde la sombra de un edificio vacío medio destruido un gran puño gigante de sombras que golpeo a Irina mandándola a volar y chocar fuertemente en el suelo. Griselda se sorprendió por ello y lanzo un grito de pánico leve…

-¡IRINA!

-Urk, coff…eso dolió-Mascullo Irina adolorida moviéndose del suelo sintiendo que una de sus costillas fue seriamente lastimada por el sorpresivo ataque. Harry estaba casi igual ya que tenía una cortada en su pecho por el ataque repentino de Griselda pero no perdió tiempo y choco Nagelring en el suelo concentrando su poder y látigos de sombras surgieron de la sombra de Irina aprisionándola en el suelo sacándola un quejido de la chica. Harry concentro poder mágico en Nimung y con un tajo disparo una ráfaga de energía de forma de media luna de color rojo hacia la niña Shindou pero fue interceptado por Griselda que incrusto Curtana en la sombra de Irina y concentrando su poder hizo que lentamente la técnica que la tenia prisionera fuera disipado aunque le tomo un poco más de lo normal para ello. Bezaliel y Harry tomaron esos segundos para serenarse y así rápidamente actuaron.

-¡MUERAN!-Grito Bezaliel creando varias lanzas de luz que disparo a alta velocidad hacia Griselda que movió Claiomh Solais creando una brisa de energía santa desviando y destruyendo las lanzas pero Bezaliel no termino sino invoco una gran cantidad de látigos de sombras que las dirigió hacia Griselda en una lluvia de ataques en toda parte pero la exorcista desvió todos los tajos con sus dos espadas con rapidez y precisión mientras Irina se ponía de pie sosteniendo Mimic excalibur, Harry espero el momento oportuno para atacar y así lo hizo.

**-¡WINGUARDIUM LEVIOSA!-**Grito levantando su mano libre y concentro su considerable poder mágico para hacer levitar a Irina que fue tomada por sorpresa pero Harry no quería saber de ello ya que la atrajo hacia él y levanto Blodgang para dejar suelto una oleada de fuego y eliminar a uno de sus oponentes pero Griselda actuó con rapidez ya que golpeando el suelo con Claiomh Solais creó un pequeño terremoto y una fisura en la tierra que hizo que Harry perdiera concentración y que Irina fuera libre y ella no perdió el tiempo en convertir a la Mimic Excalibur en una cadena que la lanzo para atrapar a Harry que sintió dolor solo por estar sujeto por la espada transformada que por ser un arma legendaria incluso si él era solo un humano normal aun sentía dolor.

Griselda iba a lanzar un ataque a Harry pero entonces Bezaliel se le apareció frente suyo y le dio toda una patada en la cara pero Griselda actuó con rapidez y con velocidad causo una cortada en el hombro de Bezaliel que chillo adolorida pero a mas de ello no hizo más, en cambio invoco dos lanzas de luz en cada mano y con velocidad se comprometió en una batalla a alta velocidad con armas contra Griselda. Harry en cambio golpeaba con Nimung la cadena que le tenía prisionero pero su espada demoniaca no podía hacerle frente a una excalibur ya que era una espada santa de gran nivel, en cambio miro a Irina que estaba preparando un canto de sellado usando la excalibur de por medio para aprisionarlo en las cadenas, no podía permitir eso, por lo tanto concentro poder mágico en sus pulmones y después exhalo una gran cantidad de fuego de tono morado ligero hacia la niña pelinaranja que chillo retrocediendo, momento en la cual Harry aprovecho y apunto con su mano libre hacia la exorcista inexperta.

-**¡REPULSO!-**Grito con fuerza creando una onda expansiva que golpeo a Irina haciendo perder el agarre de Mimic excalibur que volvió a su forma base siendo una espada japonesa simple, Harry soltó un suspiro de alivio al respirar con calma y se movió a alta velocidad hacia la posición de Irina ignorando obviamente la espada Excalibur ya que él no era apto para manejar esa espada. Harry concentro mucho poder mágico en sus piernas para hacerlas fuerte y ayudarle a ser más rápido ya que debía de inutilizar a Irina rápidamente para después hacerle frente a Griselda. La chica se había levantando rápidamente y había sacado una espada Rapier desde una dimensión de bolsillos, ella era joven pero no era temeraria o arrogante, sin su Excalibur no podría ser de mucha ayuda así que ella se movió hacia otro lado con la idea en mente para acercarse a Griselda y que este le preste su ayuda para recuperar su excalibur, sola no podía. Eso se dio cuenta Harry por lo que uso un hechizo de ataduras mágicas la cual cuerdas aparecieron alrededor de Irina y la amarraron haciendo que se detuviera, Harry aumento su velocidad y en un momento más tarde se detuvo frente a la niña pelinaranja que chillo sorprendida pero no pudo hacer mas cuando Harry puso su mano libre encima de su cabello-**¡PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!**

-¡AAARK!-Grito Irina en shock y sin nada que hacer fue víctima del hechizo haciendo que su cuerpo fuera puesto en un especie de estado de piedra ya que no podía moverse. Harry retrocedió unos pasos atrás viendo el fruto de su movimiento, el campo limitado mágico de la zona impedía que usara la aparición por lo cual no ha podido usarlo ya que sabía que si fuera lo contrario entonces la batalla habría sido más a su favor.

Harry levanto sus espadas dispuesto a decapitar a Irina, aun con su odio infantil y celos él no era malvado y no iba a actuar por maldad, iba a eliminar a Irina con el respeto de un guerrero a otro "si eres dispuesto a matar entonces eres dispuesto a ser asesinado" era un dicho que él aprendió hace mucho tiempo, eso era una batalla a muerte y no iba a dudar en hacer el movimiento final, además la eliminación de Irina sería un golpe más a la iglesia como también eliminar a un futuro enemigo que de seguro le cazara, era mejor prevenir que lamentar. Así se movió hacia adelante dispuesto a terminar con Irina pero entonces—

¡SLASH!

**[¡Harry!]**

-¡Urk, Gahh!-Soltó Harry apretando los dientes mientras sangre salían de su labios que a la vez observaba la espada Curtana sobresalir de su pecho sacándole una notable cantidad de sangre de parte de la herida, el chillo de dolor mientras sus brazos extras se movían aleatoriamente por la sorpresa del ataque. Griselda sostenía en el aire al joven Potter con una expresión fría aunque interiormente estaba aliviada sobre que haya actuado con rapidez ya que por poco perdía a Irina pero también sentía repulsión en como tenía que matar a un infante, sea un hereje a la iglesia o no, para ella era una barbaridad pero de igual forma tenía un deber que cumplir con la religión que seguía y no podía negarse ya. Por lo tanto concentro poder mágico santo en Curtana dispuesta a destrozar el pecho de Harry Potter pero…

Entonces repentinamente sintió como desde su sombra apareció Bezaliel con una lanza de luz en cada una de sus manos con el único objetivo de matarla pero ella levanto Claiomh Solais deteniendo el ataque y bajo su espada al suelo creando una onda expansiva y un gran cráter que hizo retroceder hacia atrás a Bezaliel que gruño molesta por ello. Ella iba a lanzar una onda de energía de luz cuando Griselda frunció el ceño y con un movimiento de su espada Claiomh Solais causo que la tierra fuera destruida hacia al dirección de Bezaliel que se cubrió con sus alas pero entonces tuvo que saltar cuando una onda de energía santa casi la golpeo pero fue lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerla volar algunos metros hacia atrás y caer fuertemente en el suelo. Ella gimió de dolor sintiendo como varias de sus alas han sufrido huesos rotos y ella levanto la mirada hacia la exorcista mayor tomando nota la expresión dura que tenia y ahí fue que tuvo una revelación. Una muy horrorosa.

-….Tu…no puede ser…. ¿tú no peleabas en serio?-Pregunto en shock Bezaliel ya que durante la batalla la espada divina santa Claiomh Solais no había demostrado tanto poder pero viendo en como con un solo movimiento había destrozado la misma tierra e incluso partir algunos de los huesos de sus alas supo que su enemiga se había estado conteniendo pero ¿Por qué?

-De hecho, no podía pelear en serio porque mi estudiante esta aquí, podría matarla por accidente pero ya que ella no está cerca de aquí simplemente acabare contigo con un solo ataque-Sentencio fríamente la mujer y así una onda de luz de gran alcance la rodeo mientras Claiomh Solais brillaba repentinamente y una gran cantidad de energía era concentrado para ser liberado, Bezaliel sabía que ese ataque no solo era lo suficiente fuerte para arrasar todo más de un kilometro hacia adelante por lo que esquivarlo no podía ser posible y por sobre toda la cosa el poder de la espada era legendaria lo que significaba una muerte segura, así que ella invoco todo un millar de flechas de luz negras con su poder y las lanzo hacia Griselda pero el aura de la exorcista fue imparable ya que deshizo esos ataques como si nada e incluso cuando Bezaliel invoco látigos de sombras dirigidos hacia Griselda estos mismos fueron eliminados en el aire mismo. Griselda movió en el aire su espada y toda la zona hacia adelante fue destrozada levantando surco en la tierra, Bezaliel fue golpeada severamente terminando con ella cayendo al suelo un poco herida y Griselda alzo Claiomh Solais concentrando aun mas su poder y así disparar su ráfaga de luz total-….Es tiempo para tu fin, Bezaliel. Que el señor se apiade de tu—

-**Leviosa…Accio**….Excalibur…-Entonces con una ráfaga de velocidad una espada japonesa salió disparada hacia la desprevenida Griselda y ella no pudo hacer nada cuando la espada la apuñalo en el muslo izquierdo haciendo que ella perdiera fuerza y no solo caer de rodillas sino perder fuerza en su mano izquierda en donde sostenía a Harry Potter quien con un gruñido de dolor se movió en si mismo aun con tener la espada Curtana atravesándole, invoco el poder de Blodgang para crear una gran llamarada de fuego verde que tomo por sorpresa a Griselda aun mas haciéndole retroceder hacia atrás, con su otro brazo extra este incrusto Nagelring en el suelo invocando un puño de sombras que golpeo el rostro de Griselda haciéndole que escupiera un poco de sangre pero ella se recompuso por lo que tomo la espada Mimic Excalibur y con un tajo deshizo el puño de sombras y se movió hacia Harry que estaba de rodillas escupiendo sangre mientras intentaba quitarse Curtana de su espada pero entonces desde las sombras surgió Bezaliel que tenía sus manos extendidas hacia Griselda y grito con fuerza su próximo ataque.

-**¡Dark Blast!-**Exclamo disparando una gran ráfaga de energía de luz hacia la exorcista pero ella hizo que Mimic Excalibur se convirtiera en un escudo reflector el cual desvió el ataque de Bezaliel pero entonces tuvo que moverse para esquivar como por casi su espada Curtana le podría haber cortado la cara pero con sus dos manos ocupadas no pudo hacer nada en como su espada era lanzada hacia otro lado, sin ella su habilidad de tranquilidad era negado por lo cual grandes zarcillos, picas y látigos de sombras se dirigieron de todas partes hacia ella pero ella se movió con gracia y velocidad destrozando con su espada divina cualquier ataque y Griselda se canso de todo ello por lo cual incrusto Mimic Excalibur en el suelo y la hizo cambiar en una espada que disparo millares de ráfagas en formas de agujas de luz hacia el ángel caído y el niño fugitivo pero Bezaliel creó toda una cúpula de energía de luz defendiéndose del ataque y Griselda supo que ese era el momento para desatar el poder de su espada más fuerte. Así que señalándola al cielo concentro todo su poder y así el aire mismo fue cubierto de una neblina dorada y blanca, el poder de la luz se incremento aun mas y sus enemigos habían percibido eso porque Bezaliel disparo un rayo de energía de luz aun mas fuerte pero fue deshecho por el aura misma del lugar, era al aparecer el final…

**-¡CLAIOMH…**-Ella exclamo con fuerza invocando el poder de la espada que una vez perteneció al dios Nuada, la energía se concentro aun mas en la espada y Griselda apretó los dientes por el sobreesfuerzo de simplemente sostener la gran cantidad en sus manos pero ella se mantuvo firme y continuo reuniendo más poder. Ella no se dio cuenta como Harry aun herido y aun tratando de curarse con un hechizo mágico se movió hacia adelante sobrepasado a Bezaliel, en como guardo Blodgang y Nagelring en una dimensión de bolsillos y sus cuatros brazos sostuvieron con firmara su espada restante. Así con decisión y poder Griselda termino su última declaración-…**SOLAIS!**

¡BOOOOMMMM!

Toda una explosión de energía fue disparada hacia adelante con la fuerza que podría aniquilar a un ejército y matar a un dios, más fuerte que el poder de Caliburn, más fuerte que Galatine, más fuerte que Clarent, más fuerte que Caladbolg e incluso podría competir con la True Excalibur. Y eso era decir mucho, una gran rayo de luz de energía de gran anchura y poder fue disparado por Griselda que tuvo que incrustar Mimic Excalibur en el suelo para sostenerse, el ataque sería muy tremendo y desgraciadamente rompería su campo limitado, ya cuando vea el resultado de su ataque se llevara inmediatamente a Irina, recuperara a las tres espadas demoniacas robadas por Harry Potter y escapar de ahí antes de que las autoridades locales vengan a averiguar porque más de un kilometro de esa zona está destruida pero entonces Griselda cometió un error en su juicio, era verdad que ella no fue enviada a cazar a Harry Potter, en cambio fue a Bezaliel lo cual se explicaría como ella ha sido capaz de hacer frente a la ángel caído durante toda la batalla, por lo tanto no sabía con exactitud cuáles eran las espadas demoniacas que de hecho Harry Potter tenia. Por lo cual fue un shock y un poco de horror cuando sentía y veía como lentamente toda la energía disparada de Claiomh Solais era al parecer absorbida por algo y observo que se trataba de hecho de Harry Potter que sostenía una de su espadas con sus cuatros brazos mientras sudaba y gemía de esfuerzos pero él se mantenían como podía sosteniendo todo el poder de una ráfaga destructora divina de Claiomh Solais y entonces él le miro y Griselda sintió temor sin igual ante esos ojos, esos ojos verdes que brillaban ferozmente, esos ojos….le asustaron y no sabía porque considerando cuanto había visto en su vista pero esos ojos eran feroces, bestiales, no era normales….eran similares a….fue ese momento que ella porque a este niño de doce años le llamaban….ojos de dragon.

Porque podría trasmitir cuanto poder podía ser capaz de tener.

-**¡AAAGGGHHH!-**Grito con fuerza Harry Potter al haber usado la habilidad de su espada Nimung en absorber energías, le costó mucho, sus brazos estaban quemados y temblaban por el dolor, estaba a punto de entrar en shock tanto por el sobreexcedo de energía en sus manos como también sus heridas pero él nunca pensó en rendirse, en nunca pensó en darse por vencido, no, el siguió adelante, lo hacía porque si, simplemente aun seguía en pie porque si. Y eso es lo más triste ya que tan poderosa persona en espíritu no estaba peleando con determinación o motivación. No sentía nada porque pelear. Solo peleaba y eso era una vida vacía en si misma pero también era aterrador… ¿Cómo será este niño cuando tenga una razón para vivir? Quizás por ello la mayor de los altos mandos de la iglesia le temía y buscaban tanto su muerte. Porque algún día podría ser un gran peligro. El grito aun más fuerte y así libero el poder absorbido en su espada con un grito de victoria-**¡NIMUNG!**

¡BAAAAAAMMMMM!

Una explosión aunque similar a la anterior fue muy diferente ya que en vez de ser energía santa la energía disparada fue una onda de energía roja, divina y demoniaca al mismo tiempo, después de todo Nimung es una espada demoniaca, el ataque fue igual de devastador que el anterior ataque de Griselda y por suerte que Harry inclino la posición de su espada por lo cual el ataque solo afecto a la zona cercana pero no destrozaría a ninguna zona civil, fue una tremenda explosión de energía que destruyo toda la zona y que ilumino por un momento el cielo con el color rojo antes de que este desapareciera. Al poco tiempo en el gran cráter de esa zona mientras el cielo era cubierto por el humo y uno que otro escombro. De entre grandes trozos de piedras estallo de improvisto mientras una cúpula de energía azul y dorada aparecía en aquel lugar antes de que lentamente desaparecía dejando a una Griselda en el suelo respirando con dificultad mientras una aun petrificada Irina estaba en su espada, las espadas Mimic excalibur, Curtana y Claiomh Solais estaban a un lado suyo tiradas en el suelo aunque estaban parcialmente dañadas, mas Mimic Excalibur que las otras dos, Griselda no estaba alarmada, la espada puede ser rehecha con alquimia como sus otras armas. Ella gruño de dolor por el sobresfuerzo que tuvo que dar para salvar su vida y la de Irina, jamás espero que de toda la espada que ese chico Potter había tomado era Nimung, una espada junto la espada santa Seure que eran capaces de absorber energías, muy poderosas espadas de hecho. Se confió y no tuvo que ver que sus enemigos ya habían huido. No tenía necesidad de ir a buscarle.

-…..Tsk….y pensar que tuve que usar el **Holy Faith**-Mascullo en voz baja Griselda poniéndose de pie con mucha dificultad, es una artefacto santo creado por ángeles Ariel y Uriel la cual es un poder de barrera-escudo de santidad que tiene la habilidad de crear milagros, es un artefacto que dota del usuario de poder manejar magia santa aun cuando no podía anteriormente, podía darle una gran habilidad de exorcismo y protección demoniaca al usuaria, cuanta más fe tenga el usuario mas milagro será capaz de hacer el Holy Faith como tal la uso junto al poder de luz de Claiomh Solais y Mimic Excalibur fue capaz de crear una cúpula protectora tanto para ella como para Irina contra el ataque devastador de Nimung de parte de Harry Potter. Fue su fuerte afinidad a ese artefacto como también el descubrimiento de su afinidad a sus dos espadas legendarias que ella paso a ser de monja matrona entrenadora a ser una exorcista de alto nivel y es también es gracias al Holy Faith que ella es capaz de incluso blandir la excalibur aun cuando no es su usuaria designada.

-….maestra….-Mascullo Irina entre diente aun petrificada pero al parecer lentamente el hechizo en ella estaba lentamente desapareciendo. Eso estaba bien. Griselda sabia que tenían que irse ya que no dudaba que en unos minutos los locales iban a averiguar que ocurrió con exactitud. Por lo tanto recogió sus espadas y las puso en su vaina en su cintura sosteniendo igual a Mimic Excalibur con una mano y se dirigió hacia Irina para liberarla del hechizo que le tenía prisionera. Mentalmente estaba pensando que esa misión termino en un fracaso, no solo fue capaz de eliminar a Bezaliel sino que de todas las cosas Harry Potter termino uniéndose a Grigori además definitivamente los ángeles caídos sabrán sobre sus espadas, ella había logrado mantener esa información en secreto porque sus objetivos siempre eran eliminados pero sabía que desde ahora para ella las cosas serian difíciles. Aunque en el fondo de Griselda, una parte de ella que ignoraba, estaba feliz porque Harry Potter escapo, simplemente porque su consciencia ahora estaba limpia, matar a niños no era correcto pero eso no quiere decir que ella perdonara la vida de Harry Potter la próxima vez. En la siguiente su batalla de seguro será muchísimo más intensa.

* * *

><p><strong>Varios días después: Territorio ángel caído: mundo infernal. <strong>

-….Bueno, eso fue tremendo…-Soltó sin más que decir Azazel mientras observaba a Bezaliel descansar en una cama en la enfermería aunque no estaba sola ya que en otra cama aun durmiendo era Harry Potter con todo el cuerpo casi cubierto de vendas. Fue un shock para algunos cuando desde un portal de teletransportacion se le apareció una herida Bezaliel cargando al borde de la muerte Harry, Yomiel, Penemue, Barakiel y el mismo se habían puesto alocados cuando tuvieron que llevar a urgencias al niño y a su compañera ángel caído rápido. Un día después de una extensa sesión de sanación, cirugía y tratamiento mágicos ambos estaban bien, por un lado Bezaliel sufrió huesos rotos en su alas y daño a sus costillas, Harry sufrió obviamente una puñalada que por casi le daba a la columna vertebral y daño a su brazo por el intenso poder que sostuvo en su ataque final. Así que Azazel no perdió el tiempo en hablar con Bezaliel cuando esta despertó y saber con exactitud que sucedió.

-No es broma, menos mal que Yomiel estaba contigo, Azazel porque si no de seguro este niño habría muerto, sus hechizos curativos fueron muy útiles-Dijo una mujer de cabello rojo corto con grandes mechones en picas a cada lado del rostro y ojos grises siendo cubiertos por lentes simples y vestida como una doctora aunque tenía una bufanda plateada en su cuello mientras revisaba los signos vitales del niño Potter. Se trataba de Zaqiel, la jefa del departamento de curación y medicina, ella fue llamada personalmente por Azazel para tratar a los dos heridos recién llegados. Sinceramente Zaqiel estuvo confundida que sería ella solicitada cuando tenía tareas más importante que hacer pero Azazel no era líder de Grigori por nada y cumplió con su deber. Poco después Azazel confesó que el chico era poseedor de un desconocido Sacred Gear con un dragon tipo divino que sería importante para el proyecto más buscado por Yomiel y su organización por siglos, incluso ella sabia la importancia de ello.

-Fue mi culpa. Debí de haber sentido que estaba siendo seguida….disculpa mi fracaso, señor Azazel-Dijo Bezaliel con una mueca llena de culpa, fue su fracaso que por casi fallaba su misión como también el niño que por casi moría. Se sentía tan culpable. Podía verlo ahora ahí dormido con tranquilidad pero que se ignora lo peligroso que fueron sus heridas. Ella sintió una mano en su hombro y alzo la mirada para encontrar la compresiva de Azazel que le sonreía calmadamente.

-Tranquila Bezaliel, no fue tu culpa, no podrías haber sabido, Griselda Quarta no es un oponente simple y muchos de nuestros subordinados han caído por su culpa así que no te desprecies, de hecho esto fue una victoria para nosotros, aun con las heridas llegaron y pudieron ser curados, lógrate ganarte a Harry Potter y por sobre toda la cosa has logrado obtener una gran cantidad de información tanto de nuestro aliado como también de dos exorcista de la iglesia. Por lo que yo veo no tienes nada que disculparte, Bezaliel.

-Pero señor…yo…

-Bueno, mira ¿Qué te parece si hacemos algo? No tuviste la culpa Bezaliel, fue simplemente un suceso inesperado pero si tanto te sientes mal por las heridas del chico, bien, entonces desde ahora tendrás una misión muy especial.

-….. ¿Qué cochinada me piensas a mandar a hacer, señor Azazel?

-Espera ¡¿Q-que?! ¡¿Qué demonios estás hablando?!

-La última vez que uso ese tono y esas palabras en específico fue cuando invitó a todos los ángeles caídos a la despedida de soltero del señor Barakiel…..cuando llegaron las stripper supe que las cosas ya se fueron fuera de la normalidad así que recuerda como término…

-…..Mira, lo repito de nuevo, no fue mi culpa que esa transexual se metió a la fiesta ¡lo juro! ¡Fue culpa de Turiel y los otros zopencos!

-Señor Armaros aun sigue traumatizado cuando ve mujeres con trajes amarillos-Dijo Bezaliel con cara de póker mientras Azazel hacia una mueca recordando ese incidente en especifico, todo iba bien en la fiesta, Barakiel y Armaros bailando con Penemue y Asbeel en una de esas canciones parodias de un cantante humano americano del momento mientras Chazaqiel, Daniel y Shemhazai estaban en una competencia de bebidas, Gradeel estaba en la despedida de soltera de Shuri Himejima junto a Bezaliel y Ananiel, el en cambio estaba coqueteando con Zaqiel en la fiesta, fallando por cierto y todos sus demás subordinados festejando por la futura boda de uno de sus líderes. Entones Azazel en un arranque de ingenio envió a Sahariel, Ezeqeel, Adirael y Turiel en una misión de traer stripper a la zona del fiesta que por suerte fue en territorio humano. No querían a Kokabiel gritar sobre traer humanos al mundo infernal. El era un gran aguafiestas.

Todo iba bien con las stripper que llegaron a la fiesta….hasta que una de ellas demostró que de mujer no tenía nada. Fue como si uno viera un choque de trenes, sabes que pasara, sabes que sucederá y como sucederá pero no podías hacer nada e incluso no podías evitar verlo aun sabiendo que iba a ocurrir, cuando el sujeto salió del pastel falso muchos subieron que era un hombre, la manzana de Adán está ahí pero no pudieron hacer nada cuando dicho sujeto se quito la ropa interior. Muchos quedaron traumados esa noche. Los únicos que se salvaron fueron Tamiel, Yomiel, Sathariel, Bezaliel, Gradeel y Ananiel tanto las mujeres estaban en la otra fiesta como los hombres estaban entreteniendo a Kokabiel que era un completo aguafiestas. Suertudos. Desde entonces muchos no están muy apegados cuando Azazel habla de un tono en particular con sus ideas. Aunque nadie sabio que fue culpa de Ezeqeel, el tipo no supo diferenciar cual mujer era de verdad, claro está que se mantuvo cerrada la boca porque no quería meterse en problemas. De igual forma Azazel sacio la cabeza despejando el pequeño trauma de ese suceso, trece años han pasado y aun seguía perturbado, ya calmado hizo una cómica mueca a su subordinada que rió levemente siendo acompañada por Zaqiel.

-Es tan fácil sacarlo de quicios, señor Azazel.

-Hum, estos subordinados míos ni saben respetar, de igual forma Bezaliel, tu misión es simple, este chico de ahora en adelante es tu prioridad y cuidados, es fuerte pero joven, he investigado como he podido su pasado y pues resulta que ni siquiera está en el registro civil por lo cual siniquiera existe en el sistema humano, por lo tanto puedo suponer que el niño nunca ha experimentado la escuela o algo que se consideraría normal.

-Eso es lo normal con cualquier niño en la iglesia o facción sobrenatural, señor. Aunque su suposición puede ser correcta pero señor Azazel ¿de verdad es lo mejor que yo cuide de él?

-Te sientes culpable por sus heridas y bueno ¿no es mejor remediar eso haciendo cosas buenas por él? Además no será difícil, es un chico de doce años ¿Qué caos podría causar? A lo mucho para ayudarle a ventilar las testosteronas cuando entre a la pubertad puede entrenar en nuestra base.

-Esa otra cosa del que no estoy seguro, señor Azazel, el niño ya es más fuerte que yo, ya me he dado cuenta.

-Nah, el podrá entrenar con Armaros o con los otros chicos, Vali y Tobio podrían ser buenos compañeros de entrenamiento, de verdad sería bueno, esos dos se odian mucho.

-…..Bueno, no veo como me podría negar así que acepto. Le aseguro que cuidare al niño con todo lo que pueda.

-Grrrmmm.

-¿Oh? Parece que nuestro tema de conversación está despertando-Dijo Zaqiel mientras caminaba siendo seguida poco después por Azazel hacia al Harry que lentamente despertaba. Bezaliel con esfuerzo se acomodo para que fuera vista por Harry ya que con sus alas rotas no podía moverse de la cama. Así el niño cabello bicolor lentamente abrió los ojos encontrándose con la vista de un techo de un cuarto de hospital según pudo deducir como también a poco tiempo se le apareció a la vista un hombre cabello castaño oscuro con mechones dorados y una mujer pelirroja que le miraban preocupados e interesados. Harry gruño molesto por el dolor en su pecho como también en su brazo y el cansancio terrible que sentía en todo el cuerpo, diablos, pelear contra Griselda sí que fue tremendo. Entonces ya un poco acostumbrado a la molestia de su cuerpo hablo…

-Grk….hola…. ¿Quiénes son?

-Pues hola chico, soy Azazel, líder de Grigori y de los ángeles caídos, aquí conmigo es la doctora Zaqiel quien te salvo la vida y si te esfuerzas mas a tu derecha esta Bezaliel quien también te salvo la vida. En realidad mucho pero eso es lo de menos, actualmente te encuentras en un hospital privado en territorio caído en el mundo infernal.

-Oh…ya veo…Bueno, pues gracias…..entonces ¿estoy con Grigori ahora?

-Si tu quieres aunque me gustaría pedirte ayuda en algo muy importante para nosotros, si nos ayuda te aseguro que si no quieres estar con nosotros te dejaremos libre y en paz.

**[Ya veo, con que el mismo Azazel te ha recibido, Harry, el es confiable aunque malicioso cuando quiere, pero de igual forma tranquilo Kiddo, el no es mala noticia así que ten confianza en el]**

-_Ok Zirnitra….seguiré tu consejo _Bueno ya estaba considerado unirme a una facción y bueno me salvaron la vida así que les debo mucho, por lo que supongo que es un sí, cuenten conmigo en Grigori.

-Hahahaha que bien, me alegro de ello chico, serás una gran ayuda para nosotros y ten tranquilo no te exigiremos mucho aunque puedo suponer que tu dragon te ha hablado ¿no?

-…Si, pues…. ¿Cómo lo supo?-Pregunto curioso Harry al ángel caído mayor que solo se limito a sacar un especie de artefacto o una pequeña lanza del tamaño de un cuchillo de color dorado con una gema morada la cual Harry al verla supo que ahí se escondía un ser de poder. Similar a Zirnitra aunque débil en poder a comparación del dios dragon mágico. Entonces repentinamente apareció la cabeza de metal morada flotante del Sacred Gear de Harry en el aire haciendo que Zaqiel saltara de sorpresa y que se acerco al objeto que Azazel sostenía. Entonces la voz de Zirnitra se oyó claramente.

**[Claramente ha pasado tiempo ¿no es así, Fafnir?]**

**[….mis sospechas eran correctas. De hecho hay renacido un nuevo un dragon muerto ¿Cómo sucedió? ¿Cómo volviste de los muertos, Zirnitra?]**

**[Si te soy sincero yo tampoco se pero no soy el único, eso te lo aseguro. He sentido las esencias de Apophis, Ryuujin, Gong-Gong, Quetzalcóatl, Abzu y Typhoon actuar irregularmente desde mi resurrección…podrían haber recuperado de alguna manera sus antiguas posiciones al igual que yo en este momento]**

**[…..Tenia mis sospechas de que algo importante ha sucedido cuando sentí tu presencia. Esto es grave. Muy grave]**

**[Suenas calmado ¿no te molesta o preocupa esta información?]**

**[Es grave de hecho. Definitivamente iremos a tener una charla obligatoria con todos los reyes dragones, los dragones divinos han regresado, se necesita una discusión a fondo sobre este tema y como afectara el equilibrio entre los dragones]**

**[De hecho tienes razón, no me iba a negar de todos modos, pero aun así sigues muy calmado con esto]**

**[Esos dragones han estado dormido, sellados o muertos en el caso de Apophis y Abzu…..Tiamat tendrá un shock cuando sepa sobre su antiguo conyugue muerto ha regresado del más allá, de igual forma puede ser que tu renacer los ha alterado pero no podrán actuar de todas formas así que aunque grave el asunto no me preocupo]**

**[Vale, de igual forma solo me conformaba con avisar. Prudencia es la clave después de todo]**

**[….iré a dormir de todas formas. Trataremos esa situación mejor después. Azazel la próxima vez que me llames al menos trae unas pantis de esa lindas señorita en la otra cama, de seguro serán unos lindos pantis de encajes. Nos vemos todos]**

Así el Gigantis dragon Fafnir corto conexión. Todo se quedo en silencio por un momento antes de que Zirnitra volviera a hablar de nuevo.

**[¿Qué fue eso? ¿Pantis?]**

-….N-nada….no es nada…olvida eso…._ugh, Fafnir ha estado raro con el tema de las pantis últimamente, espero que esto no empeore aunque bueno, es solo pantis ¿Qué tan malo podría ser?_

Pobre Azazel, si supiera.

-….De igual forma esta pizca de información es preocupante, tendré que hablarlo con mis más cercano el siguiente curso de acción pero hasta ahora solamente nos centraremos en hechos más importantes. La razón del porque te necesitamos Harry es simple…-Dijo Azazel con seriedad tanto por la petición que iba a dar como también el ligero temor que sintió al escuchar sobre esos dragones, eran de verdad algunos de ellos muy peligrosos como Apophis y Typhoon que se llevaba el premio de oro considerado que estaba entre los diez dragones más fuerte de todos los tiempos juntos a los dragones celestiales, el verdadero dragon Great Red y Ophis. Pero eso será para después cuando lo haya hablado con sus compañeros y se aseguro que él estaría en esa reunión con Fafnir, Harry, Zirnitra y por supuesto Vali con Albion porque obviamente no se perderá que es lo que hablaran los reyes dragones. De igual forma dejo eso para después y se concentro en la charla que tenia con el niño Potter-….necesito la ayuda de tu dragon ya que es un dios de la magia, quizás el sea la clave para que el proyecto Black Tarot sea funcional.

-¿Black Tarot? ¿Qué es eso?

-Es Simple en realidad, es el proyecto del cual permitirá a otras especies renacer como ángeles caídos y tú podrías ser la clave de ello, entonces ¿Qué dices? ¿Aceptas?

-….Bueno, veo por qué no.

Harry no sabía que desde ahí su vida jamás será la misma.

Aunque nunca fue normal para empezar.

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p><strong>Wow la batalla de por si que me tomo mucho pero como dije me esfuerzo mucho en este fic así que ten feliz por ello, disculpa si no pude mostrar con exactitud que se trata el proyecto Black Tarot pero en el siguiente ese será la parte en donde se centrara, después habrá una saga con Sirius Black y de ahí por ahí veo. Pues aunque no han aparecido se han nombrado nuevos ángeles caídos y un presagio de la aparición de futuros dragones poderosos como también mi versión de la historia de los dragones será visto en el futuro, la explicación de cómo Zirnitra llego a existir será para mucho después pero la explicación seria que Lily Evans no era una maga normal al final de todo. De igual dejen un review y todo, seria de mucha ayuda, gracias.<strong>

**Toaneo07**


	4. Chapter 4

**DxD: El caballero dragon.**

**Highschool no me pertenece como también no me pertenece Harry Potter.**

**Aclaro de una que muchos olvidan y es que esta cuenta mía es solo para subir ideas de momento así que es posible que algunos fics mío no lo continúo así que estén advertidos. Esta idea es algo pasajero así que si alguien desea adoptarla pues adelante. Esto es un Harry harem y tal, espero que les guste. Por decisión en parte unánime se ha optado el camino de ángel caído, sinceramente pensé que votarían por los diablos ya que inicialmente ese era mi opción con Sona o Serafall pero el público ha hablado además que he tenido ideas y puedo trabajar con ello pero habrá cosas que se cambiaran, de igual forma debido a la selección de los ángel caídos tratare de aumentar más la historia de Grigori y tal, a diferencia de los cielos y los diablos, los caídos no perdieron tantos miembros de alto rango por lo que aparecerán ángeles caídos que son reales en folklore que no han mencionado en DxD, así que ten eso en mente.**

**El harem de Harry consistirá con las siguientes ángeles caídos: Kalawarner, Mittelt, Penemue, Bezaliel, Adirael, Ananiel y Asbeel (Ángeles caídos verdaderos en folklore).**

**Las chicas humanas: Luna, Daphne, Fleur, Cho y Tonks.**

* * *

><p><em>Black Tarot.<em>

-Los diablos revolucionaron en aquel entonces todo cuando los Evil Pieces fueron creados, ahora las cosas están tranquilas pero en esa época, hace siglos atrás, los diablos se fueron en alborotos en secuestrar a humanos para convertirlos en sirvientes, hubo momentos en que parecía que se iba a iniciar una nueva guerra porque los diablos simplemente se pusieron muy codiciosos. Para evitar problemas Sirzches Lucifer y Serafall Leviathan hicieron una ley en donde solo en territorio designado se puede permitir la búsqueda de miembros para que se conviertan en diablos o si no sufrirán la ira de los ángeles y los caídos juntos contra ellos.

Había pasado unas semanas desde que Harry se recupero desde su herida desde la pelea contra Griselda e Irina, el ahora vivía en la modesta mansión de Bezaliel quien se ha limitado simplemente velar por el por los básicos, Harry estaba feliz por su situación actual ya que vivir con Bezaliel no era malo y ella siempre parecía interesarse en él como persona. Ella no lo veía como un niño sino por quien era, un joven de trece años muy maduro y que debía de recibir el respeto que se merece como guerrero como también como persona. El había hablado con otros ángeles caídos como Yomiel y Zaqiel tanto porque viendo su potencial mágico estaban interesados en enseñarles un poco aunque todo lo que sea razonable claro está. Así que ahí estaba el con Yomiel y Azazel con Zirnitra y Fafnir a un lado apartado simplemente haciéndose compañía y soltando comentarios de vez de en cuando, ellos en cambio estarían hablando sobre el proyecto Black Tarot.

-Esto ayudo en si para evitar que muchos terminaran siendo esclavos de los diablos, algunos lo son pero no hay nada que podamos hacer….si no podíamos actuar si tenemos nuestra propia forma de aumentar nuestros números.

-Como dijo Yomiel eso fue lo que principalmente llevo el plan para crear un modo en como nosotros podemos convertir cualquier ser excepto un dios o un buda a un ángel caído, ahí vino el proyecto Black Tarot. Es el proyecto que aumentara nuestros números como también contrarrestar el hecho que los diablos están aumentando sus números de manera tan alocada y mas con poderosos usuarios de Sacred Gear o de ascendencia única entre sus nuevos agregados.

-Nosotros no somos los únicos de hecho, nuestros espías incluso han logrado averiguar que los ángeles han logrado llegar una parte de copiar las Evil Pieces, sus propias piezas llamadas los "Brave Saint" que usan cartas para revivir a seres en ángeles aunque claro al igual que nosotros no lo han completado, es más, nosotros tenemos nuestro proyecto mejor hecho que ellos. Después de todo los ángeles no tienen la mejora de tecnología que Grigori ha creado- Dijo Yomiel mientras aspiraba un poco del cigarrillo que tenía en sus labios que a la vez revisaba los papeles de su proyecto en la mesa frente suyo. Azazel sonrió orgullosamente ante ese complemento ya que fueron gracias a su gusto por los Sacred Gears que ha hecho muchos avances tecnológicos y que los ha llevado a ellos a la actualidad. Yomiel solo bufa en voz baja al observar como su líder se galardonada como un pavo real y discretamente mira a Harry que solo veía con confusión a Azazel darse aires a sí mismo y pensó en como tenían suerte que este chico no era un espía, su conversación de por si era un tema muy importante.

Usualmente uno no daría información así de la nada pero el chico Potter le sorprendió al afirmar que tomaría un sello de lealtad para demostrar cuan dispuesto era para Grigori, dicho sello como se espera es uno que asegura la lealtad de alguien con algo en especifico siendo en este caso Harry no podía dar información a alguien que no sea un ángel caído o un Grigori sobre los mismos e incluso si el chico se iba de Grigori el sello evitara que cualquier información dicha sea revelada, en total el niño no era un peligro por lo cual Yomiel no era reacio a dar información supuestamente clasificada además el tenia experiencia en encontrar espías así que sabía que el niño no era uno. Después de soltar el humo de su boca continúo.

-Adquirir las piezas de parte de uno de esos diablos fue sumamente difícil, ya en esa época eran los pocos que salían al mundo humano, décadas nos tomo para tener todo el set completo y una pieza mutante también y ahí el proyecto comenzó, la recreación del sistema de renacimiento post-muerte a ángel caído dio inicio o simplemente convertir a muertos en ángeles caídos y pues como ya supones ha sido todo un maldito dolor en el culo.

-Ma, ma, calma Yomiel, no digas eso frente a un niño. No es de buena educación.

-Tsk como si no hubiera oído cosas peores…. ¿cierto, chico?

-Los Youki que me he encontrando tienen una tendencia de decir bromas de "tu mamma es tan…", pues ahí te haces la idea de cuánto he escuchado.

-Hehehehe me gustan esos chistes.

-Azazel.

-Ya, ya, como sea continua Yomiel.

-No fuimos los únicos los ángeles en intentar recrear las Evil Pieces, creo que la facción nórdica lo intento pero ellos, nosotros y los ángeles han fracasado por culpa de alguien en especifico; Ajuka Beelzebub. El desgraciado es un jodido genio, un maldito tramposo y ahora mismo lo demuestra, el ha hecho que cada piezas tengan mecanismo de autodestrucción para evitar que sean recreadas, nosotros no tuvimos problemas en traerlas a nuestro territorio porque igual vivimos en el mundo infernal pero para los ángeles fue peor, las piezas eran destruidas al entrar en los cielos, el sistema de dios hace eso automáticamente a todo lo que es demoniaco y no pueden dejar caer el sistema porque lo necesitan. Así de simple.

-Je, nuestros espías ha declarado en ese tiempo esos sucesos, en como Ariel, Aker y Uriel se han puesto furiosos por el fracaso de sus misiones en el estudio de las Evil Pieces en territorio celestial. Je, tan tranquilo que eran. Pues sí, la única manera en que ellos han logrado avanzar en su proyecto Brave saint es que han creado zonas aislada en la tierra para la investigación, je, ni podían llevar las Evil Pieces intactas en las iglesias porque se deshacían con el tiempo, Ajuka definitivamente es un genio malvado. A mi parecer el único modo que los ángeles tengan ese sistema de renacimiento es combinar nuestra tecnología y tener conocimiento del mismo Ajuka pero de otra forma no lo veo posible.

-…Eh….puedo suponer que ya tienen la tecnología, han avanzando mucho en el ¿no?

-Pues claro que si, Harry, nosotros somos los más geniales hahahaha.

-Arrogante como siempre, señor Azazel.

-Pues sí, recuerda esto Harry, las chicas quieren a chicos confiados así que ten confianza y algún día ¡las boobies serán tuyas!

¡POW!

-¡ay, ay!-Gimoteo Azazel después de que alguien le pegara en la cabeza con al parecer una…. ¿silla? Harry que se había sonrojado por las palabras de Azazel miro quien fue que le pego tan bruscamente al líder de Grigori tratándose de una mujer de cabello carmesí largo rizado y ojos azul verdoso, vestía una camisa blanca de manga corta y una chaqueta verde bosque junto a unos pantalones negros y botas de combates que entro a la habitación mirando con ira Azazel. Harry no sabía porque pero sintió que se sonrojaba aun mas por la mujer que recién llego. Por otro lado ajeno a los cuatros presentes, Zirnitra y Fafnir daban sus dos centavos al comentario de Azazel.

**[Usualmente diría que no debería de decir eso porque Harry es un niño pero….tengo este sentimiento que debería de apoyar esa afirmación y no sé porque]**

**[Pues es obvio que apoyarías eso , el chico tiene trece años, pronto golpeara las hormonas y siendo tu compañero es señal de virilidad mostrar cuantas mujeres puede recoger, si el logra conseguir chicas demuestra cuán asombroso eres Zirnitra, así que tienes que darle apoyo para que sea todo un galán]**

**[Cierto…entonces no nada más que decir sino que Harry ten fe que algún día, Bitches estarán sobre ti como abejas en la miel]**

**[Al igual que sus pantis. Guardarlas chico que son un gran tesoro]**

¡POW! ¡PAW! ¡POW!

-Malditos idiotas pervertidos-Siseo con furia contenida la mujer después de haber pateado sin demora la lanza y la cabeza de dragon que contenían a Fafnir y a Zirnitra, ella ignoro los gruñidos de dolor de los dos dragones y se movió hacia la mesa en donde estaban Harry, Yomiel y Azazel, ya estando ahí tomo asiento no sin antes lanzarle una nueva mirada de furia a Azazel que tembló de miedo por la mirada-…Deja de tratar de corromper a otro niño, Azazel, mira como terminaron Tobio y Vali, un antisocial que prefiere pasar su tiempo en cuidar perros y el otro es un loco amante de batalla que nadie sabe si es asexual o gay.

-En eso te equivocas Ananiel…..Vali algún día será un galán entre las damas, es mi hijo adoptivo después de todo, mis lecciones harán de él un macho entre los machos. Yo lo veo ahora, el será algún día moviéndose a todas partes con chicas diciendo su nombre con pasión, yo lo sé y cuando eso suceda todos estarán sorprendidos de cuan famoso será Vali.

Oh pobre ingenuo, si supiera.

-Lo dudo. De igual forma estaba pasando por aquí y ¿adivina cual es mi sorpresa? termino encontrando al gran Azazel tratando de corromper a un niño….de nuevo….y entonces lo único que pude pensar es que… ¡¿acaso no tienes vergüenza?!

-Pff, que va, el chico va a estar rodeado de tetas quieras o no, no es como que yo—

¡POW!

-El debería de saber que si puedo pegarle una vez puedo hacerlo de nuevo. De igual forma disculpa joven, dejarme que me presente correctamente: Soy Ananiel, la subdirectora del grupo de meteorología de Grigori como también la nueva jefa de la primera armería de guerra, un gusto-Dijo con orgullo Ananiel ignorado olímpicamente al desmayado Azazel en el suelo después de que dicha mujer le haya partido la silla anteriormente usada en la cabeza. Harry y Yomiel temblaron de terror ante eso, definitivamente esa sí que es una mujer temible. La verdad sea dicha, Ananiel aunque le gustaba decir sus títulos para que supieran cuán importante era aún seguía despechada sobre el hecho que Chazaqiel tomo su posición como jefe del grupo de meteorología, después de todo ella es conocida como "la lluvia de dios" como también "la nube de dios" por sus poderes de agua y la manipulación de los tiempos meteorológicos y uno podía suponer que se merecía esa posición pero Barakiel creía que ella tenía más talento como jefa de la primera armera de guerra y pues no se ha quejado mucho durante estos años de todo modos.

-Un placer, soy Harry Potter.

-¿Oh entonces eres el chico que ha andando a cada rato con Bezaliel? Que interesante, ella usualmente es muy antisocial.

-Pues si….eh….yo vivo con ella.

-Sorpresa aun mayor, definitivamente tengo que hacerle una visita para saber que mas no he sabido, quizás vaya con Penemue, no he podido hablar con ella en semanas pero de igual forma, eso es bueno, Bezaliel es tranquila y eso pero ella es muy solitaria, quizás haciéndole compañía le alegrara un poco la vida ¿no crees, chico?

-Eh sí, creo que sí.

-Hehehe, Bien dicho, de igual forma, Yomiel ¿Qué eran lo que están hablando antes de que les interrumpiera?

-Era sobre el Black Tarot.

-¿Eso? Creí que te habías rendido con ese proyecto aunque bueno, si tienes al Harry Potter aquí de seguro el tiene algo que necesitas para tu proyecto.

-De ello estábamos hablando, el chico tenía interés en cómo hemos llegado con este proyecto a la actualidad.

-…..Mmmm bueno, vale, quizás me quede y les escuche. No pierdo nada con perder el tiempo aquí hehehe.

-Mph, que molesta eres Ananiel.

-¿Quieres que te pegue con una silla?

-N-no….Esta b-bien…no hay problemas….bueno, de igual forma, Harry ¿Qué quieres saber ahora?

-Decías sobre que Ajuka Beelzebub había hecho a la Evil Pieces intocables ¿Cómo lo hizo?

-Oh ya, bueno….mmmm pues la cosa en si es simple, la pieza funciona con energía mística que toma el alma del sujeto muerto desde el camino hacia el reino de la muerte de la religión que está afiliada o del mas allá verdadero y lo trae al cuerpo de dicho sujeto, por lo tanto solamente hay un tiempo límite que alguien puede revivir a otro con una Evil Pieces ya que el alma aun tiene que estar de por si decirlo en el mismo plano astral, si esta alma entra al reino como por ejemplo de Hades o Hel entonces ahí se pierde. Entonces el alma es traída, el cuerpo es restaurado con todo en el por lo cual se mantiene cualquier poder único o Sacred Gear y la parte importante de la Evil Pieces suelta como un especie de sangre de diablo hacia el revivido, la sangre en si pertenece al rey del revivido haciendo que este tenga conexión con quien le revivió.

-Eso explicaría porque existen los diablos callejeros, estos al separarse de sus amos su sangre diablo que no está muy bien estable y por no estar con su receptor principal pierden el control de sus seres y ahí se vuelven bestias inmundas ¿no es así, Yomiel?

-Exacto, Ananiel, mi suposición que eso es para asegurar el escape de cualquier diablo reencarnados, he investigado profundamente ese tema con los diablos callejeros no peligrosos que se han unido a Grigori como medio de investigación para encontrar una cura a su enfermedad porque eso es una enfermedad, definitivamente odio mucho a los diablos en cómo pueden esclavizar a muchos sin culpa alguna, malditos seas.

-Si…..de igual forma, continua Yomiel, el chico está interesado en tu historia, hehehe ¿no es así, pequeño Harry?

-Eh pues yo….señor Yomiel sabe cómo hablar, el es un buen orador.

-Gracias chico, no es usual recibir buenos elogios aquí, de igual forma para que un diablo no se convierta en un callejero con seguridad es subir de filas porque así la sangre en sus venas se estabiliza aunque eso no quiere decir que su relación con su rey se elimina por lo cual aun cuando sean independiente después de que, difícilmente, alcance el rango de clase alta aun siguen sirviendo bajo el bando de ese rey. Son esclavos en toda la palabra.

-Ya veo….bueno, hice bien en unirme a ustedes ¿no?

-Por supuesto, señor Azazel odia la esclavitud, muchos de los ángeles caídos cayeron por lo mismo ya que sentíamos que el juicio y autoridad de dios era muy intensa, creíamos que éramos esclavos pero Azazel desafío esa vida y nos motivo a buscar la libertad aun cuando fuimos maldecidos. Te aseguro chico que trabaja bien con nosotros y te prometo que la libertad que jamás has tenido será tuya, tú no eres un subordinado o esclavo, eres un aliado, un compañero ¿entiendes?

-Si….si señor-Dijo Harry sintiendo por un momento una chispa en su ser antes de calmarse, las palabras cortas pero directas de Yomiel le golpearon bien, la iglesia era un lugar tranquilo en su mayor parte pero para el siempre sintió que vivía aprisionado, desmotivado y controlado, como un objeto para el uso de otros, como un esclavo con más exactitud y no le importaba porque ¿Qué mas podía hacer? Pero el actuó en busca de libertad aunque la libertad no fue lo que le motivo, nada le motivo, solo actuó pero escuchando las palabras de Yomiel sintió quizás un poco de…algo, algo que le caló hondo por un momento. Harry se sintió feliz porque aun cuando serviría a Grigori tenía libertad que no tenía antes, solamente le faltaba verlo y quizás alguna día sentirlo en verdad. Después de un momento Yomiel continúo.

-Con nuestra tecnología, conocimiento mágico, alquímico y demás hemos logrado en parte copiar el sistema de las Evil Pieces e incluso las superamos, en vez de quince piezas pude volverlas en veintidós aunque el sistema Black Tarot es sumamente diferente al de Evil Pieces pero aun así he estado en el borde de lo que podía ser mi mayor logro pero….es ahí el problema, la pieza faltante y es tan simple pero tan jodidamente difícil que aun décadas después de toparme con ese problema no evita que me enoje….Grrrr….la pieza faltante es simplemente la más sencilla de toda: meter el ADN de ángel caído al cuerpo humano.

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué quieres decir?

-La Evil piece trae el alma del muerto a su cuerpo nuevo diablo y listo, parece simple pero no lo es, en cambio nuestro problema es el punto mismo, la energía de ángel caído en nuestra pieza al intentar revivir a alguien causa un especie de….siniquiera se cómo llamarlo, el cuerpo más o menos se transforma al de un ángel caído pero el alma no puede entrar, algunas veces ni es eso sino que el alma se sostiene en el cuerpo pero hay una deficiencia en revivir al cuerpo y los resultados de todos esos fracasos han sido terribles. Hay una pieza importante en ello, lo sé pero no se con exactitud cuál y es por ello que te necesitamos Harry Potter o más en concentro a tu dragon, dios de la magia Zirnitra.

-¿Zirnitra? ¿Qué tiene que ver mi compañero dragon con todo esto?

-Aunque sea un dios casi desconocido es un dios de igual forma y mas su magia, puede ser que no pueda actuar en este momento pero su conocimiento tiene que ser extraordinario. Los dioses tienen poderes únicos al tipo en que están conectados, pregúntele algo sobre el mar a poseidon y te sale con toda una lista de cosas que ni sabrías del mar, háblale a un dios de la magia y puedes encontrar sabiendo artes perdidas inimaginables, tales ejemplo explica los secretos y poderes que los dioses pueden ser capaz de ejercer.

-…..ya veo pero si era tan importante el Black tarot ¿Por qué no le han pedido ayuda a otros dioses?

-¿Ayuda? Nadie nos daría ayuda, todas las demás facciones nos odian, maldicen a la religión que provenimos ya que ella causo inadvertidamente la extinción de otras. No los culpo en verdad, las cruzadas, las quemas de brujas, los señalamientos de herejía de otras religiones y demás han hecho que en hoy en simplemente nadie cree en los antiguos dioses. Quizás algún ser humano normal siga creyendo en verdad en los dioses antiguos, muchos saben de esos dioses como mitología pero otros no, mientras absolutamente todos, sean ateos o no, saben sobre el cristianismo o catolicismo y sus derivados, en total fue por nosotros que las demás facciones son tan débiles.

-…..si, comprendo.

-Pedirle ayuda a un dios es imposible. He considerado pedir ayuda a los dioses de la muerte o magia por si saben el punto en específico del como las Evil Pieces funcionan pero bueno, no se tiene muchas opciones ¿verdad? Los dioses como Thanatos, Hecate, Morrigan, Anubis, Hel, Loki y muchos otros más nos odian, fin de la historia, pedirles ayuda es imposible pero entonces….estas tu, usuario de un Sacred Gear con un dragon tipo divino que además es un dragon que regreso de la muerte e inclusive siendo dios de la magia, fui escéptico al principio pero quizás eres la clave para encontrar el fallo que tanto nos ha afectado. Por eso Harry Potter esta es la razón del porque te necesitamos, tanto a ti como a Zirnitra. Por ello te pido este favor; convence a tu dragon en ayudarnos.

-….eh…..yo….uh…-Harry no sabía que decir, hablando de presiones, de verdad podía ver porque Yomiel estaba desesperado y como sus opciones son muy pocas para el pero no sabía qué hacer. El era muy unido a Zirnitra pero su dragon inicialmente fue un dios y uno de la religión lejana así que no sabía con exactitud cuál era su opinión de los ángeles caídos y con el tema actual de conversación. De repente la cabeza de Zirnitra se acerco a la mesa pensando para su adentro por un largo tiempo antes de que hablara a dirección de Yomiel.

**[No hay mucho que decir más que….acepto]**

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Zirnitra! ¡¿Vas a aceptar así sin más?!

**[Por supuesto pero tengo mis propias razones de ello]**

-Bueno, es un alivio que tenga esta ayuda Zirnitra aunque simplemente por curiosidad ¿Cuáles son tus razones para aceptar? Si es personal no tienes que decirme.

**[No me importa. La razón del porque acepto ayudarles, ángeles caídos, es simple: mi compañero Harry]**

-¿Yo? ¿Zirnitra?

**[Cuando yo morí no había mucho que dejar, la facción que era parte ya estaba casi muerta, el cristianismo había deshecho todos mis creyentes e igual a los de los otros dioses. Íbamos a morir de todos modos. No recuerdo como es en estar en verdad muerto, creo que tranquilo y pues a lo siguiente que se estoy contigo]**

-…Lo siento, yo…no quise molestarte de tu descanso.

**[No lo has hecho, no me importa realmente, al saber que estaba en un Sacred Gear simplemente me entro curiosidad saber que iba a hacer con mi nueva oportunidad de vivir. Entonces te conocí chico y no me he decepcionado desde entonces de conocerte. Eres interesante y un buen compañero de hecho. Ser tu compañero de arma no es malo]**

-….Ha sido un honor ser tu amigo y compañero, Zirnitra.

**[Gracias Kiddo. Pienso vivir esta oportunidad en la vida con este chico con todo lo que pueda pero yo soy un dios y se cuanto pueden ser los mortales, acepto ayudarles ángeles caídos es simplemente por una razón egoísta: para que conviertan a mi amigo en un ángel caído. Así podemos vivir por muchos siglos y mas, no deseo otro compañero y demás, quiero ser el compañero de Harry Potter]**

-….Ya veo, eso sí que es lealtad como nunca antes he visto. Ten por seguro que con tu ayuda lograremos nuestro objetivo y así Harry será el primero en volverse un nuevo ángel caído. Gracias de igual forma por tu ayuda Zirnitra-Dijo Yomiel con respeto en su voz, no era usual que seres de gran poder como dragones o dioses sean apegados a mortales que verían como inferiores, este chico debía de ser especial para haberse ganado tal lealtad.

Los únicos que había visto lograr esos mismos resultados son de hecho Vali y Tobio.

En total como esos dos son muy fuertes sabía que este chico igual lo seria. El sonrió sintiendo un poco mas de esperanza en el futuro tanto para su proyecto como estos mocosos que algún día heredaran sus posiciones, el lo veía con claridad. El no era el único en sonreír ya que Ananiel que se había mantenido callada sonrió con burla pero con respeto encontrando interesante al chico Potter y aun en el piso fingiendo estar inconsciente Azazel sonreía igual sintiendo lo mismo que sus compañeros. Fafnir se mantuvo callado pero estando interesado levemente en el futuro de Zirnitra y su usuario de Sacred Gear. Así que con los presentes callados pensando para sí mismo en el futuro antes de que Yomiel carraspear y abrió los archivos del proyecto Black Tarot.

-Bien Zirnitra, aquí están los planos, lo que podemos hacer es lo siguiente…

* * *

><p><strong>Varios meses después.<strong>

-Ha sido difícil…..muy difícil-Solo se limito a decir Harry mientras hacia unas katas de un estilo de pelea personal de Grigori, el era acompañado por un hombre musculoso de piel tostada, cabello negro con arma, tratándose de Barakiel, el tercero al mando de Grigori y uno de los reconocidos líderes de los ángeles caídos además de ser uno de los mas simpáticos de ellos. En serio.

Vamos, era obvio en verdad considerando cuan jodido eran los lideres de Grigori, les explicamos el porqué: Kokabiel era un belicista aguafiesta, Azazel era un pervertido subnormal, Penemue era una sádica troll, Armaros francamente era ridículo, Shemhazai era un santurrón, Sahariel era un científico loco, Zaqiel es más fría que el ártico, Chazaqiel es tan domado por su esposa, Ananiel es al parecer una Tsundere y Yomiel tendía a decir vulgaridades cuando se enoja aunque claro que Barakiel tenía su peculiaridad ya que es de como conocimiento común para todos sobre los juegos de sadomasoquista que el tipo se metía con su difunta esposa.

Válgame, que grupo de subnormales.

De igual forma habían pasado como unos meses desde que Harry se había unido a Grigori y desde ahí había estado haciendo de todo como pasar tiempo con Bezaliel, Yomiel, Ananiel, Zaqiel y Penemue. Ha sido…interesante, había aprendido un poco de magia de cada uno ya que a excepción de Bezaliel y Ananiel los otros tenían sus trabajos y ocupaciones pero cuando podían tenían el tiempo de enseñarles cosas, Harry aprendió de Yomiel y Zaqiel hechizos de curación y barreras menores, Ananiel le enseño dos hechizos de aguas potentes y Bezaliel se la paso molestándole con entrenamientos locos dique para no perder la destreza. Penemue ha sido…toda una experiencia, la mujer siempre le molestaba con bromas subidas de tono que hacía que Harry tartamudeara de vergüenza pero podía respetar un poco a la mujer aunque tuvo un escalofrió cuando ella con un tono de voz raro le dijo que algún día si se comportaba le iba a enseñar su látigo.

No supo porque pero Harry sintió un sentido de fatalidad en su futuro en esa frase.

Zirnitra por otro lado se la ha pasado con Yomiel en el proyecto Black Tarot y como su dragon puede separar su consciencia en parte de su Sacred Gear, ósea tener su ser en la cabeza flotante y separarse de Harry, causando que Harry no pueda usar todo el potencial de su Sacred Gear, podía invocar sus brazos extras y manipular las energías mágicas pero sus brazos extras no podía usar magia como antes y sus poderes mágicos tenían limites. Así que viendo que perdió su mayor ventaja el pidió ayuda de alguien para que le enseñara defensa personal y Barakiel decidió darles algunas que otras lecciones cuando podía.

Habían demostrado ser muy útiles.

-Así es, los niños de hoy en día con sus Sacred Gear se han acostumbrado muchos, quítalo y no tienen nada.

-Me siento tan débil sin Zirnitra.

-vamos, los estás haciendo bien chico, la primera vez que Vali peleo sin el Dividing Divine sufrió una terrible paliza de parte de Chazaqiel aunque claro ahora el chico trata de mejorar todas sus habilidades bases….da terror lo prodigio que es.

-Si…Vali sin duda es toda una caja de sorpresa- Dijo Harry copiando con velocidad las katas mostrada por Barakiel mientras recordaba su reunión con Vali Lucifer y Tobio Ikuse, el sinceramente esperaba alguna reunión calmada, el disfrutaba pasar tiempo con Bezaliel, Ananiel, Yomiel y los otros pero sinceramente quería hablar con chicos de su edad así que secretamente esperaba que su reunión con los titúlales de Sacred Gears tipo Longinus fuera tranquila y amena. No lo fue. Como Ananiel señalo anteriormente, Vali solo le interesaba los oponentes fuertes y cuando tuvo una batalla de entrenamiento contra Harry este perdió interés en él y desde entonces no le ha hablado, no era culpa de Harry, el no podía usar todo de su Sacred Gear además como muy bien ha dicho Zirnitra el no ha hecho explotar todo su potencial. Tobio es un caso diferente ya que él era muy antisocial, hablaba poco y parecía no tener interés en entablar amistad o alguna clase de unión con otras personas.

En verdad fue decepciónate.

-¿Pensando en Vali y Tobio? No puedo ser de ayuda en eso….ellos son casos especiales, son talentosos y como uno podía saber quiénes son considerados genios siempre son personas solitarias.

-Eh pero muchos han dicho que soy especial y que tengo mucho potencial oculto ¿significa que seré una persona solitaria?

-Eres muy tranquilo para ser un chico de trece años, he visto a muchas personas en mi vida y puedo reconocer con solo verte que has tenido una vida difícil, eres muy parecido a Vali y a Tobio, ustedes tres comparten una sola cosa: la búsqueda de un propósito.

-…. ¿Cómo supiste eso? ¿Cómo averiguaste mi mayor pesar?

-Vali y Tobio tenían esa misma mirada que tu trata de ocultar. Mitad diablo y mitad humano ademas de ser descendiente del Lucifer original, Vali Lucifer fue abusado verbalmente y físicamente por su propio padre, el fue rechazado por el mismo y lanzando lejos solo porque le tenia odio. Cuando Azazel lo trajo aquí yo vi a un niño perdido sin saber cual era la razón del porque estaba vivo y Vali desgraciadamente encontró una chispa de vida en su vacía existencia en pelear contra otros, esa es una existencia triste en verdad, puedo verlo claramente cuan loco se volverá Vali con ese camino de autodestruccion. La historia de Tobio es mas simple en verdad, cuando era joven el perdió el control de sus poderes y asesino a su familia, no fue su culpa y él lo sabe pero aun así el vacio por la pérdida causada por sus propias manos le ha hecho una persona sin un propósito en la vida, quizás aun sigue buscando una y por ello no quiere tener amigos.

-…..no sabía.

-No debería de haberte dicho para empezar pero la cosa es que...aun con todo, aun con ese sentimiento de vacío que ti tengas y la necesidad de tener un propósito, tú eres capaz de vivir. Dejar atrás los pesares y tratar de encontrar un propósito digno para vivir es lo que te hace diferente a ellos, Vali solo quiere vivir el momento y le importa poco su vida que incluso ha dicho que el se suicidaría si no hay enemigos fuertes, Tobio es leal a Grigori, eso no es discutible pero no le importa nadie como persona, ambos están vacíos y no buscan modos de llenar ese hueco...pero tú sí. Eso es lo que te hace diferente, Harry.

-No creo haber demostrado algo que delata eso, Barakiel.

-Vali no dejaría suelto a Albion ni aunque le ayudara y Tobio solo daría excusas para no dar al Canis Lykaon, tú has dado una mayor de tu poder central para ayudar un proyecto de Grigori, eso demuestra dedicación y solidaridad. Simplemente no es algo que se explica con palabra, se que tu encontraras un propósito en la vida y serás tu quien supere el poder de Vali y Tobio o quizás simplemente quien les ayude a darle un poco de ayuda a sus vidas vacía.

-…..wow, gracias Barakiel, eres muy sabio….aunque ¿Cómo te las ingeniaste para saber tanto?

-….A veces las perdida nos hace aprender mucho-Contesto el hombre deteniéndose por un momento presando en su amada Shuri, su querida esposa que falleció por los malditos viejos del clan Himejima, si no fuera porque están protegidos por la facción japonesa de seguro ya habría ido a matarlos pero no podía causar una guerra solo por sus sentimientos personales, su querida hija Akeno era la prueba de su mayor y peor fracaso, no fue un buen esposo, no fue un buen padre y eso le pesaría para siempre. El estuvo por años vacio por toda la perdida que tuvo que soportar pero Azazel y Shemhazai estuvieron ahí, les cuidaron y les motivaron a encontrar una razón más para vivir y el la encontró. El se aseguraría que nadie cometiera los mismos errores que él hizo y el seguiría vivo con el único objetivo en su mente y alma: encontrarse con Akeno de nuevo. No importa como enemigo o lo que sea si se iba a encontrar con su hija estará bien, incluso si era asesinado por ella estará bien porque ahí será que le pedirá perdón por su fracaso en proteger a Shuri y es ahí en donde les dirá las palabras que tanto le dolían y deseaban decir.

_Te amo tanto, hija._

-¿Barakiel? ¡Barakiel! ¡Responde!-Grito Harry sacudiendo al ángel caído que se espabilo y negó con la cabeza, al parecer se había metido profundamente en sus pensamientos, ya calmándose un poco Barakiel recupero la compostura y se volteo a ver a Harry que le miraba preocupado. El hombre mayor le sonrió antes de ponerle una mano en su cabello y agitándoselo sacando un gruñido semi-molesto del chico de cabello bicolor-…ya, ya, deja ya que me molesta.

-¡Hahahaha! Vaya ¿con que sensible al pelo? Eso suena como niña.

-Lo dice quien temblad cuando Penemue menciona algo sobre látigos.

-_Mierda, el niño no debe de saber sobre mis gustos privados, perdería el poco respeto que me tiene _es que Penemue es muy sádica cuando usa…..esos objetos.

-Pues….creo que tienes razón, no sé porque pero cuando mencionas sobre cadenas y esas cosas me da escalofríos.

-_Este chico ya está atrapado en las garras de Penemue, oh pobre muchacho, cuando crezca la va tener dura….en un cierto modo. _Bueno, bueno, dejando a un lado eso mejor tomemos un descanso, ya he perdido la cuenta de las repeticiones de todos modos ¿quieres hacer algo en especifico?

-Pues sí, es sobre el Black Tarot, se ha hablado mucho de eso y toda la cosa pero nunca supe con exactitud cómo funciona el sistema.

-¿Mmmm? Oh ¿no sabias? Bueno, no veo que hay de malo además estamos en el gimnasio de la mansión de Bezaliel, aquí nadie espiaría esta información, toma asiento y deja que te cuente en cómo funciona las piezas del Black Tarot-Dijo Barakiel tomando asiento en el suelo siendo seguido por Harry, el ángel caído trajo desde una dimensión de bolsillo una botella de agua fría y varios vasos, así a los pocos minutos el hombre mayor y el preadolescentes bebían de la bebida fría con un suspiro de satisfacción. Así después de unos momentos Barakiel hablo-Bien, aquí vamos…

Black Tarot, la versión ángel caído de las Evil Pieces o Brave Saints, nació primero de todo como una burla a los nombres de las piezas de reencarnación de los ángeles y diablos, era una burla porque las Tarot son cartas para adivinación y considerado en como los creyentes bíblicos llaman esas artes herejía además que ser una versión oscura de las cartas con lo que le hacía unido a lo oscuro que son considerados los ángeles caídos igual a que los diablos, en total así por ello se escogió las tarot como base de uso de piezas.

* * *

><p><strong>Las cartas son en total 22 que son las siguientes:<strong>

**I**. El Mago: Esta carta le da al revivido la habilidad de usar magia o un aumento exponencial a la misma, el usuario es más apegado al uso de la magia de cualquier clase. Esta carta es una copia de una pieza alfil del Evil piece.

**II**. La Papisa o La Sacerdotisa: Esta carta le otorga al revivido la habilidad o afinidad a hechizos santos y de exorcismo como también a una afiliación a hechizos elementales de rayos. También adquiere un aumento de poder en lugares santos y más en iglesias.

**III**. La Emperatriz: Esta carta le da al revivido un aumento de defensa, energía y velocidad. Es contraparte de la pieza reina de las Evil Pieces aunque tiene también la habilidad de comandar a las otras piezas como un rey. Se le considera el segundo al mando de las cartas.

**IV**. El Emperador: Esta carta le da al revivido un aumento de defensa, energía y velocidad además de la habilidad de carisma que le dota al revivido una habilidad innata de saber actuar en batalla y como convencer a seguidores y soldados.

**V**. El Papa o El Sumo Sacerdote: Esta carta al revivido le da poderes de magnetismo, exorcismo, afinidad espiritista y obtiene un aumento de poder en lugares santos y más si son en iglesias.

**VI**. El Enamorado: Esta carta le da al revivido las habilidades de ilusión, poderes de cambios de apariencias y poderes seductivos como control de feromonas por ejemplo entre otros aunque son aleatorios para cada quien. Desgraciadamente el revivido no puede usar poderes de luz.

**VII**. El Carro: Le otorga al revivido un aumento tremendo de velocidad como también afinidad al uso de muchos vehículos y tal.

**VIII**. La Justicia: le otorga al revivido una mente en calma que le permite pensar mejor como también hacerle inmune a cualquier poder que afecta a la mente y una afinidad a cualquier arma.

**IX**. El Ermitaño: Le otorga al revivido la habilidad de ser capaz de meterse en campo enemigo, moverse en invisibilidad y sigilo, también se le otorga la habilidad de recuperar energía en meditación como también obtiene un aumento de poder cuando se pelea en solitario. Cuando no está en solitario sus poderes fallan.

**X**. La Rueda de la Fortuna: Esta carta le otorga al revivido la habilidad de alterar el karma y las probabilidades a la suerte, tanto puede ser beneficioso o no para el usuario.

**XI**. La Fuerza: Le otorga al revivido un aumento tremendo de resistencias y fuerza.

**XII**. El Ahorcado: le otorga al revivido una extraña habilidad en donde por cuanto más esfuerzo y herida da más poder gana y si en el caso se sacrifica por el bien de otros entonces quienes salvo adquieren una gran potencia por un tiempo limitado.

**XIII**. La Muerte: Esta carta le otorga al revivido la habilidad de revivir una sola vez si muere.

**XIV**. La Templanza: Esta carta le otorga al revivido afinidad a poderes de agua las cuales tienen poderes curativos.

**XV**. El Diablo: Esta carta le otorga al revivido poder manejar poderes demoniacos perdiendo de paso la posibilidad de usar poderes de luz.

**XVI**. La Torre o la Casa de Dios: esta carta le otorga al revivido una protección física anti-mágico como también inmunidad a hechizos de luz.

**XVII**. La Estrella: esta carta le otorga al revivido la habilidad de manifestar un campo metafísico en donde se conectan a sus aliados y entonces usando sus emociones puede ayudar a sus aliados motivándoles u otras funciones en especifica.

**XVIII**. La Luna: Esta carta le otorga al revivido la habilidad de causar los temores se manifiestan a sus enemigos aunque no es infalible. Se gana una gran cantidad de potencia extra de noche y más si hay luna llena.

**XIX**. El Sol: Esta carta le otorga al revivido una afinidad al elemento fuego y adquiere un aumento de poder cuando se combate durante el día y más si es bajo los mismos rayos del sol.

**XX**. El Juicio: Esta carta le otorga al revivido una habilidad extraña, cuando se activa esta habilidad el revivido hace un juicio sobre la batalla y verifica que bando es el bueno o el malo, después de ello al saber quién es el malo el revivido puede invocar un ejército de esqueletos luchadores y estos atacaran al culpable del juicio aunque con cuidado ya que incluso podía ser el culpable los aliados del mismo revivido.

**XXI**. El Mundo: esta carta le otorga dos posibles habilidades al revivido, una la transformación a cualquier animal y la otra seria una afinidad a los cinco elementos. Solo se le permite una a cada revivido, no ambas.

**XXII/0.** El Loco: esta carta le otorga habilidades de espacio-tiempo al revivido aunque posiblemente el revivido pueda sufrir de cualidades extrañas en su psique. Es considerada una carta sin número pero a la vez también como una carta mutante.

* * *

><p>Cada carta en cierto sentido tiene un valor de peón excepto la emperatriz, el emperador y el loco. Si bien parece que cada grupo u colección como se le llamaba (Alusión al nombre nobleza de las Evil piece) son de veintidós miembros la verdad no es así, las cartas en totales solo permite por cada conjunto un total de quince usables, eso es debido a que las Evil Pieces inicialmente solo tiene quince piezas, las otras cartas que no son usables son piezas muy importantes aun cuando no se podían usar.<p>

Es difícil de entender pero la cosa es así; las Evil Pieces por cada pieza excepto el rey tiene un numero que se basa cuanto peones valen, por ejemplo la reina vale nueve piezas de peón ¿correcto? Pues las Black Tarot sigue un camino diferente pero similar, cada carta puede revivir en un cierto limite a cualquiera pero quienes tienen potencial necesitan las cartas mas fuertes para que puedan ser revividos y quienes no tienen potencial se puede revivir con cualquiera pero lo mejor es que puede absorber otra carta dependiendo lo poco potencial que tiene.

Se explica mejor con ejemplos: Vali en el sistema Evil Pieces valdría ocho piezas en ese tiempo y en el futuro solo podría ser convertido por una pieza mutante demostrando cuanto es su potencial y entonces en el Black tarot se puede convertir en cualquier pieza como el diablo por ejemplo pero Vali tiene mucho potencial por lo cual necesita más cartas así que por ejemplo se sacrifican las piezas el mundo y la fuerza, así Vali tiene los podres del diablo pero nada del mundo o la fuerza, así el emperador o líder de la colección de Black Tarot ya no puede usar nuevamente las cartas la fuerza y el mundo, en total con agregar a su colección a Vali perdió el uso de tres cartas.

Entonces se le une, eh, quizás Freed que aunque talentoso y un genio en combate no tiene armamento especial o Sacred Gear a primera vista por lo tanto no tienen tanto potencial en ganancia, así que el podía ser transformado por la carta del diablo y entonces adquiere las habilidades de la fuerza y el mundo, en total aunque se gasto tres carta como el ejemplo anterior Freed gano tres nuevos poderes en vez de Vali que solo gano uno. En total aunque uno tenga habilidades o no si se juega bien hasta un revivido débil puede adquirir uno, tres o más poderes. Sobre la importancia en donde se le pueda dar muchos poderes a alguien sin potencial es la visión productiva de Azazel y Yomiel en que al tener nuevos miembros no importa quién sean al menos tengan poderes únicos y puedan demostrar cuan fuerte pueden ser. Por lo tanto si un ángel caído con su colección de Black Tarot forma su grupo de quince cartas en total aun le queda siete usables las cuales pueden dársela a sus subordinados dándoles nuevos poderes y hacerlo muy fuertes pero claro que hay límites y no todo es predecible ya que aun con eso quienes tienen un grupo conformados por puros monstruos la cantidad de miembros en su colección no tienen que ser siempre quince.

-Es un poco confuso en esa parte, Barakiel.

-Es bastante simple, te pondré un ejemplo: tu valdría como cuatro piezas, para agregarte como en mi colección tendría que sacrificar cuatro de esas cartas obligatoriamente y en eso solo puedes ganar un poder y una carta en especifico, mientras alguien como alguien que no tiene Sacred Gear podía convertirlo con una simple carta pero podía usar de las restantes para dársela permitiéndole al obtener un poder, por ejemplos si tu no tuvieras tu True Caster las cuatro cartas que use antes igual las usaría y ahí obtendrías los cuatros poderes ¿entendiste?

-….Ya, eso quieres decir que no siempre se obtiene las quince cartas de la colección completa ¿cierto? Pero ¿y qué pasa si se completo las quince cartas entonces que pasan con las otras siete cartas?

-Como se ha dicho esas no pueden revivir a otros pero aun pueden otorgar sus poderes a los revividos de la colección. Solo se permite máximo quince, así es el máximo de las Evil Pieces y al final las cartas son solo un subproducto copia de las Evil Pieces.

-….Ya veo…..Barakiel, si yo fuera una pieza tuya ¿Qué posición seria?

-Sinceramente….pues tácticamente hablando seria El loco y pues en lo personal quizás la fuerza o la estrella. Esas cartas tienen habilidades que quizás te vendrían bien ¿Tu qué crees?

-Pues me siento confundido en como estas dando a entender que debo de ser un loco, es decir ¿Quién le gustaría ser puesto en una posición en donde dicen lo raros que eres?

En el futuro, el joker, Dulio Gesualdo estornudo.

-¡Hahahaha! Tú sabes que no lo digo por molestar, chico.

-…si, lo sé, solo te tomaba el pelo pero Barakiel….si el proyecto Black Tarot es un éxito…quiero unirme a tu grupo ¿vale?-Pregunto con timidez Harry ya que no sabía porque pero las palabras de Barakiel le toco hondo. El se sentía tan feliz estando en Grigori que aunque aun no sentía el propósito para su vida que tanto buscaba al menos sabía que estaba en buenas manos. Y Barakiel sabia del deseo de Harry por un propósito y en vez de darle uno forzosamente simplemente confiaba en él para que encontrara su propósito por sí mismo. Confiaba en el hombre, no sabía porque, no sabía qué pero confiaba en Barakiel, sus instintos se lo decía.

-¿En serio, chico?-Pregunto Barakiel un poco sorprendido, el chico no era confiado o tonto, vivir solo en lo más duro en el mundo humano le ha hecho escéptico y paranoico pero que confiara en el tanto le traía de sorpresa como también un sentimiento raro de ¿jubilo? ¿Orgullo? Recorrer en su ser. El sonrió por unos momentos antes de soltar una carcajada y dándole una palmada un poco fuerte al chico Potter le hablo-¡hahaha! ¡Entonces está decidido, seres tu emperador y ahí te guiare hasta que te conviertas en un gran guerrero! ¿Vale, chico?

-Claro, Barakiel-Respondió Harry con una sonrisa y así preadolescente y hombre adulto tomaron de su agua en silencio calmado sabiendo instintivamente que una relación se había formado entre ellos. Quizás paternal, quien sabría, solo el tiempo lo mostraría. Entonces repentinamente una señal se escucho y Barakiel curioso saco desde uno de sus bolsillos un celular futurista que al abrirlo mostro la imagen holográfica extendida del rostro de Yomiel mientras en el fondo sus subordinados se movían por todas partes como locos y Zirnitra moverse disparando llamaradas morada desde su forma de cabeza de dragon flotante por todas partes mientras gritaba ordenes de manera cómica. Harry y Barakiel dejaron caer la gota, eso sí que era un escenario de película de científicos locos o chiflados. Entonces Yomiel hablo seriamente.

_**-Barakiel, es bueno que contestas, he intentado llamarte a tu oficina pero parece ser que te diste un día libre ¿no? Típico, que no saben respetar el horario de trabajo.**_

-Yomiel, por favor, déjate de eso y dime ¿Cuál es el problema?

-_**No es exactamente un problema, era más una misión importante pero…pero bueno parece que Harry Potter está contigo, pues bien mas o menos la misión de la que te iba hablar tiene una ligera relación con él.**_

-No me sorprende.

_**-Ni yo lo hice, de igual forma aquí está la cosa: he encontrado un modo para calibrar la producción de las cartas del Black Tarot que permite revivir a los muertos pero necesito algunos objetos mágicos muy poderosos y pues a mis equipos de adivinaciones además de la ayuda de Zirnitra he podido localizarlo en un solo lugar: Inglaterra mágico.**_

-Oh ¿esos territorios de magos ridículos? Lo único que escuche es que Mephisto Pheles y la asociación de magos están tratando de corregir las estupidez de esos lugares atrasados ahora que la amenaza del avada Kedavra ha sido eliminado ¿no es cierto, Yomiel?

-_**Tienes razón, Barakiel y si, Mephisto está haciendo muchos cambios en esos lugares por lo cual la misión de la que te hablo es ligeramente peligrosa. De igual forma la razón del porque he dicho que esta misión está relacionado con el chico Potter es simple: mis espías han averiguado algo muy importante; Sirius Black, el supuesto guardián mágico de la guardia de los padres de Harry, ha escapado de Azkaban.**_

-…eh….¿tú qué piensas de esto, Harry?-Pregunto educadamente Barakiel sabiendo bien que aunque el chico era muy tranquilo era también humano y cualquiera sentiría deseos de venganza al saber que quien fue el causante de la muerte de sus padres anda libre. Barakiel sabía bien la sensación: aun maldecía al clan Himejima. Harry pensó por un momento en ello, la verdad sabia sobre Sirius Black y su aparente traición pero nunca se molesto por ello, el tipo estaba en la cárcel pagando por su traición ¿para qué amargarse uno en la vida? Pero ahora la cosa es diferente, no sentía venganza ni ira, simplemente le daba lo mismo pero de igual forma se espera que el vaya a averiguar que sucedía y atrapar al tipo. Eso al menos se lo debía a sus padres. Con eso en mente alzo la mirada encontrándola con la de Yomiel y Barakiel para después hablar.

-¿Pues qué estamos esperando? Tenemos una misión que hacer.

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p><strong>Pues ahí está el capitulo, puro unión de Harry con los otros ángeles caídos y tal, ya he mostrado lo que era el Black Tarot y déjame decirte que me costó mucho idearlo pero espero que no sea confuso para ustedes, no han aparecido Kalawarner y Mittelt, mi disculpa, pues en el siguiente capítulo aparecerá con Penemue, ellas junto a Harry y Barakiel irán de misión a Inglaterra por los objetos de la muerte y Sirius Black. <strong>

**De igual forma si bien fue repentina el momento unión-paternal de Barakiel con Harry pues fue cosa arreglada desde el inicio del fic ya que habrá una gran saga a base de eso, mmm sería divertido en como Harry llamaría hermana mayor a Akeno, hahaha la sorpresa seria tremenda, si bien muchos esperaron una reunión de Vali y Tobio pues ten paciencia que en otro capítulo lo hare así que ten paciencia. De igual forma si alguien quiere que agregue a alguien al harem pues dígame o si desean que Vali o Tobio tengan un harem díganme, puedo aceptar cualquier idea a lo razonable. **

**Oh también quería hablarles sobre una página de internet llamada Blackdragon, ve a ella agregándole el punto COM, esa página en especifico tiene información extensa y muy interesante de dragones, no todos porque según he visto no tienen información alguna del dragon blanco ósea Albion aunque el nombre del dragon blanco que se enfrenta a Y Ddraig Goch no es Albion, pues le faltan Crom Cruach y Zirnitra pero bueno, tienen una lista extensa de dragones y sus leyendas, entren en esas páginas ahí pueden aprender mucho. **

**De todo modos gracias por leer y dejen review que así hare el siguiente cap mas rápido.**

**Toane07**


	5. Chapter 5

**DxD: El caballero dragon.**

**Highschool no me pertenece como también no me pertenece Harry Potter.**

**Aclaro de una que muchos olvidan y es que esta cuenta mía es solo para subir ideas de momento así que es posible que algunos fics mío no lo continúo así que estén advertidos. Esta idea es algo pasajero así que si alguien desea adoptarla pues adelante. Esto es un Harry harem y tal, espero que les guste. Por decisión en parte unánime se ha optado el camino de ángel caído, sinceramente pensé que votarían por los diablos ya que inicialmente ese era mi opción con Sona o Serafall pero el público ha hablado además que he tenido ideas y puedo trabajar con ello pero habrá cosas que se cambiaran, de igual forma debido a la selección de los ángel caídos tratare de aumentar más la historia de Grigori y tal, a diferencia de los cielos y los diablos, los caídos no perdieron tantos miembros de alto rango por lo que aparecerán ángeles caídos que son reales en folklore que no han mencionado en DxD, así que ten eso en mente.**

**El harem de Harry consistirá con las siguientes ángeles caídos: Kalawarner, Mittelt, Penemue, Bezaliel, Adirael, Ananiel y Asbeel (Ángeles caídos verdaderos en folklore).**

**Las chicas humanas: Luna, Daphne, Fleur, Cho y Tonks.**

* * *

><p><em>Misión: una reliquia y un padrino.<em>

-Bien, este es el plan, Penemue tu iras a esa zona en donde están reunidos esos magos y usas tus encantos para tratar de averiguar lo que puedas de Sirius Black, Kalawarner ve con Mittelt y Dohnaseek a las librerías cercanas y usen hechizos para copiar toda la información de los libros mientras yo iré con Harry para hablar en ese banco raro llamado Gringotts, Raynare ve al callejón Knockturn a averiguar lo que sea sobre lo bajo fondos pero ten cuidado, ya saben que nadie debe de saber sobre nuestras verdaderas identidades ¿entendido?

-¡Si, señor Barakiel!

-Bien, me alegro oírlo. Nos reuniremos en este punto en tres horas y medias, si alguno de nosotros no aparecen y si no reciben la señal de nuestros comunicadores sobres la tardanza entonces eso significa que fuimos comprometidos y usen la aplicación de rastreador de señal. No lo olviden, si están en peligro envíen la señal de socorro y por sobre todas las cosas no pierdan sus comunicadores ¿oyeron?

-Si, señor.

-Por supuesto Barakiel.

-Tendremos cuidado, señor Barakiel.

-Bien ¡En marcha!

Así dictando esa orden cada uno de los presentes, ángeles caídos y un joven humano, se separaron desde el pequeño callejón que habían sido trasportado por un mago de Grigori en el callejón Diagon de la zona mágica inglesa para cumplir parte de su misión la cual es básicamente simple aun con los mini pedidos: la búsqueda de las reliquias de las muertes.

Los preparativos para esta misión iniciaría hacia unas semanas atrás iniciando con el envió de un mago bajo sus mandos hacia la zona mágicas inglesa con el único propósito de averiguar lo que pudiera de esa comunidad mágica antes de que ellos actuaran. Después de todo esos territorios mágicos eran muy xenófobos o así lo veían y aun cuando Mephisto Pheles está haciendo arreglos para tomar control absolutos de esas tierras le tomaría tiempo pero a la vez debían de tener cuidado ya que aunque Mephisto era un diablo que no tiene malo termino en si con los ángeles caídos al final de todo el sujeto era un diablo y uno cercano a los cuatro maou por lo cual si hay avistamiento de ángeles caídos en su zona entonces podría llamar la atención de los diablos en general como también con los ángeles y así su misión en general podría ser contraproducente. Por lo tanto estaban actuando con sumo cuidado.

La información recopilada por dicho mago permitió que supiera sobre que Harry tenía una cuenta en el banco de Gringotts como también sobre los rumores de las reliquias de la muerte, también supo sobre los puntos públicos de esas comunidades, es decir, como moverse entre la multitud y tal ya que como era una misión más o menos de búsqueda, infiltración y espionaje era mejor saber la manera en como verterse o actuar para así no ser identificados y pasar inadvertido. Así después de analizar la misión decidieron actuar para la búsqueda principal de la misión: las reliquias de la muerte.

A diferencia de los magos que creen que esos objetos eran simple mito y con algunos otros que creían su veracidad la verdad es que esos objetos mágicos eran de por sí muy invaluable, más de lo normal. La historia cuenta sobre los hermanos Peverell se encontraron con la muerte, la derrotaron y recibieron a cambio tres objetos poderosos, una varita invencible, una piedra que trae a los muertos y una capa de invisibilidad, al final dos de los hermanos murieron y el ultimo en sobrevivir dejo como herencia la capa a su descendiente y acepto la muerte como una amiga. La verdad es que la historia era un poco más complicada de ello. La verdadera historia era así…

Antioch, Cadmus e Ignotus Peverell no era magos comunes sino lo sorprendente es que eran los usuarios de su tiempo de tres Sacred Gear tipo Longinus. Algo insólito ya que no era común que magos de comunidades mágicas pueblerina como esas no tengan sujetos con Sacred Gear pero posiblemente no sea así y hay muchos que nacen con Sacred Gear pero estos no lo descubren porque la verdad esos territorios mágicos los habitantes tienden a ser un poco faltos de sentido común y se vuelven muy dependientes de la magia. Los hermanos Peverell eran usuarios de los Sacred Gears tipo Longinus Telos Karma, Innovate Clear y Dimension Lost, ellos eran poderosos magos que habían descubierto la verdad del mundo sobrenatural, mas allá de lo de su mundo mágico, supieron sobre las tres facciones como las otras y temieron, sus Sacred Gear les hacia poderosos pero sabían que eran vulnerables a problemas de las otras facciones si sabían de ellos, de hecho en parte sus suposiciones eran correctos, después de todos los padres de los hermanos y la esposa de Cadmus fueron asesinados por parcas enviados por el dios del inframundo Hades lo que demostraba los peligros que tenían que soportar solo por ser usuarios de Sacred Gear tipos Longinus. Fue tal por esta razón que impulso a los hermanos en ir a combatir y matar a hades por venganza. Tenían el poder de matar dioses así que no era inaudito su meta.

Entonces en su viaje fueron detenidos por tres dioses en específico. Los dioses de la muerte. Los más fuerte de hecho; Morrigan, Thanatos y Hel, enviados por Hades obligatoriamente para detener a los usuarios de Sacred Gears tipo Longinus. La batalla de por si fue épica y contra toda posibilidades los hermanos Peverell salieron victoriosos pero ellos suplicaron por su vida, bueno, Thanatos y Hel, Morrigan era muy orgullosa para ello, ellos hicieron un trato con los hermanos, a cambio de sus vidas le darían cada uno un objeto poderoso mágico que podía afectar la barrera de la vida y la muerte como también le mentirían a hades sobre sus supervivencia para evitar que este diga a las otras facciones que ellos seguían vivos, esto último también ayudaba a mantener intacta la reputación de los tres dioses.

Los hermanos aceptaron el trato y así cada uno recibieron lo que serian conocidos como las reliquias de la muerte, Antioch recibiría de Morrigan, diosa de la muerte y destrucción, la varita de Sauco representando la violencia en la muerte, Cadmus recibiría de Hel, la diosa de la muerte y almas, la piedra de resurrección que representa la dominación de las almas después de la muerte y finalmente Ignotus recibiría de Thanatos, dios de la muerte pacifica, le dio la capa de invisibilidad que demostraba la tranquilidad en el final de la muerte. Así sin más los tres dioses desaparecieron y cumplieron con su parte del trato, claro está que sin saberlo los hermanos estos habían sido maldecidos con los objetos recibidos y que le llevarían de una manera u otra a la muerte.

Como se dice la historia, Antioch murió siendo traicionado, Cadmus murió por suicidio e Ignotus moriría pero no de la manera que esperaban los tres dioses, el Sacred Gear Telos karma de Ignotus había anulado la maldición de la capa de invisibilidad e incluso eliminando las de los otros dos objetos aunque no evito las muertes de sus hermanos e Ignotus desde ahí vivió una larga vida formando una familia y vivir pacíficamente hasta su muerte en donde fue recibido por el mismo Thanatos como un amigo y así fue como finalizo la historia.

Zirnitra era uno de los pocos dioses que sabía de la verdad de la historia como también la existencia de las reliquias de la muerte, Hel estaba histérica en la búsqueda de la piedra de resurrección unos siglos atrás antes de su muerte y Zirnitra se entero de las reliquias de ella, ahora que el estaba vivo aunque sellado en un Sacred Gear recordó de las reliquias e ideo un modo para poder usarlas, las reliquias mas en específicos tienen una construcción única que permite el control de las almas así que replicarlo en las Black Tarot permitirá finalmente resolver el problema mayor de las piezas de ángel caídos, por lo tanto la misión actual era la búsqueda de la piedra que por suerte Zirnitra había ideado un modo para poder ubicarla pero entonces también sabía que donde sea que este sellado la piedra de la resurrección estaba muy bien protegida o cubierta de mucha cantidad mágica. Por ello se enviara a Harry y a Barakiel en primer lugar para recuperar la piedra ya que podía ser muy peligroso.

Lo de Sirius Black era secundario, simplemente eliminar a un asesino serial pero era mejor averiguar mejor la situación por lo cual Penemue había sido enviada a la misión ya que ella era muy buena en recopilar información, no era usual el envió de ángeles caídos de alto grado como Barakiel y Penemue pero como Shemhazai digo su misión es sumamente vital, están en territorio de xenófobos y Mephisto Pheles está en su territorio, precaución era lo esencial ya que por si podría desatar una batalla campal tanto contra los magos o contra diablos, de una manera u otra aunque sencillo la misión podía ir severamente mal. Harry iba a ir a Gringotts para saber con exactitud que tenía como legado de su familia, Raynare y los otros fueron incluidos en la misión por el simple hecho de tomar toda la información que tuvieran esos magos, sinceramente no tenían mucha información de ello y Yomiel estaba interesado en la información mágica de esas comunidades, quizás habría algo interesante y útil, darle el intento no se pierde nada.

-¿Con que este es la tierra en donde mis padres vivieron?-Mascullo en voz baja Harry acomodando la capucha de su larga túnica marrón mientras él y Barakiel se movían a través de las calles del callejón Diagon a dirección del banco Gringotts. Según la información recopilada por el mago de bajo rango hacia unas semanas atrás al parecer usar túnicas que cubría la cabeza hacia parecer sospechoso a cualquiera y bueno, era obvio, pero la importancia del color era esencial ya que demostraba que clase de persona era quien llevaba la túnica, según el mago los que llevan túnicas grises y que se cubren la cabeza son usualmente proveniente del departamento de misterio del ministerio y quienes usan túnicas negras son usualmente afiliados a familias mágicas oscuras o que simplemente son gentes de malas afiliaciones. Que estupidez pero sin esa información podrían ser objetos de miradas cuestionables, sus túnicas marrones le hace parecer personas viajeras o personas hogareñas por lo cual aun con el rostro oculto por la capucha son pocos quienes le vieron.

-En cierto sentido aunque tus padres vivieron en otro lugar llamado Valle de Godric, así simplemente es la zona de economía del mundo mágico ingles. De igual forma no pierdas la concentración, Harry, ya hemos llegado a nuestro destino-Dijo Barakiel en voz baja observando a todos lados por si había alguien observándoles con intenciones nefastas. Por suerte no fue así aunque al llegar a Gringotts los Goblins se pusieron tensos por su presencia, Barakiel supuso que sintieron su poder y el de Harry o simplemente porque él era un ángel caído. El sabía que no tardara en averiguarlo. Así a los pocos momentos se acercaron al cajero Goblin se tenso cuando Barakiel hablo con el-…Buenos días, cajero de Gringotts, he venido por unos asuntos aquí con mi acompañante—

-¡¿Qué deseas con la nación Goblin, ángel caído?!-Interrumpió en voz baja el Goblin con urgencia bajando su rostro hacia Barakiel para que nadie le escuchara. Barakiel alzo una ceja encontrado que suposición era correcta, ellos sabían que él era un ángel caído, lo cual significaba dos posibles resultados: los Goblin serán receptivos a sus demandas aunque estos no son peligrosos ya que simplemente vino a acompañar a Harry para ver su herencia o podía convertirse en un problema porque otra raza le tiene odio a su especie. Eso era malo. Podían informarle a los diablos sobre su presencia ahí, maldigo fuertemente interiormente y sintiendo el movimiento de Harry a su lado supo que el también había llegado a la misma conclusión, el simplemente soltó un suspiro para después bajar su capucha mostrando su rostro y comenzar a hablar para negociar confidencialidad pero entonces el Goblin palideció al verlo-… ¡¿Barakiel de la biblia?! ¡¿Qué hace aquí?!

-_¿Miedo?...ya veo, después de todo soy uno de los tres al mando de Grigori y los ángeles caídos, yo no soy alguien con quien se juega fácilmente. Puedo usar eso. _He venido a ser acompañante del joven que está aquí conmigo, tenemos unos simples asuntos que atender aunque espero que nadie se entere de nuestra pequeña visita ¿correcto?

-S-si…señor. Nadie sabrá de esta reunión….aunque tendrá que hacerla con nuestro jefe del sucursal, Ragnok Lewuimon.

-Eso está bien, de toda forma el joven que me acompaña es Harry Potter y de hecho hay mucho que hablar.

* * *

><p><strong>Tres horas después.<strong>

-…..Bien, entonces ¿Cómo le han ido?-Pidió Barakiel mientras se acomodaba en el viejo asiento en la cabina privada en la que él y su grupo estaban descansando y donde iban a compartir información recolectada de su misión. Penemue se veía molestia mientras tomaba un gran trago lleno de ron, Harry estaba mirando al vacio en silencio, Raynare estaba sonriendo de alegría sádica y Kalawarner junto a Mittelt y Dohnaseek estaban aburridos mirando su líder de misión. Así el primero en hablar fue Raynare.

-Oh pues bien señor Barakiel, he logrado conseguir direcciones y nombres de personas del bajo mundo e incluso logre tomar un libro sobre pactos con diablos, puede que no sea de mucha ayuda pero si lo leemos podremos saber cómo ven los pactos con diablos en estos lugares—

-Así podríamos saber que tan consciente son con los diablos estas personas y así podemos adivinar cómo será la reacción general cuando Mephisto impone su voluntad a estas tierras, puede ser productivo de un modo ya que podría aprovecharnos de lo que suceda debido a eso. Bien, no es mucho pero es algo que vale la pena investigar, buen trabajo Raynare ¿Qué más dices sobre el bajo mundo de estos magos?

-He escuchado que aun existen células de esos seguidores del tal llamado Voldemort, por lo tanto son un peligro para nosotros y todo porque tenemos que tratar con este niño ¿no es mejor que…?

-Silencio, Raynare. _Esta chica sí que es un problema tratando a así a usuarios de Sacred Gears y humanos, ugh, solo la traje porque Chazaqiel no la soporta, de todas forma Chazaqiel tendrá que ver en como educa mejor a esta niña, algún día causara una estupidez, de eso estoy seguro._

Oh, no tenía ni idea.

-….Tsk, ok, señor. De todas formas he logrado obtener referencias por si necesitamos hacer tratos clandestinos o formar nuestra propia red de información aunque hay que ver un modo en cómo mantener en silencio la información, un poco de tortura y son tan débiles que de una va a hablar. Pffss, era de esperare con lo débiles que son.

-…vale. Mittelt da tu informe.

-Oh ¡ok señor!... pues logramos copiar toda la información de todas las bibliotecas o tiendas de libros que pudimos pero tuvimos problema con uno de los dueños ya que supieron que estábamos copiando la información de sus libros, fue tratado ¡tranquilo! Que no lo matamos pero si le borramos los recuerdos y de hecho hicimos una requisa más a fondo a su biblioteca personal y logramos obtener copias de libros mágicos muy raros….y algunos oscuros pero bueno, a mi parecer fue un éxito parcial, no me cabe duda que con el tiempo el tipejo reportara sobre que le borraron la mente….o será tan tonto y no notaran nada.

-Eso lo dejaremos a especulación. Entonces Penemue ¿qué has averiguado?

-….Ha sido un dolor de cabeza, Barakiel-Dijo con un gruñido Penemue tomando otro vaso de ron antes de soltar un suspiro recordando lo irritable que estuvo mientras buscaba información en el calderón chorreante y en otros lados para saber más sobre Sirius Black y en voz baja sobre Harry Potter, es decir, lo que estos magos pensaban sobre el chico humano que le acompañaban porque después de todo Harry seguía siendo para estas comunidades y organizaciones mágicas una celebridad por sobrevivir al maleficio asesino, saber de mas no mata a nadie.

-¿A qué te refieres, Penemue?

-Es un poco complicado, indagar con estas personas fue difícil y fácil a la vez, son supersticiosas y muy celosas al hablar sobre los temas pero usando mis movimientos de persuasión sencillas pude saber lo que estaba buscando pero las respuestas fueron vagas a lo mejor.

-Ya veo, entonces infórmanos.

-Comencemos con Sirius Black, quienes interrogue no saben mucho del hombre más que solo era miembro de la familia Black que era considerada una de las familias, sino el mas, oscuro de todas como a la vez la más alta en posición social aun cuando sus números cayeron en cuatros y solo uno lleva el apellido siendo el susodicho, contaron lo que sabemos pero no dijeron porque lo hizo, no se sabe porque lo hizo ni nada por el estilo.

-Aja, continua.

-Hay inconsistencias sobre el sujeto, no hay motivo en porque traiciono a los Potter o como el rumor ese que era la segunda mano de Voldemort cuando nuestro Intel afirma que esa posición le pertenece a su prima Bellatrix que por cierto ha intentado matarlo durante la guerra. Eso y más son los ejemplos del porque estoy sintiendo que hay algo mas en todo esto.

-No te equivocas en eso, Penemue. Descubrimos algo importante en Gringotts.

-¿Y eso?

-Pues resulta ser que Sirius Black es de hecho padrino de Harry.

-Imposible, no es solo sobre el hecho que el padrino de Harry haya traicionado sus padres sino que es imposible que sea capaz. Se sobre las leyes de uniones de familias, el nombramiento de padrinos a un niño de una familia mágica tiene clausulas de contrato mágico que haría a dicha persona no dañar de una manera u otra a quien sería su ahijado.

-Exacto pero es peor que ello sino porque por persuasión mía con los Goblin descubrimos en Gringotts que Harry no solo es heredero de la casa Potter sino también de la casa Black como también de la casa Peverell.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿La casa Peverell?! ¿La misma que tiene que ver con las reliquias de la muerte?

-De hecho, resulta ser que Harry desciende de los hermanos Peverell siendo exacto Ignotus y por lo cual la capa de invisibilidad de hecho le pertenece a Harry, la línea de sucesión Peverell solo se activa cuando uno de los miembros de su línea es tanto el ultimo como también muy poderoso, Harry cumplió esos requisitos y así se convirtió en heredero de la casa Peverell y aunque no gano mucho la línea le permite a Harry invocar y sentir a las reliquias de la muerte que no esté unido a un mago, por lo cual usando su nueva posición de heredero y un ritual se pudo invocar la capa de invisibilidad, por un lado esa no es la reliquia que necesitamos pero hoy hemos obtenido muy buenas ganancias y la búsqueda de la piedra de resurrección será más fácil.

-De hecho, si que tuvieron un tiempo productivo aunque lo de la casa Peverell es un milagro para nuestra misión lo de que Harry sea heredero de la casa Black es un punto discutible ¿Cómo pueden estar tan seguro?

-los Goblin mostraron el árbol genealógico, mostraron que la abuela paterna de Harry es de hecho Dorea Black además de otros ancestros Black en la línea Potter pero también de lado de su madre un ancestro suyo era de hecho un Squib de la casa Black, los únicos otros herederos son un niño llamado Draco Malfoy y una joven llamada Nymphadora Tonks pero Harry tiene aun más peso por tener más familiares Black que los otros dos en su línea genealógica además de ser nombrado y firmado por igual por Sirius Black así que en total su posición como heredero es innegable.

-Entonces eso significa que Sirius Black no podría haber herido a los Potter, convertir en su heredero a Harry significaba que habría aceptado firmar documentos vinculantes mágicos, lo que significa que la situación es mucho más confusa de lo que esperaba…aunque es posible que eso explica la última pieza y la más importante de información que obtuve.

-¿Cuál es esa notica, Penemue?

-Lo último que se ha sabido de Sirius Black es que este estaba en Hogwarts, al parecer el ministro de este territorio fue tan estúpido en llenar de Dementores a los terrenos de una escuela llenas de niños porque se tuvo un avistamiento de Sirius Black atacando….una pintura en Hogwarts, confuso lo sé pero eso quiere decir que el sujeto tiene que estar en los terrenos o alrededor de Hogwarts y está buscando algo en ella, algo que no tiene nada que ver con Harry.

-¿Cómo has llegado a esa información?

-Simple, también he investigado lo que los magos saben sobre nuestro joven protegido.

-Penemue…. ¿Por qué?

-Verificar si en sí o no estos magos son lo suficiente competente para saber si Harry está afiliado con nosotros o no además no era un problema en verdad, solo lo pregunte y pues me dijeron aunque mi molestia viene porque unos tipos me llamaron "sangre sucia" simplemente porque creen que soy una civil o algo así….no dude en matarlos.

-¡PENEMUE!

-Tranquilo, Barakiel, bromeaba pero de verdad deseaba haberlo hecho, ugh, asquerosos racistas, debí de haberles hecho más daño más que solo partiles las joyas de la familia.

-Ugh, siempre buscando problemas ¿no?

-Se lo buscaron, de igual forma fue interesante lo que descubrir, nadie Barakiel, absolutamente nadie sabe que Harry fue criado en la iglesia, no lo saben, la portada principal dicta que el desapareció o dado de adopción por sus familiares sanguíneos y de ahí desapareció, se armo un motín hace años cuando Harry no fue a Hogwarts y el ministro con algunos sujetos de alto mando han estado buscando a Harry en los otros territorios mágicos, lo triste es que no lo han intentado en territorios normales, simplemente en territorio mágicos.

-Son ciegos a lo que no es mágico. Eso le costara algún día.

-De hecho, en total la pieza importante de esto es simple: todos saben que Harry Potter esta desaparecido y que no está aquí así que la suposición principal sobre del porque Sirius Black escapo de Azkaban fue por Harry es totalmente errónea. En total el tipo podría estar entre la zona boscosa de Hogsmedea y Hogwarts como también el está en busca de algo, algo en especifico.

-…..Ya veo, entonces nuestra búsqueda en general es mucho más baja, eso podría ayudarnos aunque seria problemático si nos movemos sin cuidado alguno en territorio de Hogwarts pero lo haremos de hecho.

-Bien. De todos modos ¿Qué hicieron en Gringotts?

-Bueno, Harry supo que era su herencia aunque tuvimos problema porque su tutor legal era Dumbledore y siendo el representante de Mephisto de la asociación de magos no es productivo meternos con él, los Goblin sabían quién era yo y que era yo por lo cual la reunión fue a nuestro favor pero tuve que en silencio amenazarles para que no informaran sobre nuestra presencia aquí en Inglaterra mágica. Fue un poco exasperante.

-Entonces ¿Qué hay de eso que Harry tiene otro tutor?

-Bueno, pues no hay mucho que hacer, Dumbledore no podrá actuar porque Harry no está con él pero si supiera de él tendría el poder legal para actuar aunque que quiera actuar contra Grigori me parece estúpido….hasta que recordé que él tiene modo de tener contacto con Mephisto y de ahí la cosa se tornarías feas. En total Harry ni puede usar su dinero porque el único que tiene acceso era exclusivamente para ir a Hogwarts, así que o se convierte legalmente un adulto o esperar a que tenga 17 años, de una manera u otra no conseguimos algo físicamente de Gringotts pero la fortuna nos ha sonreído, ahora tenemos un modo mejor para detectar las otras reliquias.

-….Eh…. ¿señor Barakiel?

-¿Si Kalawarner?

-¿Por qué el chico esta tan callado y quieto?-Señalo con un poco de miedo Kalawarner junto a sus amigos Mittelt y Dohnaseek mientras apuntaba con un dedo a Harry que se había mantenido callado durante toda la conversación, era un poco espeluznante en verdad, Raynare y Penemue parpadearon al tomar nota de lo silencioso que era el único humano entre ellos de improvisto así que todos miraron a Barakiel que soltara un suspiro de diversión para después decir que iba a responderle.

-Harry había contactado mentalmente con Zirnitra, como saben el alma y consciencia de Zirnitra se desprendió mas o menos del Sacred Gear de Harry mientras trabaja con Yomiel en el proyecto pero aun con eso Zirnitra aun comparte una conexión con el Sacred Gear que le tiene sellado, Harry y Zirnitra ahora tienen una vía de comunicación inalámbrica de larga distancias y Harry aprovecho eso para hablar con Zirnitra sobre el descubrimiento como heredero de la casa Peverell, Zirnitra como un dios de la magia esta enviándole información a Harry para que aprenda un hechizo mágico para así permitirle crear un rango de búsqueda de las reliquias de la muerte. Lo que ven es simple, Harry está buscando las reliquias.

-Ya veo. Hemos tenido suerte con esto.

-De hecho….lo que significa lo que sea que venga será complicado o difícil. Prepárense todos, Penemue tu y los otros irán en la búsqueda de Sirius Black, su trabajo es aprisionarlo con vida ¿escucharon? Con vida, necesitamos interrogarlo con cuidado sobre lo que en verdad sucedía. Harry y yo iremos a—

-¡Listo!-Dijo repentinamente Harry haciendo a Raynare y Penemue saltar de sorpresa antes de mirarle con molestia leve, Harry les ignoro mientras se acomodaba en su asiento y simplemente le sonrió con orgullo a Barakiel que a la vez tenía en su mente la ubicación de la piedra de la resurrección aunque tuvo problemas ya que la varita de sauco estaba en Hogwarts y siendo la más cercana a su persona en ubicación excepto de su ahora nueva capa de invisibilidad tuvo problema para ubicar la piedra. Por ello le tomo tanto tiempo para ubicar su objetivo-…Ya sé donde está la piedra. Está un poco lejos de aquí.

-Bien, son buenas noticias. Así que ya saben cuál es el siguiente parte de la misión, nosotros iremos por la piedra, ustedes vayan por Black ¿entendido?

-¡claro!

-¡Bien! ¡En marcha!

* * *

><p><strong>Varias horas después.<strong>

-Este es el lugar…..-Señalo Harry observando una mansión muy dañada pero con un aura de malicia y magia oscura. Barakiel ya había tenido experiencias antes con fortalezas con protecciones mágicas oscuras pero esta le hizo fruncir el ceño ya que el sentimiento que recibía era bastante asqueroso. De igual forma la precaución era clave por si querían obtener el premio de su misión.

-Normalmente uno se tiene cuidado a entrar fortificaciones que tiene protecciones mágicas pero este lugar tiene muchas irregularidades por lo cual debemos de actuar de manera no convencional.

-¿irregularidades, Barakiel?

-De hecho, la piedra de resurrección fue un objeto creado por un dios, esa clases de objetos tiene que ser muy protegido pero también se debe de tener en cuenta en donde esos objetos han sido guardados, por un lado esperaba que la piedra estuviera en una tumba o una fortificación antigua subterránea o que estuviera en la mansión de una familia mágica ya que así significa que mantienen la piedra como un objeto de gran valor pero…

-Bueno, este lugar es muy horrible con solo verlo….según dice aquí fue un orfanato que cerró hace décadas atrás….puedo ver un poco lo que me dice, Barakiel.

-Por un lado ocultar un objeto divino en un orfanato abandonado es una idea genial pero con la protección y aura oscura me da mala espina. No puedo sentir presencia viva aquí así que puedo apostar que este lugar definitivamente tiene un lado oscuro. Como dije normalmente entraría con cuidado pero con…con estas protecciones la mejor manera es ir por la fuerza bruta.

-¿Fuerza bruta?

-Ya he hablado con Zirnitra y he tenido palabra de Yomiel que objetos creados por dioses son mucho más resistentes que cualquier cosa, un ataque destructivo que podría demoler toda esta zona no afectaría la piedra aunque tendría que eliminarse los escombros. Así que esto es lo que haremos: atacare con un gran ataque, Harry ten en guardia por si ocurre alguna irregularidad-Sentencio Barakiel con seriedad, Harry asintió seriamente entendiendo al ángel caído así que invoco su espada Nimung y desde ahí comenzó a concentrar poder mágico puro que la espada absorbió al instante, por suerte toda esa zona había sido cubierta por un campo mágico para evitar la interferencia de civiles e incluso magos del país. Así que sin decir palabras Barakiel y Harry entraron en el jardín deshecho de la mansión orfanato e hicieron bien en estar alerta porque grandes serpientes de piedras surgieron desde la misma tierra y comenzaron a escupir grandes cantidades de veneno liquido. Barakiel alzo la mano concentrado poder de rayo santo y apunto a las serpientes-¡Encárgate de ellos, Harry!

-¡BIEN! ¡DESATA TU PODER **NIMUNG**!-Grito Harry liberando el poder absorbido de su espada y con una cortada en el aire libero toda una onda de energía mágica en forma de media luna que destrozo a las dos serpientes de piedras pero eso no fue todo, guerreros esqueléticos y grandes monstruos mutantes surgieron desde la tierra misma y se dirigieron hacia Harry y Barakiel, el joven adolescentes observo a su superior concentrar poder de luz santo para dejar suelto su ataque por lo cual le tocaba a él la tarea de velar su espalda, el invoco la espada Blodgang y la incrusto en la tierra para después exclamar-¡LIBERA TU FUEGO **BLODGANG**!

¡FRRRRRRZZZZ!

-¡Resiste un poco Harry!-Exclamo Barakiel mientras explosiones de fuego verde surgía desde el suelo mismo consumiendo las guardias del profanado orfanato, Harry hizo una mueca mientras aumentaba mas las llamas para incinerar a las creaciones mágicas aunque algunas salieron casi dañadas de las erupciones de fuego para Harry las destrozaba con Nimung. Barakiel concentro mas su poder santo entre sus manos, concentrando mas el elemento rayo santo y conteniéndolo hasta que tenía una esfera de luz traslucida entre sus manos, él levanto sus manos con la energía entre ella observando la mansión orfanato deshecha y exclamo con fuerza para después extender sus manos hacia adelante y disparar-**¡Holy EletricBolt!**

¡BOOOOOOMMMMM!

Toda una explosión de energía erétrica santa choco contra el suelo y destruyo todo a su paso, Harry agradeció mentalmente que el ya tenía su espada Blodgang incrustada en el suelo porque sino de seguro habría sido lanzado hacia atrás, la onda expansiva fue tal que las construcciones mágicas que aun no habían sido heridas por el fuego de Blodgang fueron deshecha como si fueran papel por el resultado del ataque devastador de Barakiel. Tosiendo un poco por el polvo que estaba a su alrededor Harry supo que su respeto por Barakiel aumento al tener tan poderes. Concentrando un hechizo mágico en especifico en Nimung Harry hizo un tajo en el aire despejando la nube de polvo a su alrededor observando a Barakiel en el suelo de rodillas respirando pesadamente por momentos antes de calmarse, al parecer ese ataque le tomaba mucho, Harry se acerco a su superior y se permitió ver a su alrededor, definitivamente la mansión fue destruida dejando un cráter con uno que otro escombro. El joven de cabello bicolor uso su sentido como heredero Peverell para sentir la piedra de la resurrección encontrando en segundo su ubicación así que tocando el hombro de Barakiel señalo hacia adelante.

-Por ahí está la piedra de la resurrección, Barakiel, vamos-Dijo Harry sin más antes de comenzar a caminar, Barakiel se puso de pie y siguió al joven aunque estuvo cuidado por cualquier sorpresa, su ataque de Holy EletricBolt es uno ideado para ser un ataque anti-fortalezas y anti-protecciones, tal era su poder que sin importar que tales protecciones había en un lugar este se deshacía, era un ataque de fuerza pura cierto pero muy efectiva. Así después de moverse entre los escombros y deshacerse de algunas que otras serpientes gigantes o guerreros esqueletos llegaron al punto en donde Harry podía sentir la piedra de resurrección, el entonces usando un hechizo de levitación saco desde la tierra una pequeña bolsa en donde podía sentir la piedra y así la mostro al aire libre siendo una piedra roja en un anillo-Aquí esta, la piedra—

-…Shuri…..Shuri…-Murmuro Barakiel repentinamente y Harry miro como el ángel caído miraba a la piedra con una expresión extraña, como si estuviera….Harry parpadeo rápidamente para ver de nuevo la piedra tomando nota que había un especie de encanto en el anillo, no la piedra, que causaba una manipulación a quien tuviera la piedra y el agradeció a Zirnitra a ayudarle a desarrollar una inmunidad contra magia de efectos que afectan a la mente y a la percepción. Harry sin dudar hizo levitar la piedra lejos del alcance de Barakiel y se movió hacia el ángel caído para darle todo un puño en el rostro, no hizo mucho, es mas Harry se lastimo pero al menos Barakiel salió de su aturdimiento y sacudió al cabeza desorientado-…que…. ¿que…ha pasado?

-Había caído en un hechizo de compulsión, menos mal que tengo un poco de inmunidad mágica porque de seguro tú o yo habríamos caído por la compulsión puesta en ese anillo. Grrrr, ahora que lo veo muy bien, detecto una mancha de oscuridad en el anillo, definitivamente no debemos de tocarlo antes de que Zirnitra, Armaros y Yomiel vean esta cosa.

-Ugh…..me duele la cabeza… ese maldito anillo estaba haciéndome pensar en ponerlo….ugh, que tonto fui, baje la guardia.

-No, no te eches la culpa de esto, Barakiel, que no ha pasado nada pero de todas formas si el anillo tiene tal compulsión significa que debe de tener una sorpresa muy desagradable. Será mejor irnos, seguir estando podría ser peligroso.

-Bien dicho. Nos iremos-Dijo simplemente Barakiel ya haber salido de su desorientación y activo el círculo de teletransportacion haciendo que así los dos terminaran en la sala especial de transportación en la sede principal de Grigori en el mundo infernal. Harry transfiguro con su poder mágico una caja de metal alrededor de la piedra, no era mucho pero por seguridad para otros ya que no estaba seguro si el hechizo de compulsión seguía vigente. Así que Barakiel y Harry se movieron rápidamente a la sede de magia para dar su hallazgo a Yomiel pero entonces en el camino se toparon con Penemue que tenía una mueca de molestia aunque se veía cansada igual. Harry que aun con lo excéntrica que era la mujer y que le asustaba un poco aun la respetaba y se preocupaba por ella por lo que se acerco a ella-¡Penemue! ¡Han llegado! Pero te ves mal ¿Qué ha sucedido?

-Sera mejor que vengan-Dijo Penemue con calma mientras giraba y se dirigía hacia donde había venido, Barakiel con una seña le pidió a Harry que le diera la piedra sellada en la caja de acero para así darla a Yomiel, el averiguaría que sucedió con Penemue y su misión, entregar la piedra era lo más importante. Harry asintió dándole la piedra sellada a Barakiel y observo al gran hombre salir corriendo hacia a donde se encontraba Yomiel, el joven Potter corrió rápidamente para alcanzar a Penemue que le miro de reojo y le sonrió-Parece que traes buena suerte, chico, has logrado cumplir con nuestra misión principal. Bien hecho.

-Gracias Penemue pero entonces ¿me vas a decir porque pareces cansada?

-Es simple en realidad, cuando fuimos a Hogwarts fuimos atacados por más de doscientos Dementores, son débiles a nuestras lanzas de luz pero fueron demasiados, Mittelt y Kalawarner están muy afectadas por ello así que he pedido a Chazaqiel sacarlas del servicio por un tiempo, quizás puedan pasar tiempo en la mansión de Bezaliel con ella y contigo ¿te molesta?

-No, para nada, ellas no son malas, será genial tener nuevos amigos. Menos mal que Raynare no haya sido herida, me cae mal….es una zorra.

-Hahahahaha si que tienes pelotas para decir eso. De todas formas los Dementores fueron una lata pero fueron tratados pero tuvimos que tener cuidado cuantos estos magos aparecieron pero al final logramos nuestro objetivo: capturamos a Sirius Black.

-¿Lo hicieron?-Pregunto Harry aunque Penemue no le respondió, en cambio se dirigió hacia la bahía medica y siendo seguida por Harry entraron a una habitación en la cual habían uno que otros ángeles caídos doctores o enfermeros que atendían a diferentes personas tantos humanos como caídos pero Harry no presto atención a ello sino al hombre que descansaba en una cama, era un hombre de cabello negro rizado que vestía ropa harapienta de un convicto, tenía un terrible estado y Harry ya podía decir que esté vivo así era un milagro. Al acercarse el hombre se movió y le miro con un leve sentido del reconocimiento y sorpresa. Harry observo de reojo a Penemue-….entonces ¿Qué has…?

-El es inocente.

-….oh….-Se limito a decir Harry, sabía que había más, definitivamente había más que saber pero considerando las cosas pensó que quizás sus dudas serán resueltas posteriormente. El se movió con torpeza hacia la cama en donde estaba Sirius Black que le veía con suma atención pero con cuidado. Harry se situó a lado de la cama del hombre y se mantuvo en silencio torpes por unos minutos antes de que hablara-….así que…. ¿eres mi padrino?

-….Así….es, cachorro….

-Hay mucho que explicar ¿lo sabes?

-…..Lo sé.

-…. ¿Lamentas las muertes de mis padres?

-…Cada…..momento…de mi vida…

-….Pero yo no te culpo sea lo que sea que sucedió. Mis instintos me dicen que tú no tienes la culpa. Así que no te culpo….

-…..gracias…por eso….

-….Sera torpe pero….espero que seamos una familia sin que las cosas se vayan al diablo.

-….me alegro oírlo, cachorro.

-Suena bien.

Así Harry y Sirius se mantuvieron callados sonriendo suavemente. No hay más que decir.

El tiempo lo dirá pero de alguna manera sabían que habían encontrado una nueva familia.

Eso era lo único que importaba.

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p><strong>Este capítulo me fue difícil porque tuve que improvisar mucho y sé que no es el capítulo más emocionante pero era necesario. Disculpa si fue aburrido pero bueno, ustedes me dicen de todos modos. En fin, en el siguiente episodio podrían suceder dos cosas; una caza de Horrocrux y la formación tanto de la amistad de Harry con Vali y Tobio además de formar una relación con Kalawarner con Mittelt o voy directo a la mayor saga con el torneo de los tres magos. Ustedes deciden.<strong>

**Toaneo07**


	6. Chapter 6

**DxD: El caballero dragon.**

**Highschool no me pertenece como también no me pertenece Harry Potter.**

**Aclaro de una que muchos olvidan y es que esta cuenta mía es solo para subir ideas de momento así que es posible que algunos fics mío no lo continúo así que estén advertidos. Esta idea es algo pasajero así que si alguien desea adoptarla pues adelante. Esto es un Harry harem y tal, espero que les guste. Por decisión en parte unánime se ha optado el camino de ángel caído, sinceramente pensé que votarían por los diablos ya que inicialmente ese era mi opción con Sona o Serafall pero el público ha hablado además que he tenido ideas y puedo trabajar con ello pero habrá cosas que se cambiaran, de igual forma debido a la selección de los ángel caídos tratare de aumentar más la historia de Grigori y tal, a diferencia de los cielos y los diablos, los caídos no perdieron tantos miembros de alto rango por lo que aparecerán ángeles caídos que son reales en folklore que no han mencionado en DxD, así que ten eso en mente.**

**El harem de Harry consistirá con las siguientes ángeles caídos: Kalawarner, Mittelt, Penemue, Bezaliel, Adirael, Ananiel y Asbeel (Ángeles caídos verdaderos en folklore).**

**Las chicas humanas: Luna, Daphne, Fleur, Cho y Tonks.**

* * *

><p><em>Misión: los caza fantasmas parte 1. <em>

**[Es un Horrocrux]**

-¡¿Qué?!

**[Si, como es dicho, es un jodido Horrocrux]**

-…Mierda, esto no puede ser bueno, joder.

**[Si, muy malo, si tú supieras]**

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?

**[Que las cosas no son tan simple como pareces, se que sabes que es un Horrocrux pero no sabes cómo se invento el ritual de los Horrocrux, hay muchas magias que dan una parcial inmortalidad pero está en especifico es muy peligroso y notable, no sé todo los detalles pero el crear un Horrocrux es algo que va contra las autoridades de los dioses de las muertes]**

-Bueno, ahí te estoy cogiendo el ritmo pero ¿A dónde quieres llegar?

**[Hay una razón del porque todo mago oscuro o lord oscuro termina cayendo al poco tiempo después que intentan crear un Horrocrux y eso es debido a que los Segadores, quienes tienen dominio de las almas, son enviados para tratar con quienes intentan destrozar su alma y comente un pecado de la naturaleza como es el asesinato deseado que comúnmente se necesita para la creación de un Horrocrux]**

-¿Asesinato deseado? ¿Qué quiere con eso, Zirnitra?

**[En la naturaleza el asesinato no es un pecado, tanto como los animales tienen que matar para sobrevivir y como los seres pensantes tienden a alimentarse también de otros seres vivos, con ley de la sobrevivencia del más apto de la naturaleza, el asesinato es una regla que sin poderlo evitar siempre se cumplirá pero siempre tiene que haber una razón para la muerte. Puede ser auto-protección o puede ser guiado por emociones como el odio o la locura y demás razones pero el pecado más grande es cometer asesinato deseado: simplemente asesinar porque quieres, sin razón aparente. Un asesinato sin razón, sin propósito o importancia. Simplemente matar porque si]**

-…Ya veo. Es horrible.

**[De hecho aunque los segadores no le dan importancia al asesinato deseado en sí, sino más bien sobre el hecho que un mortal está jugando con las reglas de la muerte y tienen que dar castigo a ello. Y mediante mis estudios con mis poderes mágicos puedo decir que este Horrocrux no es el único que Lord Voldemort creó lo cual me tiene de cuidado, crear uno es suficiente para enviar a legiones de segadores para matar al creador pero la creación de otros es señal de una sola cosa; Voldemort de un modo estuvo trabajando con los segadores y quizás su líder y sabes quién es su líder…]**

-Hades….-Yomiel, Azazel y Armaros podían ver lo peligroso que era el asunto, Voldemort de un modo se gano el apoyo de Hades o al menos un segador de alto nivel como Pluton para ser parcialmente inmortal con un modo bárbaro que era los Horrocrux. Con la información ganada de los interrogatorios hechos por Penemue sabían que los territorios mágicos eran muy desconectados de las otras facciones mágicas así que ¿Cómo Voldemort supo sobre los segadores? Bueno, haberse ganado el título del señor oscuro más aterrador de la historia demostraba que no era un titulo de fantasía, Voldemort tenía conocimiento peligroso eso es seguro.

-¿Cuál es nuestra siguiente acción con esto, señor Azazel?-Pregunto seriamente Armaros, el ángel caído vestido de armadura ridícula y fan de las series Power Rangers pero que en ese momento el mostraba porque era uno de los pocos ángeles caídos originales en seguir con vida y ser jefe del departamento de investigación anti-mágica, la seriedad era necesaria en esa discusión. Zirnitra había estudiado el anillo en la cual sostenía la piedra de la resurrección y había explicado que era esa esencia oscura que Harry y Barakiel habían detectado; un Horrocrux. Y uno de Voldemort lo cual era algo muy peligroso. Por ello habían comenzado una discusión del asunto y hasta ahora no estaban contentos.

-Por un lado podríamos acabar con Voldemort ya que con estos Horrocrux sabemos que el sigue existiendo mientras que por el otro lado podríamos estar metiéndonos en un embrollo con el mismísimo hades.

-Quien nos odia con pasión, por cierto.

-Armaros, Yomiel, la situación es terrible pero él no actuar no es una opción, tenemos que eliminar a Voldemort definitivamente y tenemos los medios para ello. Meternos con hades es arriesgado, lo sé, pero sinceramente ¿desean que un sicópata genocida ande por ahí?

-Entiendo tu punto, señor Azazel, no iba a sugerir lo contrario de todos modos sino simplemente hay que tener en prudencia con esto. Hay que averiguar la relación de Voldemort con los segadores y hades, puede ser coincidencia o algo más pero asegurarnos no nos cuesta nada.

-Concuerdo con Armaros. Hemos sido lapso en estos tiempos, muchos de nuestros enemigos han hecho de las suyas y quizás no nos hemos dado cuenta, debemos de actuar aun mas, enviar más fuerzas de espionaje y mas fuerza de combate en zonas de peligro, Hades, Indra, los diablos, ángeles y mas podrían estar conspirando contra nosotros.

-Suenas tan paranoico como Kokabiel.

**[Ni me he topado con el sujeto y hasta yo se que la comparación es mucha]**

-No, soy precavido, señor Azazel, Kokabiel es un amante de guerra así que por eso el no está aquí, mi punto en todo esto es que debemos de concentrarnos aun mas, esto es una llamada de atención que hay movimientos enemigos en donde ni siquiera podríamos saber.

-Si, tienes razón. Hablare de inmediato con Shemhazai y Barakiel, pido a ustedes aumentar más el avance de ganancia de sus organizaciones, necesitamos el proyecto Black Tarot ya, Yomiel y necesitamos esas mejoras de investigación anti-mágica tuya Armaros.

-Si, señor.

**[Buen movimiento, Azazel, prudencia es la clave pero debemos de regresar al punto de todo eso; los Horrocrux de Voldemort ¿Qué harás con eso?]**

-Los segadores pueden estar relacionados con las fuerzas de Voldemort, los Horrocrux pueden que tengan protección extrema y enviar magos de nivel bajo es una mala opción, pienso que el envió de fuerzas expertas es lo ideal pero como se dijo bien, si actuamos Hades sabe que estamos metiéndonos en un asunto que no deberíamos, por un lado podríamos descubrir uno de sus muchos jueguitos para causar caos o quizás el inicio de problemas políticos con la facción griega y desde ahí podría iniciarse una guerra que atraería a las otras facciones causando un caos completo.

**[Ya me había dado cuenta de ello pero eres inteligente al considerarlo. Sugiero una idea]**

-¿Cuál es, Zirnitra?

**[Si los Horrocrux tiene protección con los segadores, significando que Voldemort de hecho tiene relación a hades, el envió de ángeles caídos simplemente hará que Hades o quien sea que este aliado con Voldemort nos señales y cause problemas….pero ¿y si no tiene que ser ángeles caídos enviados?]**

-Humanos, tú te refieres a ellos, ya veo tu punto…el envió de humanos a la caza de los Horrocrux como un medio para que nadie relaciones esta misión a Grigori sería una buena idea ya que si entra en pelea contra los segadores entonces Hades no tendrá excusa para señalarnos o al menos no sabrá que Grigori va por los Horrocrux de su aliado, la pregunta del millón seria quienes…. ¿son quien creo que son, Zirnitra?

**[De verdad eres un genio, Azazel, sí, yo me refiero a mi compañero Harry junto a Tobio y Vali]**

-¡Un momento Zirnitra! Afírmate que tu idea era para evitar que cualquier avistamiento de nuestros operativos para la caza de Horrocrux sea alineado con Grigori, entonces ¿Por qué sugeriría a ellos tres en específico? Se tiene conocimiento que ellos están relacionados con nosotros después de todo.

-De hecho ahí si te equivocas, Yomiel, la existencia de ellos parcialmente es desconocida. Se sabe que el Dividing Divine está de lado de Grigori pero no saben quién es el usuario por lo tanto nadie sabe quién es Vali, solo nosotros sabemos de Vali y ya me he asegurado ningún espía haya adquirido esta pieza de información, después de todo habríamos tenido ataque de la facción anti-Satans durante años o habríamos tenido discusiones con Sirzches repetidas veces, porque aunque mitad humano nadie jamás podrá ignorar a alguien que tenga sangre del original Lucifer ande por ahí y peor lados de los caídos.

**[Es un buen punto la verdad, aunque ya lo había considerado desde hace mucho]**

-Nadie tiene conocimiento de que Tobio posee el poder del Canis Lykaon, pues si, Bezaliel y a veces Asbeel han tenido las tareas de eliminar las informaciones que la iglesia o los diablos han obtenido de la identidad de Tobio, en total ellos saben que el humano más fuerte de Grigori es usuario de un Sacred Gear tipo Longinus pero no saben cuál. Y la iglesia solo sabe que Harry se unió a nosotros y de seguro ellos no dirían esta clase de información a la facción griega considerando como todos odian a las facciones bíblicas.

**[Es sorpréndete cuanto odian a la iglesia ¿no se supone que ellos son los buenos?]**

-Nada es perfecto en esta vida y lo sabes, Zirnitra. La iglesia es una organización buena, decirlo lo contrario es incorrecto pero nada es puro, la iglesia en si misma ha hecho muchas atrocidades como las quemas de brujas y las cruzadas demostrando que en esta vida hasta las acciones más perversa se pueden hacer de un modo por las mejores intenciones, en este caso por la creencia de tu religión… pero mirándolo al punto de las otras facciones, es la iglesia en si misma que causo que sus religiones, creyentes e incluso pueblos inocentes fueran insultadas, destruidas y conquistadas por sus creencias religiosas y por ello su odio es intenso contra ellos.

-No digo que las enseñanzas del dios de la biblia sean incorrecto, es más, es lo contrario ya que vivir una vida pura es algo bueno para creer pero dios de la biblia no fue perfecto como señala en la biblia, dios de la biblia fue capaz de sentir odio y cometer errores como cualquier otro ser, nada es perfecto pero la religión cristiana y los derivados han hecho que ese idealismo de perfección nublaran sus sentidos ya que al creer que al destruir a un pueblo de inocentes solo porque creen otros dioses es una buena acción porque dios o los ángeles lo dicen es una razón legitima para que muchos odien los cielos y la iglesia. Y bueno como nosotros fuimos una vez ángeles también cargamos con ese odio y los diablos simplemente son odiados porque la biblia lo dicen y pues las acciones de los originales Maou y la mayor parte de los antiguos diablos no ayudaron mucho a su reputación que se diga.

**[Ya veo, como saben que he estado siglos muertos así que no se mucho de la era actual]**

-Pues te estás poniendo en sintonía, Zirnitra. De todas forma concuerdo con el plan de Zirnitra, chicos, la iglesia no informarías sobre el hecho que Harry se unió a Grigori, hemos estado con el chico desde que se unió en cada momento y nos hemos asegurados que ningún posible espía sepa de qué Harry está con nosotros….bueno, la iglesia ya lo sabe pero ya saben que quiero decir.

-…..Bueno, esta misión en si no es peligrosa aun con toda la especulación con Hades y Zirnitra tiene un modo para rastrear los Horrocrux… ¿no?

**[Súper sencillo, solamente copiar la firma mágica del pedazo de alma del anillo y listo, lo difícil es como destruirlo pero bueno, tendrá que haber armas que podría dañar almas ¿tu tendrás una por casualidad, Yomiel?]**

-Pues sí, cosa sin importancia, menos mal que aun la tengo. Entonces el envió de Harry, Vali y Tobio a esta misión será un hecho ¿no?

-Pues si, Yomiel, creo que sería una oportunidad. De todos ahora que tienes la piedra de la resurrección contigo Yomiel el proyecto Black Tarot sería un éxito ¿no?

-Costara tiempo pero puedo ver que quizás lo logremos, señor Azazel.

-Bien, eso son buenas noticias. Armaros tu tendrás la tarea de darle equipo especial a los niños para esta misión, ya que será muy importante. También si no es una molestia toma un tiempo y entrena físicamente a Tobio y a Harry ya que como seres humanos tendrán limitaciones que nosotros no podemos

-Contención de objetos mágicos sensibles, hecho, tengo mucho equipos para esas tareas, tenlo por hecho, señor Azazel. Y sobre tu petición de darle un poco de entrenamiento será un gusto, señor Azazel ¡será sumamente divertido!

Oh dios, Tobio y Harry la iban a pasar muy mal.

-Bien, Zirnitra, no es que te estoy dando órdenes ni nada pero necesito que pases dos semanas aquí con Yomiel para el estudio de la piedra y del proyecto Black tarot ¿será una molestia para ti?

**[No lo es de hecho, pero si mi compañero va a ser enviado con dos usuarios de Sacred Gears tipo Longinus, no puedo dejarlo solo en esto]**

-Y no lo harás, por eso la misión comenzara en dos semanas para que tengas tiempo en el estudio de la piedra de la resurrección y así después estarás en el Sacred Gear de Harry, es una misión tanto sencilla como difícil así que tienes que estar con Harry en esa misión por seguridad ya que no podemos saber si no ocurre algo fuera de lo esperado.

**[Es bueno saber]**

* * *

><p><strong>Dos semanas y media después.<strong>

-¡Así que fue por tu culpa que me pase dos semanas entrenando a ese loco amante de Sentai!-Grito con ira Harry mientras gritaba la cabeza metalizada flotante en donde estaba la conciencia de Zirnitra mientras un joven japonés pelinegro corto y un joven de cabello blanco corto en puntas miraban con pena ajena y simpatía en partes iguales al griterío que Harry le estaba dando a su compañero dragon de todo el sufrimiento que tuvo que aguantarse en el entrenamiento personal con Armaros. El tipo estaba loco en verdad. Puede ser serio cuando una situación lo amerita pero cuando no francamente daba miedo en como un tipejo que le encanta encarna la personalidad de un villano típico de power Rangers era jefe de todo un departamento que investiga defensas anti-magia. Harry experimento unos horribles dos semanas de entrenamiento extraños. Tobio tosió un poco llamando la atención del chico de cabello bi-color que aspiro un poco de aire para después expulsarlo logrando calmarse aunque sea un poco.

-Aunque compresible tu enojo de los barbaros métodos de entrenamiento de Armaros, que yo participe por cierto, tenemos una tarea que cumplir ¿entendido, Harry?

-Vale, Tobio. Bien tenemos que movernos ya ¿Cuál es la siguiente dirección, Vali?

-Tsk ¿Por qué debería yo tener este bendito aparato para esta estúpida misión?

-Porque es importante, Vali, así que cállate.

-Tsk, que molestia. Esperemos que nuestros objetivos no sean en lugares inaccesibles aunque en los otros lugares seria sencillo de entrar, no había nadie lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentarme.

-Ugh, tú y tu estúpido gusto por la batalla, Lucifer es que ¡¿acaso no consideras los problemas que podrías causar si actúas imprudentemente?!

-¡No me digas que hacer, perro sucio! ¡Si es mi deseo de atacar a quien yo quiera entonces lo hare! ¡Tú no eres mi jefe!

-¡Basta lo dos! ¡Soy el líder de este equipo así que mantengan la calma y cállense!

-….Grrrr….bien…

-Tsk, como sea.

Ellos habían comenzando con su misión hacia cuatro días atrás y desde ahora ha demostrado ser para Harry y quizás para los otros dos como la cosa más problemática y tensa que han tenido que pasar. La misión es simple: la caza de los Horrocrux y si se encuentran con enemigos, en especifico con griegos, vencerlos y asegurarse o que ninguno sobrevive y/o llevar algunos a la sede de Grigori para ser interrogados. Se les explico la importancia de la misión y las especulaciones hechas por lo tanto Harry y los otros dos sabían que era importante la misión y aceptaron ir en ella. No había resultado como esperaban desde el principio. Armados con un Table especial que detectaba la firma mágica espectral de Voldemort, se pensó en un principio que con ese aparato sería más fácil de encontrar el alma de Voldemort pero resulto que su alma principal esta inaccesible, la explicación más lógica seria que Voldemort tendrá que estar en un lugar muy fuertemente mágico u otro modo mucho más complicado, de todos modos la ubicación de los Horrocrux los hizo moverse a Inglaterra, algo estúpido a opinión de Vali ya que ¿Quién imbécil podría sus indefensos objetos que contienen parte de tu alma en el mismo país en donde residen sus mismos enemigos? Bueno, un poco tonto en verdad era esa declaración pero considerando donde encontraron los dos primeros Horrocrux les hizo pensar que aunque no seguidor del sentido común, Voldemort si que se la ingenio en los lugares para esconder sus Horrocrux.

-_Los puso bajo las narices de sus enemigos todo este tiempo-_Había señalado ingeniosamente Tobio cuando su Table les había informado que dos Horrocrux estaban en lo profundo de las minas de Gringotts como en un parte de Hogwarts respectivamente. Como Vali señalo ellos podían ir y vencerlo a todos ya que tenían los poderes para derrotar todo un ejército pero como tan lindamente les grito Shemhazai tal curso de acción causaría muchísimos problemas. Atraería atención ajena al asunto y todo un desastre internacional podía suceder además entonces ellos invaden Gringotts y Hogwarts pero entonces ¿Qué? ¿Qué harán después? Saben que los Horrocrux están ahí pero no saben con exactitud donde están y entonces ¿Qué pasa si lo obtienen? pero entonces ¿que sigue después? Se convertirían en criminales internacionales y como se ha explicado anteriormente tienen que guardar sus identidades por razones ya muchas veces dichas.

-_Y estos ni me hacen fácil el trabajo-_Ya veía porque Vali y Tobio eran enviados a misiones de combate pesado y por separados, Harry no se había dado cuenta a primeras pero al aparecer ellos dos se odiaban mutuamente, las razones no la sabia el joven Potter pero desde que ha comenzado la misión y haber encontrado tales contratiempos han estado discutiendo por largos periodo de tiempo y Harry al final tenía que meterse a la discusión. Le causaba estrés la verdad. Definitivamente cuando regresara a la base de Grigori le daría un puñetazo, dejando a un lado las consecuencias, a Azazel por enviarlos a ellos tres en una misión. El estaba muy feliz pasando tiempos con Mittelt, Kalawarner y Bezaliel en su mansión pero noo, tenía que ir a misión, que estúpido fue. El aspiro un poco de aire para calmarse para después girar a ver a Vali-….Se que estas molesto que la misión ha ido tan mal hasta ahora pero ten por seguro que la cumpliremos en cualquier momento.

-No es por eso que me molesta. Estoy molesto porque no he tenido oportunidad de pelear, es sumamente aburrido hacer todo esto sin tener un digno oponente.

-Vali, sabes que tienes prohibido el uso del Dividing Divine en esta misión, Azazel te lo digo.

-¿Por qué debería de hacer eso?

-¡Ya se te dio las razones, Vali! Hay que mantener cuanto pueda tu identidad en secreto de los enemigos ¿Qué pasa si el usuario del Booster Gear está despierto?

-¿Por qué debería de eso ser malo? ¡Seria emocionante enfrentarme a mi rival destinado!

-¡¿Qué clase de estúpido razonamiento es ese?! ¡Sabes tan bien como yo que el enfrentamiento contra el Sekiryuutei es algo que se lleva a la muerte! ¡¿Cómo puedes sonar emocionado con eso?!

-Pff parece como si no me conocieras, si es de morir o no por un combate asombroso entonces lo recibiré con gusto y honra. Una batalla asombrosa a la muerte es lo que en verdad deseo-Sentencio con una sonrisa alocada Vali mientras el miraba los rayos del sol que cubrían a Londres. En cambio Harry estaba sufriendo un dolor de cabeza en ese momento al escuchar al medio diablo hablar con tal emoción sobre lo que debería de ser un peligro a considerar.

-Déjalo ya, Harry, es algo que no podrás cambiar con este tarado-Comento con una mueca Tobio mientras le arrebataba la Table a Vali que le gruño molesto pero no hizo nada a cambio. Tobio reviso la Table para la ubicación de la siguiente Horrocrux encontrándola en una ubicación en especifico por lo tanto tocando el hombro de Harry que sobaba su cabeza por la molestia pero entonces le prestó atención al usuario del Canis Lykaon y le mostro la Table al joven Potter-…Como ha dicho Vali antes, hay un Horrocrux aquí y según he visto por el mapa es una zona urbana, no es tan lejos de aquí pero considero movernos rápido.

-Bien, Tobio invoca unos perros para vigilar a nuestro alrededor y Vali concéntrate en tus sentidos, no queremos sorpresas -Ordeno seriamente Harry mientras sus dos compañeros asintieron, Tobio se concentro en el Canis Lykaon para desplegar su poder la cual era un poco singular en verdad, el Canis Lykaon tenía sellado en él al espíritu del primer hombre lobo Lycaon que una vez intento asesinar a Zeus y además del desmadre que hizo a uno de sus hijos contra el dios del trueno, todo eso llevo a que Zeus convirtiera en un lobo a Lycaon pero no cualquier lobo sino uno de gran poder capaz de destruir un pueblo en un instante.

Posteriormente fue sellado en un Sacred Gear por el dios de la biblia, el Canis Lykaon tienes singulares poderes siendo uno de los la invocación de perros divinos que representaban a los hijos de Lycaon siendo en total cincuentas, todos y cada uno teniendo facultades únicas tantos para la batalla como para otros usos además de ser consideradas bestias divinas. En este caso Tobio invoco a tres perros negros con armadura en varias parte de su cuerpo con marcas de color diferentes cada uno, se trataban de los perros divinos Helix, Cleitor y Ancyor que enseguida se volvieron en formas fantasmales y se movieron rápidamente a los lejos para cumplir con la orden de Tobio. El joven pelinegro miro a Harry y asintió.

-Listo.

-Bien en marcha-Se limito a decir Harry y así comenzó a correr siendo seguido por Vali y Tobio, les tomo unas horas llega a la ubicación en la que el Table le indico en donde estaba el Horrocrux, según los perros divinos de Tobio al parecer había algunos magos en Londres merodeando por algunos lugares, Harry supuso que si ya que aun con el tiempo pasado toda Inglaterra seguía alocada por lo de Sirius Black sin saber que el sujeto estaba en el mundo infernal con los Grigori curándose del daño por los Dementores. Al final llegaron al lugar buscado pero para sus sorpresa tuvieron un pequeño inconveniente-….bien…. ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Esta cosa se daño o qué? Porque lo que estoy viendo es….nada y según esto dice que el Horrocrux está en el tercer tipo pero…..las dos casa que estoy viendo son de dos pisos…. ¿está en el aire? ¿Alguien me puede responder?

**[Siento presencia de un ser mágico frente a nosotros bajo una cubierta de alguna clase de magia notable. Hay algo diferente en este lugar]**

-Deja que pregunte qué significa esto…-Se limito a decir Tobio mientras encendía un celular místico y comenzaba a hablar en voz baja con Yomiel sobre lo que sucedía ya que Vali ya había revisado todo el lugar y aunque el Table afirmaba que el Horrocrux estaba en la ubicación frente a ellos no era posible según podían ver. Se tardo quince minutos para obtener información de parte de Yomiel y cuando la obtuvo para después dársela a Tobio este parpadeo un poco confundido y giro a ver hacia Harry aun escuchando al ángel caído por el celular-….eh, Yomiel hizo una investigación en la sede y encontró la explicación de lo que sucedía de parte de ese hombre que está en la enfermería ¿Cómo se llamaba?

-¿Sirius?

-Si, ese, según Yomiel ese tipo le dijo que te dijera que lo que encontraste es donde está la casa de la familia Black que está bajo un hechizo llamado Fidelius, sea lo que sea, además que él dice que con el anillo de la… ¿familia Black? Tienes derecho a hacer aparecer la casa aunque me dijo que tuvieras cuidado con…. ¿Un elfo? ¿Qué mierda? Y que encuentre ese Horrocrux y que te vayas de ahí enseguida.

-¿….eh…que?...oh…yo….ok, vale….veamos ¿Dónde está?...oh, aquí esta-Dijo para sí el joven Potter sacando desde uno de sus bolsillos un anillo con una gema negra la cual demostraba su posición como heredero de la casa Black. El se lo puso y el efecto fue instantáneo ya que de la nada apareció una casa de tres pisos entre las dos casas que antes estaban viendo. Viéndola por un momento los tres jóvenes inclinaron la cabeza a un lado confundidos-…una casa salió de la nada. Ya lo he visto todo.

-Incluso encuentro esto un poco ridículo.

-Tsk, joder, no hay enemigos fuertes aquí, odio esta misión. Es muy aburrida.

-Cállate Vali.

-Cálmense los dos ya, vamos de una vez, tenemos un Horrocrux que destruir.

-Si, será simple buscar esa cosa ¿no podrá ser más aburrido esto?

* * *

><p><strong>Varios días después.<strong>

-¿Con que aburrida la casa dijiste, eh, Vali? ¿Con que simple dijiste, eh, Vali? ¿Dónde está lo simple, Vali?

-¡Cállate! ¡Juramos que jamás hablaríamos de eso!

-Aun siento ganas de molestarte…..los traumas que obtuve en esa casa jamás serán olvidados….y tu diciendo que era simple….-Se limito a responder Tobio con la piel pálida mientras Vali aun sentía el tic nervioso en su ojo izquierdo aparecer de nuevo, Harry por otro lado seguía caminando por el bosque revisando la Table tratando de ignorar la discusión de los otros dos chicos como también los horribles recuerdos de la casa Black o como ellos llamarían por muchísimos años después…

La casa de pesadillas.

Todo había salido tan mal y tan rápido que era una vergüenza siquiera contarlos para los dos usuarios de Longinus y el mago poderoso, simplemente habían entrado a la casa cuando todo se jodio a niveles imposibles. Un elfo domestico más feo que haría llorar a la misma medusa se lanzo de la nada hacia ellos y aterrizo literalmente en el rostro de Vali para después comenzar a jalarle el pelo, ver a un medio diablo como Vali corriendo y agitando los brazos por el tremendo susto que se llevo sería divertido si no fuera porque una pintura comenzó a gritar con las mayores vulgaridades que sus jóvenes mentes jamás habían escuchado o nunca debieron de haber sido escuchados, después apareció desde la misma escalera caminando como si nada una versión aterradora del jodido Freddy Kruger que se dispuso a atacarlos con sus manos tijeras.

Resulto ser que era un Boggart que tenia la habilidad de transformarse en el miedo de sus víctimas, en ese caso de Harry ya que el joven Potter tenia la vergonzosa fobia a las películas de terror, por lo tanto a diferencia de las opiniones de Tobio y Vali, Harry no grito como niña, no lo hizo, el grito de niña según Harry provino cuando Tobio accidentalmente se golpeo en sus partes privadas por una estatua salida de quien sabe dónde. De ahí todo se volvió una locura con criaturas oscuras, libros embrujados, una pintura de una bruja loca gritona vulgar, un elfo viejo feo loco y una criatura que puede adoptar la forma de los mayores temores persiguiéndole por toda la casa.

No todo es gracioso como sonaba, Harry vio los terrores de Vali y Tobio los cuales fueron francamente aterradores como personales. Después de destruir todo el primer piso y demás lograron atrapar al elfo loco y aprisionarlo, con un poco de amena-ehm conversación logró encontrar el Horrocrux que fue enviado rápidamente a la sede de Grigori y huyeron de esa maldita casa de inmediato. Dejando a un lado a Harry que tenía un miedo un poco mas ficticio los miedos mostrados de Vali y Tobio por el Boggart hizo que tomaran un descanso por varios días y fue ahí que ellos dejaron atrás las mezquinas peleas para hablar con normalidad y conocerse mejor, Harry ya sabía sobre la base de la vida de Tobio y Vali pero cuando supo la profundidad de sus pasados el sintió muchísima ira, en especial con el asunto de Vali ya que aunque sabía que su padre abuso tanto verbal como emocionalmente no sabía sobre que su propio abuelo ordeno al padre de Vali a hacer eso e incluso matarlo como también a la madre humana de Vali, el caso de Tobio era lo mismo excepto al parecer un dios había manipulado su ser para asesinar a su propia familia y planeaba usarlo para matar a otra diosa que él no sabía cuál era pero por suerte el espíritu del hombre lobo Lycaon había deshecho el control que tenía ese dios en su persona, como tal Harry supo de la meta que Tobio tenía en su mente: Asesinar al dios de los sueños, Hypnos, el causante de la muerte de su familia.

-_Lanzarte a pelear contra Hypnos es también declararle la guerra a Thanatos como también al ejercito de los Oniros, siendo en total mil dioses sin nombres a la par de clase alta como también a los hijos principales y famosos de Hypnos, Iquelo, Phantasos, Fobetor y el más fuerte Morpheus pero no solo es eso sino que ellos son subordinados del mismísimo dios del inframundo, Hades, atacarla a esos dioses sería lo mismo atacar a Hades ¿sabes lo imposible que suena esa meta tuya, chico perro?_

_-Habla el que desea enfrentarse al Great Red. _

_-Touche._

_-Admito que suena imposible pero por eso me uní a Grigori, se lo importante que es para ellos mi Sacred Gear por lo que cuando me volviera más fuerte y fuera a matar a Hypnos se que tendría apoyo contra los Oniros._

_-Oh malvado, eso sonaría manipulativo si no fuera porque lógicamente es una buena movida. Quizás te ayude en eso, te concentras en Hypnos mientras yo con Thanatos, pelear contra un dios será emocionante, hahaha._

_-….como sea, Vali._

Harry aprendió mucho de sus compañeros y podía decir que en algún nivel se habían vuelto amigos o camaradas aunque el modo que eso fue posible fue horrible pero Harry pudo ver en esencia lo que Barakiel había señalado anteriormente. Ellos no tenían un propósito en la vida. Si, sus ambiciones eran muy altas pero la verdad no puede ser negadas: son objetivos nacidos de la venganza y orgullo. El deseo y objetivo de Vali es mas por orgullo que otra cosa ¿Quién quiere ser el más fuerte si está dispuesto a morir por una gran batalla? Al final ese objetivo era hueco para Vali, el aun seguía vacio y sin propósito, un propósito que lo movería de ese camino autodestructivo que cursaba, pelear sin razón más que solo la emoción no es saludable. Tobio buscaba simplemente la venganza pero eso no es razón suficiente para vivir, no es un digno propósito de la vida, el no consideraba todo lo malo de su objetivo, quizás se explicaría porque no tiene amigos ya que en si sabe que su objetivo podría causar una guerra, era una vida triste en verdad. Harry sabia que él no tenía un propósito en la vida pero quería uno digno, uno extraordinario y uno que le hará disfrutar las ganas de vivir. Un propósito e ideal que valiera porque luchar. Quizás eso fue lo que Barakiel hablo, Harry aun no ha encontrado un camino pero desea uno en la cual sentirse orgulloso de poder tomar pero el sabia que le costaría mucho para encontrarlo y cuando lo haga el dará todo para vivir y hacer cumplir su propósito en la vida.

-Bien, Harry ¿Dónde está el siguiente Horrocrux?-Pregunto Tobio sacando a Harry de sus pensamientos que sacudió la cabeza y miro de reojo a sus compañeros que ya recobraron nuevamente la compostura, aun con todo esa experiencia en la casa Black no fue normal. Harry pensó mentalmente que haría destruir esa casa porque no dejaría que Sirius viviera en ella. El joven Potter entonces reviso el Table encontrando que el Horrocrux estaba delante, el frunció el ceño de repente, el Horrocrux parecía…. ¿moverse? El entonces respondió a Tobio mientras pensaba al mismo tiempo.

-Esta adelante pero se está moviendo ¿quizás sea algo mágico o algo más? ¿Tú qué piensas de ello, Tobio?

-Quizás alguien lo esté moviendo, será mejor que actuemos, enviare algunos de mis perros divinos por si la mosca.

-Bien, echare un hechizo para sellar toda la zona, Vali vuela rápidamente a este punto y usa uno de esos hechizos diablo para encontrar lo que posea esencia oscura.

-Tsk, okay.

-¡Bien! ¡Vamos!-Grito Harry y así los tres actuaron como se había dicho anterior, un campo mágico reforzado por el poder del True Caster de Harry cubrió la zona, Vali desplego sus seis alas de diablos y salió disparando a gran velocidad hacia el aire y Tobio creó varios perros místicos que aullaron ferozmente comenzando a correr junto a Tobio que tomo otro camino al que Harry tomo que se dirigía hacia la zona en donde estaba el Horrocrux y observo en el Table que el objeto se movía frenéticamente. El joven Potter comenzó a saltar entre ramas de árboles a otros dándose cuenta en el camino que Tobio le envió dos perros para ser su apoyo. Harry siguió corriendo saltando entre los arboles siendo seguido por el perro Helix y el perro personal Jin de Tobio hasta que observo por el Table la ubicación del Horrocrux dirigirse hacia su persona-¡Se está acercando! ¡¿Pero cómo es posible?! ¡¿Qué sig…?!

¡ZAAAAZZZ!

-¡AARGH! ¡URK!-Grito Harry mientras una serpiente de gran tamaño apareció entre la maleza y le tomo por sorpresa ya que mordió con fuerza su antebrazo izquierdo para después envolverse alrededor de su cuello y comenzar a asfixiarlo con fuerza, los perros divinos ladraron sorprendidos y se movieron para actuar pero vieron en como la gran serpiente estaba alrededor del cuello de Harry, si le atacaban podría acelerar la muerte de Harry o hacer algo peor, así que ellos aullaron al aire para llamar a su invocador, Tobio que estaba lejos escucho el llamado y se movió rápidamente hacia la zona en donde estaba Harry y cuando miro que Harry estaba siendo estrangulado por una serpiente grito con fuerza.

-¡HARRY! ¡MALDICION! ¡VALI!

¡FUUSSSHH!

-Tsk, que molesto son, ya va.

**[¡DIVIDE!... ¡DIVIDE!... ¡DIVIDE! ]**

-¡coff, coff, Urk…! ¡Joder!-Gimió Harry aspirando aire mientras la serpiente que por casi lo mata cayó al suelo debilitada y que por a poco intentaba escapar pero Helix y Jin no se contuvieron al lanzarse a morderlo horriblemente y contenerlo de igual forma. Vali que había desplegado el Dividing Divine se cruzo de brazos mientras veía al joven Potter toser con fuerza, menos mal que el poder de dividir de su Sacred Gear funciono en esa maldita serpiente porque sino medidas drásticas se debió de usar para liberar a Harry de esa bestia, el miro a la criatura susodicha sintiendo en sus sentidos la esencial del mal, una tal que le hacía recuerdos a su maldito abuelo y trato de inmediato no dejar suelta su furia por el pensamiento mas solo se limito a cerrar sus puños y aspirar profundamente el aire con su nariz para después exhalar liberando un poco de su ira. El giro a ver a Harry.

-Bien, menos mal que estuve por aquí porque sino habrías muerto, sería muy…malo para la misión y todo eso. De todas formas espero que esto cubra mi uso de mi Sacred Gear ¿correcto?

-No…no soy…coff….no soy un desalmado, te agradezco que me hayas salvado….de todas forma….de vuelta a los negocios….según puedo ver y sentir….esta cosa es el Horrocrux….joder, maldito sea Voldemort, maldito seas desgraciado….

-Wow, no es usual escucharte maldecir.

-He dicho vulgaridades antes.

-Maldecir con odio es una cosa muy diferente.

-El maldito creo vida mediante la creación de un Horrocrux ¿sabes cuanta reglas de la naturaleza está rompiendo? Es un monstruo en verdad.

-_Eso sí que no te lo niego, este ser tiene la misma aura que mi abue….ese maldito hombre….y que un humano tenga un alma tan pútrida que el mismísimo Lilim, hijo de Lucifer, no es algo para juegos…._De todos modos no podemos darnos de rodeo. Hay que sellarlo.

-Correcto ¡libérate True Caster! **¡PROTEGO! ¡FUIN!-**Grito Harry invocando su Sacred Gear siendo la cabeza de dragon morada que abrió su fauces y disparo una ráfaga de energía mágica blanca que choco contra la serpiente Horrocrux, Nagini siendo su nombre, para después la misma ser aprisionada por una esfera mágica que trato de destruir pero con la poca energía que tenia gracias al Sacred Gear de Vali no pudo hacer nada, un sello mágico japonés rodeo la esfera y la cubrió en segundo haciendo el sellado perfecto. Tobio que estaba más cerca activo un círculo de teletransportacion y así envió a la serpiente en un espacio especial en Grigori para recibir los Horrocrux. Le tocaba averiguar a Yomiel en como una criatura viva era un Horrocrux. Ya después de un momento Harry y los otros se calmaron para después soltar un suspiro de alivio colectivo.

**[Ya lograron encontrar dos Horrocrux, se sabe la ubicación de otros dos, habíamos obtenido uno antes y puedo decir que el que Harry tenia ya fue destruido por lo tanto ahí van seis, falta uno por descubrir]**

-Exacto, el número máximo que Voldemort pudo dividir su alma seria siete si no quiere el riesgo de volverse más loco con mas Horrocrux así que solo queda uno y después veremos que haremos con los otros dos faltantes, Sirius sabrá un modo para poder infiltrase en Hogwarts y veremos el de Gringotts para después.

-Mmmm pues aun sigo diciendo que esta misión es aburrida, digo pues ¿Por qué no puede haber algo mas emociónate?

Oh, no debió haber dicho eso.

* * *

><p><strong>En otro lugar.<strong>

-¡NOOOO! ¡NAGINI! ¡HA SIDO CAPTURADA! ¡MALDITA SEA! ¡RECIEN LLEGAS A MI ESCONDITE COLAGUSANO Y TU MALDITA MALA SUERTE HA CAUSADO PROBLEMAS! ¡CROUCH PREPARA EL RITUAL DE LLAMADO!

-¡Si mi señor! ¡De inmediato!

-¡QUIEN SE ATREVIO A ROBAR A MI PRECIOSA NAGINI PAGARA Y LO HARA CON EL PODER QUE HARA LA MISMA TIERRA! ¡ENVIALO! ¡ENVIALO A DESTRUIRLOS A TODOS!

* * *

><p>¡THUNK!<p>

-¡¿Qué está sucediendo?!-Un temblor sacudió toda la zona con tanta fuerza que la barrera de Harry fue destruida, los perros divinos chillaron de terror lo cual descoloco a Tobio ya que estos perros eran encarnaciones de su Sacred Gears, Vali miro a todos lados preocupado de repente, sus sentidos le estaban diciendo que algo terrible había sucedido o que iba a suceder, instintivamente desplego sus alas azules y se preparo para lo que vendría. Harry viendo al peliblanco tensarse supo que lo que venía era muy peligroso por lo que transformo su Sacred Gear en sus dos brazos extras e invoco sus tres espadas, Tobio invoco varios perros mas haciéndole crecer de tamaños y se paro para lo que venía. Entonces tan rápido como apareció el temblor desapareció. Harry alzo una ceja-¿eh? ¿Qué ha suce…?—

¡BAAOOOOMMMM!

-¡AAAAAHHHHH!-Un grito de gran poder se escucho y un gran círculo de grandes distancia apareció en el suelo de un tono rojo oscuro y una gran mano, tan grande como el tamaño de un autobús, armado con una armadura que parecía una fusión de lava y metal negro rojizo, se hizo aparecer desde el mismo circulo de invocación. Lentamente una figura salía del circulo gritando como una bestia sin igual mientras la tierra se sacudía y el aire se llevaba del olor a azufre, al final la figura salió pisando con fuerza en la tierra destrozando todo a su alrededor y gritando con fuerza-¡AAAAAUUUUAAAAAHHH!

-¡¿QUE ES ESO?!-Grito espantado Tobio ya que nunca en su vida se encontró a un ser de gran tamaño, tanto como de un gran edificio, como también de poder ya que con solo extender sus brazos todo un vendaval de fuego ardiente fue disparada a todas zonas, Vali, Harry y Tobio tuvieron que sostenerse para evitar ser lanzados hacia atrás mientras el ser rugía aun más fuerte. Fue entonces que las esencias, los seres de gran poder, en los Sacred Gears de los jóvenes reconocieron, en especial Lycaon, al ser gigante que estaba frente suyo y temieron por sus compañeros.

**[Azazel tenía razón….Voldemort tiene un trato con Hades]**

**[Pero esto es mucho más serio que solo un trato con Hades, Albion….]**

**[Hades no está jugando….sé lo que quieres decir, Lycaon…..Hades está planeando una guerra contra el Olimpo….porque el dejo libre del tártaro a…]**

-¡HE SIDO LIBERADO DE MI ENCIERRO! ¡MOSTRARE A TODOS MI IRA! ¡LA IRA DE **PERSES, EL TITAN DE LA DESTRUCCION!** ¡UAAAAAAHHHH!

Un titán había sido dejado suelto.

Una terrible batalla estaba a….

Punto de comenzar.

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p><strong>Soy un genio, lo soy, la idea inicialmente era Harry con Mittelt y Kalawarner a destruir los Horrocrux pero decidí un poco de Bromance ligero con Vali y Tobio, sinceramente no he leído la novela ligera Slash Dog que hizo el autor de la serie DxD sobre Tobio pero bueno, uno hace lo que puede, me he emocionado mucho en este capítulo en verdad, como dije inicialmente seria un cap de unión de Harry con sus futuras chicas, nada grave mas momentos de unión pero entonces comenzando el cap se me entraron estas ideas alocadas y mira que tenemos aquí, una conspiración sin igual con Voldemort y hades, futuras batallas y muchísimos secretos, ya tengo en mente unas cuantas sagas de esto, de verdad toda esta emoción fue gracias a que vi la película de los caballeros del zodiaco la leyenda del santuario, fue interesante la película con pequeñas cosas que no me gustan pero bueno, de todos modos en el próximo capítulo una pelea contra un titán y quizás una pelea contra una criatura monstruosa para después dar el paso un poco de unión de Harry con algunas chicas y después la saga del torneo de los tres magos, espero que el capitulo haya sido de su gusto y pues sobre dejarles las ganas de la batalla, hehehe, soy un poco troll XD.<strong>

**Toaneo07**


	7. Chapter 7

**DxD: El caballero dragon.**

**Highschool no me pertenece como también no me pertenece Harry Potter.**

**Aclaro de una que muchos olvidan y es que esta cuenta mía es solo para subir ideas de momento así que es posible que algunos fics mío no lo continúo así que estén advertidos. Esta idea es algo pasajero así que si alguien desea adoptarla pues adelante. Esto es un Harry harem y tal, espero que les guste. Por decisión en parte unánime se ha optado el camino de ángel caído, sinceramente pensé que votarían por los diablos ya que inicialmente ese era mi opción con Sona o Serafall pero el público ha hablado además que he tenido ideas y puedo trabajar con ello pero habrá cosas que se cambiaran, de igual forma debido a la selección de los ángel caídos tratare de aumentar más la historia de Grigori y tal, a diferencia de los cielos y los diablos, los caídos no perdieron tantos miembros de alto rango por lo que aparecerán ángeles caídos que son reales en folklore que no han mencionado en DxD, así que ten eso en mente.**

**El harem de Harry consistirá con las siguientes ángeles caídos: Kalawarner, Mittelt, Penemue, Bezaliel, Adirael, Ananiel y Asbeel (Ángeles caídos verdaderos en folklore).**

**Las chicas humanas: Luna, Daphne, Fleur, Cho y Tonks.**

* * *

><p><em>Misión: los caza fantasmas parte 2.<em>

Vali Lucifer puede ser muchas cosas como un maniaco de batalla y un antisocial pero estúpido no era. El no tenía el poder para enfrentarse a un titán, su orgullo le dolía admitirlo pero era verdad, el no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para incluso enfrentarse a un dios y ni muchos menos a un titán que es un ser que rayaba entre una existencia elemental y una física conceptual. Por otro lado en un lado de su mente considero a sus compañeros tomando nota los débiles que eran ya que ellos no han alcanzado el balance Breaker de sus Sacred Gears así que no podían ser capaces de causar daño grave a este titán y morirían seguramente por el poder del titán. Y no era una opción. Ya podía sentir como el aura del titán ha inundado la zona, métodos de escape como teletransportacion o sellos de transportación a larga distancia no funcionarían, estaban atrapados. De todas forma pelear era la única forma que tenían para sobrevivir.

-¡NO ME RETRACTARE A UN RETO! ¡BALANCE BREAKER!

**[¡VANISHING DRAGON! ¡BALANCE BREAKER! ¡DIVINE DIVIDING SCALE MAIL!]**

**-**¡RRUUUAAAAAAAGHHH!-Grito con fuerza Perses mientras Vali era cubierto por su armadura dragon de color blanco con gemas azules en algunas parte de su cuerpo. Vali rugió con fuerza expulsando una onda de poder y él se lanzo hacia Perses a alta velocidad pero entonces cuando estaba en su gama cercana en un parpadeo Perses pateo a Vali enviándolo a volar al suelo causando un gran cráter. Varios árboles y pedazos grandes de tierras fueron alzados y volado por toda parte debido al forzoso aterrizaje del medio diablo que se levanto tambaleándose por el duro golpe. La voz de Albion se hizo escuchar en la zona de aterrizaje.

**[¡Vali! ¡¿Estás bien?!]**

-coff…coff…..estoy bien Albion…prepárate que tendremos que dar todo -Dijo Vali aun bajo su casco con una sonrisa entre emocionada como preocupada. En un instante, solo un instante fue golpeado sin haberse dado cuenta, esto era más peligroso de lo que parecía. No era tiempo para jugar, era hora para pelear y sobrevivir. El desplego sus alas azules traslucidas y activo un poder de su Sacred Gear.

**[¡HALF DIMENSION!]**

-¡ADELANTE!-Grito Vali mientras absorbía la energía de las cosas que el dividió a su alrededor, con su poder en alto el salió disparado como un misil hacia Perses que rugió con fuerza antes de que bajara sus brazos y los golpeara en el suelo creando todo un terremoto en la zona y devastando aun más la tierra causando que arboles, escombros y mas saliera disparado en el aire, Vali sin problemas evadió todos los escombros y concentro energía draconiana en su mano dispuesto a desplegar un poderoso ataque-**¡DRAGON SHOT!**

Extendiendo sus manos disparo una esfera de energía de gran poder que fue a dirección a Perses chocando con él y causando una poderosa explosión que podría incluso destruir la mitad de una ciudad, una gran esfera de energía blanca cubrió el cielo y Harry con Tobio se cubrieron para evitar que el daño del ataque de Vali. El Hakuryuukou se cruzo de brazos mientras nuevamente activaba el Half Dimension ya que aunque loco de batalla, confiado al extremo no era, ese ataque no era—

-**¡BLAST!**

¡BAAAMMM!

-¡AARRGHH!-Un puño salió del ataque de Vali deshaciéndolo como si fuera papel y un ileso Perses salto hacia Vali para posteriormente golpearlo con uno de sus puños que brillaba de energía rojiza oscura, el golpe fue tal que el aire mismo vibro y Vali sintió un intenso dolor en todo su cuerpo y para su horror su Scale mail se deshizo como si fuera papel y entonces como el golpe de un martillo Perses golpeo con su otro puño a Vali enviándolo al siguiente segundo al suelo causando toda una explosión de tierra. Entonces con una aterradora velocidad Perses cayó hacia donde estaba Vali apuntando con sus pies dispuesto a aplastarlo con su peso.

-¡MUERE ASQUEROSO DIABLO! ¡MORIRAS POR EL PODER DEL GRAN PERSES!

¡FZZZTT!

-¡NO LO CREO! **¡NIMUNG! ¡BLODGANG!-**Un grito se dejo escuchar y surcando el mismo cielo Harry Potter giraba en si misma mientras sus dos espadas mencionadas eran cubiertas por fuego mágico de gran poder y Harry giro en sí mismo para convertirse en un huracán que choco contra el pecho de Perses haciéndole cambiar su curso y así no caer en Vali. El ataque de fuego daño severamente la armadura de Perses pero el titán ni le prestó atención sino que rugió como una bestia resistiendo el ataque de Harry que usaba mas y mas poder mágico en sus dos espadas demoniacas para crear toda una tormenta de fuego infernal que cubrió toda la zona pero entonces en el mar de llamas Harry sonrió-¡Caíste!

¡FZZZTT!

-¡PRUEBA ESTO!-Rugió Harry al haber usado la aparición y teletransportarse encima de Perses con todo el mar de llamas que había invocado y que movió para hacerla chocar contra la cabeza de Perses pero este por un momento no parecía que iba a hacer nada antes de sonreír salvajemente. Perses miro fijamente a Harry y su tormenta de fuego, sus ojos se abrieron para después brillar de rojo enfermizo y entonces una explosión de destrucción apareció entre Perses y Harry causando una onda expansiva que golpeo profundamente al joven Potter y deshaciendo como si nada todo su ataque. Perses rugió con fuerza y golpeo el aire como si fuera un muro liberando su poder.

-**¡BLAST!-**Con un rugido poderoso se lanzo hacia adelante para causar una onda de destrucción tanto en el aire como en la misma tierra despedazándola completamente, Harry rugió de dolor mientras era lanzando hacia varios kilómetros de su posición aérea antes de caer fuertemente en el suelo. Entonces Perses observo un destello blanco en la destrucción que causo y salido a alta velocidad era Vali nuevamente armado con la Scale mail con dos esferas de energía en cada mano.

-**¡DOUBLE DRAGON SHOT!-**Rugió con fuerza Vali disparando las dos esferas que chocaron contra Perses y toda una explosión de gran tamaño cubrió la zona en donde hubo una vez Perses pero como la vez anterior con un rugido bestial Perses creó una onda expansiva que deshizo el poderoso ataque de Vali aunque tenía heridas superficiales en su cuerpo, eso se dio cuenta Vali y actuó rápidamente, con toda su velocidad choco contra el cuerpo de Perses quien intentando golpearlo con sus puños pero Vali los esquivo o los ataques con hechizos elementales demoniacos y así estando en una posición correcta extendió su mano-¡CAERAS!

**[¡DIVIDE! ¡DIVIDE! ¡DIVIDE! ¡DIVIDE! —]**

**-¡FOCUS BLAST!-**Grito repentinamente Perses y extendió sus manos hacia adelante y disparo una onda de energía que al chocar con el desprevenido Vali causo una vez más su Scale mail ser eliminado y experimentar toda una gran cantidad de dolor. Entonces repentinamente grandes perros del tamaño de un autobús surgieron del suelo y mordieron en los tobillos a Perses que rugió de dolor y no pudo concentrarse en su ataque por lo cual Vali no fue completamente vaporizado sino que por el golpeo cayó al suelo o lo hubiera hecho sino fuera porque desde la zona no dañada de los alrededores salto Tobio encima de su perro personal Jin mientras a la vez una gran cantidad de perros espectrales aparecían en el aire y comenzaban a atacar a Perses que rugía de furia ante las bestias que le atacaban. Ya más o menos a salvo Tobio con Vali encima de Jin aterrizó en el suelo moviéndose a donde sea que estuviera Harry o que siguiera con vida.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Qué demonios sucede con este tipo?! ¡Todos mis ataquen no funcionan!-Gruño enojado Vali mientras más perros espectrales eran invocados por Tobio y se entretenían a pelear contra Perses pero sabían que no podían durar mucho. No solo eso sino que Vali sentía fallar su Sacred Gear por cada vez que esa especie de energía extraña de Perses le tocaba, su Sacred Gear se deshacía y tardaba unos segundos siquiera para tener contacto con Albion y volver a usar el Balance Breaker. Repentinamente desde a los lejos delante de ellos surgió una gran serpiente de fuego verde que siseo intensamente para después lanzarse hacia Perses que rugió nuevamente para crear ondas de su extraña energía a todas parte-¡Potter está vivo! ¡¿Tenemos un modo de contactar ayuda?!

-¡Lo he intentado! ¡No podemos! ¡El aura de este tipo evita que llamemos por ayuda!

-¡MIERDA!-Gruño molesto Vali y sintió que su Sacred Gear estaba en optimas condiciones de nuevo y lo activo para comenzar a volar y nuevamente activo el balance Breaker para después usar Half Dimension absorbiendo la energía de las cosas dejándola a la mitad y llamo un hechizo elemental de rayo nórdico y con un rugido disparo todo un rayo energía eléctrica que golpeo en todo el pecho a Perses que grito de dolor por un rato antes de que soltara un rugido en respuesta y toda la energía fue totalmente destruida. Vali maldito con fuerza-¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Por qué no funcionan?!

-¡Es porque es el titán de la destrucción, Vali!-Grito Tobio mientras invocaba otro perro que al aullar grandes geiseres de agua surgieran desde la tierra y golpearan con fuerza a Perses que rugió aun mas deshaciendo por fin la serpiente de fuego maldita que Harry había invocado. Vali siguió usando Half Dimension para absorber energía y usarla en ataques poderosos pero eran siempre deshecho por Perses y el usualmente era calmado pero en ese momento estaba furioso.

-¡¿Cómo eso responde a mis preguntas, perro idiota?!

-¡Es lo mismo con los Phenex, Bune y Marbas, idiota, piénsalo bien!

Por mientras Tobio y Vali comenzaron a moverse rápidamente que a la vez Perses comenzó a perseguirlo como si fuera una bestia que deshacía todo a su paso el peliblanco mestizo pensó exactamente la declaración de Tobio. Como descendiente de Lucifer, Vali sabia mas de los diablos que muchos otros y como tal sabia la historia de todo el mundo infernal de los diablos, las casas Phenex, Bune y Marbas entre algunos otros fueron casas de los 72 pilares que usaban un poder en especifico que se basaba en un aspecto de las cosas, por ejemplos los Phenex estudiaron a los fénix y a uno de los fénix más poderosos,** Suzaku el Vermillion Bird, **de ahí obteniendo sus poderes de fuego y habilidades de fénix, los Bune estudiaron del gran **Kur, el First dragon y Abyss dragon,** que se cree fue el primer dragon que ha existido, de ahí los Bune obtuvieron la habilidad de transformarse en dragones y la casa Marbas estuvieron estudiando a la gran bestia **León de Nemea** y de ahí obtuvieron su habilidad de convertirse en leones demoniacos. Si bien esos eran clases diferentes todos compartían un hecho: en el estudio de un ser de poder ganaron su poder característicos de clan. Entonces la respuesta le llego. El clan Bael y su poder…de destrucción….

-¡Poder de destrucción! ¡Esa es la respuesta! ¡Pero esto no puede ser poder de la destrucción!

¡BOOOOMMM!

-¡AHAHAHAHA ESPERAN UN POCO RATAS QUE HOY MORIRAN!

¡BOOOOOMMM!

-¡Lo he descubierto cuidadosamente, su poder no es en sí energía de destrucción sino destrucción en sí misma, en poca palabra crea una onda de energía de destrucción que destruye en verdad todo lo que entra en contacto por lo cual todos tus ataques han sido inutilizados y en cómo puede dañar tu balance Breaker, simplemente lo está destruyendo!

Con ese inesperado descubrimiento ambos guerreros sabían que estaban en las ultima, un enemigo que podía destruir o en si disipar cualquier ataque de energía y golpear con un poder que no puede ser detenido ya que es la invocación física de destrucción, todas las cosas pueden ser destruida por lo tanto Perses era capaz de dañar lo que fuera, incluso desestabilizar a un Sacred Gear. Vali concentro más poder en sus manos y disparo un rayo de energía hacia Perses que sin poderlo evitar lo tomo justamente en todo el rostro pero el titán solo grito con fuerza y siguió corriendo intentando alcanzar a dos usuarios de Longinus. Tobio invoco otro grupo de perros fantasmales que se lanzaron como una jauría bestial hacia Perses pero el titán solo los golpeos con sus puños expulsando ondas de destrucción por todas partes y aumento aun mas su velocidad hacia Vali y Tobio que estaban sorprendidos en como ese ser era capaz de ignorar sus ataques.

**[Tobio, deja de perder el tiempo que con eso no funcionara, Perses no es un ser fácil de enfrentarse ¡para derrotarlo tienes que golpearlo con un ataque rápido y poderoso!]**

-¡YO NO TENGO ESA CLASE DE PODER, LYCAON!

**[¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO LO TIENES! ¡AUN NO HAS HECHO EXPLOTAR EL PODER DEL CANIS LYKAON! ¡DEJA DE QUEJARTE Y USA TODO TU PODER!]**

-¡GRRR! ¡BIEN! ¡VALI! ¡CUBREME!

-Tsk, como sea….-Dijo sin darle importancia Vali y salió volando desde la espalda del perro Jin dirigiéndose directamente hacia Perses que extendió su puño hacia adelante y toda una onda casi igual al de un huracán fue invocado, todo un torbellino que destruyo toda la zona, Vali uso su máxima velocidad para moverse entre los escombros y concentro poder demoniaco para crear un escudo de color azul a su alrededor y uso el Half Dimension para obtener más poder y concentrando su poder en su propio cuerpo salió disparado como si fuera una bala blanca y azul**-¡CRUCH DRAGON BULLET!**

**-¡BLAST FALL!-**Grito en respuesta Perses y este con su otra mano concentro poder para después hacer un gesto hacia abajo, una onda de presión rojiza cayó encima de Vali como si fuera un martillo y Vali quien fue cubierto de energía choco contra la fuerza pero el puso más poder y aunque parte de su armadura fue destruida el fue capaz de conectar todo un golpe en el pecho de Perses con todo su cuerpo como si fuera una bala. Perses grito de dolor como a la vez escupía sangre de su boca por el tremendo golpe y pretendía atrapar a Vali entre sus manos pero Vali uso un hechizo normal para invocar una intensa cantidad de energía de luz cegando a Perses y aprovecho eso para volar y escapar del alcance de Perses. El extendió hacia el titán su mano derecha.

**[¡DIVIDE! ¡DIVIDE! ¡DIVIDE! ¡DIVIDE! ¡DIVIDE! ¡DIVIDE! ¡DIVIDE! ¡DIVIDE! ¡DIVIDE! ¡DIVIDE!]**

-¡UGH!

**[¡VALI! ¡CALMATE! ¡NO PUEDES ABSORVER TANTA ENERGIA A LA VEZ!]**

-¡PUES TE MOSTRARE QUE PUEDO!-Rugió con fuerza Vali mientras las alas de su Scale mail brillaban intensamente, el concentro todo su poder en sus manos, tanto que la misma tierra tembló y el cielo fue cubierto por nubes, Perses que cayó de rodillas al sentir el poder robado gracias a Vali solo se limito a rugid de furia y desafío. Con una sonrisa loca y emocionada bajo su casco Vali extendió sus manos hacia adelante**-¡GIGA DRAGON SHOT!**

¡BOOOOOMMMM!

Disparando todo su poder acumulado en ese ataque, Vali golpeo con un ataque sin igual que dejo toda una onda de destrucción a la zona y una gran bola de humo en forma de hongo que sería visible en toda la zona. Vali bajo sus brazos mientras respiraba con dificultad, primera vez que literalmente echaba de todo en un combate pero no lo veía de otra manera ya que era un titán que se enfrentaba pero entonces repentinamente una mano apareció a su alrededor y lo aprisiono con fuerza haciendo que rugiera de dolor y pánico mirando a un lado que era un Perses herido pero que sonreía con locura mientras su aura crecía aun mas y mas. El usuario del Divine Dividing no sabía que por mas destrucción causa el enemigo a una zona más fuerte se volvía Perses por lo cual se explica porque el titán recupero una gran parte de su pode robado. Vali sintió temor por ello en como su ataque fallo

¡¿Cómo puede haber sido posible?! ¡¿Cómo sobrevivió?!

-¡TU…. ¿COMO…?!

-¡**CRASH**!

**[¡VALI! ¡NOOOO!]**

¡BAAAAAAAAAAMMMMM!

-¡AAAAARGGHHH!-Grito con fuerza Vali al sentir la destrucción de su armadura Scale mail sino como gran parte de los huesos de su cuerpo se rompieron. No había duda que en ese momento había perdido. Perses rio con ganas mientras apretaba mas el cuerpo de Vali dispuesto a matarlo en ese instante pero entonces fue que…

¡FZZZZ!

-¡TOMA!** -**Rugió Harry apareciendo justamente a lado de la cara de Perses, gracias a su espada Nagelring pudo moverse a través de las sombras para así acercarse sigilosamente al titán y darle este golpe. A gran velocidad Harry con su espada Nimung, que había absorbido toda una gran cantidad de poder mágico relampagueante, se movió y apuñalo con su espada todo el ojo derecho de Perses para después dejar paso tu ataque-¡**THUDANGA!**

¡ZAAAAZZZZ!

-¡UUUAAAAAHHHH!-Grito Perses de dolor intenso al sentir la explosión en todo su ojo derecho y el gran daño que tenía en su rostro, Harry no se detuvo ahí sino golpeo con toda su fuerza con su espada Blodgang lo cual hizo a Perses bramar de dolor por el ataque de un mar de llamas en su rostro que por sobre toda la cosa tenia facultades anti-monstruo, tal fue la sorpresa y dolor que ni pudo usar su poder para destruir el ataque, Harry aprovecho ese momento para después teletransportarse justamente en la mano de Perses en donde tenía prisionero a Vali, Harry concentro un hechizo en su espada Nimung y con un rugido lanzo una cortada de viento hacia la muñeca de Perses.

-¡**AEROGA**!-Exclamo el joven Potter y miro como la cuchilla de viento cortaba las venas del brazo de Perses que grito aun mas fuerte por el dolor, Harry vio como la mano de Perses perdía fuerza y soltaba a Vali que ya herido y vencido caía hacia el suelo, Harry con la aparición lo tomo en el aire y usando un hechizo de levitación se alejo de Perses pero entonces no pudo hacer nada cuando Perses recupero la compostura y aun con gran parte de su rostro cubierto de sangre divina gruño para después exclamar con furia.

**-¡FOCUS BLAST!-**Exclamo para después disparar una rayo de energía de destrucción desde su propia boca hacia los dos jóvenes guerreros, Harry con todo el poder del True Caster invoco un escudo mágico fortalecido pero el ataque de Perses fue tal que fue enviado junto a Vali hacia el suelo para después ser afectado del ataque del titán sufriendo todo un golpe sin igual de dolor y daño a su cuerpo. La destrucción a la zona fue tal que incluso si estaban alejados de cualquier ciudades era esperado que muchos habrían notado toda la onda de destrucción. En un gran carácter Harry y Vali estaban en el suelo totalmente heridos, Vali ya había caído inconsciente desde hace mucho y Harry estaba en las ultimas y es solo gracias al poder de True Caster en usar un hechizo de curación de alta clase que le permitia estar semi-consciente pero sabía que no dudaría mucho. Entonces toda la zona volvió a estallar cuando Perses con un salto aterrizo justo frente a ellos y Harry observo como el titán levantaba su único brazo usable dispuesto a aplastarlo.

-¡HAHAHAHAHA MUERE!

-¡NO LO CREO! ¡TE LLAMO A TI, **ARCADIA: CERBERUS**!-Un aura de poder surgió a espalda de Tobio quien por fin libero su técnica mas fuerte hasta la fecha, Perses sintiendo peligro intento girar para ver a su espalda pero no pudo hacer cuando una gran bestia divina salto hacia su espalda y comenzó a morderlo con fuerza, se trataba de un perro de tres cabezas de color negro con piel de armadura que rugía con fiereza mientras sus tres cabezas mordían parte del cuello, hombro y parte de la cabeza de Perses que rugía de dolor intentando quitarse aquella bestia encima. Tobio e encima del lobo de su perro Jin apareció frente a los otros dos chicos respirando con dificultad ya que tuvo que fusionar a tres perros divinos de su Sacred Gear, Linus, Fineo y Cleitor, para dar paso a su invocación más fuerte, El Arcadia Cerberus.

-Ugh…..Tobio….-Mascullo Harry escupiendo sangre a montón, sabía que algunos de sus órganos de de seguro ya han sido destruido por el ataque de Perses y sabia bien que él y Vali no eran de mucha ayuda. Tobio lo sabía como también sabía que su invocación Arcadia Cerberus no iba a durar mucho, podía verlo como la gran bestia con grandes aullidos sonidos peleaba contra Perses, aun con todo era una invocación de suerte, no muy poderoso y no durable además Perses era una bestia de gran poder. Lastimosamente aun en sus niveles de poder no serian capaces de—

¡BOOOOMMM!

-….demasiado rápido….-Mascullo preocupado Tobio observo al Arcadia Cerberus caer junto a su lado herido mientras Perses rugía victorioso y alzaba su mano libre creando poco a poco una gran esfera de energía de destrucción, su tamaño crecía en segundos, en un momento era el tamaño de una casa y ahora podía incluso ser tan grande como la mitad de toda una ciudad. Tobio observo aquello con sumo horror, no había forma en sobrevivir con un ataque que de seguro le destruirá átomos por átomos. Tobio escucha un sonido y observa como Harry respirando con dificultad y escupiendo sangre de su boca se levantaba temblorosamente gracias con el apoyo de su espada Nimung, Tobio no duda en moverse hacia Harry y detenerlo-¡no intentes lo que creo que piensas hacer! ¡No podrás absorber ese ataque con tu espada! ¡Morirás en un segundo!

-…tengo que hacer….algo….

-….No. seré quien yo hare algo-Sentencio para sorpresa de Harry y Tobio un recuperado Vali aunque más de conciencia que otra cosa pero el mestizo diablo se levanto con toda la fuerza de voluntad que tenia, como lo sospecho una gran parte de sus huesos estaban rotos y ni sabia como se la ingenio para despertarse pero con un gruñido de desafío hacia Perses Vali intento mantenerse a pie e ignorando los gritos de Albion en su cabeza hizo aparecer su Divine Dividing y comenzó a….recitar. En ese momento Tobio y Harry supieron que iba a hacer el loco diablo.

-¡VALI! ¡NOOO!

_**¡Yo, el que está a punto de despertar!**_

_**¡Soy el Dragón Celestial que ha tomado los principios de la supremacía de Dios!**_

-¡ESTUPIDO NO LO HAGAS!

_**¡Envidio el "infinito" y yo persigo el "sueño"!**_

**-**¡VALI!

_**¡Me convertiré en el Dragón Blanco de la Dominación!**_

_**¡Y yo te llevaré a los límites del paraíso blanco!**_

**[¡JUGGERNAUT DRIVE!] **

¡BOOOMMM!

-¡NO PIERDAS EL MALDITO TIEMPO TOBIO! ¡DAME TIEMPO!-Rugió con fuerza Vali mientras invocaba su armadura solo que esta era más avanzada y con característica de dragon, su rugido fue tal que toda la zona estallo por la fuerza del Juggernaut drive pero Vali sabía que su movimiento fue sumamente arriesgado, hacía tiempo había encontrado un modo de contrarrestar el efecto secundario del Juggernaut drive en usar su vasto poder mágico como fuente de energía, hasta ahora solo podía durar cinco minutos en esa forma pero en este combate con todas sus heridas y gran desgaste solo podía durar 15 segundos, por lo tanto su grito fue para que Tobio le diera tiempo para desplegar el ataque más fuerte-¡MALDIEA SEA ATACA YA PERRO PULGOSO!

-¡Tsk!-Chisto Tobio con urgencia y con un rugido soltó todo lo que podía de su Sacred Gear haciendo que el arcadia Cerberus se pusiera de pie de nuevo y saliera disparado a alta velocidad a Perses siendo seguido por toda una jauría de perros divinos que gruñían como bestias sedientas de sangres, estas atacaron con todo a Perses pero este solamente soltaba un bramido para que una explosión de poder de destrucción expulsara deshaciendo a los perros divinos. Harry que estaba a punto de caerse vio como Vali extendía lentamente sus brazos y un gran cañón salía de su pecho que cargaba una gran cantidad de energía y observo igual como Tobio cayó al suelo ya cansado mientras el Arcadia Cerberus fue finalmente destruido. Harry apretó los dientes mientras observaba el movimiento de Perses y como estaba a punto de lanzar su ataque devastador. Repentinamente Harry sintió el llamado de Zirnitra.

**[¡Concéntrate Harry! ¡Aun tienes poder que usar! ¡Concéntrate y úsalo! ¡Úsalo Harry, úsalo!]**

-Bien…..-Mascullo Harry y por un breve segundo cuando cerró los ojos el tiempo para él se detuvo y se concentro, el se concentro como nunca antes había estado y busco, busco en todo su ser, en toda su alma, en todo su poder mágico el poder que faltaba por usar. Fue difícil, sumamente difícil, el poder estaba ahí, el podía sentirlo pero era tan lejano, como si necesitara algo para usarlo pero eso no lo detuvo, el lo llamo, lo llamo con fuerza, necesitaba usarlo, lo necesitaba, el siguió con fuerza llamando ese poder pero justo cuando parecía perder la esperanza inesperadamente una esencia de luz, una protección cálida que aunque casi desaparecida cubrió su ser y por un breve segundo Harry sintió un toque maternal antes de que todo su poder oculto fuera dado a el por el momento y abriendo sus ojos mostrando los ojos esmeraldas que brillaban de poder y con un aura similar a un dragon, Harry concentro todo su poder obtenido en Nimung y con un rugido con fuerza se movió a alta velocidad cortando el mismo aire con su espada-¡**NIMUNG!**

¡FFFSZZZZZBOOOOMMM!

-¡AAAAARGGGHH!-Grito con profundo dolor Perses mientras una cuchillada gigantica de energía mágica demoniaca fue liberada por la espada Nimung y fue tal que literalmente corto el pecho de Perses e hizo que este retrocediera y perdiera la concentración. Vali aprovecho ese momento por lo cual con un rugido de poder lanzo su ataque final. Mientras a la vez Harry salió disparado y usando el poco poder mágico que tenia hizo levitar a Tobio y poso una mano en la armadura de Vali e incrusto su espada en el suelo rezando a quien sea que el ataque de Vali acertara.

-¡**LONGINUS SMASHER!**

¡BOOOOOOOMMMMMM!

* * *

><p>¡BOOOOOOMMMM CRASSHHHH!<p>

-¡¿Qué demonios?!-Grito con espanto una mujer de cabello castaño mientras dejaba caer las cacerolas en su estufa, moviendo la cabeza para despejar la molestia debido al terrible sonido que recién escucho y rápidamente tomo su varita y salió de su hogar para averiguar con exactitud la razón de tal horrible sonido. Le tomo un tiempo hasta llegar a una zona parcialmente destruida e incendiada de un callejón cerca de su hogar, ella frunció el ceño al reconocer una gran cantidad de energía mágica por lo tanto sin demora alguna creo algunos campos mágicos para repeler a los Muggles y se acerco a investigar con su varita en alto para cualquier casualidad y lo que encontró le sorprendió como nunca.

En el centro de la zona de destrucción eran tres jóvenes muy malheridos e inconscientes, uno de ellos era al parecer un joven de ascendencia noruega pudo suponer de cabello blanco corto quien por cierto tenía toda la piel brillando por el sudor y heridas superficiales, en otro era un joven japonés pelinegro que al simplemente no tenía heridas graves pero se veía sumamente pálido y respiraba con dificultad y finalmente un joven ingles de cabello bi-color negro con blanco que tenia las peores heridas. Ella había tomado clases de medicina mágica cuando estuvo en Hogwarts así que ella sabía muy bien con solo verlo que estos chicos estuvieron en el campo de batallas y que estaban en estado crítico por lo tanto se acerco para verificar que sucedía y como les ayudaría pero entonces cuando se acerco al joven de cabello bicolor fue cuando lo vio. El anillo del heredero de la casa Black en los dedos del joven. Un anillo que conocía muy bien siendo ella una Black antes de ser exiliada de la familia como también un anillo que fue visto por última vez por su primo…..Sirius Black.

Andrómeda Tonks tembló levemente. Tenía un raro presentimiento sobre todo esto.

-…Si lo que creo que es entonces este chico es…-Murmuro Andrómeda mientras ella llevo una de sus manos a la frente del chico y al mover su pelo encontró lo que sería un vestigio de una cicatriz en forma de rayos. Andrómeda palideció profundamente, era Harry Potter, era el chico más buscado por Inglaterra mágica y de todas las cosas, de todas las personas y de todos los tiempos el chico en específico cayó cerca de su casa. Es como si el mismo destino estaba jugando con este chico. Después de todo considerando las cosas que sabía, que han sucedido y que sucederán por este niño se pueden entender porque pensó de esa manera.

Ella no dudo en levitar a los tres chicos y aparecer en su casa aunque tuvo dificultad al haber usado aparición con tres chicos inconscientes pero por suerte ella tenía la habilidad, después de todo su hermana Bellatrix aunque un monstruo fue una talentosa bruja y ellas compartían la sangre, talento era sus legado. Ella tenía que hacer chequeo a los tres adolescentes, curarles como podía con su magia y si hacía falta hacerle pedido por medicamento vía búho por San Mungo, usualmente en otra circunstancias habría llevado a los chicos a San Mungo para tratamiento como se espera pero uno de ellos es Harry Potter además quien sería el futuro jefe de la casa Black y no podía permitir que la ubicación de Harry Potter sea conocida por el mundo mágico porque entonces terminaría bajo el pulgar de Dumbledore y eso podría arruinar su oportunidad para actuar. Oh ella ayudaría al chico porque de todos modos era lo correcto pero al final de todo ella fue una Black, planificar y ver a futuro era algo que muy bien le daba además tenias sus razones para sus nuevos planes. Tenía que llamar a su hermana Narcissa, la oportunidad que ella ha estado esperando por años había llegado pero tenían que jugar con calma sus cartas para así obtener el resultado deseado y por sobre toda la cosa….Tenía que hablar con su hija Nymphadora. Tenía que ver cuál era su lealtad… ¿la familia o al mundo mágico?

Esperaba que ella escogiera bien.

* * *

><p><strong>En otro lugar: Inframundo.<strong>

**Reino de hades.**

-Esto….es una noticia….muy desagradable…-Musito con una mueca un esqueleto viviente vistiendo una túnica morada y con una corona en su cabeza posando junto a él era una esplendida pero mortal guadaña, era el dios del inframundo y de los muertos, Hades, que miraba impasible a uno de los muchos subordinados que le servían con lealtad. En este caso eran los segadores Orcus y Pluto quienes estaban arrodillados frente al dios de los muertos, ambos estaban observando el suelo levemente aterrorizado por las terribles noticias que recién tuvieron que darle a su señor. Hades se mantuvo en silencio por unos minutos antes de soltar un suspiro de desgana-….Y dale, le doy ayuda y permito un poco de holgura a Voldemort y termina arruinándolo de la peor manera, derrotado por un bebe lo cual pienso que es imposible y ahora de todas las cosas cuando es tan débil….comete el estúpido error de traer a un titán al mundo humano…normalmente estaría enojado ¿no, mis queridos subordinados?

¡BOOOOMMM!

-¡ESTOY ENOJADO! ¡FURIOSO DE HECHO!-Los gritos furiosos sacudió todo el lugar e incluso esculturas estallaron por el despliegue de la ira de Hades, Orcus y Pluto temblaron aun mas ante la furia de su señor, aun cuando no se sabía con exactitud del porque Hades permitió a Voldemort la creación de Horrocrux como también darle ayudas a su grupo de variopintos de magos tarados pero ellos dos confiaban plenamente en su señor así que no cuestionaron sus acciones aun cuan confusas fueran. Pero ahora se enteraron sobre que Voldemort en su grandísima estupidez activo el sello de invocación de emergencia de uno de los titanes que Hades había reprogramado hacia décadas atrás y los puso a pelear con quien sabe que. Los resultados de esa acción no son bonitos, los dioses del olimos están histéricos porque sintieron la presencia de un Titán suelto pero por suerte no pudieron unir ese suceso con Hades aunque de seguro Hermes estará pregunto sobre el asunto de parte de Zeus, también la zona de la batalla fue totalmente destruida y Perses aunque vivo estaba muy herido, faltaría años para que incluso se recuperara y eso era preocupante. Solo había un modo para que algo fuera tan poderoso para haber dañado a Perses y se sabe que no había un ser divino en la zona.

Una Longinus peleo contra Perses.

-¡Y LO PEOR ES QUE ESE MALDITO JURAMENTO ME IMPIDE HACER ALGO AL RESPECTO! ¡MALDITA SEA! ¡SIENTO TANTA IRA EN ESTE MOMENTO!-Grito con furia insana Hades aun cuando estaba calmado en su asiento, el tenias sus planes y una meta que haría cumplir como fuera pero por casi, por casi y por un descuido todos sus planes habían sido descubiertos, menos mal que nadie supo que el libero a Perses del Tártaro. Eso era una buena noticia dada por Orcus y Pluto. Pero aun estaba molesto, aun tenía ese juramento que evitaba que pudiera dañar de manera directa a Voldemort hasta que este muere de manera natural, por mientras exista en el mundo humano él era intocable aunque claro las ganancias que Voldemort le daba eran muy buenas. Ya calmado el miro a sus dos subordinados-….Bien…. ¿han averiguado algo más?

-Como le dijimos anteriormente, mi lord, se sospecha que un usuario de Sacred Gear tipo Longinus de nivel medio estuvo involucrado a la batalla contra Perses.

-Ya veo, eso es en verdad terrible, debido a que Voldemort está oculto fuera de nuestra vista no puedo interrogarlo con exactitud para saber que sucedió así que no se con exactitud porque Voldemort de todas las cosas se termino en un asunto con un usuario de Longinus.

-Puedo enviar mis legiones, mi lord, son capaces de buscar lo que fuera.

-Mph, admiro que tus seguidores son buenos Orcus pero la cuestión es que Voldemort no es un simple mortal que tú puedes ir a buscar y ya, tiene protección de acción de segadores contra él, es básicamente intocable ese maldito mortal.

-…. ¿pero como…?

-No pregunten. Eso son asunto muy serios y aunque ustedes son grandes seguidores leales hay cosas que no hay que contar. De todas formas cuando salgan van directamente hacia Radamantys, Minos y Aiacos. Tengo una misión en especial para ellos.

_-¡¿LOS TRES GRANDES JUEGES DEL INFRAMUNDO?! Esto es serio, muy serio…lord hades jamás ha mencionado algo sobre misiones con los jueces del inframundo,_ sea lo que sea que planea mi lord de seguro será glorioso. Cumpliremos con su orden a como dé lugar-Dijo suavemente Orcus y así el junto a Pluto y su señor Hades habló sobre muchos temas y su siguiente acción tanto al asunto con Perses como también con Voldemort. Cuando Hades supiera el momento en que el mortal mago oscuro esta a la vista entonces él personalmente hablara con él para saber con exactitud que sucedió, hasta entonces solo les tocaba esperar y seguir con sus otros planes, uno de ellos con la brigada Khaos. Posteriormente su reunión termino y los dos segadores de clase suprema salieron del lugar dejando a Hades solo en su recamara pensando para su adentros en sus futuras acciones y en silencio apretó su esquelética mano pensando con oscura determinación que el haría pagar a todos por las pérdidas que él ha sufrido y que el obtendría lo que ha merecido por milenios. El conquistaría todo y aplastaría a sus enemigos.

La facción bíblica caerá.

Todos caerán.

El se asegurara de ello.

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p><strong>Bien, aquí está el cap, gran batalla y todo, los siguientes capítulos continua la caza de los Horrocrux, Azazel posiblemente se enamora, Harry aprende mas de los Sacred Gear, conocerá a dos chicas lindas, posiblemente se gane la mira de Hades por un acción y se acerca la saga del torneo de los tres magos. Para quienes se pregunta por qué digo que Vali es noruego es tanto porque veo que esa es su nacionalidad, su nombre es similar a un dios nórdico y su cabello blanco se podría explicar en que nació en territorio frio de noruega, recuerden que el mundo DxD no todo se centra en Japón así que por ello no creo que Vali sea japonés. De todos dejen comentario y todo eso.<strong>

**Toaneo07**


	8. Chapter 8

**DxD: El caballero dragon.**

**Highschool no me pertenece como también no me pertenece Harry Potter.**

**Aclaro de una que muchos olvidan y es que esta cuenta mía es solo para subir ideas de momento así que es posible que algunos fics mío no lo continúo así que estén advertidos. Esta idea es algo pasajero así que si alguien desea adoptarla pues adelante. Esto es un Harry harem y tal, espero que les guste. Por decisión en parte unánime se ha optado el camino de ángel caído, sinceramente pensé que votarían por los diablos ya que inicialmente ese era mi opción con Sona o Serafall pero el público ha hablado además que he tenido ideas y puedo trabajar con ello pero habrá cosas que se cambiaran, de igual forma debido a la selección de los ángel caídos tratare de aumentar más la historia de Grigori y tal, a diferencia de los cielos y los diablos, los caídos no perdieron tantos miembros de alto rango por lo que aparecerán ángeles caídos que son reales en folklore que no han mencionado en DxD, así que ten eso en mente.**

**El harem de Harry consistirá con las siguientes ángeles caídos: Kalawarner, Mittelt, Penemue, Bezaliel, Adirael, Ananiel y Asbeel (Ángeles caídos verdaderos en folklore).**

**Las chicas humanas: Luna, Daphne, Fleur, Cho y Tonks.**

* * *

><p><em>Misión: los caza fantasmas parte 3.<em>

El destino tenía una manera única de actuar. Andrómeda lo pensó mientras trataba a los tres jóvenes, uno de ellos Harry Potter, que habían aparecido mal heridos hacia unos días atrás, después de tanto tiempo aun seguían en mal estado aunque tuvo problemas con el chico noruego ya que descubrió que era un mestizo de una raza que no pudo identificar correctamente. Con múltiples hechizos de curación y pociones especiales finalmente después de larga horas de tratamiento pudo estabilizar sus estado de salud, habían perdido tanta energía que era sorprendente como seguían con vida con tan poca energía, ella les había dejado en un coma inducido para que recuperaran energía, ella esperaría quizás un par de días para dejarle recuperar la conciencia y ahí actuaria con delicadeza en sus movimientos. Sinceramente, el destino tiene un modo raro para proceder, las cosas sucedían de manera tan uniforme que hasta daba miedo.

-Te ves muy pensativa hoy, hermana ¿Qué piensas?

-Nada….solamente pensando en cómo las circunstancias nos ha llevado a esto. En especial haciendo tratos contigo de todas las cosas.

-Hermana, recuerda que fui la única…bueno junto a Sirius y Regulus en apoyarte cuando saliste de la casa para irte con tu inútil marido, así que dame un poco de holgura.

-Deja de decir inútil a mi marido, el es un hombre decente y me ha proporcionado una buena casa para mí y para Nymphadora.

-Je, no lo niego, solo lo digo para sacarte de quicio aunque aun pienso que podría haberte conseguido mejor marido.

-Por favor Narcissa, ya sabes como dañina es la endogamia excesiva en una familia, mira a mi hija, mestiza y tiene una gran cantidad de poder mágico y la única metamorfaga en toda Inglaterra, entonces tenemos a tu hijo y pues….sinceramente no lo digo por ofender pero sabes que es la verdad.

-Ahh usualmente defendería a mi hijo pero sinceramente la aptitud de Draco ha empeorado desde hace años, por lo que reconocerlo como hijo se me hace tan difícil.

-….Es duro en verdad. De todas formas ¿crees que es lo correcto que estamos haciendo?

-¿Tan suave te estás volviendo? Además ni que estuviéramos haciendo algo vil y criminal, solamente haremos un trato con el chico Potter y ya. No nos iremos de las ramas y ni le engañaremos para evitar problemas, vi esas espadas que cargaba, no son normales. Son… ni siquiera ser que decirlo sino muy peligrosas, así que no podemos tratar al chico Potter como un niño.

-…Cierto, estos chicos de seguro han venido desde una batalla brutal y no dudo que son más fuerte que nosotras, notable en verdad. Solo espero que nuestras peticiones se cumplan.

-¿Qué hay de tu hija?

-Nymphadora sigue estando en turnos extendidos por las ordenes dada para la captura de Sirius, por ello ella no ha estado aquí, a mi parecer creo que están perdiendo el tiempo, si de algo Sirius era bueno era en escabullirse y no dudo que deber de estar ya fuera del país, mire al chico Narcissa, el tiene el anillo de heredero de la casa Black, de una manera u otra él se habrá encontrado con Sirius o al menos estuvo algo relación con él.

-Huele raro el asunto, cierto, sinceramente sin importar lo raro del asunto lo prefiero así, no me gusta el pensamiento de mi hijo ser el heredero de la casa Black….hubiera sido horrible.

-¿Tan mal se comporta tu hijo, Narcissa? Sé que lo has dicho muchas veces pero—

-Ha estado fuera de control desde que entro a Hogwarts, sinceramente Andrómeda mi hijo se ha vuelto peor y peor a cada tiempo, tuve que hechizarlo cuando intento cachetearme solo porque le dije que estaría castigado todo el verano después del informe que recibí de Severus en como molestaba cruelmente a niños de primer año, niños de once Andrómeda, mi hijo se la pasa torturando a menores de él y ni le importa un comino las consecuencias. El ya no es mi hijo. Dejó de serlo hace mucho.

-Lo siento. De verdad.

-Descuida….quizás en el fondo creo que tú hiciste una mejor elección que yo aun cuanto lo reniego, después de todo tienes un marido amoroso y una hija digna para estar orgulloso. Solo deseo escapar de esta maldita vida mía. Espero que este chico Potter tenga el corazón para darme la libertad.

-Por eso te ayudo con eso, hermana, porque te lo mereces.

El destino tenía una curiosa forma de actuar, una simple acción podría crear un mar de consecuencias sin uno poder entenderlas, eso podía asegurar Andrómeda. Su situación se podía decir que inicio después de unos años cuando Voldemort fue derrotado por Harry Potter, Andrómeda obviamente no tenía mucho que ver con el heredero Potter sino mas bien su hermana aunque el asunto era mas de intereses que problemas. Andrómeda fue expulsada de la casa Black por haberse fugado por el que sería su esposo Ted Tonks, desgraciadamente por su decisión su hermana menor Narcissa tuvo que pagar el precio ya que fue puesta por el jefe de la casa Black en un matrimonio arreglado, la excusa era para cubrir la deshonra de Andrómeda en meterse según su familia llamaba un sangre cuida, con Lucius Malfoy de todas las personas, Narcissa al principio no tuvo problema con el matrimonio, después de todo quiso a Lucius y de ese amor nació su hijo Draco pero como se dijo, la situación se torno horrible y todo por culpa de Harry Potter. Se podía decir que su situación comenzó porque Harry Potter fue abandonado por su familia a la iglesia.

Todo comenzó cuando Lucius de una manera se entero que Harry Potter de hecho fue enviado a la iglesia, su cercanía con el ministro aseguro esa información y la razón del porque no se sabía sobre esto era porque Lucius convenció a Cornelius guarda la información, Lucius fue inteligente a imaginar que si toda la población mágica sabia que Harry Potter estaba bajo la custodia de la iglesia causaría una serie de sucesos que serian malo tanto para él como para la población mágica: al saber todos del paradero de Harry Potter podría causar que las masas se volvieran locas y podría causar un incidente con la iglesia, Lucius a diferencia de Voldemort sabia lo peligroso que podía ser la institución bíblica así que se anduvo de cuidado con ellos, también sabía bien que de una manera Dumbledore podría reaccionar a ello y rescatar al niño Potter lo cual de seguro lo podría en un lugar inalcanzable para él y los otros mortífagos encubiertos.

No, el pensó bien la situación e ideo un plan sencillo que haría orgulloso a Slytherin por ella: dejar que todo siga en anonimato, Lucius convenció al ministro que cuando todos se enteraran que Harry Potter estuvo bajo custodia de la iglesia entonces toda la culpa será enviada a Dumbledore y el ministro podría aprovechar para robar popularidad del anciano promoviendo su posición como ministro, Lucius secretamente también encontró otra ganancia en mantener eso en secreto, tenía la certeza que el chico Potter moriría por los altos mandos de la iglesia y cuando eso sucediera no habría nadie que competiría por la posición de heredero de la casa Black para su hijo Draco. El plan era sencillo y si no se cumplía pues no habría problemas porque no le podría afectar.

Era perfecto.

Entonces Narcissa pudo ver lo asqueroso que era su esposo, ella se recriminaba por ingenua en no haberlo notado, sinceramente ella aunque criada por la casa Black no compartió a la pie de la letra de la aversión a los Muggles como sus padres o tíos o su hermana Bellatrix, sabía que su esposo odiaba a los sangres sucias, bien, no era el primero que conocía con tal aptitud aunque nunca le afecto a ella pero cuando el comento un día borracho embriagado de victoria de su plan desde ahí su esposo parecía comentar mas de sus pensamientos terribles y planes maliciosos, ahí no era el problema sino fue cuando ella comenzó a sentirse un poco paranoica de su esposo, una cosa es engañar al ministro mágico ya que eso demostraba astucia pero otra era hablar tan fácilmente de la muerte de un niño, ella era una madre y el pensamiento de la muerte de su hijo le aterraba profundamente, por lo tanto secretamente requiso las cosas de su esposo para buscar algo más que podría estar ocultando.

Lo que encontró fue lo peor que podía saber y era muchas cosas, por ejemplo un vial de la iniciación para ser parte de los mortífagos, la cual fue una experiencia que Narcissa deseaba tanto borrar y pruebas contundentes que se dejaba claro en como Lucius había matado indirectamente a la mayor parte de sus familiares a través de los años para que así solo quedaba ella y Draco lo cual llevaría al último convertirse en heredero de la casa Black y que Lucius pueda usar a su antojo.

_-Quizás por eso Sirius se convirtió en el heredero-_Había pensando cuidadosamente en ese tiempo. Sirius de todas las personas de su familia se había convertido en el heredero y pensó que quizás eso vio sus tíos cuando lo convirtieron en heredero incluso aun cuando fue expulsado de la familia por sus pensamientos anti-sangres puras, con Sirius en Azkaban habría un respaldo seguro para evitar que Lucius fuera y le matara aunque Narcissa no supo sino hoy en día que Sirius tenía un heredero siendo Harry Potter, por lo tanto para que ese plan haya funcionado tuvo que ser de pura suerte u obra del mismo destino.

Cuando su esposo descubrió en como ella toqueteo su información privada el hizo lo peor de todo: uso la Cruciatus en ella. Su esposo la torturo con un hechizo imperdonable. Cualquier rastro de amor que le tenía murió ese día. Lucius obviamente deshizo esa información y se aseguro que ella no la compartiera con otros y desde entonces su vida familiar ha sido horrible, ella tuvo que ver por años como Lucius envenenaba la mente de Draco en la creencia de que sería el jefe de la casa Black y que tendría todas sus riquezas algún día, ella ni podía reconocer a su hijo que se ha vuelto tan asquerosamente arrogante y un monstruo en el comportamiento, causando tantos problemas y creyéndose superior de todos, aunque le doliera ni ella podía reconocerlo como su hijo. Amenazarla sin duda que la mataría algún día si le volvía a levantar la voz demostraba que ese no era su hijo.

Narcissa busco un modo para divorciarse de Lucius pero el matrimonio arreglado hecho por sus familiares fue hecho con un contrato vinculante, el jefe de la casa Black es él quien tiene la última palabra de acción en el contrato del matrimonio arreglado, solo el podría deshacer su matrimonio y no había duda que en el caso de ella era imposible porque Sirius estaba en Azkaban. Entonces todo cambio cuando su primo salió de la cárcel, menos mal que en territorio Goblin las leyes del ministerio no funcionaban porque esperaba con todo corazón que su primo le ayudara a escapar del infierno que era su matrimonio actualmente. Entonces un par de meses su hermana distanciada Andrómeda que sabía de su difícil situación, a diferencia de su hermana Andrómeda tenia buenos tratos con los Goblin y eso es decir mucho, ella supo que el nuevo heredero de la casa Black era Harry Potter, que estaba vivo y que estuvo en contacto con Sirius o que Sirius había nombrado específicamente a Harry Potter como heredero. Narcissa obviamente no le dijo a su esposo que su grandioso plan no funciono en lo mas mínimo, en cambio uso sus contactos para que investigara la ubicación de Harry Potter, con su ayuda podría ser liberada de su matrimonio y volver a ser una Black aunque en total necesitaba era más a Sirius que el chico Potter.

El plan de Andrómeda era en total ganarse el favor de Harry Potter para que este hablara con Sirius o que cuando alcanzara la mayoría de edad, pudiera romper el matrimonio arreglado de su hermana con Lucius pero también parte de su plan era que ella y su hija fuera integrado de nuevo a la familia Black, sinceramente ella quería tener las comodidades que una vez tuvo cuando fue una Black pero también que su hija tuviera un sustento extra por si ocurría algo grave, el trabajo de Auror en la actualidad no era el mejor pagado con todo el recosté de presupuesto que ha hecho Cornelius Fudge y además su esposo Ted ha tenido problemas en su trabajo, una verdad horrible de su mundo es que los hijos de Muggles siempre tienen los trabajos más duros, algo que ella profundamente despreciaba. Su plan para ganarse el favor del chico puede parecer manipulación pero Andrómeda no planeaba mentir al chico aunque si ella y su hija eran integradas a la familia Black de nuevo y tener todos sus privilegios el pago a ellos es un poco….excesivo.

-¿Crees que tu hija acepte el pago para la re-aceptación a la familia de nuevo, Andrómeda?

-…..No lo sé. Por ello cuando ella esté aquí le preguntare con seriedad ¿Cuál es su lealtad? ¿A la familia o al ministerio? Ella le toca escoger de todos modos.

-Creo que es duro.

-La vida no es justa de todos modos, Narcissa, lo sabes. Sé muy bien para que mi hija y yo puedan ser parte de la casa Black es cumplir con el requisito de pago y es dar algo de valor al jefe de la casa, en este caso sería la mano en matrimonio de mi hija.

-Quizás por eso la tía Walburga no quemo totalmente tu nombre y del Ted Tonks en el árbol genealógico en Grimmauld place, puede ser que supiera que Sirius te metería de nuevo a la familia aunque claro con todo eso de el estar en la cárcel, de todos modos tía Walburga siempre ha sido viciosa y apegada a las tradiciones, que tengas que dar a tu hija para un matrimonio arreglado no es una sorpresa pero definitivamente eso ella no le va a gustar.

-Ni me lo digas. Si me hubiera quedado con ustedes quien sabe que imbécil la tía Walburga había convencido a mi tío para comprometerme. Ugh, el pensamiento de meterme con un Flint o un Goyle me da gana de vomitar.

-Ni lo digas, el niño Goyle de esta época es…..muy especial.

-¿Cuál de especial?

-Él y el otro niño Crabbe van al baño….juntos. Al parecer tienen el peligro de ahogarse solos en el retrete.

-Pff hahahahahahahaha, oh dios, siempre me han gustado tus chistes maliciosos Narcissa, tu bruja, hahahaha.

-Si….sinceramente, es ahora que puedo ver lo horrible que puede ser nuestra sociedad, las cosas que Lucius dice de sus compañeros mortífagos me ha dejado con pesadillas y ni cuento las cosas que él ha hecho. Imagínate que el planeaba liberar un libro maldito en Hogwarts el año pasado.

-¿En serio? ¿Qué clase de libro maldito?

-Era un libro del señor oscuro, Andrómeda….con solo verlo pudo sentir una gran cantidad de energía oscura….muy horrible de hecho. El planeaba dejarlo en las pertenecías de uno de los niños Weasley y que ese libro hiciera de las suyas en Hogwarts, pude convencerlo para desistir por la seguridad de Draco pero si no fuera por eso de seguro él lo habría hecho.

-Sinceramente ¿Qué vieron nuestros tíos en Lucius Malfoy? Ugh, a comparación de todos esos malditos ricos arrogante monstruos mi amado Ted era un santo y el era según tan elocuentemente señalaba mi tía era una "asquerosa forma de vida porcina roba-magia sangre sucia" ugh, sinceramente Narcissa ¿no ves lo enfermo que es todo el asunto de la sangre?

-…me tomo tiempo, hermana.

-Y has hecho lo correcto. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti.

-Gracias…de todos modos…. ¿Qué sucederá con tu hija ahora?

-Si Nymphadora acepta o no el contrato matrimonial es su decisión y yo la respetare, después de todo sería hipócrita obligar a mi hija a un contrato, lo que me preocupa es que ella vaya de boca floja sobre el paradero de Harry Potter, como has dicho Lucius sabía que el chico Potter estuvo en la iglesia, si supiera que él estuviera vivo y más si fuera ahora el certificado heredero Black entonces no me sorprendería que asesinos serian enviados para encargase del pobre niño. Y ni menciono a Dumbledore.

-¿Qué hay con él?

-Dumbledore es…..es alguien muy cegado de su posición, ser el líder de la luz indiscutible y todo eso. El de verdad es ciego a muchas cosas y lo peor es que no se da cuenta de ello, por ejemplo ¿te acuerdas como fue tan duro con Severus? El tipo puede ser un cretino pero él se convirtió en un cretino, no nació uno, aun recuerdo en cómo me ayudaba en mi tarea de pociones y como siempre era tan dulce con Lily Evans.

-Aja ¿y?

-Y pues yo siempre supe como Dumbledore fue cegado a Severus, a mí, a muchos Slytherin inocentes y como favoreció tanto a los Gryffindor, como le perdonaba las crueles bromas de James Potter y los otros tontos, menos mal que Sirius no me hizo anda porque sino…..de todos no me sorprendió que por tantos malos tratos Severus sea tan amargado ahora.

-Puedo dar fe de ello.

-Y eso es un ejemplo ¿Qué crees que pase cuando Harry Potter este en el ojo público? Dumbledore lo tendrá bajo su ala y todos sus prejuicios y boberías seria dadas a él, no me sorprendería que no quisiera ayudarnos porque nosotras fuimos Slytherin o porque fuimos de la familia Black aun cuan tonto suene y así tu oportunidad de salir de tu matrimonio se perdería para siempre. Y sinceramente me estoy cansando de decirle lo contrario a Nymphadora de adorar todo lo que Dumbledore hace. Ella es una Tonks pero también es un Black, tiene que actuar como tal.

-Y posiblemente ella le diga a Dumbledore. Mmm veo tu dilema pero—

¡THOCK! ¡THOCK!

-¿Mmm? ¿Tienes visita, hermana?

-Pues no que yo sepa, iré a ver-Dijo Andrómeda aunque tomo su varita por si acaso, ella había creado grandes campos defensivo alrededor de su casa y si bien no había sido alertada por presencias con malas intenciones si pudo identificar que había un grupo notable de seres y que tenían una gran cantidad de energía. Así con su varita en alto abrió la puerta para ver quién era el que tocaba y entonces sorpresivamente fue tomaba del cuello de su camisa a pegarse al rostro de una mujer pelinegra-¡Urk! ¡¿Qué?!

-¡¿DONDE ESTA?! ¡¿DONDE ESTA HARRY Y LOS OTROS?!

-¡UGH! ¡SUELTAME LOCA!

-¡¿DONDE ESTÁN, PERRA?!

-¡¿A QUIEN LLAMAS PERRA, ZORRA?! ¡SUELTAME JODER!

-…Ugh….Penemue-Se limito a decir Barakiel mientras Penemue sacudía con fuerza a Andrómeda mientras Barakiel junto a Bezaliel, Ananiel, Zaqiel y Ezeqeel, un joven de cabello castaño que le llegaban a los hombros y ojos grises vistiendo una chaqueta con capucha de color verde musgo, miraban a Penemue perder la paciencia y atacar verbalmente a la mujer que le abrió la puerta. Narcissa que había invocado una taza de café, miro a los recién llegados con calma notando igual los niveles de energía que tenían y sabiendo bien que estresarse no le ayudaría nada. Ella simplemente miro a su hermana con calma.

-¿problemas con vecinos, hermana?

* * *

><p><strong>Una semana después.<strong>

-¿Seguro que este es el lugar que el señor Black menciono?-Pregunto Bezaliel confundida a un Harry cubierto de vendas observando una casa escondida en una parte del bosque prohibido, ellos dos no estaban solos sino eran acompañados por Ananiel. Su misión era simple ya que tenían el deber de encontrar el Horrocrux que estaba en Hogwarts. Menos mal que Sirius les había dicho algunos de los pasadizos secretos que él se sabía para colarse a Hogwarts porque si no habría sido más difícil y también era una bendición que Harry tenía su capa de invisibilidad ya que les ayudaba de ir de incognito a la escuela mágica.

-Pues claro…-Se limito a responder Harry entrando a esa casa vieja en la cual estaba la entrada al pasillo que les llevaría a Hogwarts. Hacía dos semanas atrás Shemhazai y Yomiel habían descubierto una fuerte presencia de un ser divino en una zona en donde se había recibido por última vez la señal de Harry, Vali y Tobio, posteriormente los equipos de análisis y búsqueda encontraron toda la zona destruida y ni rastro de los tres mencionados, les tomo días para poder localizar a los tres jóvenes lo cual fue en un pequeño lugar en la zona normal residencial en Inglaterra siendo cuidados por una maga.

Después de un extenso interrogatorio a las dos mujeres y sabiendo sus deseos con Harry concordaron que manejarían la situación desde ahora, después de que Zaqiel diera un tratamiento avanzando de curación a los tres jóvenes pudieron finalmente interrogarlos cuando estos despertaron. Decir que estaban en shock cuando se enteraron que se enfrentaron a un titán de toda la cosa era un eufemismo. Ahora sabían que Voldemort tuvo tratos con los segadores como sospecho Zirnitra sino Hades está planeando algo terrible como para que haya permitido la liberación de titanes de toda la cosa. Azazel se alarmo cuando se entero esa pieza de información y ordeno que se terminara la misión lo antes posible ya que era tiempo para agrupar sus fuerzas y planear en consecuencias a la posible locura de Hades. No se sabe cuándo pero Azazel sabía bien que el dios de los muertos de seguro hará un golpe que dará inicio a una guerra y el no era tonto para suponer que su propia especie podría ser un objetivo para Hades.

Supieron de parte de Harry sobre los Horrocrux faltantes siendo uno en Gringotts, otro en Hogwarts y el último en zona desconocida. Cuando Narcissa supo que Voldemort hizo Horrocrux ella informo que el diario que ella había mencionado posiblemente podría ser un Horrocrux y ella se comprometió a ayudarle a buscarlo si cumplían con una petición: matar a su esposo. Ella explico sus razones y los horrores que tuvo que pasar en su matrimonio por lo cual nadie se negó a su petición además aunque su deseo de eliminar su matrimonio con Lucius seria visto sospechoso después de la muerte de su marido. Ella esperaría para que se rompiera el matrimonio pero por mientras ella lentamente estaba tomando el dinero de la casa Malfoy que cayó a su poder cuando se volviera Viuda. Así que ella logro ir a la mansión Malfoy y permitir el acceso a Penemue y Barakiel que trataron con Lucius con relativa facilidad, después de interrogarlo sabiendo un montón de información de las fuerzas de Voldemort y encontrar el diario que de hecho era un Horrocrux, le dieron fin a la vida del hombre aunque tuvieron cuidado en no dar pistas de su posible asesinos, la comunidad mágica estaba alborotada por la muerte de Lucius ya que encontraron su cadáver en el callejón Knockturn con objetos oscuros en su persona además de pistas falsas las cuales sobre que él hacia reuniones con mortífagos, todos eso hecho por Penemue con el propósito de causar más caos al ministerio mágico. También fue el momento perfecto para terminar la misión.

-_Ahora que los Dementores se han movido porque Dumbledore están en Winzegamot para la investigación de la muerte de Lucius Malfoy y todas esas posesiones oscuras, debemos de actuar e ir a Hogwarts por el Horrocrux que está ahí. También aprovechen y vayan con Sirius a Gringotts para alertar sobre el Horrocrux en Gringotts-_Había dicho Harry después de haber hablado con Andrómeda y Narcissa como también haberse enterado de los sucesos mientras estaba en coma inducido, a diferencia de Tobio o Vali que habían sido enviado al territorio ángel caído en el mundo infernal a órdenes de Zaqiel, el se había quedado para continuar con la misión aun cuan herido este y aun cuanto se enojaron Ananiel y Zaqiel, Harry vio su misión importante para quitar un activo importante a Voldemort. Su plan para recuperar los Horrocrux era importante.

Así que ahí estaban ellos tres caminando a través de un pasillo oculto a Hogwarts, con Dumbledore ido atendiendo las reuniones de investigaciones en el ministerio no había Dementores en Hogwarts, era obvio en verdad, sin Dumbledore ahí no habría quien contuviera a los Dementores además que ha pasado meses sin algún avistamiento de Sirius y muchos ya estaban creyendo que él había huido a otra parte. Por mientras un cansando Harry caminaba al frente siendo seguido por Bezaliel y Ananiel recordó en las circunstancias y pedidos de las mujeres que le salvaron la vida como también a sus compañeros Vali y Tobio, el había acordado con Sirius en ayudar a las que eran en realidad sus primas pero sería en el futuro, cuando no hubiera sospechas en Narcissa su matrimonio seria roto y ella seria nuevamente una Black y para cuando su hijo Draco sepa que la mayor parte de la fortuna Malfoy ha desapareció será muy tarde para saber quien fue el causante pero era el asunto con Andrómeda que causaba problemas a Harry ya que al aceptarla a ella y a su hija en la casa Black de nuevo tendría que el casarse con la chica llamada Nymphadora. Eso no era de agrado para Harry. Y sinceramente dudara que funcionara por lo cual le dejo el asunto a Sirius, su padrino aunque no hacía mucho el tenia sus momentos de brillantez y astucia. Cosas políticas de esa clase le tocara al hombre Black.

-Ya hemos llegado al final, hay que ponerse la capa, Harry-Indico Ananiel sacando a Harry de sus pensamientos, el asintió lentamente mientras sacaba la capa de uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta y se cubrió a él con las dos ángeles caídos y juntos hicieron muchos hechizos para enmascarar su presencia. El usualmente haría los hechizos solos pero el poder excesivo que uso en la batalla contra Perses ha dejado a su Sacred Gear inutilizable por un tiempo, Zirnitra estaba durmiendo para recuperar energía, por ello los poderes mágicos de Harry estaban muy limitados. Ya cubierto por la capa y con hechizos protectores salieron del pasillo secreto aunque tuvieron unos que otros problemas…

-¿Quién está tocando mi teta?

-Eh, creo que yo…

-¡Bezaliel!

-Cálmate ya Ananiel, ni que lo estuviera haciendo a propósito, además a mi me están tocando también una teta y ni me estoy alarmando.

-¡Pues claro que no! Eres una desvergonzada de todos modos ¿Quién sabe cuántas veces has hechos cosas indebidas al pobre de Harry? Pervertidos, todos son unos pervertidos.

-Oi, no te cofundas, que tengo en cuenta mi modestia, no ando desnuda por ahí para tu información.

-¿en serio? ¿Qué tal cuando tuvimos la despedida de soltera de la señora Shuri…?

-Estaba ebria.

-Parabas tocando tus melones sin pena alguna.

-Estaba borracha además ¿mira quién habla, señorita les-muestro-a-todos-mis-pantis?

-¡C-cállate! ¡Q-que…e-eso no pa-aso!

-Pff, eres una mojigata, ten toca una teta y te pones a gritar, mírame, soy una bestia sexy que no me importa que toquen mis partes sexy.

-¡desvergonzada! ¡Aquí hay un niño!

-Eso dices tú, Harry es un macho o…bueno, será un macho algún día ¿no sabes lo que dicen? Dragones siempre consiguen Bitches, algún día el tendrá todo su grupitos de noviecitas que le mostraran las t—

-¡cállate! ¡Te aseguro que él no será así! ¡Él será un chico muy pulcro!

-¿Ah sí? ¿Eso crees? Pues entonces ¿adivina quien está tocando mi teta?

-….. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Tu Bezaliel, mujer vulgar!

-¡Ja! ¡Apuesto que lo dices porque no eres TÚ que no le está tocando una teta!

-…._oh dios mío…-_Pensó Harry pegándose el rostro con la palma de la mano, a lo dicho de Bezaliel era parcialmente cierto pero era más su codo que otra cosa, después de todo aun cuando sea funcional la capa de invisibilidad era muy corta y estaban muy apegados por lo que esas clases de roces eran seguidas. Bendigan los hechizos de silencio porque de seguro ya habrían sido descubiertos. El saco su Pad para localizar el lugar en donde están el Horrocrux y así al tener más o menos la ubicación el guio a Bezaliel y a Ananiel por los pasillos de Hogwarts hacia el séptimo piso. Sin saber que era seguidos.

Le tomo un tiempo largo llegar a la zona deseada debido a problemas tantos internos como externos, tales como las discusiones un poco fuera de lugar de las dos ángeles caídos como también la presencia de alumnos de Hogwarts que por casi chocaron con ellos pero por suerte no eran mucho ya que habían comenzando esa misión en alta hora de la noche, su mayor problema fue que una gata aprecia haberle detectado pero fue rápidamente eliminada por un ataque de sombras de Bezaliel y finalmente llegaron a una zona en el séptimo piso y su siguiente problema se le presento.

-¿Seguro que es aquí, Harry?

-Si….el Pad no miente. El Horrocrux está ahí pero…..no encuentro como ¿una protección mágica quizás? Siento magia en las paredes pero no es algo como un campo mágico sino algo más pero no puedo ubicarlo correctamente. Si mi Sacred Gear estuviera en óptimas condiciones.

-¿Entonces qué hacemos? ¿Demolemos esto?

-Puedo suponer que no lo preguntaste en serio, llamaríamos la atención y no podemos permitir eso. Ya tenemos mucho con todos esos problemas para llegar aquí, pinturas que se mueven, estudiantes mágicos, fantasmas de todas las cosas y quien sabe que más, no podemos causar el pánico, Bezaliel.

-Si, lo sé pero no se me ocurre otra idea.

-…..lo admito, yo tampoco ¿Qué piensas, Harry?

-Yo—

-Si van por el Horrocrux tienen que caminar por el pasillo tres veces pensando en la habitación con todo lo que han guardado-Una voz se dejo oír y los tres miembros de Grigori giraron sorprendidos a la fuente del sonido encontrándose con una chica rubia de ojos azules vistiendo el uniforme de Ravenclaw. Harry y Ananiel se sorprendieron que alguien podía ver y comunicarse con ellos en ese momento ya que habían creado un sin número de campos mágicos para evitar que sean visto o escuchados. Bezaliel no dejo que la sorpresa le descolocara y así se movió rápidamente creando una hoz de sombras dispuesta a golpear a la intrusa y dejarla inconsciente pero la chica rubia le miro sin miedo, más bien con curiosidad y le sonrió suavemente mientras sus ojos azules cambiaban a ser de color morados con un punto negro en el centro-….Mejor no lo hagas, no me dañaras.

¡SSSLLAASSH!

-¡¿QUE?!-Grito sorprendida Bezaliel mientras su hoz de sombras cortaba a la chica pero la trapazaba como si la chica fuera intangible, no, era más que eso, era como si no sintiera ninguna energía en el cuerpo de la chica que permitia intangibilidad que ella antes ha tratado. Es más, sus ojos brillaban de poder y cuando ella miro a los ojos de la niña rubia hubo un especie de distorsión en el aire y Bezaliel se encontró aterrizando a lado de Harry y Ananiel que se habían puesto en guardia a la chica desconocida que comenzó a caminar hacia ellos que se tensaron pero para su sorpresa ella les ignoro y comenzó a caminar por la zona en donde estaba el Horrocrux.

-Te lo dije ¿no? ¿Qué no me tocarías?...de todos modos cambiando de tema, el truco en esto es pasar tres veces y pensar en una habitación en especifico, siendo en este caso en donde contienen todas las cosas que ha guardado y es ahí en donde esta lo que están buscando y cálmense, que los Wrackputs podrían venir y molestarle-Dijo con voz cantarina la niña aunque sin que nadie se diera cuenta su piel brillaba ligeramente por el sudor, posteriormente entonces apareció una puerta de la nada sorprendiendo a Harry y a sus dos compañeras ángel caídos. Entonces la chica rubia entro a la habitación siendo seguido por Harry y compañía aunque Ananiel con el ceño frunció susurro a sus dos compañeros.

-¿Qué estamos haciendo? ¡¿Siguiendo a una desconocida a una zona sin saber que está sucediendo?!

-Cálmate Ananiel, viste lo que sucedió, no pude tocarla, mi ataque la trapazo sin más, no es alguien normal y de todas las cosas sabe sobre los Horrocrux. Sé que no es normal esto pero ten la calma.

-Bezaliel tiene razón, Ananiel, nos quedaremos quieto y cuando obtengamos el Horrocrux entonces la interrogaremos. Te aseguro.

-Vale…..wow….increíble-Dijo Ananiel mirando toda una habitación lleno y lleno de cosas mágicas entre otras cosas, ella pudo detectar muchos objetos tantos normales como oscuros entre otras cosas mundanas, era tal la cantidad que incluso tocaban el inmenso techo, definitivamente se llevarían todo eso aunque obviamente después de tratar con el Horrocrux y la chica. Entonces posteriormente la chica regreso haciendo levitar con su varita una caja que al abrirla con magia mostraba una tiara plateada, el Pad especial timbro con fuerza al detectar el Horrocrux y Harry dispuesto a no darle importancia a la chica desconocida invoco un sello de invocación enviando al Horrocrux al centro de Grigori para su pronta destrucción. Ya con su misión cumplida el saco su espada Nagelring hacia la chica rubia.

-¿Quién eres tú? ¿Cómo supiste de nosotros y del Horrocrux? Habla de una vez.

-Ok, me presento. Mi nombre es Luna Lovegood, estudiante de segundo año de Ravenclaw, heredera de la casa Lovegood, a su servicio…-Dijo la ahora identificada Luna con una sonrisa suave haciendo una leve reverencia. Ananiel y Bezaliel se miraron entre si confundidas, no detectaron nada malicioso en la chica pero también sabía que ocultaba algo, su poder desconocido no era algo que habían visto normalmente y ambas tenían el presentimiento que clase de poder tenían . Harry espero la respuesta a las preguntas que la chica no ha contestado por lo cual le frunció el ceño, ella pareció notar su cuestionamiento así que con una sonrisa suave y sus ojos azules volviéndose morados hablo-…. ¿y como supe de ustedes y sobre los Horrocrux? Simple….soy usuaria del Sacred Gear **Looking Titania**….y he estado esperando por mucho tiempo para conocerte….Harry Potter…

* * *

><p><strong>En el mundo infernal: zona ángel caído.<strong>

**Sede de Grigori.**

-¡Bien! ¡Sirius y Asbeel han logrado conseguir el último Horrocrux! ¡Magos preparen los hechizos de fuego maldito! ¡Ángeles caídos, prepárense para desplegar su fuego santo! ¡Esperen….!-Ordeno con fuerza Yomiel señalando en una zona de cuarentena especial varios objetos en especifico y una serpiente que intentaba escapar de una cúpula especial mágica. Un grupo completo de magos bajo el mando de Grigori y algunos ángeles caídos especiales rodeaban esas zonas, a la orden de Yomiel levantaron sus manos concentrando poder de fuego maldito y los ángeles caídos fuego santo. Yomiel no se quedo atrás sino creó una esfera de energía mágica de color morada, todos apuntaron a la zona en donde estaban los Horrocrux y al poco tiempo Yomiel grito-¡DISPAREN!

¡BAAAAAAAAMMM ZAAAA BOOOMMM!

-¡AARRGGHHH!-Fue un grito de diferentes voces pero al mismo tiempo las mismas que exclamaron de dolor intenso al mismo tiempo, grandes formas fantasmales salieron de los Horrocrux expulsados ondas de magia oscura tratando de protegerse de la alusión constante de fuego maldito y llamaradas santa. Yomiel creó un escudo defensivo para sus subordinados deteniendo los ataques malignos de los Horrocrux y ordeno un aumento en el poder de fuego para la eliminación de los Horrocrux pero entonces repentinamente una gran lanza de luz cayó del cielo chocando contra los Horrocrux causando una terrible explosión que sacudió toda la zona y deteniendo finalmente el griterío de los Horrocrux. Yomiel tosió un poco por el polvo levantando por la explosión y miro a todos lados preocupados por sus subordinados.

-¡¿Están todos bien?!-Grito el ángel caído recibiendo al poco tiempo respuesta afirmativas de sus subordinados aunque algunos recibieron visiones oscuras dadas por los seis Horrocrux, el ordeno de inmediato ir a la enfermería ser tratados por Zaqiel y su grupo de enfermeros, el en cambio se acerco al cráter en donde estuvieron los Horrocrux encontrando para su alivio que fueron totalmente destruidos pero se pregunto quién lanzo la lanza pero su duda fue respondida cuando una persona entro a la zona. Yomiel hizo una mueca al ver quién era. Sabía que lo que seguiría no era bonito-…..vaya, pareces que me has salvado por los pelos, Kokabiel.

-Y yo que te ayudo y así me tratas, Tsk, de verdad eres un desagradecido, Yomiel-Menciono Kokabiel, uno de los ángeles caídos de más alto rango junto a Barakiel, Shemhazai y Azazel, junto a Kokabiel era un pequeño grupo de magos, ángeles caídos y ex exorcistas, a diferencias de los otros, estos eran considerados de la peor calaña de sus propias clases ya que ente ellos estaban Freed Sellzen y Vasper Gallilei, la razón del porque seguían siendo parte de Grigori era porque eran un mal necesario y Kokabiel los mantenía a rayas. Por ello ver tal grupo junto a su líder hizo a Yomiel saber que lo que iba a suceder ahora no sería bueno.

-Bien, Kokabiel, corta el rollo ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Ayudarme no es algo que usualmente haces.

-Tsk, ya que se le puede hacer….bien, supongo que no debo irme de rodeos, esta es la cosa. He escuchado los rumores sobre que has iniciado de nuevo el proyecto Black Tarot y simplemente….

-¿Y que es con eso, Kokabiel? _Tengo un presentimiento de lo que va a decir…_

-Y simplemente he venido a dar mi apoyo a tu proyecto, Yomiel. Porque después de todo—

-_Y aquí viene…_

_-_No podemos dejar el proyecto que nos ayudara a repoblar a nuestra especie así sin ninguna protección. Porque al final de todo ¿no crees que este proyecto nos ayudara a cumplir con el objetivo final?

-¿Y ese seria…?

-¡LA GUERRA POR SUPUESTO! ¡De seguro finalmente Azazel ha visto que tenía razón y es tiempo para que nosotros demos el golpe final contra todas las demás facciones! ¡Hahahaha este es un momento glorioso ¿a que no, Yomiel?!

-_Sip, tenía razón, sabía que tarde o temprano el vendría con sus locos delirios de guerra. No me cabe duda que la conversación que vendrá con los otros y Kokabiel….no será bonita…_

No tenía ni idea.

* * *

><p><strong>En otra parte.<strong>

-¡NOOOO! ¡NOOOO! ¡MIS HORROCRUXS! ¡MIS QUERIDOS HORROCRUXS! ¡NOOOO! ¡HAN SIDO DESTRUIDOS! ¡NOOOOOO!-Gritaba de espanto, miedo y furia Voldemort atrapado en el homúnculo deforme en el que había estado desde que perdió el huésped que tuvo hacia unos dos años atrás cuando peleo contra Dumbledore por la piedra filosofal en Hogwarts. Junto a él se encontraban Barty Crouch Jr. y Pettigrew que temblaban de terror por los gritos de furias de Voldemort al parecer por la pérdida de algo importante. Entonces repentinamente ambos magos y el homúnculo sintieron un escalofrió recorrerles por la espalda y miraron a sus espaldas como desde las sombras surgieron tres hombres altos. El miedo que sentía Voldemort se multiplico por mil a la vista de esas tres personas.

-Tom Riddle….has fallado de una manera tan patética.

-Has cometido errores sin iguales.

-Señor Hades está muy disgustado con usted, mortal estúpido, hemos sido enviados para tratar contigo si perdieras la protección de tus Horrocrux.

-Es una lástima para nosotros que no podemos matarte y enviarte a lo peor del inframundo. Aun hay trabajo para ti de todos modos.

-Pero te aseguramos que desde ahora para siempre servirás al señor Hades.

-Tu independencia en la vida ha terminado, Tom Riddle, señor Hades lo ha decretado-Sentencio un hombre de cabello negro y piel tostada vistiendo una armadura que cubría casi todo su cuerpo de color borgoña que tenia detalles a una bestia, grandes cuernos en su casco y tenia alas metálicas en su espalda, junto a él era un hombre de cabello blanco vistiendo una armadura de cuerpo completo de color negro azulado con temática de un grifo y grandes alas metálicas a su espalda, el ultimo era un hombre rubio con una uniceja vistiendo una armadura de cuerpo completo de color purpura y partes de color violeta rojizo con temática de la bestia Wyvern, al igual que sus compañeros tenia alas metálicas en su espaldas. La presencia de los tres era sumamente aterrador e incluso los tres magos le costaba mucho incluso respirar estando en la presencia de los tres seres.

-Y así bajo nuestra guía, se cumplirá la voluntad del señor Hades que inicialmente se te había encargado, Tom Riddle. Por ello nosotros….

-…Aiacos.

-….Minos.

-…y Radamantys.

-¡Los jueces del inframundo cumpliremos con los deseos del gran señor Hades y todos nuestros enemigos caerán por nuestra furia! ¡Que así sea!

Y con esa declaración una gran batalla se avecinaba.

**Continuara….**

* * *

><p><strong>Y así termina la saga de los cazas fantasmas, los Horrocrux destruidos pero Hades ha actuado con sus jueces del inframundo y su plan comenzara, Harry ha logrado dañar a Voldemort de la peor manera pero le tocara algo duro en el futuro ¿Qué sucederá con Kokabiel? Hahaha tendrán que esperar de todos modos, en el siguiente capítulo Harry platica con luna sobre Sacred Gear, Kokabiel pierde la paciencia y posiblemente Harry se tope con Nymphadora Tonks. De igual forma sí, me base en los personajes de saint seiya con los jueces, si, no veo el problema, ellos fueron cool, bueno Minos y Radamantys de todos modos aunque comparten apariencias a los de saint seiya estos jueces tienen poderes un poco diferente pero eso se verá en el futuro. De todos espero que les haya gustado el fic y espero que dejen un review.<strong>

**Toaneo07.**


	9. Chapter 9

**DxD: El caballero dragon.**

**Highschool no me pertenece como también no me pertenece Harry Potter.**

**Aclaro de una que muchos olvidan y es que esta cuenta mía es solo para subir ideas de momento así que es posible que algunos fics mío no lo continúo así que estén advertidos. Esta idea es algo pasajero así que si alguien desea adoptarla pues adelante. Esto es un Harry harem y tal, espero que les guste. Por decisión en parte unánime se ha optado el camino de ángel caído, sinceramente pensé que votarían por los diablos ya que inicialmente ese era mi opción con Sona o Serafall pero el público ha hablado además que he tenido ideas y puedo trabajar con ello pero habrá cosas que se cambiaran, de igual forma debido a la selección de los ángel caídos tratare de aumentar más la historia de Grigori y tal, a diferencia de los cielos y los diablos, los caídos no perdieron tantos miembros de alto rango por lo que aparecerán ángeles caídos que son reales en folklore que no han mencionado en DxD, así que ten eso en mente.**

**El harem de Harry consistirá con las siguientes ángeles caídos: Kalawarner, Mittelt, Penemue, Bezaliel, Adirael, Ananiel y Asbeel (Ángeles caídos verdaderos en folklore).**

**Las chicas humanas: Luna, Daphne, Fleur, Cho y Tonks.**

* * *

><p><em>Conversación de Sacred Gears y preludio al torneo. <em>

Harry, Bezaliel y Ananiel miraban confundidos a Luna Lovegood que solo se limitaba a sonreír como si nada. Los de Grigori estaban un poco sorprendidos que esta chica no solo tuviera un Sacred Gear sino también que supiera quién era Harry, no es que fuera una locura el pensamiento ya que los magos de Inglaterra tenían la extraña idea de que Harry debería de ser un niño de cabello negro alborotado y usando gafas de todas las cosas lo cual no era cierto ya que Harry tenia cabello bi-color y no tenía necesidad de usar gafas gracias al agua purificada que se le fue dada cuando estuvo en la iglesia. Aquí olía algo raro pensaron los tres de Grigori mirando a la niña rubia, quien por cierto al notar la incomodidad y sospecha de los otros tres presentes en la sala de menesteres hizo que soltara una risita antes de que hablara nuevamente.

-Se ven confundidos pero si deseamos hablar ¿no es mejor tener un lugar más agradable?-Se limito a decir Luna y con un pensamiento hizo que la sala de menesteres se transformara en una habitación espaciosa con sillones cómodos y una chimenea en una de las paredes de la habitación, obviamente había pedido que se cerrara la habitación con grandes candados para evitar que otros descubrieran el lugar por mi entras ellos estaban ahí. Harry y las dos ángeles caídos se pusieron más tenso al ver como la habitación cambio de la nada pero entonces Luna hablo mientras tomaba asiento en uno de los sillones-Tranquilos, esta es la sala de los menesteres, fue creado originalmente por Rowena Ravenclaw para ser una sala de almacenamiento de cosas perdidas en Hogwarts y a través de los años ha absorbido la suficiente magia para volverse una habitación semi-sintiente que permite alterar su extorno para así cumplir con los deseos de quien la esté usando, solo he pedido un lugar calmado para platicar.

-¿platicar? No, queremos respuestas ahora ¿Cómo sabias que estábamos aquí y como sabias sobre los Horrocrux?

-Es por mi Sacred Gear. No deberías de ser tan hostil conmigo que si querías hacerles daño yo muy bien habría dicho a los profesores de que estaban aquí aunque dudo que ellos habrían creído alguna palabra mía, ósea, ya muchos no creen sobre mis afirmaciones de los Wrackputs y los Gogolions ¿me van a creer que el perdido Harry Potter se coló de Hogwarts juntos a dos ángeles caídos que han aparecido en los libros de Enoc? ¿Creen me creerán incluso ahora si le digo?

-…..yo…nosotros….no….eh…..ugh…..creo que ella tiene razón….solo démosle un poco de holgura ¿vale, chicas?-Se limito a decir Harry con una mueca porque a la verdad la chica no ha hecho nada que le hiciera creer que sería un peligro para ellos además de un modo les ayudo, lo menos que podía hacer era saber más de ella. Bezaliel y Ananiel se miraron trasmitiendo con sus ojos su siguiente curso de acción y si bien no veían nada peligroso de la niña se mantendrían en guardia aunque no le mostraría hostilidad completa. Posteriormente tomaron asiento y Bezaliel fue la primera en hablar.

-Bien chica, comencemos a hablar, dijiste que sabias sobre nosotros y el Horrocrux por tu Sacred Gear, bien explica de una vez, jamás he escuchado de un Sacred Gear llamado Looking Titania.

-Y tu nunca has escuchados antes de un Sacred Gear llamado True Caster ¿correcto?

-Ugh, no….no lo he hecho…espera ¡¿Cómo sabes el nombre del Sacred Gear de….?!

-¿De Harry?

-¡Si! ¡Eso! ¡¿Cómo es posible que sepas de ello?! ¡¿Acaso eres adivina o una espía?! ¡Habla!

-….Mmm ¿adivina? Quizás sea eso. Pero a la vez no, no, mi poder es algo complicado de entender.

-Entonces por favor cuéstanos, aun con los griteríos de Bezaliel, son preocupantes en verdad sus preguntas.

-¿temen que digan esta información a otros? Como dije nadie me creería y además ni tengo la necesidad, Harry merece lo mejor de lo mejor, después de todo he visto muchas de sus acciones heroicas en el pasado.

-…Eso sonó un poco aterrador, suenas—

-Oh disculpa si soné como una acosadora pero no se confunda, esta es la primera vez que veo en persona a Harry Potter así que no piensen que le he estado espiando o algo así.

-entonces cuéntanos ya. A diferencia de Bezaliel y Ananiel, quiero darte un poco de holgura porque sinceramente otro se habría alarmado que sepas tanto de mí.

-…Si, algunas veces mi poder es tan monstruoso que sinceramente lo he odiado por años hasta que….bueno…Mi Sacred Gear es un tipo muy especial ya que una de sus habilidades es el poder imposible de la vista e interacción de las hadas.

-¿hadas? ¿Qué hay…?—

-¡¿HADAS?! ¡IMPOSIBLE!-Grito sorprendida Ananiel mientras Bezaliel parpadeo totalmente fuera de balance, Harry giro a ver a las dos ángeles caídos completamente confundido ya que aun que sabían que las hadas existían no tuvo mucha información de esa especia entre otras cuando obtuvo en la iglesia. Luna que había pedido a la sala de menesteres una bandeja llena de bocadillos y tazas llena de té que fueron hechas por los elfos domésticos de Hogwarts, ella tomo un poco de te antes de asentir a la pregunta de Ananiel.

-Si, hadas, ya ahí veras cuando raro e increíble es mi Sacred Gear... ¿oh? ¿Estas confundido, Harry Potter?

-Un poco en realidad, no se cual es el agite sobre las hadas. Y bueno, Ananiel, veo que sabes de ello…. ¿te molestaría decirme?

-Uff, algunas veces olvido que eres apenas un niño.

-No soy un niño.

-Cállate, te seré claro en lo que porque las hadas es un tema importante y delicado. Te daré un ejemplo ¿sabes sobre esos cuentos infantiles de princesas en donde usualmente se le aparece un hada a hacer imposibles para ayudar a las princesas?

-…No.

-….. ¿Qué? ¿Acaso nunca has visto pues no sé, Tinker Bell o la cenicienta o al menos escuchado de paso sobre esas historias infantiles?

-No, lo único que hacía en la iglesia era entrenar o hacer mis tareas o leer libros—

-…..oh dios, que infancia aburrida, se acabo cuando vayamos a nuestra casa tendremos todo un maratón de películas ¿vale Harry?

-Ok, Bezaliel, creo.

-Continua Ananiel.

-Gracias Bezaliel y ahora cállate. Bueno Harry para decirlo claramente las hadas son quizás la raza más extraña del mundo, son seres que tiene una percepción de la realidad muy extraña por lo tanto tienen poderes únicos la cual la principal es la creación a base de la realidad, ósea a base de magia podría crear cosas o trasmutar cosas de la nada, en total juegan con las reglas del mundo fácilmente.

-Ya veo. No veo lo problemático de eso.

-Si tú supieras, las hadas son capaces de hacer imposibles Harry, viajar en el tiempo y espacio es uno de ello, no te confundas que existen personas que son capaces de eso pero las hadas en verdad son las únicas capaces de viajar en el tiempo, mira a los Time-Turner que estos magos usan, permiten el regreso al pasado máximo un día y eso es gracias a que usan polvo de hada ¿ya vas entendiendo?

-Si, claro.

-Como tal ellos tienen sus propios reinos fuera del espacio y tiempo, sus propias civilizaciones y tales, por ejemplo ¿has escuchado alguna vez de Alicia y el país de la maravilla?

-No.

-…mi dios, nunca digo esto pero de verdad me preocupas que no sepas estas cosas.

-Mi infancia no fue la usual, Ananiel.

-Incluso yo sé de esas historias y eso que soy una sangre pura. De verdad es preocupante.

-Como sea, el ejemplo ya ni tienen sentido, solo hazte la idea de que existen reinos mas allá de lo metafísico que fueron creados por las hadas y tal, entonces recuerda que las hadas pueden moverse a través del espacio-tiempo por lo tanto ellas también puede mover y alterar las realidades alternativas. Ni eso puede hacerlo el mismísimo Ouroboros Dragon, Ophis, por lo tanto ya ves porque las hadas son seres un poco temidos por las demás especies en la tierra.

-¿En serio? ¿Pero no que Ophis es el infinito encarnado?

-Cierto pero el infinito es algo continuo y continuo, solo va una dirección, es como si vas sumando uno más uno a alta velocidad sin detenerse pero no de la nada aparecer una x multiplicado por PI así que ahí entiendes que Ophis no tiene el poder para viajar en el tiempo ni muchos menos realidades alternativas. Pero eso es lo de menos, si lo que dijiste que tu Sacred Gear es de hecho te permite ver la percepción de las hadas eso significa que—

-Puedo ver el espacio-tiempo entre ella las realidades alternativas, si, ese es de hecho mi poder-Corto Luna que por un momento adopto una mirada de frialdad y pesar, una mirada que Ananiel y Bezaliel reconocieron como aquellos humanos que han tenido malas y horribles experiencias debido a su Sacred Gears. Posteriormente Luna adopto su expresión placida y amable que anteriormente tenia pero ella sonrió con tristeza-….y es con este poder que supe de ustedes y Harry Potter. Mi Looking Titania me permite tener la habilidad de ver como las hadas ósea ver la percepción del espacio y el tiempo aunque es más complicado de ello es al final de todo mi habilidad.

-Wow, eso es un gran poder pero, no sé, aun me siento confundido, si dices que puedes ver las realidades alternativas eso quieres decir que sabes de nosotros porque nos ha visto en otras líneas de tiempo ¿cierto?

-Exacto.

-Eso es…un poder francamente aterrador, tantas cosas que podrías saber y quien sabe que mas.

-Si aunque claro que tiene sus limitaciones porque sino ya me habría vuelto loca….no, espera, ya estoy parcialmente loca así que Meh, no seria una sorpresa que mi Sacred Gear se saliera de control.

-¿Salirse de control? ¿Cómo puede perder el control de tu Sacred Gear? No puede ser posible—

-Si, es posible, he visto muchas realidades alternativa que eso ocurre y de todos modos uno puede perder control de un Sacred Gear si tuviera un ser sintiente en el.

-¿Un ser s…...? no puede ser, oh dios…

-¿Ananiel? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué pones esa cara?

-El nombre del Sacred Gear es la respuesta. Este Sacred Gear tiene—

-El alma de la reina de las hadas, **Titania**. Efectivamente. Poseo el Sacred Gear que me da el mayor poder de hada en la tierra-Confeso Luna mientras sus ojos brillaron de purpura y ella sonrió tristemente mientras tenía una visión del pasado y levemente del futuro al mismo tiempo antes de que su Sacred Gear fuera desactivado. Al parecer ella hizo bien porque su futuro no ha mostrado nada caótico para su persona. Ella tomo un trago de su taza de té y volvió a hablar-…Por eso la posibilidad de volverme loca por tantas visiones es posible…o era posible si no fuera por ti, Harry Potter, ahora tengo pleno control de mi Sacred Gear aunque de vez en cuando tengo perdidas leves de control.

-¿Por mi? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-No directamente sino más bien una visión en una realidad alternativa que al verlo me dio fuerza para actuar, para ganar poder de mi Sacred Gear y así logre que la consciencia de Titania despertara por un tiempo y permitirme libertad de todas esas visiones involuntarias.

-¿Y qué hice exactamente en esa visión?

-Pues dejarme contante algo antes para explicártelo con exactitud. Primero de todo no puedo ver todo de todo del espacio-tiempo, no puedo todas las realidades alternativas y tal, usualmente veo a criaturas que están fueran de nuestro plano existencial como los Wrackputs, pero es cuando estoy cerca de una persona puedo ver "su línea de tiempo" es decir su pasado y presente con la ocasional vista al futuro, por ejemplo aunque sabría que vendrías hoy por el Horrocrux de Voldemort no sabía si vendrías solo o no y es cuando estoy cerca de estas chicas que se al menos quienes son.

-Ahhh…ya. Vale, continua.

-La mayor parte de mis visiones son cosas aleatorias que son importante para mí, algunas veces son confusas y otras veces es importante, por ejemplo una visión me mostro en como en una realidad alternativa en donde tú eres un simple mago descubriste este lugar en año y medio. En otra visión me mostro en como tu conseguías los Horrocrux a partir de ¿Cuánto era? Si, tres años y medio, así tal y tal…

-Wow…. ¿en serio podría haber terminado como un mago común y corriente?

-Sinceramente tu eres más estable y feliz ahora que esas versiones alternativas, al menos eres capaz de tomar tus propias decisiones. De igual forma hubo una cosa en particular en la cual me ha marcado desde hace muchos años y eso fueron visiones del pasado. Las visiones del pasado del nacimiento de los Sacred Gears. Del porque dios de la biblia los creo.

-¡¿QUE?!-Exclamaron impactados Harry, Bezaliel y Ananiel ante la afirmación de Luna quien asintió con un rostro serio. Hablar del dios bíblico no era cosa seria y sabia bien que si habría alguna clase de falta de atención de su oyente esto cambio ahora que iba a informar lo que ella había aprendido hacia años atrás. Por fin era tiempo para despejar la carga.

-He visto la verdad de los Sacred Gears, si, el dios bíblico los creo para darle fuerza a la humanidad pero ¿para qué creo las Longinus? ¿Para creo las armas capaces de matar a dioses? ¿Para qué creo objetos que contendrían seres como dragones que el tanto odiaba? ¿Para qué? Nadie sabe pero yo lo he visto, he escuchado sus susurros cuando creo los Sacred Gear: ellos no fueron creados para solamente ser usados por los humanos. Todos los Sacred Gear fueron creados para ser Longinus.

-¡¿QUE?! ¡¿COMO PUEDE DECIR ESO?!

-¿El pensamiento de que el dios que una vez serviste deseaba crear armas God Slayers te molesta? He visto las memorias del pasado y si, el poder de un Longinus era la motivación de la creación de los Sacred Gears pero no te confunda, era más por necesidad que un deseo de causar destrucción, un mal necesario dios de la biblia deseaba el poder de la Longinus para que la raza humana pudiera liberarse de la opresión de seres superiores. Era tanto su amor y compasión por la raza humana que no tenía miedo alguno que posiblemente sus creaciones se volverían contra él, el solo vio por la humanidad, después de todo si deseaba eliminar a los otros dioses de las otras facciones muy bien habría hecho las Sacred Gears para los ángeles ¿no?

-….Si….si, es cierto.

-Los Sacred Gears no son simple objetos que dan poder, son objetos que encierran el alma o esencia de un ser vivo o un poder de la naturaleza en la cual sus poderes son trasmitido al Sacred Gear para ser usados, por ejemplo el Twice Critical tiene el alma de un dragon de clase baja y que permite que su habilidad sea activa, por lo tanto si el Booster Gear perdiera el alma del dragon Ddraig entonces a lo mucho podría duplicar el poder del usuario unas cuantas veces antes de perder poder. El dios bíblico capturo seres o fuerzas de poder de diversas clases y los encerró en los Sacred Gears que le creo.

-Oye, ahora que lo veo, quizás por eso señor Azazel necesita a Fafnir para activar su Sacred Gear artificial personal.

-Si, suena lógico.

-Pero entonces les tengo una pregunta ¿saben que el dios de la biblia ha muerto?-Pregunto cuidadosamente Luna lo cual hizo que los tres de Grigori le miraran intensamente pro estaban sorprendidos por el conocimiento de Luna sobre el destino final del dios bíblico. Aunque Ananiel y Bezaliel tengan solos ochos alas, ellas eran de tiempos bíblicos por lo tanto eran junto a los altos mandos de Grigori que sabían sobre el destino del que fue una vez su dios, Harry sabia sobre la muerte de dios desde hace mucho porque Zirnitra se lo dijo por medio del estudio de los milagros del sistema de los cielos, el supo que el sistema era débil por lo tanto la muerte de dios era una posibilidad. Una posibilidad que resulto cierta viendo la falta de respuesta de Bezaliel y Ananiel.

-Si, nosotros sabemos, señorita Lovegood.

-Si saben de eso, aun cuando dios esta muerto entonces explíquense ustedes mismo ¿Cómo puede ser posible que después de la muerte de su creador aun sigan naciendo nuevos Sacred Gears?

-Pues por…espera, veo algo hueco en eso, explícate, señorita Lovegood.

-Ok Ananiel ¿sabes cuál es el Sacred Gear conocido como Forbidden View Balor?

-Si, Azazel ha comentado su interés de ese Sacred Gear que está bajo el control de los diablos. Se sabe que ese Sacred Gear tiene la conciencia del dios malvado Balor sellado en el.

-Ten en cuenta el tiempo de la muerte de Balor a manos de su nieto Lugh fue después de la muerte del dios de la biblia ¿cierto?

-….Ya veo tu punto. Hay Sacred Gears que se están creando aun después de la muerte de dios ¿es eso que quieres llegar?

-Si, el sistema en si misma recolecta el almas de los seres poderosos y a cierto tiempo se crea nuevos Sacred Gears pero los Sacred Gears nuevos son especiales, los cuales tienen seres sellados en ellos tienen alta probabilidades de volverse nuevos Longinus.

-¿Cómo llegas a esa conclusión?

-He visto muchas visiones entre el espacio-tiempo, he visto el pasado, presente y futuro de muchos mundos y he llegado a una hipótesis: hay tres clases de Sacred Gears pseudo-Longinus o que podrían llegar a ser Longinus, no por su poder principal sino lo lejos que los usuarios le pueden llevar, la tercera clase son los Sacred Gears comunes que tienen el poder de hacer daño a dioses pero que no tienen en si el poder para ello.

-¿Cómo cuales?

-**Sword Birth**, **Iron Forge** y **Blade Blacksmith**, Sacred Gears que permiten la creación de espadas de cualquier tipo, demoniacas, legendarias y santas, si el usuario tuviera el talento para la creación de una espada tipo God Slayer entonces se puede ver lo peligrosas que pueden ser además de ser Sacred Gear ligadas a los dragones.

-Ya veo, eso es bueno saber.

-La segunda clase son esos Sacred Gears con seres poderosos en ellos pero que no tienen habilidades extrañas pero si tienen el poder para permitir al usuario pelear a la par contra dioses. Por ejemplo son los Sacred Gears que contienen al dragon Vritra o los Sacred Gears que tiene sellados a las cuatros bestias simbólicas chinas o el **Great Impact** que posee al **Sky Blade dragon Sybaris** o el **Thunder Fang** que tiene al **Thunder dragon Druk** o incluso tu Sacred Gear Harry, es de hecho de esta clase, con el suficiente entrenamiento tendrás un poder a nivel divino pero con solo la habilidad de manipular magia tu Sacred Gear aun no ha alcanzado el nivel de tipo Longinus.

-…..Es bueno saber, supongo.

-Finalmente esta los de primera clase, que tienen la habilidad única y el poder de un ser divino o del mismo nivel, por ejemplo están mi Sacred Gear que tiene el ser de la reina de las hadas **Titania**, esta también el **Forbidden View Balor** que obviamente posee el ser del dios malvado **Balor**, el **Eternal Firehell **que tiene sellado al dios del fuego **Kagutsuchi**, también al **Heaven Bull** que tienen sellado al toro del cielo **Gugalanna y** el **Night Reflection** que contiene sellado a la primordial **Achlys**, la personificación de la noche.

-Espera, conozco ese último, Night Reflection siempre ha sido un Sacred Gear de clase media ¿Cómo puedes decir que posee un primordial, que son seres de energía de la naturaleza en forma física, este sellado en tal Sacred Gear? ¡Es ilógico!

-Lo he visto en el futuro, es solo que sus usuarios nunca ha logrado desplegar todo su poder, así que no se verán activos a Kagutsuchi o Gugalanna o Achlys por muchos siglos si es que no se hace al respecto, hasta entonces no hay que preocuparse por ello, de todas formas estos son los que tienen la oportunidad de volverse Sacred Gears Longinus.

-Si, si, esa información se nota importante pero no creo que ese es el punto principal de todo esto, inicialmente dijiste que viste una visión de Harry que hizo que evitara que cayera a la locura pero no has dicho de que se trata ¿Qué fue lo que lo sucedió en esa visión?

-Lo siento si les he ofendido en haberme perdido el punto pero todo lo que he dicho es importante. Tanto porque esta información es esencial en el futuro sino también porque he visto tanto y tanto por muchísimos años que contarlos a personas que me creen me trae felicidad como también demuestra que mis visiones no son una creación de mi mente atormentada….-Luna se detuvo mirando al vacio con una expresión triste, recordando todo el sufrimiento que había estado aguantado por años y años, tantas burlas, tantas crueldades y tantas desconfianza en toda parte realmente le ha llevado al punto de casi tocar la locura. Pero fue Harry Potter o al menos lo que sería capaz de hacer que le permitió mantener un poco de cordura y ser capaz de seguir siendo una persona mejor que los otros con quien tenía la obligación de convivir. Entonces repentinamente sintió una mano en su hombro haciéndole parpadear y mirar para ver que era Harry que le daba una sonrisa suave.

-Veo que has sufrido, he visto mucho de esto antes y sé que no estás mintiendo en tus palabras. Te escucharemos y tranquila, aquí nadie te juzga…

-….Gracias, no sabes cuánto eso significa para mi….apenas tengo doce años y he visto muchas cosas terribles….mi madre supo que yo era especial, que tenía un poder único y ella no me trato diferente a ello sino me dio una guía para ser una mejor persona y manejar mi poder para el bien pero….ella murió frente mis ojos en un accidente y mi Sacred Gear se activo por ello. Desde entonces he sido plagada por las visiones de las realidades alternativas casi siempre.

-Eso es algo confuso ahora que lo pienso, dijiste que eras una sangre pura ¿no? ¿Cómo puede ser posible que tú tengas un Sacred Gear?

-Hay un desorden y falsedades en el estado de sangre de mi madre, es confuso pero técnicamente soy una mestiza de segunda generación que quiere decir que soy hija de un sangre pura y una mestiza, he visto las visiones del pasado y al parecer debido a que mi comunidad, los magos, al usar hechizos malignos como las imperdonables son considerados por el sistemas como una especie no humana pero a la vez seguimos siendo humanos, solamente los mestizos o hijos de Muggles con los ocasionales sangre puras pueden obtener un Sacred Gear y los últimos solamente un evento sumamente traumático permite que se activen los Sacred Gears.

-Ya veo. Mmm si tú pudieras saber quiénes tienen Sacred Gear en esta escuela ¿serias capaz?

-Ya he encontrado a varios usuarios de Sacred Gear pero lastimosamente son de mente cerradas, que activen sus Sacred Gears sería un milagro.

-Vale, de todas forma nos contaba sobre tus visiones….de igual forma lamento la perdida de tu madre, señorita Lovegood.

-Gracias Ananiel…..desde la muerte de mi madre he visto tantas visiones y existencias de seres fuera de nuestro plano astral que me han vuelto….un poco fuera de onda y he tratado de demostrar a los demás sobre la existencia de estos seres pero me han ridiculizado y repudiado por ello, además no ayuda que sabia muchísimos de esas personas que simplemente me tienen miedo. Todo parecía tan mal cuando tuve una misión imposible. En un futuro en otra realidad alternativa cuando seguía siendo objeto de abuso y crueldad, el que sería una celebridad se me acerco y me hablo con tanta amabilidad que hizo que lo deseara con fuerza, vi como ese chico me dio una amistad inquebrantable y cumplió mi deseo más grande; no estar sola.

-….ese chico ¿era yo, Luna?

-De hecho aunque ese universo era una realidad sin Sacred Gears, ni dioses, ni nada de eso. Pero cuando vi esa visión decidí ver que mas eras capaz y poco a poco veía visiones de tus actos heroicos, pequeños e insignificantes para algunos y grandiosos para otros me dejaron cautivadas, no sabía en ese momento pero cuando mas veía, mas control tenía en mi Sacred Gear descubriendo nuevos poderes y nuevos usos hasta que finalmente Titania me permitió el control de él y ahora…soy libre de ver el mundo como yo quiera y es gracias a ti, Harry Potter.

-Yo….no sé qué decir.

-No la hay de hecho, he venido hoy simplemente para darte una ayuda y conocerte en persona….eso y también que su opción de demoler esto habría causado un montón de problemas….casi una guerra.

-ugh….joder, que suerte tuvimos…pero entonces ¿ahora qué…?

-Simple, es tiempo que se vayan. Dumbledore puede venir en cualquier momento y podría sentir una anomalía en Hogwarts, me alegro que me hayan escuchado y no me hayan tratado como si fuera alguien inferior, hoy ha sido un gran día para mi…-Dijo simplemente Luna mientras se levantaba del sillón y pensaba en lo que deseaba para la sala de menesteres, así la habitación volvió nuevamente a su estado anterior lleno de libros y demás objetos aunque había un pasadizo en una de las paredes del cuarto, Luna activo su Sacred Gear viendo desde las líneas de tiempos cuales eran los objetos importantes y cuando termino desactivo su poder dando un suspiro de cansancio y apunto un grupo de libros, espadas y demás objetos mágicos-…les recomiendo que se lleven ese grupo de cosas, tienen información muy importante y hay incluso una gran cantidad de dinero, de algo les puede servir.

-Eh bueno ¿crees que…?

-Llévenselo, sabía que lo iban a hacer de todos modos. No pierdan el tiempo y partan de inmediato, tienen tareas que hacer-Dijo Luna con una sonrisa suave lo que hizo a los tres de Grigori parpadear un poco divertido en como la chica era tan tranquila en todo. Ananiel rápidamente telentrasporto todos esos objetos y unos que otros a la mansión de Bezaliel en la cual ahí si investigaran todas esas cosas. Ellos se acercaron al pasadizo que la sala de menesteres le hizo y que según Luna menciono les llevaría a una salida. Ya en la entrada Harry miro a Luna con dudas, la chica era inofensiva y en verdad era solo una chica que necesitaba un amigo pero se sentía…como que mal dejarla sola en Hogwarts, el pensó en lo que ella le había informado y lo útil además de segura que podía ser para Grigori por lo cual cuando iba a hablar ella poso su dedo índice en sus labios callándolo-…Harry, tranquilo, se lo que estas pensando y aunque sería algo bueno no es tiempo para que me vaya a Grigori….tengo tareas que cumplir aquí, hay dos personas que debo de contactar y hacer amistad….será duro y puede que falle pero si lo logro hay una probabilidad que el futuro sea más brillante de lo que podría ser.

-¿Brillante? ¿Quieres decir que viene tiempos oscuros? ¿Qué sucederá?

-Ni yo con exactitud lo sé, son visiones Harry, no historias completas, el futuro siempre cambia, eso no lo dudes. He venido una guerra, una que se acerca rápidamente y es inevitable detenerla, lo único que podemos hacer es juntar a todos nuestros aliados y combatir para evitar el apocalipsis.

-Eso…eso suena terrible pero ¿estás segura que no hay nada que podamos hacer? Tiene que haber algo en específico para detener esta guerra.

-Una guerra iba a ocurrir tarde o temprano Harry, al menos tienes la advertencia de prepararte. Yo buscare aliados y tú tienes que buscar los tuyos. De verdad me gustaría ir con ustedes pero sería peligroso en este tiempo pero no estaremos separado por mucho tiempo….en algún momento regresaras a Hogwarts y ahí iniciara los pasos a ese futuro.

-… ¿Qué tengo que hacer? ¿Hay más que pueda hacer?

-Simplemente nunca olvides quien eres y sigue luchando para encontrar tu propósito en la vida.

-¿Mi propósito? ¿Tú sabes cuál es mi propósito?

-De hecho pero te toca a ti encontrarlo. Y cuando lo encuentres….será doloroso y hermoso de ver. Vayan, no pierdan el tiempo, deben de tener cuidado con lo que hagan y lo que harán-Dijo seriamente la joven rubia para después lanzarse a darle un abrazo a Harry que le tomo por sorpresa pero le tomo un tiempo pero con lentitud le respondió el abrazo. Y en ese momento el juro que el recordaría ese abrazo para el resto de su vida. No sabía porque pero supuso que quizás, esta chica era más especial de lo que era y ella jugaría un gran papel en su vida. Al separarse Luna le sonrió suavemente a Harry-….Espero que…cuando suceda todo eso….pueda llamarte un amigo…. ¿puedo Harry…?

-Claro que sí. Yo soy tu amigo, yo jamás te abandonare, te lo juro-Juro el joven Potter con una sonrisa pero sus ojos brillaban de seriedad. Luna sonrió aun mas grande con gran felicidad y sin pena alguna le dio un beso en la mejilla a Harry sacándole un sonrojo al joven Potter pero este en silencio salió al pasadizo siendo seguido por Ananiel y Bezaliel que se despidieron con señas a Luna. Al poco tiempo a la entrada al pasadizo secreto se cerró dejando a la joven Ravenclaw sola en la sala de menesteres mirando al vacio por unos minutos antes de soltar un suspiro contenido.

-Sera difícil pero espero que Cho Chang y Daphne Greengrass escuchen mis palabras, sus poderes serán útiles cuando Khaos y Hades inicien sus guerras….tiempos oscuros vendrán, de eso estoy segura….

* * *

><p><strong>Varias semanas después: mundo infernal.<strong>

**Zona angel caido. **

-¿Te enteraste lo último que ha sucedido?-Pregunto Kalawarner mientras tomaba un poco de jugo de piña en su asiento a lado de la piscina de la mansión de Bezaliel, ella no estaba sola sino le acompañaban Mittelt, Bezaliel, Harry, Ezeqeel, Tobio y Vali. Todos estaban en traje de baño disfrutando de un día en piscina aunque Vali estaba ahí obligatoriamente debido al que muy obstinado se fue a entrenar aun cuando seguía herido debido a la pelea contra Perses, ahora Azazel y Zaqiel le ordenaron que tomara un descanso y que socializara con los otros. Bezaliel había decidido lanzar una pequeña reunión en su piscina privada para así celebrar sobre el gran avance del proyecto Black Tarot que según ha dicho Yomiel y Zirnitra, estará completo en unos meses. Ezeqeel que tomaba un poco de jugo de fresa miro a la ángel caído de menor rango.

-¿Mmmm? ¿De qué hablas, eh?

-Sobre la terrible pelea de Kokabiel tuvo con Yomiel y Azazel. Fue tremenda según cuentan los rumores aunque….considerando que gran parte de una zona del edificio fue totalmente destruida…..creo que podría ser cierta.

-¿Tan mal, eh? Creo que mi padre me lo menciono, yo, pero no le preste atención….estaba viendo esos videos raros de música rop, eh.

-Se dice Rap.

-Si, eso.

-Simplemente no entiendo ¿Por qué ellos estaban discutiendo? ¿Señora Bezaliel?

-Ugh, Kalawarner ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho sobre llamarme así? No soy una anciana, maldición, apenas he entrado en mis años de juventud.

-Pero ¿no que has vivido desde la época del mito, eh? ¿Eso no te hace una a…?—

-Ezeqeel, cállate. Nunca se menciona la edad de una mujer, jamás.

-….ups, lo siento.

-Bueno, entonces….eh ¿Bezaliel?

-¿Diga?

-¿Qué ocurrió con exactitud?

-No sé exactamente, desde el viajecito a Hogwarts me la he pasado haciendo investigación y espionaje para Azazel y Shemhazai así que no se con exactitud de que sucedió con Kokabiel-Menciono Bezaliel recordando como reaccionaron sus superiores cuando conto todo lo que Luna había mencionado, la advertencia de una inminente guerra puso pálidos a Azazel y a los otros así que la ha enviado a ella para espiar a cuanta facciones sobrenaturales puedas, hasta ahora solamente han mencionado en los bajos mundos sobre una alianza separadas de la facciones, un grupo que tiene una fuerza a considerar pero a mas tardar no ha encontrado nada. Azazel ahora estaba en un maratón de saber más del sistema de los Sacred Gear sobre las teorías y cuentos de Luna Lovegood sobre el nacimiento de nuevos Sacred Gears tipos Longinus entre otras cosas. Ella movió su lentes de sol para ver a un Vali semi-vendado frustrado en su cojín inflable en la piscina-…oi Vali ¿sabes algo al respecto?

-Tsk…..un poco en realidad-Gruño Vali cruzados de brazos girando en el agua de la piscina mientras Mittelt jugaba a los lejos con Harry y Tobio. El no quería estar ahí pero fue obligado por Zaqiel, sinceramente la mujer le daba miedo por lo que no le quedaba de otra más que hacerle caso, por el momento claro-….Kokabiel se entero del Black Tarot, supuestamente esta alegre sobre que el modo para recrear nuevos ángeles caídos se está completando, el fue a hablar con Azazel sobre su deseo de comenzar a armar planes de guerra.

-¿guerra? Oh no, maldita sea, siempre es lo mismo con él, el proyecto Black tarot no es inicialmente para la guerra, es para aumentar nuestro numero y por sobre toda la cosa convertir a todos los humanos que nos sirven en ángeles caídos, así estos tendrán el poder y resistencia para sobrevivir en combates que antes no serian capaces de hacer, en especial los usuarios de Sacred Gears. No podemos iniciar una guerra, no ahora e incluso si Azazel quisiera solamente se iniciaría una guerra en dos mil años y eso es decir poco.

-¿Por qué Kokabiel desea tanto iniciar una guerra, Bezaliel?

-Algo sucedió con él con el arcángel ya fallecido Fanuel, desde entonces ha estado obsesionado para demostrar lo poderoso que son los ángeles caídos en guerra, de verdad ya ni reconozco a Kokabiel….el era tan…brillante y tan amable durante nuestro tiempo en los cielos pero el…él ha cambiado.

-¿Qué mas sucedió con la disputa entre el señor Kokabiel y señor Azazel, Vali?

-Es simple, Kokabiel le pidió a Azazel darle un grupo especializado para comenzar a lanzar ataques concentrado en algunos lugares para así dar inicio a una guerra, al parecer tenia esta tonta idea de ir y asesinar a uno de los miembros de la casa Belial, Azazel se negó rotundamente ya que no quería causar una guerra y peor llamar la atención, no sé porque, Kokabiel se enojo tanto que el peleo contra Azazel en su sala de reuniones y si no fuera porque Yomiel estaba ahí de seguro habría sido una batalla brutal.

-Ugh, decir es poco chico, se el poder de Kokabiel y es en verdad aterrador, no por nada lleva el nombre de "la estrella de dios" si el peleara en serio de seguro morirías en un segundo.

-Pff, no me hagas reír, con mi Sacred Gear puedo derrotarlo en segundos.

-Si, pero es porque tienes una terrible ventaja, pelea con el sin tu Sacred Gear y veras de lo que hablo-Se limito a decir Bezaliel descansado en su asiento disfrutando del sol artificial de la zona creado por Yomiel hace ya mucho tiempo. Todos estaban tranquilos en ese momento, Harry y Mittelt hablando de cualquier cosa, Kalawarner y Ezeqeel tomaban jugos mientras Vali y Tobio nadaban en silencio. Todo estaba en calma cuando entonces escucharon sonidos de ladridos y Bezaliel miro sobre su hombros como un perro negro caminaba hacia ellos y se transformaba en un hombre pelinegro mayor, la ángel caído bufo levemente-…hola Sirius, veo que la medicina de Grigori le ha sentado bien ¿Cómo le ha ido con su tratamiento?

-Hahahaha esplendido, esa chica Zaqiel si que tienes manos mágicas en su cuidados, me siento como un hombre de veinte de nuevo y saben lo que dicen ¡eso son tiempos para festejar hehehe!

-Uff, necesita mejorar su sentido del humor, Sirius, esta oxidado.

-Estuve en la cárcel ¿Qué esperabas?

-Como sea, me alegro que se haya mejorado, no se puede dudar que con su ayuda muchos de nuestros planes han salido bien, la piedra de resurrección, los Horrocrux y toda la información que nos ha dado. Se lo agradecemos.

-No hay problema, solo tuve que hacer unas que otras llamadas, solamente hice lo mejor que pude en agradecimiento en cómo no me mataron y me permitieron reunirme con mi ahijado. Además he logrado estar en contactos con mis primas, jamás espere que fuera posible.

-Disculpe si no se puso hacer mucho con el sujeto ese Pettigrew.

-No, incluso antes de que me atraparon ya sabía que él se había escapado. Así es él, la rata traidora desgraciada, huyendo siempre de sus problemas. Pero te aseguro que algún día el será llevado a la justicia y pagara por su terrible traición.

-Ahora que lo pienso, nunca le he preguntado pero ¿Cómo se siente al saber sobre las tres facciones y todo eso?

-Me asusto profundamente, se desde que era niño sobre los contratos con los diablos pero no sabía nada de los ángeles caídos y eso….algunas veces me siento tan nervioso con todo esto pero si Harry es feliz aquí entonces yo soy feliz-Dijo Sirius con una sonrisa mirando a su ahijado reír suavemente con la pequeña rubia Mittelt sobre algo sin importancia. El podía ver a Tobio comentar de vez en cuando algunas cosas pero la mayor parte se mantenía callada.

Vali no interactuaba con nadie pero que no se haya ido demostraba que algo debe de sentir estando con ellos. Y Sirius aunque nervioso por todo el asunto en general no tenía miedo con los ángeles caídos, eran viciosos cierto pero ¿Quién no era? El no era hipócrita para decir que el no ha hecho de las suyas, tratar con ellos ha sido un alivio ya que ha pasado doce años encerrado en la peor cárcel del mundo y ser tratado como una persona era realmente bien, además esa chica Zaqiel si que tenía un gran y lindo trasero, sí señor, el hará lo que sea para darle a esa chica. El sonrió maliciosamente en ese pensamiento. Entonces Bezaliel volvió a hablar.

-Tengo una pregunta, Sirius.

-Dispara.

-Recuerdo sobre esa mujer prima tuya, Andrómeda creo que era….sobre que deseaba ser integrada a la familia tuya….ella no digo algo sobre su hija, no la entendí en verdad.

-Es un poco complicado, al aceptar a mi prima y a su hija a la familia implica que deba de recibir algo a cambio, es una ley que no puedo negar, la magia de la familia no me dejaría. Lo único que Andrómeda pueda darme a cambio seria dar en matrimonio a su hija Nymphadora, sea dada a mi o a Harry o a alguien que esté interesado en un matrimonio arreglado, prefiero que sea con Harry ya que al menos mi ahijado es confiable.

-¿No es mucho?

-Créenme, he visto lo que fue capaz de hacer mi familia, esto es algo en verdad suave. Andrómeda espera hablar con su hija sobre esto y convencerla de guardar silencio sobre cómo ha estado en contacto conmigo y todo eso, después ya será decisión de ella si acepta el asunto o no, tengo en mente que ella y Harry se conozcan mejor pero de nuevo, no hay más que pueda hacer. Ya eso es decisión de Andrómeda después de todo.

-Mmmmm _sinceramente no me gusta eso, matrimonios arreglados ¿Quién haría eso? Si la pareja es incompatible obviamente no funcionara, es decir ¿Quién sería tan ciego para ir hacia adelante con un matrimonio arreglado sin ver esa verdad?_

A los lejos los señores Gremory estornudaron fuertemente.

¡SPLASH!

-¡UGHH AAHHH IDIOTAS!-Grito repentinamente Vali completamente mojado por culpa de una broma hecha por Mittelt y Tobio que rieron ante el estado de Vali mientras Harry intentaba no reír mucho pero no lo pudo soportar y soltó una risa estruendosa. Sirius al ver a su ahijado tan feliz le hacía sentir que todos sus fracasos no eran tan pesados y que de una manera Harry ha encontrado un poco de felicidad. El también la ha encontrado con todo este grupo llenos de raros.

Bezaliel rio suavemente al ver como Vali con un hechizo demoniaco creaba una ola que golpeaba a los otros tres y así inicio la mas dispareja guerra de agua en piscina de todas, Kalawarner y Ezeqeel mas por aburrimiento que por otra cosa se unieron a causar más desorden, ella les dejo ser, los comentarios crípticos y serios de Luna Lovegood no le han dejado la cabeza desde que hablaron y sabia bien que era inevitable. Vendría una guerra pero no sabía de qué clase. Y eso le preocupaba. Por ahora tratara de recolectar toda la información que pueda y dejaría que estos jóvenes disfrutaran lo que pudieran de la diversión antes de que batallas sin fin venga en el futuro.

Sabía que sucedería de todos modos.

* * *

><p><strong>Varios meses después: mundo humano:<strong>

**Inglaterra: Londres. **

-hahahaha entonces el vino y me dijo "espera un momento, tu nunca has tenido para empezar" y entonces yo le digo "uh uh pero no necesito súper esteroides para que se me noten" Hahahahaha.

-Oh dios hehehehe eso fue realmente gracioso-Dijo Harry riéndose levemente mientras su acompañante, una hermosa mujer de unos diecinueve años de cabello rosa y de ropa gótica se reía de su propio cuento. Ambos estaban en una heladería especial en lo que sería en la zona mundana de Londres y era especial porque los otros presentes en la heladería eran Mittelt, Kalawarner, Ezeqeel y Dohnaseek. Del porque ellos estaban ahí era simple: ser guardaespaldas de Harry Potter en su cita con su prometida Nymphadora Tonks. Simplemente no podían dejar al usuario del Sacred Gear que contenían el alma de Zirnitra quien era una pieza clave para el proyecto Black Tarot solo y peor en territorio de magos. Obviamente los cuatros ángeles caídos no le gustaban la misión por diferentes razones:

Kalawarner:

-_mph, puede que ella sea capaz parte de su cuerpo pero yo al menos tengo la cosa real. Miran mis boobies, son grandes y naturales así que ja, me rio en tu cara chica rosada._

Mittelt:

-_Menos mal que Raynare no esté aquí. Creo que el pensamiento de cuidar un humano, incluso si sea Harry, le daría un ataque. Pero ella es tonta, no ve las ganancias ¡mira todo este helado y es todo mío Hahahahaha!...aunque aun no me guste que Harry tenga una prometida ¿Qué tiene ella que no tenga yo?_

Ezeqeel:

-_¿Por qué estamos aquí? Mi papa siempre dijo que nunca me metiera con la chica de otro tipo, que cosas malas siempre suceden….dios, no quiero estar aquí, señor Azazel dijo que siempre debemos de vigilar a Harry pero ¿Qué pasan si van a hacer cochinadas en un hotel? ¿Debemos de verlos? ¿O debemos de ayudar si Harry tiene problemas en la cama? Estoy tan confundido eh…..además esa chica es mayor que él ¿eso no la hace una Cougar? _

Dohnaseek:

_-¡% $%&! ¡$/&% ~! ¡¿Qué carajo hago yo aquí?!_

-Sinceramente muchos hombres son tarados simplemente porque tienen músculos. De verdad es deplorable-Dijo Nymphadora Tonks con una mueca mientras tomaba un batido de fresa, Harry se escogió de hombro ante la respuesta, no sabía que decir exactamente. Había pasado meses desde que Harry había conocido personalmente a Nymphadora, llamada Tonks obligado por todos sus conocidos, en la cual Harry supo que Tonks había tenido problemas con su madre debido a varias razones como haberse puesto en contacto con un criminal buscado o su deseo de recuperar su status como una Black y en consecuencia ponerla a ella en un matrimonio arreglado.

Tonks había inicialmente pensado ir a su propia jefa del departamento de Aurores, Amelia Bones, para informar sobre Sirius Black y tal pero ella se detuvo porque simplemente sabía que su familia en total pagaría el precio, después de escuchar razones y ver incluso viales con memorias enviados por Sirius ella acepto el razonamiento de su madre y guardo en secreto la ubicación de Sirius y todo eso. Cuando supo sobre el matrimonio arreglado para que pudiera volverse una Black se enojo profundamente, paso semanas sin hablarles a su madre y fue su padre Ted Tonks, que sabía sobre todo el asunto con Harry, Sirius y los ángeles caídos, que convenció a su hija reconciliarse con su madre y al menos conocer a Harry, quien sería su esposo, para al menos darle un intento, si no entonces no habría problemas. Entonces ella conoció en persona a Sirius y a Harry encontrándolos buenas personas, bueno Sirius estaba un poco mas allá de los bordes por su tiempo en Azkaban pero Harry era un chico tan tranquilo y amable que le sorprendió cuando supo que fue criado en la iglesia y que fue entrenado para ser un paladín, desde entonces ella le tomo un gusto al chico Potter intercambiando cartas mediante el búho familiar Hedwig de Harry y/o verse cuando ambos no están en misiones o en el trabajo de Auror respectivamente.

-Los músculos no definen todo de una persona. Eso muy bien lo aprendí en la iglesia, es el comportamiento de una persona que define quien es…Dijo sabiamente Harry mientras se recostaba en su asiento. Tonks bufo en el comentario sabio del chico, o más bien hombre, puede ser que era menor que ella pero Harry era muy maduro para su edad, era obvio en verdad, aun cuando se comporte como un joven amable, servicial y tranquilo el fue criado para ser un exterminador de monstruo en la iglesia, sangre ha caído en sus manos varias veces, más que ella y eso que ha sido una Auror por un año.

Por lo tanto después de conocerlo mas y mas se quedo tan fascinada con este chico, no, este hombre en cuerpo de adolescentes que simplemente decidió aceptar el matrimonio arreglado, por suerte el contrato para ello se estipula que había un tiempo definido en donde se podría cancelar todo el asunto, ella tenía tres años para cambiar de opinión pero hasta entonces ella le tocaría conocer mejor a quien posiblemente podía ser su esposo. Y con el tipo de personas eran de su comunidad tan racistas y tan retraída era una ganga tener como prometido un poderoso mago guerrero amable y guapo a su modo además de tener buenos contactos de literalmente una de las tres facciones más fuerte del mundo. Después de todo debía de ver la ganancia en todo eso, su madre tenía razón, aun con todo ella era una Black, ser astuta está en su sangre. Lo único que le molestaba de su prometido era que…..tenía un club de fans. Ella incluso podía verlo ahora sobre su hombro, esas dos chicas que le miraban con frialdad en la cocina del lugar, definitivamente ellas sentían algo por su prometido. Pues no, tendrán que luchar con ella si es que quería tocar a su chico, les patearía el trasero si es que se atrevía a tocar a lo que era suyo. Sip, ella era muy celosa y no le molestaba admitirlo.

-Estas sonriendo ¿Qué estas pensando, Tonks?-Pregunto Harry sacando a la pelirosa de sus pensamientos. Él le gustaba mucho la mujer, era divertida, espontanea, leal y muy amable, ella ha respetado muchas cosa de su pasado, ha respetado sus decisiones y sus objetivos en la vida, ósea estar en Grigori, otro mago pensaría que sería peligroso estar con ellos después de todo pero ella respetaba su deseo de ser fiel a la organización de los ángeles caídos.

-Nada en realidad, solamente pensando como unas "_harpías_" están perdiendo el tiempo…-Dijo burlona Tonks mirando sobre sus hombros a Mittelt y Kalawarner que se enojaron a montos, tantos que sacaron sus lanzas dispuesto a matar a la Auror pero Dohnaseek simplemente las movió con una mueca de molestia para que dejaran de perder el tiempo. Ezeqeel que estaba sentando en la entrada del establecimiento vigilando por si alguien venia solamente parpadeo ante la aptitud de las dos chicas y solo se limito a escogerse de hombros nunca entendiendo la aptitud de las mujeres. Harry confundido rasco su cabeza.

-No entendí.

-No esperaba lo contrario, es cosa mía, así que tranquilo. De todos modos te he querido pregunta sobre eso pero ¿Cómo no has ido a la escuela? Es raro ver a un joven de tu edad haber nunca ido a la escuela y ser tan inteligente.

-Oh eso es algo curioso, la iglesia me dio una intensa jornada de estudio, todos los que son entrenados para ser exorcistas o paladines tienen un régimen de estudio, a nivel de personas normales yo estoy a mitad de los años de la preparatorio pero la señorita Zaqiel pensó que necesitaba ver un poco mas por estudios. No lo sé porque pero ella actúa un poco maternal conmigo.

-_Se puede ver que lo necesitas, chico, nunca has tenido una madre o una figura materna adecuada. _Creo que eso es algo bueno, aun cuando curse Hogwarts yo le preste mucha atención a mis estudios mundanos, mi papa creía que era algo bueno porque si no tengo un buen trabajo en el mundo mágico al menos puedo intentar algo en el mundo Muggle, míralo a él, el es dueño de todo un establecimiento de mecánica y el gana más que cualquier otro hijo de Muggle en el ministerio.

-Sinceramente esta sociedad es muy corrupta.

-uff, si, por eso inicialmente me convertí en una Auror, bueno ayudar a la persona también fue mi motivación pero era más para un plan para ganar puestos importantes en el departamento de seguridad mágica, mi meta era convertirme en jefe del todo el departamento reemplazando a mi jefa Amelia bones y después cuando tuviera mucha fama convertirme en la próxima ministro.

-Interesante meta, seria largo pero no sería imposible.

-Si, quería hacer el cambio en este sistema, es muy corrupto y tan atrasado, he visto las maravillas que los Muggles han creado y no puedo aun entender que tan mente cerrada son los otros magos, créeme que me sorprende aun cuanto mi mama se queda sorprendida cuando ve una película en una DVD, puede ser que ella haya aprendido mucho por mi papa pero ella sigue siendo una sangre pura.

-Claramente….yo igual estuve así pero no fue por mi culpa, la iglesia no me dejaba ver cosas normales que otros hacían. Hace unos meses fue la primera vez que me enteren sobre los cuentos infantiles.

-¿cuentos? ¿A qué te refieres?

-Pues sí, los cuentos de los hermanos Grimm es un ejemplo, son interesantes, si, son de niños pero como yo nunca lo había leído me ayuda pasar el rato aunque…no entiendo muy bien porque Penemue insiste que lea "los cuentos de Alicia en calzones" ¿Por qué debería? ¿Acaso es una versión parodia de Alicia y el país de las maravillas?

-_Pffff oh dios hahahaha que inocente es….y que vulgar es la otra mujer, tengo que vigilarla, quien sabrá que le quite la virginidad de mi prometido ¡me prometí que la haría mía! ¡Escuchaste Penemue! ¡Sera mía!_

A los lejos Penemue sintió que había sido retada.

-Mejor ignora ese consejo, Harry, me has comentado sobre esa chica…eh ¿ángel caído? Si, ok, esa tal Ananiel que se vuelve loca cuando cosas sugerentes se te son dichas ¿cierto? Creo que ella se molestaría si les hace casos a los comentarios de Penemue ¿no crees?

-Eh sí, claro….supongo que sí.

-De todos modos hay algo que siempre he querido preguntarte, mi madre y Sirius han dicho varias veces que no diga a Dumbledore sobre ti y eso, bueno yo no lo veo posible ¿para qué Dumbledore hablaría conmigo? Solamente fui otra estudiante de Hogwarts aunque la única metamorfaga de toda Inglaterra pero a mas de ello solamente fui una simple Hufflepuff común y corriente…como también sobrevivir a las locas expectativas del cretino de Snape pero bueno, me interesa tu opinión ¿Por qué no quieres conocer a Dumbledore?

-No es que quiera conocerlo pero los otros me han dado razón para no meterme con él y pienso que son acertadas, no es que el tipo sea malo, nunca lo he conocido en persona así que no puedo odiarlo o algo así, sino era más sobre estrategia y el estado de mi vida. Después de todo el es mi guardián mágico y como tal es él quien tiene mi custodia legalmente hablando.

-No entiendo totalmente…. ¿me podrías explicar, Harry?

-…..Vivo con los ángeles caídos, mi lealtad es con Grigori y nada de eso va a cambiar. Ellos me han dado más libertad que ningún otro me ha dado, si hubiera ido con los cielos me habría vuelto solo un soldado sin nombre y rostro que tendría que reprimir mis emociones para seguir con su mandato y reglas por mientras si me hubiera unido a los diablos solamente me habría vuelto un esclavo sin ninguna forma de escape más que solo la muerte o la persecución sin fin. Los ángeles caídos me han dado mucha libertad en verdad.

-Ya veo aunque en mi caso jamás consideraría unirme a los diablos….son los malos ¿no?

-No todos. Se sabe de algunos diablos buenos como Mephisto Pheles, la antigua dueña Belial de la ciudad de Kuoh en Japón que incluso se enamoro de un exorcista y aquí entre nosotros se corre el rumor que el señor Shemhazai está casado con un diablo.

-No bromees, eso es impresionante.

-Ni que lo digas. Entonces piensa bien si Dumbledore supiera de mí, sería una espina en mi costado y si supieran que estoy bajo el mando de los ángeles caídos quien sabe que harán estos magos, no son muy buenos con el sentido común y podrían causarme problemas. Solamente tengo que esperar tres años y así no tendré a nadie que me diga que hacer.

-Ya veo….aun no entiendo muy bien tu posición contra Dumbledore pero bueno, supongo que no es algo malo de todos modos, al final ahora que lo mencionas me acorde que aun te debo tu regalo de cumpleaños, no todos los días se cumple catorce años.

-Tonks eres muy amable….pero mi cumpleaños fue hace tres meses.

-Sip, se me olvidan las cosas a veces, digo es solo tu regalo, aun me siento mal que no estuve en tu fiesta de cumpleaños, ya sabes, trabajo y todo eso. Y darte un regalo de cumpleaños tardío no es malo ¿cierto?

-Tranquila que yo no le doy importancia a eso aunque sobre lo del regalo ¿Qué puede ser….?... ¿Urk?…. ¿ugh?-Repentinamente Harry se detiene y agarra su pecho rápidamente mientras su rostro adquiere una expresión de confusión y dolor. El se levanta rápidamente de su asiento llamando la atención de todos los presentes, Tonks mas que todos porque ella de primera vista podía ver que lo que le estaba pasando a Harry era realmente serio.

-¡Harry!-Grito ella espantada levantándose de su asiento y acercándose al joven Potter que dio unos paso hacia su izquierda para posteriormente caer de rodillas al suelo sosteniendo su pecho. Ezeqeel, Mittelt, Kalawarner y Dohnaseek se movieron rápidamente hacia Harry que respiraba con dificultad.

-¡Harry! ¡¿Estás bien?! ¡¿Qué te sucede?!

-¡maldición! ¡Le sucede algo! ¡Joven Ezeqeel! ¡¿Qué debemos de hacer?!

-¡Yo…yo…eh….si, ya me acorde, llamen a señor Yomiel! ¡Tenemos que ir de inmediato a la base!

-¡Aguanta Harry que iremos por ayuda!

-¡Ezeqeel! ¡¿Qué pasa con esta chica?! ¡No podemos dejarla sola aquí!

-¡Yo no sé, Dohnaseek!

-¡Hay que darnos prisa, ya he preparado el sello de teletransportacion!

-¡ugh!

-¡Harry calma que todo estará bien!

-¡No hay de otra, Kalawarner sostén a la señorita Tonks, Ella ira con nosotros, eh!

-¡Sabes muy bien que si ella va al mundo infernal ella oficialmente se convierte en parte de Grigori! ¡Lo sabes Ezeqeel!

-¡Rayos se me olvido!...mira, señorita Tonks, puede ser apresurado pero—

-¡Cállate! ¡No soy sorda! ¡Se me quedo claro! ¡Vamos ya, Harry está en peligro!-Grito Tonks con urgencia, no le importaba qu su decisión la hacía afiliada a un grupo metido en cosas peligrosas pero al hacer un chequeo en Harry descubrió que su energía mágica estaba siendo afectada profundamente. Como si algo quisiera encadenarlo o algo así. Necesitaban ayuda y ella no dejaría solo a su prometido. Por lo tanto sin duda alguna se movió hacia el sello de teletransportacion con los otros mientras Ezeqeel y Dohnaseek sostenían como podían a un Harry Potter que convulsionaba con fuerza. Ella gruño preocupada al ver a su prometido en ese estado-¡Vámonos ya! ¡Deprisa!

-¡Enseguida!-Grito Mittelt y así todos ellos fueron cubiertos por el sello de teletraportacion. Casi todos ellos preocupado por el pelinegro y por su repentino ataque. De una manera u otra sabían que no era normal. Y así desaparecieron dejando a la heladería totalmente desértica. Ellos no sabían que en….otro lugar ocurría lo que causo el estado actual de Harry Potter.

* * *

><p><strong>Al mismo tiempo: Hogwarts.<strong>

-El cáliz de fuego escogerá a los tres campeones que competirán en el torneo ¡es momento para que los concursante sean elegidos!-Grito teatralmente Ludo Bagman señalando al objeto mencionado en toda la mitad del salón principal de la escuela de magia de Hogwarts. Ese año se había iniciado nuevamente el que fue una vez cerrado torneo de los tres magos en donde las escuelas Hogwarts, Dummstrang y Beuxbatons competirían para ganarse el título de la mejor escuela.

Luna Lovegood miraba impasible a su alrededor en la esquina apartada de todos de la mesa de Ravenclaw, su Looking Titania le ha permitido ver mas allá de lo normal y ha visto en las múltiples líneas de tiempo en cómo el torneo de los tres magos es el punto exacto en donde todo cambia para Hogwarts. Harry Potter como siempre jugaba un papel importante para esas épocas, siendo el torneo de los tres magos es el momento en donde Voldemort revivía y hacia que a partir de ahí a tres años en el futuro una temporada de oscuridad para todos los magos, en especial los Harry Potter de esas realidades alternativas que jamás tendrán un momento de paz después de ese año aunque considerando cuan jodido es la vida de todos esos Harry Potter no había mucho que decir. Luna no estaba aterrada por la inminente resurrección de Voldemort, no, lo que le aterraba es que no podía ver el futuro, no sabía con exactitud qué sucedería y tenía un sentimiento que lo que sea que vendrá será aterrador y muy peligroso. Hay fuerzas poderosas en esto pensó la joven Ravenclaw.

-_Si quiero ser útil para Harry debo de volverme más fuerte y lograr el balance Breaker…si ese chico medio vampiro Gasper pudo desbloquear todo el poder de su Sacred Gear, entonces yo si puedo…-_Pensó Luna recordando los vistazos del futuro de Gasper y su progreso del Forbidden View Balor, ella siempre ha sentido una afinidad a Gasper ya que sus Sacred Gears son tipos visuales y tienen relación con el espacio tiempo pero eran diferente en realidad, ella tenía control de su Sacred Gear pero sus habilidades no han mejorado mucho mientras en el caso de Gasper sus habilidades eran todo lo contrario.

Ella había trabajado por dos años en su habilidad de **"Fairy tale" **en la cual usando su poder mágico como base movía la masa física de su cuerpo fuera del espacio y tiempo a una dimensión de dimensión temporal convirtiéndola a ella es un ser intangible pero no uno normal porque como la magia solamente permitia que sus ojos y su Sacred Gear permitan ese poder cualquier ataque siempre será negado por la intangibilidad del Fairy tale. Ella ha usado muy bien esa habilidad para trapazar paredes cuando ella es acosada por las otras chicas de Ravenclaw pero ese poder viene con varios costos, gasta mucha energía, tanto que solo podía durar un par de minuto continuo y no todas las veces puede convertir todo su cuerpo fuera del espacio-tiempo sino solamente por partes así que si ella peleara contra un grupo definitivamente alguien podría dar una parte de su cuerpo que no es intangible además sus ojos son vulnerable a cualquier ataque y si por casualidad es cegada su poder no se puede activar. Una habilidad digna de un Sacred Gear pseudo-Longinus pero que necesita trabajo duro para llegar incluso a ese nivel.

-¡El primer campeón es…..Víctor Krum!-Se escucho la voz de Albus Dumbledore lo que hizo que Luna alzara la vista y parpadeara mirando al joven campeón representante de Dummstrang, ella le reconoció como un famoso jugador de Quidditch profesional, no es que era algo de su interés aunque ella frunció el ceño confusa a la dirección de Krum, había algo fuera de él, algo que no ha visto en otras realidades alternativas y eso es decir mucho. Bueno, considerando que tan loco era su mundo, no se sorprendería que tuviera un poder único o quien sabe que mas. No era el único ya que podía sentir toda una gran cantidad en Hogwarts de poder en bruto.

Mírala a ella y sabrán que tenía razón.

-¡El segundo campeón es….Fleur Delacour!-Luna miro como una joven mujer rubia se levantaba de su asiento y saludaba a todos en mundo con una sonrisa encantada. Luna sonrió suavemente, ella sabía de Fleur, una mujer un poco vanidosa pero era una gran mujer, una joven con ascendencia Veela lo cual es una especie que descienden de la unión de una Furia y un Súcubos. Debido a la regla de su mundo Luna sabía bien que Fleur aunque solamente es cuarta parte Veela debe de tener poderes impresionantes. Luna parpadeo al sentir como una persona se movía a su lado y miro de reojo que se trataba de Cho Chang que le miro por un segundo antes de volver a lo suyo pero desconocido para todos excepto ellas dos un mensaje había sido enviado.

Cho sintió peligro de Fleur.

-¡Y el último campeón es….Cedric Diggory!-Exclamo Dumbledore extendiendo sus manos teatralmente mientras el joven de Hufflepuff se levantaba de su asiento y recibía los aplausos de la mayor parte de los estudiantes de Hogwarts. Luna hizo una mueca pequeña y miro a dirección de la casi silenciosa mesa de Slytherin topándose con la mirada de Daphne Greengrass que hizo una mueca divertida inadvertidamente. Luna sonrió suavemente ante la diversión oculta de su otra aliada, Daphne a diferencia de Cho era una gran compañera cuando estaban en solitario aunque claro que cuando estaban en público se hacían como si ni quiera consideraba la existencia de la otra. Después de todo Daphne de verdad le gustaba su reputación como intocable por los demás estudiantes y que sepa que ella tienes amigas y mas con Luna podría dañar su reputación.

A Luna no le importaba.

-¡Bien ahora con los campeones escogidos es tiempo para….!-Se corto repentinamente Dumbledore mientras el cáliz de fuego se activaba una vez mas y todos los presentes lo observaron en silencio preguntándose que ocurría. Luna no estaba sorprendida, esto era lo que había estado esperando desde hace mucho, el comienzo del cambio, ya sea para bien o para mal.

Ella no era la única en ver aquello con interés por diferentes razones. Cho Chang miraba el cáliz frunciendo el ceño mas y mas recordando las palabras de la chica Lovegood sobre lo que iba a ocurrir en ese día, ella ya tenía pruebas sobre lo que estaba mas allá del mundo mágico e incluso ya había hablado con el ser que estaba sellado en su Sacred Gear pero viendo una prueba más sobre la habilidad de ver las realidades alternativas y parcialmente el futuro de parte de Lovegood hizo que un sentimiento de molestia, pavor y excitación recorriera su ser. Desde ahora las cosas no serán las mismas. Daphne Greengrass tenía el mismo pensamiento aunque de forma diferente, si lo que Luna había dicho era verdad entonces eso significaba que posiblemente pueda aparecer aquel que podría ayudarle en su difícil situación.

Y oculto de la vista de todos Barty Crouch Jr. Convertido en Alastor Moody gracias a la poción multijugos Miraba con avidez en como el plan de su señor comenzaba a surtir efecto pero hizo una mueca en como una marca en su cuello le quemo profundamente, aun tenía en mente las advertencias de los tres jueces del infierno, ellos actuarían cuando se les diera la gana pero lo harían de todo modo, de igual forma estaban seguro que el plan de darle cuerpo físico a Voldemort sería un rotundo éxito. Y así todos los presentes en el salón de Hogwarts miraron como ilegalmente un cuarto campeón ha sido introducido y quien es seria una sorpresa para todos y que daría a un cambio para la vida de todas las comunidades mágicas como también la vida de muchos para siempre. Nada será lo mismo y ellos jamás lo verían venir. Así un pedazo de papel salió del cáliz de fuego terminando en la mano extendida de Dumbledore que se dispuso a leer lo que tenia escrito marcando así al cuarto campeón involuntario de aquel torneo. Y con un tono de sorpresa total Dumbledore dijo simplemente dos palabras…

-¿Harry Potter?

Y todo cambio para siempre.

**Continuara….**

* * *

><p><strong>Cuando estaba por la mitad me di cuenta que la conversación con Luna tomo mucho y eso dejaría insatisfecho al publico as que me esforcé, amanecí y me dio un terrible dolor de cabeza pero logre hacer el capitulo con todo lo que pensaba meter aunque lo de Kokabiel se lo quedo debiendo que en otros capítulos se lo muestro. Empecemos con este cap, aquí están mis propias deducciones del sistema de Sacred Gears, no se sabe cuando termino la guerra entre las tres facciones, algunos dicen que fue hace mil años, otro diez mil y yo la verdad no sé, a mi parecer creo que dios murió después de que Jesucristo se sacrificara por nosotros y si hacemos calculo, la época en donde surgió el dios Lugh quien sería que mato a Balor seria ya como en los inicios de los años mil entones eso quiere decir que ¿Quién fue que encerró a Balor en el Sacred Gear de Gasper? Bueno, ya saben que eso no es canon pero bueno, de todo modo el poder de Luna es muy útil y su habilidad es similar al de TobiObito de Naruto aunque con límite de tiempos y algunas complicaciones. He mostrado un poco de interacción que pone las bases para el romance y el harem, especialmente Tonks y luna además de las chicas ángeles caídos. En el siguiente capítulo se tendrá todo un capitulo de prologo de este torneo que no será el mismo que el canon de Harry Potter. Todo será algo jamás esperado.**

**Toaneo07**


	10. Chapter 10

**DxD: El caballero dragon.**

**Highschool no me pertenece como también no me pertenece Harry Potter.**

**Aclaro de una que muchos olvidan y es que esta cuenta mía es solo para subir ideas de momento así que es posible que algunos fics mío no lo continúo así que estén advertidos. Esta idea es algo pasajero así que si alguien desea adoptarla pues adelante. Esto es un Harry harem y tal, espero que les guste. Por decisión en parte unánime se ha optado el camino de ángel caído, sinceramente pensé que votarían por los diablos ya que inicialmente ese era mi opción con Sona o Serafall pero el público ha hablado además que he tenido ideas y puedo trabajar con ello pero habrá cosas que se cambiaran, de igual forma debido a la selección de los ángel caídos tratare de aumentar más la historia de Grigori y tal, a diferencia de los cielos y los diablos, los caídos no perdieron tantos miembros de alto rango por lo que aparecerán ángeles caídos que son reales en folklore que no han mencionado en DxD, así que ten eso en mente.**

**El harem de Harry consistirá con las siguientes ángeles caídos: Kalawarner, Mittelt, Penemue, Bezaliel, Adirael, Ananiel y Asbeel (Ángeles caídos verdaderos en folklore).**

**Las chicas humanas: Luna, Daphne, Fleur, Cho y Tonks.**

* * *

><p><em>Metidas de pata por ahí y por allá. <em>

Si alguien le hubiera preguntado hacia unas semanas atrás a Nymphadora Tonks en cómo se vería el infierno o en este caso el mundo infernal ella diría simplemente que sería un lugar lleno de sufrimiento y llamas demoniacas por toda parte. No esperaba que fuera un mundo sin mar con un cielo purpura y con un sol y luna artificiales. No era la gran cosa en verdad aunque no le quitaba lo asombroso de que era el maldito infierno en el que ella se encontraba. Pero eso era de lo de menos. Al igual que la sección de los diablos del mundo infernal para que alguien entre tiene que ser grabado al sistema porque si no sería una entrada ilegal, por lo tanto para que Tonks pudiera estar en territorio de los ángeles caídos en el mundo infernal básicamente se había inscrito en el sistema y en total convertirse parte de la facción de los ángeles caídos.

Por lo tanto ella era ahora enemiga de los ángeles y diablos entre otras especies por lo cual los altos mandos de Grigori han estipulado que ella necesita protección por lo que ella ya no tiene lugar en el mundo mágico. Ella ya había sido informada por Bezaliel que aun cuando lo niegue ella ya era parte de Grigori. Su lealtad ya no era para el ministerio ni para los Aurores. Se molesto profundamente, se enojo en verdad pero ella se calmo porque al final la decisión fue tomada por ella misma, ella había escogido a su prometido y a su familia por sobre toda las cosas, así que lamentarlo no le haría ningún bien.

-_Mama estaba muy rabiosa…-_Pensó la mujer pelirosa mirando el cielo artificial del mundo infernal. Cuando se le informo a sus padres sobre el lugar en que estaba y al aparecer su unión imprevista a Grigori se enojaron, no porque se haya unido en si a Grigori sino mas bien que había pasado de un trabajo peligroso a uno muchísimo más, estaban preocupados por ella, esa era la verdad. Sirius había hablado con ella para intentar calmarla por el suceso y ella agradeció mucho el apoyo de su primo segundo, lo único que le molestaba es que desde los días que ha estado en la tierra de los ángeles caídos no había obtenido respuesta de Harry, ella ha estado viviendo en la mansión de Bezaliel con Sirius, Vali y Tobio, quienes al igual que ella esperaban respuesta sobre lo que le ocurrió a Harry.

-¡¿QUE DEMONIOS?!-Un grito repentino llamo la atención de la metamorfaga que salió corriendo inmediatamente para saber que sucedía. Ella llego a la sala de mansión encontrándose con Tobio y un aun vendado Vali que miraban a Sirius que estaba gruñir frente a dos pantallas de plasmas en las cuales tenían imágenes tantos de Andrómeda Tonks y Zaqiel. Ambas mujeres se veían enojadas y agitadas. Nymphadora sintió un mal presentimiento por lo que ella y compañía se acercaron al hombre Black que gruñía de enojo al suelo-¡¿Cómo pudo suceder esto?! ¡Harry ni siquiera estaba en el maldito castillo y ahora por casi muere por algo que él ni tiene nada que ver! ¡Andrómeda! ¡¿Qué mas has averiguado sobre este asunto?!

_-El ministerio sigue siendo tan callado sobre el asunto, señalan que de una manera ilegal el nombre de Harry Potter fue puesto en el cáliz de fuego y que por obligación el tiene el deber de competir o sino perderá su magia. Se ha estipulado un comunicado a nivel mundial de todas las comunidades mágicas para que se le informe de lo sucedido._

-¡Pero es que suena una estupidez completa! ¡¿Qué ha dicho Fudge?! ¡¿Qué ha dicho Dumbledore?!

-_No mucho Sirius, esto apenas ha sucedido hace cinco días y el ministro no ha querido dar una declaración formal sobre su opinión del asunto. Se mantiene callado el muy cobarde. Dumbledore ha dejado claro que muy bien se puede cancelar el torneo pero sabes cómo es la política, son tres países que han puesto apoyo a este torneo, no hay forma de cancelarlo además recordemos cómo es la cosa con la opinión general del público: de una manera u otra ellos quieren ver a Harry Potter._

_-Ellos no saben que por casi habrían causado la muerte del joven Potter-_Sentencio con enojo frio Zaqiel mientras sus ojos brillaban de enojo reprimido. No es para menos, cuando el joven protegido de Barakiel y Penemue había sido traído a su consultorio se había horrorizado los efectos maligno que estaba sufriendo en su poder mágico. Por casi moría, no era de broma, si no fuera porque Zirnitra regreso al Sacred Gear de Harry que estabilizo la energía mágica del joven Potter entonces de seguro habría muerto-_…Según la señora Tonks ha informado, Harry fue puesto en un concurso mágico mediante la introducción de su nombre en un artefacto antiguo que vinculo su magia a un contrato mágico que le obligaría competir o perdería su magia. Horrible, verdaderamente horrible, no saben que el centro mágico de Harry es mucho más amplio que el de un mago común, gracias a su Sacred Gear, el no estar en Hogwarts y al no haber sido quien puso su nombre en ese artefacto causo un ataque mágico que por casi arranco toda su energía mágica…lo que significa—_

_-_Toda su fuerza de vida-Termino Tobio entrando a la conversación con una mueca de enojo. El puede ser un antisocial pero el había tomado una debilidad por Harry y en parte Vali ¿Qué mejor manera de crear grandes lazos de compañerismos que en una batalla a muerte? Escuchar que uno de sus aliados casi haber muerto por algo que él ni tenía nada que ver le causo un poco de ira. El se movió hacia adelante para ser visto por las dos mujeres- Me alegro que Harry este bien pero la pregunta más importante ahora es ¿Qué se va a hacer al respeto con esto? Harry casi fue asesinado por un maldito concurso que ni tenía que ver pero lo que me da más intriga es que no han dicho que el tenga que continuar sí o no.

Andrómeda y Zaqiel se mantuvieron calladas mientras Sirius, Tonks, Vali y Tobio esperaban sus respuestas. Andrómeda no tenía una respuesta correcta a decir, el contrato vinculante era irrompible pero como ella era ignorante de todas las cosas del mundo, en especial su falta de conocimiento de los Ángeles caídos antes de conocerlos demostraba que no sabía todo, por lo cual ella muy bien no podría saber si había una manera para cancelar un contrato vinculante, solamente le tocaba a Zaqiel contestar. La mujer ángel caído suspiro con hastió y molestia antes de hablar.

-_No hay nada que se pueda hacer. _

-¡¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa?! ¡ES MI PROMETIDO El QUE INTENTARON MATAR! ¡¿COMO ASÍ QUE NO PUEDEN HACER NADA?!-Grito repentinamente con furia Tonks moviéndose hacia adelante y empujando a un lado a Sirius para lanzarle una mirada de enojo puro a Zaqiel. Tobio tembló ante el grito de enojo de la mujer. Vali simplemente levanto una ceja al presenciar el ajetreo de la mujer metamorfaga. Andrómeda soltó un bufido por el griterío de su hija. Zaqiel retrocedió sin querer e hizo una mueca para posteriormente recuperar la compostura. Tonks no lo hizo-¡¿y bien?! ¡¿Qué vas a decir al respecto?!

-_…la próxima vez mantén la boca callada chica, eres muy joven para hablarme de ese tono. Por esta vez te lo perdono. Piensa cuidadosamente ¿Qué haríamos ahora? No podemos meternos en asuntos de esos territorios, tendríamos que lidiar con Mephisto Pheles por lo tanto también con los diablos lo cual sería toda una discusión de política que podría desencadenar algo más. No podemos permitirnos causar un desastre internacional y para tu información nuestra fuerza no está en su momento más estable con los desvaríos de Kokabiel y toda la cosa. _

_-_¡Pero Harry…!

-_¡se que sufrió un intento de asesinato y sé que el esta encadenado a este maldito concurso! ¡Yomiel está viendo que hacer y el señor Azazel está teniendo una reunión con su alto mando para concordar su siguiente acción a este suceso! ¡Así que cálmate ya!_

_-_…lo siento.

-_…..Tranquila, se que te molesta todo esto. Es tu pareja el que fue afectado de todos modos. Lo admito, este chico me ha caído bien, muchos de nosotros se han sentido atraído al joven Potter, no negare que sentimos una debilidad por el pero tenemos que ver el panorama más grande, vidas podrían ser dañadas si actuamos sin pensar. Solamente nos toca esperar y encontrar una solución a todo esto. Por mientras…les permitiré visitar a Harry, el aun sigue en coma pero al menos quizás la compañía de sus seres queridos le hará bien ¿Qué les parece?_

_-_…..Bien….es compresivo de su parte, señora Zaqiel….disculpa por mis griteríos.

-_No digas más. Usen el sello de telenstraportacion, el señor Black sabe cómo usarlo. Les esperare y les recuerdo, tengan calma, veremos que haremos, solamente tengan calma. Me despido-_Con eso dicho la pantalla de video de Zaqiel se apago dejando a Tonks juntos a los otro tres en la sala junto a la pantalla en donde se mostraba Andrómeda preocupada mirando a su primo e hija. Tonks soltó un suspiro, parecía ser que su preocupación por Harry era mayor de lo que esperaba, ella alzo la mirada encontrándose con la de Sirius y con una mirada de suplica le pidió que le permitiera ir a ver a Harry, Sirius no digo más sino comenzó a caminar hacia otra parte de la mansión siendo seguido por Tonks, Vali y Tobio, sin demora llegaron al sello de teletransportacion y aparecieron en el siguiente segundo en la zona medica de la sede de Grigori. Sin demora se dirigieron hacia el cuarto en donde estaba Harry y fue en el camino que vieron apoyado en una pared a una joven mujer que parecía estar en su adolescencia, de cabello negros con un mechón de color rubio a un costado del rostro vistiendo un camisa de tirantes de color rojo al estilo gótico y pantalones jeans oscuros, ella miro a los humanos y Vali con cansancio y calma antes de moverse y acercársele.

-Veo que Zaqiel les permitió llegar.

-Hola Asbeel, pensé que estabas en una misión.

-De hecho era la cosa, Señor Black, pero señor Azazel me ordeno venir para cubrir algunos asuntos importantes, parece que el problema con Harry Potter es más grave de lo que se podía suponer. Pero eso es lo de menos, puedo suponer que vienen a visitar al chico Potter ¿no?-Indago Asbeel con una sonrisa cansada y un tono de voz extraño que hizo sentir incomoda a Tonks pero a mas allá se mantuvo callada. Sirius ya al haber conocido a la mujer ni se inmuto por su tono de voz más solo asintió respondiendo a su pregunta, Asbeel con cansancio comenzó a moverse indicándole el camino a los otros y al poco tiempo llegaron a la habitación en donde se mostraba a un Harry Potter en coma con algunas maquinas que mantenían estable su cuerpo y siendo vigilado por unos magos médicos de la sede. Asbeel toco la ventana de la habitación haciendo que el par de magos médicos se dieran cuenta de su presencia y sabiendo que se pidió salieron de la habitación sin decir nada, Asbeel con una sonrisa suave entro a la habitación siendo seguida por sus acompañantes. Ella hizo un además con la mano al dormido Harry-…Vayan y vigilen al chico, no pueden estar mucho tiempo aquí….iré a ver si le traen comida para ustedes….

-Gracias, Asbeel, eres muy amable- Respondió Sirius tomando asiento en el sillón mientras era acompañado por Tobio quien se limito a ver al joven Potter en su cama dormir del ataque que por casi le costaba la vida, Tonks decidió tomar una silla platica y sentarse cerca de Harry, Vali se quedo apartado de todos en una esquina de la habitación mirando a la lejanía y sumido en sus pensamientos. Asbeel los miro a todos antes de sonreír con cansancio y así siguió con su camino saliendo de la habitación con el objetivo de ir a la cocina pero entonces ella se detuvo en una parada y miro al vacio por unos segundos antes de hablar…

-Se de tu historia….si estás aquí puedo suponer que eres consciente de cuan ruin eres como humano, Freed Sellzen, acercarte a ese chico sería un gran pecado para ti…pero a la vez puedo suponer que aun hay algo bueno en ese asqueroso corazón que tienes….de todas forma te recomiendo que te vayas con Kokabiel….aquí no eres bienvenido…-Mascullo Asbeel con frialdad extraña y sin más siguió su camino dejando apoyado y oculto por una pared al exorcista Freed quien miraba al vacio sin su expresión de locura y ansia asesina que comúnmente tenia, sino en cambio tenía una placida libre de malicia. Mirando el vacio en silencio y pensativo. Después de unos minutos el miro a dirección a la habitación de Harry para posteriormente irse de ahí a dirección desconocida. El había hecho tantos pecados que incluso estar en presencia del que fue su amigo era algo que no era capaz de hacer.

No era capaz.

* * *

><p><strong>Varios días después: <strong>

**Sede principal de la asociación de magos. **

-Sinceramente esto es un grave problema…-Mascullo molesto Mephisto Pheles, líder de la asociación de magos, mirando algunos archivos de su computadora como también de algunos papeles que su linda secretaria le había dado. Su problema actual era un asunto que hace años había tenido que lidiar y esa seria: Harry Potter. Hacía años atrás aquel mago anciano representante suyo Albus Dumbledore había acudido por él para saber de la ubicación de Harry Potter que no había aparecido a cursar sus años en Hogwarts. Mephisto tenía sus contactos por toda parte así que el inicio la búsqueda del heredero Potter encontrándolo en el lugar menos esperado del mundo: la iglesia. Por ello al saber que Harry Potter estaba de parte de la facción ángel no hizo nada más que mentir a Dumbledore sobre en donde Harry Potter estaba. Pero parecía que tenía que informar la situación a los cielos para que así Harry Potter tenga que competir en el torneo de los tres magos. Molesta la situación pero él no tiene todo el tiempo del mundo así que no podía hacer mucho. No le quedaba de otra más que llamar a los ángeles-…je, en algún lugar el viejo Lucifer se estará riendo por esto…

**Cinco minutos después…**

-…..

-…

-…

-…. ¿Cómo así que Harry Potter esta con los ángeles caídos?-Si, en algún lugar el original Lucifer se está burlando fuertemente de él y mas con la tremada metida de pata que recién causo. La cosa era sencilla, el simplemente le informaría a los cielos sobre el torneo de los tres magos y tratar de arreglar el asunto evitando que los ángeles tengan que meter su cuchara en el asunto de las comunidades mágicas, que él no ha tenido tiempo de arreglar, entonces la llamada fue contestada por el ángel de ocho alas Aker quien escucho la razón del porque le había llamado y sin pena alguna le informo a Mephisto que Harry Potter de hecho había desertado de la iglesia y se había unido a Grigori.

La situación no es buena.

-De hecho, Mephisto, algunos de nuestros mejores exorcistas han respaldados esas palabras, creo que incluso eso ocurrió hace un año atrás. Me sorprende que los diablos no sepan ya…-Respondió con una mueca suave Aker, una hermosa mujer de cabellos rubios cortos con mechones largos en puntas en la frente cayéndole frente su rostro pálido y ojos grises con una cicatriz cayéndole entre el ojo izquierdo, ella estaba vistiendo una armadura dorada y plateada teniendo en su espalda sus ochos alas blancas que mostraban con orgullos, era vista por la pantalla de comunicación interdimensional y quien Mephisto estaba conversando. Ella no era un famoso ángel como los otros de los cielos pero ella era famosa gracias a su conocimiento de magia entre otras cosas. Mephisto discretamente miro a todas partes pensando en que hacer, los cielos no sabían con exactitud de los territorios mágicos y ahora él había informado que había un torneo en donde Harry Potter, un traidor para su facción, tenía que competir obligatoriamente o poder perder su magia, por lo tanto Mephisto no le cavia duda que los ángeles iban a hacer algo al respecto en todo esto.

-Bueno, vaya, mira la cosa, eh….bueno, será mejor que corte la llama—

-Mephisto.

-ugh…. ¿Qué?

-¿Sabes que informare esto a los Seraphin y sabes que obviamente intervendremos en este asunto, cierto?

-…si….

-Y sabes que lo que sea que vendrá no será bonito.

-…..si….

-Yo que tu ve a buscar forma para contactar con Grigori y con los Maous. Esto no será algo fácil. Sinceramente….espero que esto no nos explote en la cara…-Se limito a decir Aker con una sonrisa tensa en su hermoso rostro, ella con un saludo de su mano corto la trasmisión de la pantalla de comunicación dejando al diablo antiguo solo en su oficina. Mephisto sin prisa se levanto de su asiento, se acerco a un escaparate antiguo de su oficina privada y saco de ella una botella de ron viejo y volviendo a su sillón personal él diablo de cabello bicolor con ceremonia tomo de un trago de la bebida directamente de la botella y miro al techo pensando para sus asuntos. Sabía que lo siguiente que tenía que hacer era llamar a Sirzches y a los otros Maous para informales de la situación. El era muy respetado por ellos pero la verdad no eran fácil de tratar: eran subnormales y quien sabe como tomara esta noticia. El volvió a tomar un fuerte trago de ron y se acomodo aun más en su asiento y murmuro con pena…

-Oh, estoy tan jodido.

* * *

><p><strong>Un par de días después:<strong>

**Sede de Grigori. **

**-**Yo te lo juro, Shemhazai, que no fue mi culpa. De verdad, nadie hizo algo estúpido, que si….que si….si, ha pasado antes pero esta vez no fue mi culpa, no sé quien le dijo a los diablos y ángeles sobre lo del torneo de los tres magos….no, no fui yo y sabes bien como manejo a los espías….no fue mi culpa…..joder que no fue mi culpa… ¿sabes qué? Mejor vete con tu esposa y descansa, estas muy…por favor deja de gritar…. ¿Sabes qué? Mejor hablamos más tarde…-Se limito a decir con cansancio Azazel apagando su celular y jurando que su amigo y hombre más cercano de verdad necesitaba vacaciones. O una segunda luna de miel con su esposa. Tanto que los nervios y estrés le estaba afectando. Sus guardias cercanos y dos de sus muchos compañeros cercanos, Barakiel y Chazaqiel, quien era un hombre de cabello castaño largo y ojos verdes jade vistiendo una armadura antigua de color negra y verdad cargando en su cadera una espada enfundada, simplemente miraron a su líder con pena ajena sabiendo que Shemhazai no era el único que se había quejado por lo que sucedió.

De todas forma él y sus guardias entraron a la sala preparada especialmente para la reunión que iba a tener y con los que podían considerarse sus enemigos personales: Sirzches Lucifer, líder de la facción diablo y Michael, líder de la facción ángel. El tema de la discusión; Harry Potter y el jodido torneo de los putos tres magos. Hasta suena a titulo de libro pensó Azazel con una mueca. Cuando había recibido unos mensajes de parte de los diablos y ángeles sobre Harry Potter y ese bendito asunto con los magos literalmente hubo un caos, muchos se culparon porque creían que alguien hecho la pata y lastimosamente muchos le señalaron solo porque si. Azazel murmuro para sí mismo, oh él se vengaría después de esto, ya verá como sus subordinados se quejarían cuando vieran que no tendrían seguro navideño, ya verán. Así el tomo asiento siendo acompañado por Chazaqiel y Barakiel mientras las pantallas de comunicación se activaron mostrando a Sirzches junto a Serafall Leviathan y Grayfia Lucifuge por mientras en otra pantalla se mostraba a Michael junto a Gabriel y Aker. En otras circunstancias Azazel había comentado sobre cómo estos tipos tienen dos chicas para ellos pero él estaba serio en ese momento así que no se dio de rodeos y comenzó a hablar.

-Sirzches….Michael. Es un placer hablar con ustedes.

-Es un gusto también Azazel.

-Lo mismo digo para ustedes Azazel, Sirzches.

-Puede que seamos diplomáticos entre nosotros pero amigos no somos así que iré directo al grano. Sé que se enteraron que Harry Potter es parte de Grigori y que ha sido incluido en una competencia, puedo dejar claro, en un pueblo mágico en que Mephisto está tratando de dar reforma…fallando obviamente considerando que ellos ni saben que existen los diablos y las otras facciones.

-Directo y crudo como siempre Azazel.

-_¡Tu calla ángel boca floja! ¡Aun no se me olvida como te fuiste a chismosear sobre mi Blazer Shining Aura Darkness Blade! _

Si, aun con todo, Azazel no puede olvidar su ofensa mas vergonzosa pasada.

-De igual forma no entiendo porque deseas estar en este asunto, Michael, esto no te concierne.

-Pero la verdad la cosa es más complicada que solamente el tema de Harry Potter y ese dichoso torneo, Azazel. Por un lado inicialmente el es un traidor de nuestro lado, sus crímenes han sido haber robado tres de nuestras espadas y por sobre todas las cosas haber intentando asesinar a dos de nuestras exorcistas—

-Fue por defensa propia, Michael, no te hagas el santo aquí.

-Defensa propia o no el es un traidor de mi lado así que no puedo permitir que tales faltas no sean castigadas—

-¡Y luego te preguntas porque deje los cielos! ¡Con esas clases de excusas y palabrería para solo decir que deseas venganza! ¡Es pura hipocresía!

-Por favor, Azazel, soy un Seraphin y el nuevo dios de la facción angelical, yo no necesito meterme con algo tan pecaminoso como la venganza. Que des a entender a eso me ofende profundamente.

-Grrrr, señalando todo eso significa que deseas algo de Harry Potter ¿deseas que te lo entreguemos? ¿Es eso por el que nos ha llamado? ¿Retribución o más bien venganza?

-No, admito que mis subordinados en las iglesias han cometido sus errores….terribles errores y puedo suponer que tal mal la paso Harry Potter siendo criado en la iglesia aunque aun con todo el sigue siendo considerado un traidor y ladrón pero al menos puedo simpatizar con su decisión. Fue una tremenda perdida. De igual forma veo que eres protector con el chico así que no puedo pedir alguna retribución como la devolución de las tres espadas pero lo que si pido es que en este asunto….nosotros los ángeles no seremos dejado de lado. Es por ello que decidí entrar a esta discusión.

-¿Y qué hay con Harry Potter? ¿Aun querrás retribución de parte de él?

-Quizás los exorcistas o paladines le cace por su traición pero a más de ello nada más. La perdida de las tres de nuestras espadas es algo que será difícil de reponer pero estoy seguro que se recuperaran con el tiempo. Claro, sin rencor alguno.

-¡Grrrr! ¡Michael!

-Aunque me parece entretenido su discusión hay un punto en que deben de recordar y es que cuando se trata de temas mágicos, los diablos somos quienes tenemos control del asunto-Entro a la conversación Sirzches con una sonrisa encanta ganándose un resplandor de enojo oculto de los ángeles y caídos. Tales palabras arrogantes de verdad lastimo sus nervios. Azazel hizo una mueca mirando directamente a los ojos a Sirzches. El no se dejaría mangonear por el diablo aun cuando sabía que Sirzches era de por sí el más poderoso de todos ellos y eso dolía profundamente a sus orgullos. El hombre Lucifer se acomodo en su asiento y miro directamente a los ángeles y caídos-…Mephisto Pheles es líder de la asociación de magos entre otras instituciones mágicas, por lo tanto los magos cae bajo jurisdicción de los diablos, así que si un subordinado de Grigori termino en una competencia en esos territorios entonces simplemente les dejaremos competir pero los ángeles caídos y los ángeles no tendrán voz en esto porque si no simplemente se le negara la participación a este torneo y as el problema no escalara a mayor problema.

-_Y entonces Harry morirá y Sirzches no tendrá que preocupe por un peligro futuro o si el participa en el torneo sin ninguna ayuda nuestra entonces el podría causar un accidente que haría a Harry unirse a su nobleza o el de su hermana, Tsk, como si no fuera una sorpresa que hiciera eso, maldito diablo-_Pensó Barakiel ocultando con su mano su rostro para que así su expresión de furia asesina no fuera mostrado. Barakiel sabía que Sirzches había orquestado todo el asunto de la introducción de su hija Akeno para la nobleza de Rias Gremory, el muy bastardo había hecho eso en el pasado con otro miembros de la nobleza de la niña diablo ¿Cómo una heredera y peor hermana de un Maou terminaba en territorios peligrosos en el momento justo en que revivía a quienes serian parte de su nobleza?

Se había vigilado y hecho investigación de los cercanos a los Maou muchas veces por lo tanto Grigori sabía que había algo sucio con el tema de la nobleza de Rias Gremory, no puede ser coincidencia que una chica ingenua como ella terminara salvando en el momento justo desde la muerte a quienes serian su caballero, su obispo, su reina e incluso su torre, territorios peligrosos como lugar cercanos a territorios de ángeles o territorios de cazadores de vampiros o territorios del clan Himejima son ejemplo de cómo es posible que una heredera haya terminado en esos lugares cuando el sentido común dictaría que esos lugares son peligrosos para un diablo, también había ejemplo en como justamente Sirzches detuvo la ejecución de Koneko Tojo para después dársela a su hermana como si fuera un regalo.

Si se suma todos esos ejemplos se podría ver como alguien había orquestado esos sucesos para que Rias pudiera tener nuevos miembros notable para su nobleza. Tal era la entrega de este diablo a su hermana que podría orquestar tal suceso para darle una nueva pieza a su hermana solo porque si. Barakiel odiaba profundamente como Sirzches hacia esas jugarretas con una sonrisa y sin pena alguna, en como ahora su hija le odiaba y vivía con los diablos ¿y el pretendía ahora orquestar otro plan ridículo para robar a su protegido de Grigori solo para dárselo a su hermana? Si no fuera porque él era mejor que eso, de seguro se habría puesto a gritar de la ira, de igual forma la razón del porque estaba tranquilo era que confiaba en Azazel. El siempre tenía un modo de encontrar los puntos ocultos que le podría ser de beneficios.

Por suerte Azazel encontró una contramedida.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves, Sirzches Lucifer?! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a darte aires en este asunto?! ¡Esto no fue orquestado por nosotros sino por ustedes! ¡Si tan orgullosamente proclama que tema de magos es de los diablos entonces eso significa que mi subordinado fue metido a un torneo ilegalmente con el peligro de perder su magia y vida POR TU CULPA!-Señalo con furia Azazel a Sirzches que parpadeo un poco tomado fuera de balance. Michael que había estado meditando la declaración de Sirzches asintió de acuerdo con Azazel, si uno de sus subordinados humanos habría terminado en los zapatos de Harry Potter entonces habría estado enojado, que uno de sus seguidores se haya metido sin tener que ver el asunto en un torneo que podría costarle la vida entonces obviamente estaría furioso y mas con la forma despectiva en que Sirzches estaba despejando la participación de este asunto a los cielos y Grigori.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Azazel, Sirzches, Harry Potter puede ser un traidor a mi facción pero él es un inocente ante todo esto y aun así te atreves a tirar este asunto como si nada y apropiarte de ello, no es lo correcto a hacer. Al haber admitido que los temas de magos son temas de los diablos significa que has tomado responsabilidad sobre este problema, Has admitido que esto ha sido culpa de los diablos, por lo tanto, eso significa que has causado deliberadamente un ataque a los ángeles caídos.

-Espera ¿Qué?-Se limito a decir Sirzches tomado por sorpresa ya que en su arrogancia pensó que el problema no era grave. Serafall iba a berrear de enojo pero Grayfia puso su mano en su hombro y discretamente hundió sus uñas en la Maou Leviathan, la situación tomo un giro peor en el momento y si Serafall hablara como siempre ocasionaría mas problemas. Simples palabras pueden parecer la declaración de Michael pero lideres como ellos simplemente se dijo una sola cosa: "los diablos dañaron a un miembro de Grigori conscientemente, significa una declaración de guerra" y en ese momento la situación se puso más tensa. Entonces Michael volvió a hablar con una voz seria.

-Aparte de mis pensamientos sobre el traidor Harry Potter, no puedo permitir que esta injusticia quede impune, de igual forma , no es solo este torneo de que me molesta sino también estos territorios mágicos, Pueden decir lo que sean sobre mis seguidores en las iglesias en su odio por los ambos pero les recuerdos que son estos territorios mágicos que han causado barbaridades a través de los siglos, aun no se me olvida cuanta gente mataron Gellert Grindelwald y Lord Voldemort y eso sucedió en el mismo siglo. Así que como has dejado claro Sirzches Lucifer, como los diablos son los encargados de los magos entonces eso significa que es tu culpa que esos magos oscuros hayan llegado a existir ¿no?

-¡Espera! ¡No quise decir eso!

Azazel sonrió discretamente ante el tartamudeo del Maou Lucifer. Sabía que esto iba a ocurrir.

-_Bingo, Michael puede ser suave pero cuando hago como esto se da a entender el golpea como jamás alguien golpea, es por esta forma de ver una situación y manejarla que fue escogido de todos los Seraphin para ser el nuevo dios. _Como dijo Michael, estás dando mucho a entender con esto, así que dime sircar Lucifer ¡¿QUE ES LO QUE EVITARA QUE NOS VAYAMOS A UNA GUERRA CONTRA TI?! Sé que tendría el apoyo de Michael si vamos a una guerra…aunque no me guste que lleguemos a esto.

-_Sé que he caído en una jugarreta de Azazel pero mis palabras son ciertas y el ver que tal despliegue de injusticia me lastima profundamente. Conozco a Azazel y sé que el odia la guerra pero esto es parte de su plan. _Estoy de acuerdo con Azazel, a un lado el problema con Harry Potter, no me molestaría trabajar una vez más con el si es que tengamos que ir a una guerra.

-_Mierda…fui confiando…-_Hizo una mueca Sirzches sabiendo bien que esta situación se jodio un poco más de lo normal. Le miro a Serafall y a su amada Grayfia, Serafall como siempre se mostro sus emociones a la mano, ella estaba enojada y ofendida, de seguro iría a la guerra sin miedo alguno pero ella solamente se estaba dejando guiar por sus emociones, si lo pensara con calma vería que su hermana estaría en peligro, su esposa en cambio aunque se mostraba fría y calmada en realidad estaba preocupada, no por ella sino por su hijo y familia, no querían que ellos vieran los horrores de una guerra. Sirzches sabía que ellos eran la facción más fuerte pero enfrentarse a las dos facciones enemigas de su especie era un suicidio. Así no le quedo de otra más que desplomarse en su asiento y soltar un suspiro de hastió-….Bien….me retracto, veo que me precipite mucho…. ¿Qué es lo que quieren?

-Me alegro que seas sensato, Sirzches, terminar en una guerra no es algo que quisiera.

-Concuerdo con Michael. Tu pregunta ¿Qué es lo que queremos? Se lo que yo quiero y puedo suponer lo que Michael desea, así que prepárate Sirzches que hoy has perdido mucho.

-Ya se me hizo obvio. Bien, hablen…

-Bueno, Los cielos—

-Y nosotros, Grigori, deseamos—

* * *

><p><strong>Un par de semanas después.<strong>

-Oh, eso es malo…-Se limito a decir Harry acostado en su cama en el cuarto de hospital, el no estaba solo sino era acompañado por Tonks, Kalawarner, Mittelt, Sirius, Ananiel y Bezaliel. Había sido un par de días desde que se despertó de su coma y recién en ese momento le habían informado lo que en verdad le ocurrió y ahora que estaba metido en un torneo internacional en Hogwarts. El estuvo confundido por un rato al saber sobre que tenía que competir en un torneo que él ni tenía que ver y el estuvo muy enojado pero Sirius y las chicas le habían tranquilizado antes de darle la última noticia. No una agradable en verdad.

-Literalmente hubo amenazas de guerra entre la reunión entre señor Azazel y los otros dos líderes de facciones. Fue tremendo, Ezeqeel dijo que su padre Chazaqiel estuvo muy estresado toda la noche y que necesito que su esposa le diera mimos para tranquilizarlo. Y eso es decir mucho ya que Chazaqiel no es alguien débil para haber estado en ese estado.

-Ya veo…hehehe ¿hubo más, verdad?

-Bueno, si hubiéramos ido a la guerra habríamos sido aliados de los ángeles, no podemos pelear contra los diablos con nuestros números, ellos son mas y tienen mucho diablos reencarnados con poderosos Sacred Gear, el rumor dice que tienen un Sacred Gear tipo Longinus de su lado y ni hablo de las bestias místicas que están de su lado, están los ex reyes dragones Tannin, Lotan y Rahab y no nos podemos olvidar a los cuatros Maous con dos de ellos siendo clasificados como Súper-diablos…..incluso con los ángeles de nuestro lado en una guerra contra los diablos nadie asegura que sobreviviríamos. Tsk y Kokabiel no entiende que una guerra sería una perdición para nosotros.

-wow….pero espera, si Azazel sabía que una guerra contra los diablos sería peligroso….entonces ¿Por qué hizo la amenaza?

-fue Michael que dejo el tema fuera pero era más un farol que otra cosa.

-Ah ya…..pero entonces ¿al final que se gano con todo esto?

-Ganamos muchísimo-Respondió Penemue con una alegre sonrisa maliciosa entrando a la habitación. Kalawarner y Mittelt que le estaban dando mimos a Harry que a la vez lanzándoles miradas de burla a Tonks que no hacía nada simplemente porque Ananiel estaba presente quien no le gusta los desorden en hospitales, todas al escuchar las palabras de Penemue la saludaron calurosamente y esperaron a que la mujer de clase alta hablara-…y fue por suerte pero hemos tenido una buena racha de buena fortuna desde hace tiempo así que no tiene que ser una sorpresa.

-¿Qué ganamos, Penemue?

-Intervención permitida a territorios mágicos. Ya no es jurisdicción de los diablos manejar esos territorios, ahora solamente pueden manejar sus propias organizaciones mágicas, tendremos que compartir control de los territorios mágicos con los ángeles pero peor es nada, ahora tenemos la capacidad de manejar las masas de magos en un cierto límite, como tal para los magos incluso si no saben, no podrán hacer nada contra ti, Harry como también a toda persona que está bajo nuestro mando, así que tu también Nymphadora—

-¡NO ME LLAMES NYMPHADORA, JODER!

-Esto también es una ayuda porque significa que podríamos invitar a cuanta gente queramos a nuestro grupo sin tener a los diablos interferir, los ángeles e iglesia podrán intervenir o hacer lo mismo pero lo veo dudoso considerando como consideran la magia arcana como herejía y tal además demostrado el tremendo fracaso que produjeron contigo, Harry.

-Ya, ya, eso es tiempo viejo.

-Los diablos no vieron problemas en esto porque creen irremediablemente que estos magos no nos servirían muchos además de no tener mucho de mención…pero sabemos que es diferente, sabemos gracias a Luna Lovegood que hay una gran cantidad de usuarios de Sacred Gears ocultos en estas comunidades, los diablos no saben que estamos a puntos de alcanzar el Black Tarot y gracias a mi investigaciones se sabe que hay mucha personas insatisfechos con el gobiernos Pro-purista actual y que están dispuesto a trabajar para nosotros.

-Hemos ganado una ganga.

-Exacto, ahora hay ángeles caídos de menor rango volviéndose en los barrios marginados de nacidos de Muggles que no tienen trabajo en el ministerio y les está invitando a unirse a Grigori, hemos ganado mucho y esto es bueno porque ahora los diablos o ángeles no podrán problema con eso, incluso Harry, tu amiga Luna podrá unirse a nosotros sin causar graves problemas y esto es sumamente genial en como ella ya había confirmado que había contactado con algunos usuarios de Sacred Gears raros.

-Estoy escuchando un "pero" o algo más…. ¿Qué es?

-Pues es algo simple pero problemático para ti. Tu competirás en el torneo pero no solo, debido a una tontería sobre la igualdad como también mantener un ojo a ti como otras razones ocultas Sirzches y Michael decidieron que enviarían jóvenes para competir también en el torneo. Simplemente creo que es para mostrar que para otra cosa, por suerte como seres humanos cada grupo se acordó enviar a un humano aunque claro, eso no quita los poderosos que serán.

-Espera, dejarme recapitular bien ¿tengo que competir en un torneo que ni me inscribí y en la cual aparte de los tres magos ya seleccionados debo de competir contra dos humanos enviados por las facciones diablo y ángel quienes seguro querían asesinarme como también convencer a cuanto usuarios de Sacred Gear pueda a unirse a Grigori y hacerlo discretamente de paso pero también evitar las maquinaciones de los magos del ministerio, todo al mismo tiempo? ¿Estoy bien?

-Eh…Si, esa es la cosa.

-…..necesito una recompensa si tengo que tomar esta misión.

-Ohh~~ vaya, con que vas en esas ¿eh? Chico picaron…está bien, iré por los cond—

-¡No me refería a eso!

**[Quizás deba de reconsiderar, Harry, esta chica vale la pena]**

**[Estoy de acuerdo, Penemue siempre ha tenido las pantis más candentes]**

-¡Zirnitra! ¡Deja esos comentarios! ¡Y tu Fafnir ¿Dónde demonios apareciste de todos?!

[**Azazel me dejo con señorita Tonks, creyó que así se podría defender mejor y no ser una carga]**

-¿Acabas de dar a entender que era débil?

**[Si] **

-Y lo dice sin dudar…ugh….siento que todo mi entrenamiento como Auror ha sido insultado.

-Tranquila, Tonks, tu eres muy fuerte…..de todas forma ¿Algo más que deba de saber sobre todo esto?

-Si. Una advertencia de señor Azazel "confiamos en ti, no lo arruines" ¿Qué te parece?

-Que no puedo perder y que debo de dar lo todo. Eso es lo que él dijo-Respondió Harry y por un momento en lo más vacio de su ser, en ese lugar en donde no tenía una motivación y una falta de conocimiento de propósito ne la vida, algo se encendió. Una determinación tan grande surgió por un momento y eso fue visto por Penemue, Ananiel y Bezaliel que sonrieron discretamente al ver esa muestra de pura determinación en sus ojos. Para ellas Harry se había vuelto un poco más interesante. Por mientras Harry regresaba a su aptitud normal suave y hablaba con Mittelt, Kalawarner y Tonks con la ultima discutiendo de vez en cuando con la Downfall dragon Lancer donde contienen sellado a Fafnir, las ángeles caídos veteranas pudieron apostar aunque difícil el futuro podrá ser bueno para ellos.

Eso esperaba.

* * *

><p><strong>Una semana después:<strong>

**Hogwarts.**

-Tsk….tenias razón Lovegood….aunque jamás espere que me disculpe por…ya sabes-Mascullo Cho Chang con una mueca incomoda recordando los momentos en que atormento a la chica Lovegood, ahora las cosas no eran como antes y sentía vergüenza en cómo se comporto pero ella era orgullosa, venia de una prestigiosa familia de china y ahora era usuaria de un Sacred Gear con un ser que era considerado divino en su antigua patria así que no podía pedir disculpa, su orgullo no lo permitia.

-Mmmmm me gusta así, ver como los otros se comportan por el conocimiento de las facciones…me divierte-Hablo con una sonrisa fría Daphne Greengrass mirando a través de la ventana de la torre de astronomía, ella miraba y hablaba como todo un grupo de funcionarios de los ministerios franceses, búlgaro e ingleses, acompañados por grupos de Aurores, periodistas, los profesores de las tres escuelas invitadas para el torneo de los tres magos y unas que otras personas pertenecientes a la asociación de magos y otros grupos. No era para menos sus presencias ya que querían estar de primer plano la llegada de lo que se consideraba un mito; la aparición de los diablos y ángeles además de ángeles caídos, el cual el último grupo estaba afiliado Harry Potter.

Fue una sorpresa asombrosa cuando los periódicos, estaciones de radios y otros medios de comunicación se rebelaron de la existencia de la facción bíblica, la existencia verdadera de los panteones mitológicos y demás mitos que incluso para los magos eran considerados, eso, mitos. Fue un duro despertar y más cuando Dumbledore confirmo que de hecho el director de la asociación de magos era un diablo y mas el famoso diablo Mefistófeles o conocido como Mephisto Pheles. La discusión y un poco de locura de parte de los estudiantes cristianos y creyentes de otras religiones fueron tremendos, una cosa es saber de la magia pero otra es saber que de verdad existía el infierno y cielo era un duro golpe. Daphne sonrió con sadismo al recordar como muchos de los estudiantes de Slytherin dejaron la escuela indefinidamente simplemente por el temor de ser castigados por sus pecados, curiosamente el bastardo de Malfoy fue lo suficientemente arrogante para creer que las palabras sobre la existencia de la facción bíblica era pura patraña. Daphne sabía más, Cho y Luna igual ya que ellas eran usuarias de las creaciones del mismísimo dios de la biblia, creaciones que las hacían poderosas.

-_Y estos tontos están ahí creyendo que serian algo contra seres que han sido recordados por siglos por la humanidad…incluso yo que soy más fuerte que Dumbledore sería capaces de pelear contra esos seres-_Pensó con acidez Daphne mirando esos magos desde su lugar en la torre de astronomía moverse frenéticamente a la espera de la llegada de las tres facciones. Luna le sonrió discretamente como si sintiendo los pensamientos de la chica de Slytherin. Daphne aun encontraba raro en como Luna sabía incluso sus más oscuros secretos y tal pero menos mal que ahora ya no hacía uso de esa extraña habilidad, ella lo prefiere así, mejor usarlo en enemigos que aliados.

**[¡Maaaaa! ¡¿Cuánto tiempo tardar estos tipos en aparecer?! ¡Quiero peleas! ¡Las quiero! ¡Hahahaha esta es la primera vez en haber despertado después de mi muerte y quiero celebrarlo con una grandiosa pelea! ¡¿Qué dices, eh, mortal?!]**

-¡Pues dijo que te jodan, tarado!-Mascullo Cho con una mueca de enojo mirando como en un parpadeo guantéeles grises y plateados con picas en sus nudillos con dibujos de dragones chinos dorados en sus antebrazos aparecían en sus manos. Luna bufo divertida al ver como Cho discutía con el ser sellado en su Sacred Gear, quizás el karma actuó y castigo a la Ravenclaw china por los malos tratos que le dio a ella, Luna no era rencorosa por naturaleza pero ella era humana y disfrutar un poco de venganza justificada era muy normal. Entonces ella sintió unas pisadas a su espalda y las tres chicas miraron como un joven de cabello negro y con el uniforme de Gryffindor que se veía tímido pero a la vez decidido. Luna sonrió suavemente y dichosa.

-Me alegro de verte, Neville. Sabía que aceptarías mis palabras e invitación.

-Tenía que ver las pruebas y hacer esas prácticas que dijiste pero parece que lo logre…he activado mi Sacred Gear así que se que estás hablando en serio. Solamente me meto en estos asuntos por mi padres y porque dijiste que….Lestrange se liberaría en ese futuro del que hablas.

-Puede que no suceda pero prepararse por si acaso no es un mal. Te prometo que conseguiré ayuda para tus padres, Neville.

-lo creeré cuando lo vea.

-Je, no sabía que el debilucho de Gryffindor tena un Sacred Gear, apuesto que tiene ser al regar flores ¡hahahaha!-Exclamo burlona y fría Daphne mirando a Neville que frunció el ceño y entonces en un parpadeo desde las mismas paredes surgieron grandes lanzas de maderas puntiagudas hacia Daphne que con solo abrir los ojos desato su propio poder y en un parpadeo todas esas vigas de maderas fueron convertidas en piezas de hielo. Todo eso sucedió en menos de cinco segundos. Luna no se exalto mucho mas solo uso su técnica Fairy tale por si acaso y Cho por casi se cae de la ventana por el susto. Daphne sonrió aprobatoriamente-….intrigante en verdad, el destino sí que hace cosas locas…..pensar que un usuario de Sacred Gear tipo Longinus estaría también en Hogwarts ¿verdad, usuario del **Innovate Clear**?... ¿es así como se llama, Luna?

-Si, de hecho.

-¿C-como detuviste mi ataque? me pase semanas entrenando para poder lograrlo.

-Tu tuviste semanas, yo tuve meses… dominar el Sacred Gear tipo Longinus **Absolute Demise** fue medio difícil. Aunque si, detuve tu ataque solo porque superior, hahahaha.

-Tsk, genial, esto es una maldita broma, que el tímido de Longbottom tenga un Sacred Gear de tipo Longinus mientras yo me quedo atrapada con un dragon quejoso de mierda ¡maldita sea!-Chillo enojada Cho al enterarse la razón del porque Luna había contactado con Neville quien resulta poseer una Longinus. No era justo. Entonces repentinamente una voz se escucho de su Sacred Gear, **Crash Hands**, llamando la atención de la Ravenclaw china.

**[¡Óyeme que aun sigo aquí, te he escuchado! ¡No te atrevas a insultar al gran Castatrophe dragon, GongGong! ¡Fui un dios, tonta mortal!]**

-¡Como si me importara, lagarto súper desarrollado!

-¡Sshhh! Cállense los dos….ya va a comenzar-Exclamo repentinamente seria Luna haciendo que GongGong y Cho callaran para después acercarse a la ventana de la torre de astronomía y ver a la lejanía, justamente en la zona de recepción del puente de Hogwarts en donde llegarían los miembros de las tres facciones. Daphne y Neville se movieron para ver igual y los cuatros jóvenes esperaron en silencio hasta que finalmente sucedió…

¡FOOOSSSHH!

Repentinamente en una gran ondulación de viento tres círculos mágicos de invocación de gran tamaño aparecieron siendo uno de color rojo surgir desde el suelo, uno blanco desde el cielo y uno azul oscuro en el medio, estos mismos brillaban de poder mágico, poder desconocido y de presencia misma que incluso hizo que los estudiantes de las tres escuelas se movieran para ver a los recién llegados a través de las ventanas y otros lugares para la vista del castillos. Para ver si de verdad existían diablos, ángeles y ángeles caídos. Entonces aparecieron. Una gran cantidad de soldados diablos, ángeles y caídos surgieron de los círculos y dejaron sueltas sus alas sacando exclamaciones de los magos que le estaban recibiendo, los seres sobrenaturales tomaron vuelo llenando el cielo en posición de triangulo, viéndose con fiereza, análisis, cuidado, odio y precaución, enemigos jurados y que no han hecho o dicho algo es simplemente porque eran lo más leales de sus respectivos ejércitos por lo cual no atacaran hasta que se les dé la orden. Los magos de todas clases, funcionaros, profesores, políticos, autores, estudiantes miraban esos seres que una vez creyeron no existir y podían sentir en su piel el temor de la potencia de estos seres sobrenaturales y lo peor es que no sabían que ellos eran simple carne de cañón, si lo supieran estarían más absurdamente atemorizados. Entonces los tres círculos se achicaron hasta que se juntaron uno con el otro y de ahí surgieron en total seis personas.

-Mah…esto sí que es algo problemático-Dijo Barakiel vistiendo su armadura de combate y dejando a la vista sus diez alas negras mostrando su ascendencia como ángel caído como también lo importante que era. Junto a él era Harry Potter vistiendo un uniforme de Grigori de color negro y con sus tres espadas amarradas a su espalda, el se veía tenso y listo para lo que sea.

-Este será el momento perfecto para demostrar cuan fuerte son los cielos-Se presento un hombre de cabello blanco amarrado en una cola de caballo y ojos azules que vestía una armadura dorada y blanco que a la vez mostraba con calma sus diez alas a la vista, se trataba del Seraph Remiel. Junto a él era una joven encapucha con una gran espada a su espalda, lo único que se podía ver era mechones de cabello azul bajo la capucha de su túnica blanca.

-Quería unas vacaciones…pero no de esta clase-Se limito a decir con una sonrisa incomoda Mephisto Pheles cruzándose de brazos y mostrando sus diez alas de murciélago recordó como Sirzches le había ordenado ir como representante de los diablos a Hogwarts para el torneo. Para Mephisto eso sonaba como un castigo. El aposto que la tuvo difícil que los otros dos ángeles en escoger al joven que iba a competir por los diablos debido a que los jóvenes disponible eran diablos y solamente se podía competir humanos en este torneo, por suerte una joven maga de su organización había acordado competir por la facción diablo. Una joven de cabello morado vestida de dama gótica y con una sombrilla a la mano sonrió maliciosamente a todos, Walburga del fuego purpura iba a hacer de las suyas. Entonces los tres seres sobrenaturales se miraron ahora con seriedad y así los tres al mismo tiempo exclamaron…

-¡Que el mejor gane!

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, aquí está el capitulo 10, sufrí un pequeño bloqueo mental, lo siento pero ya termine el cap, me alegro de ello. De igual forma, si, Daphne y Neville tienen Sacred Gears tipo Longinus y cho un Sacred Gear con un dragon divino, demándenme, ya verán porque lo hice aunque si no les gustan denme sus opiniones y tal. ADVERTENCIA: cambiare en la barra de personajes las protagonistas de este fic debido a que mittelt y kalawarner no han aparecido mucho, en el momento en que vean este nuevo capitulos notaran que en la barra de personajes apareceran Harry, Luna, Tonks y Penemue quienes juegan un papel mayor en este fic que las otras chicas, asi que esten advertidos. En el siguiente capítulo comenzara los preparativos del torneo de seis magos, Harry haciendo de las suyas y los planes de Voldemort se jodieron un poco, espérenlo y dejen comentario.<strong>

**Toaneo07.**


	11. Chapter 11

**DxD: El caballero dragon.**

**Highschool no me pertenece como también no me pertenece Harry Potter.**

**Aclaro de una que muchos olvidan y es que esta cuenta mía es solo para subir ideas de momento así que es posible que algunos fics mío no lo continúo así que estén advertidos. Esta idea es algo pasajero así que si alguien desea adoptarla pues adelante. Esto es un Harry harem y tal, espero que les guste. Por decisión en parte unánime se ha optado el camino de ángel caído, sinceramente pensé que votarían por los diablos ya que inicialmente ese era mi opción con Sona o Serafall pero el público ha hablado además que he tenido ideas y puedo trabajar con ello pero habrá cosas que se cambiaran, de igual forma debido a la selección de los ángel caídos tratare de aumentar más la historia de Grigori y tal, a diferencia de los cielos y los diablos, los caídos no perdieron tantos miembros de alto rango por lo que aparecerán ángeles caídos que son reales en folklore que no han mencionado en DxD, así que ten eso en mente.**

**El harem de Harry consistirá con las siguientes ángeles caídos: Kalawarner, Mittelt, Penemue, Bezaliel, Adirael, Ananiel y Asbeel (Ángeles caídos verdaderos en folklore).**

**Las chicas humanas: Luna, Daphne, Fleur, Cho y Tonks.**

* * *

><p><em>Torneo de los… ¿seis magos?: parte 1: llegando a Hogwarts. <em>

Hogwarts. Harry ya había estado en el colegio cuando había recuperado el Horrocrux de Voldemort hacia unos meses atrás y en donde conoció a Luna Lovegood, quien ahora que lo pensaba había señalado que él iba a volver de todas forma, así que no estaba sorprendido viendo el viejo castillo pero un pensamiento fugaz le hizo mirar el castillo detenidamente por un momento, este lugar fue donde sus padres estudiaron, el jamás había pensando a fondo y con nostalgia sobre sus padres, habían muerto y ya, esas cosas pasaron y aunque duelen desgraciadamente uno debe de seguir adelante en la vida pero ahora viendo Hogwarts pensó que quizás por respeto para sus padres vería si hay por algún lado algo que ellos dejaron atrás. Algo por la cual podría recordarlos. Pero eso será para después. Mirando a las legiones de ángeles y diablos estaba tenso listo para lanzarle a la batalla por si hay alguna clase de incidente. No podía confiarse considerando que un grupo lo consideraba un traidor y el otro son simplemente diablos.

-Vaya, esa sí que es una mirada de fuerza…-Comento suavemente el arcángel Remiel mientras su protegida se tensaba al ver a Harry Potter. Ella inconscientemente alzo su mano directamente a su espada pero fue detenida por una mirada de advertencia de Remiel por lo que así se calmo y se mantuvo en silencio. El arcángel de diez alas se movió hacia Barakiel quien frunció el ceño al verlo-…Oh vamos Barakiel, no puedes seguir actuando de esa manera conmigo, tuvimos nuestras batallas durante la gran guerra cierto, pero nunca te tuve mala voluntad, después de todo fuimos básicamente hermanos por ser creaciones de nuestro amado señor, me esperaría que no tuvieras malos sentimientos contra mí.

-Mph, como siempre eres suave y amable, Remiel, de verdad mereces el nombre de "la compasión de dios" pero la verdad solamente mantengo mi espacio para un posible enemigo.

-No seamos extraños, Barakiel, aquí no habrá problemas, de todos los altos mandos de nuestras facciones fuimos escogidos porque somos los únicos capaces de no mantener grandes rencores y ser personas tranquila, incluso tu Mephisto Pheles, aun con tu procedencia eres alguien quien no es tan odiado en los cielos.

-Eh….gracias, supongo, Remiel. De todas formas antes de entrar a este lugar debemos de recibir a quien será el juez imparcial para esta competencia-Comento Mephisto seriamente al final lo cual hizo que Barakiel y Remiel serios asintiera y así miraron como en medio de ellos un circulo de invocación aparecía. Para que no hubiera problemas entre ellos los altos mandos de las tres facciones habían pedido la ayuda de un sujeto imparcial para ser de arbitro en esta competencia y estaban por ver quién era. Así en una pequeña explosión de humo una presencia apareció y al sentir el aura del sujeto supieron algo muy importante-….vaya, si que "nuestros" jefes saben cómo conseguir a jueces de la mejor clase.

-Concuerdo contigo, Mephisto.

-Sin lugar a dudas puedo ver lo lógico de todo esto pero ¿no es muy excesivo pedir la ayuda de un dios para esto?-Inquirió con dudas Remiel para sí mismos mientras desde el humo surgió un hombre de cabello castaño con barba vistiendo una armadura romana de color bronce y encima de ella tenía una toga de color blanca, en cada uno de sus hombros tenía un especie de armadura especial siendo la derecha tenía una cara tallada con una expresión de felicidad y la otra del lado izquierdo tenía una expresión de enojo o tristeza. Aunque no tan grande como las auras de otros dioses este ser era lo suficientemente poderoso como para causar que los humanos débiles de la zona caer de rodillas y respirar con dificultad, solo los que tienen Sacred Gears o tienen un alto poder mágico o protección santa se mantuvieron en pie. El dios recién llegado aspiro un poco de aire antes de hablar.

-Buenas a todos los presentes, Soy **Janus**, dios romano de las opciones, comienzos y finales como también de las entradas. Seré el juez de lo que se nombrará como el torneo de los seis magos. Les aseguro que seré justo e imparcial hasta el final de este torneo-Sentencio el ahora reconocido Janus, uno de los pocos dioses existente romanos en la actualidad, respetado por los romanos en los antiguos tiempos de la era de los dioses y aun hoy en las tierras secretas de la facción griega en donde tienen miembros a los que una vez fueron parte del panteón romano en la cual aun seguía siendo respetado. El había aceptado la invitación de Sirzches Lucifer, Azazel y dios de la biblia para ser juez de este torneo sin importancia simplemente porque tenía sus motivos. No tenia que explicarlas porque él era un dios: el haría lo que se le diera ganas.

-Vaya ¿con que este es un dios?...interesante….-Murmuro Walburga lamiéndose los labios discretamente, ella siendo usuaria de una Longinus veía lo que se podía considerarse su presa, lo que básicamente seria lo que debía de matar con su mayor poder. Las ansias de lanzarse a la batalla le estaba poniendo errática, por lo que para evitar llamar mucho la atención acomodo su sombrilla para que no fuera vista por el dios Janus. Janus frunció el ceño interiormente; por un momento sintió un leve instinto asesino sin saber donde pero él lo dejo pasar, al alzar la vista miro las legiones de diablos, ángeles y caídos volando al alzar vigilando a sus líderes como también a sus enemigos, supuso que alguno de esos siervos sin nombres están proyectando sus ansias para la batalla, no podía permitir eso, el había recibido desde hace milenios desde el mismo titán Saturno el poder de ver el pasado y futuro en las decisiones, así que podía decir que no era tiempo para una guerra, aun no por lo menos.

-Antes de entrar y presentarnos a los otros directores de las escuelas de magos como también a los funcionaros o personas importantes les pido a ustedes, representantes de las tres facciones bíblicas, dispersen sus fuerzas. Es una orden-Clamo con voz profunda Janus mirando a Barakiel, Remiel y Mephisto, quienes asintieron mientras guardaban sus comentarios, sabían que sus líderes no querían a un dios metido en esto pero a la vez un incentivo para mantenerse en jaque tanto para ellos como sus rivales presentes, no querían una guerra, de cualquiera manera se asegurarían que no ocurriera. Si se van a la batalla Janus los derrotara y no habría forma que alguien ahí pudiera hacerle frente. Así cada uno de los representante de sus facciones dieron la señal a las legiones a volver a sus respectivas dimensiones hogares y a los pocos minutos el cielo una vez más se quedo libre de cualquier ser bíblico. Janus asintió complacido mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia el grupo de los magos-…me alegro que no haya algún problema hasta ahora. Les pido amablemente que dure así mientras estemos en estas tierras.

-Así se hará, Janus…-Se limitaron a decir los tres representantes sin mostrar alguna clase de debilidad al dios. Así el pequeño grupo comenzaron a caminar mientras los jóvenes que iban a competir se miraron midiéndose como futuros rivales. Walburga con una sonrisa burlona saludo a los dos jóvenes antes de seguir su camino, la encapuchada sin demora se quito su capucha mostrando que era en realidad; **Xenovia Quarta** o conocida por pocos como **Xenovia de Durandal**, la ultima usuaria de la gran espada santa Durandal. Quien le lanzo una mirada fría a Harry prometiéndole que se enfrentara y que ella le matara, Harry no retrocedió y sus ojos brillaron de poder poniendo tensa a Xenovia, esos ojos que le hicieron a Harry conocido como **Aquel-niño-ojos-de-dragon** o **el de ojos de dragon**. Ojos que mostraban potencial oculto. Se miraron en silencio antes de que Xenovia sin más continuara su camino. Harry miro al grupo como al castillo mágico y sabio en ese momento que lo que ocurriría en Hogwarts….

Cambiaria todo.

* * *

><p><strong>Un par de horas después.<strong>

-….Esto lo cambia todo, Director…-Mascullo en su lenguaje natal Viktor Krum al director Karkaroff observando en las sombras a todo el grupo de periodistas, políticos, ministros y quien saben que mas hablar con los representantes de las tres facciones. Esto no era cosa de juegos; los ministros de cada nación mágica, algunos altos mandos de los ministerios u organizaciones especiales, la asociación de magos y algunos que otros sabían de las facciones mitológicas, seres que les superaban en poder a mas allá de su imaginación mortal, seres que eran superiores a ellos, sabían que la facción diablo básicamente era su supervisora como controladora, si sucedía algo grave la facción diablo tendría que intervenir pero al parecer el error del torneo de los tres magos, ahora llamado seis magos, causo un problema grave en casi todo el mundo mágico en general. Ahora los ángeles y ángeles caídos también son sus superiores.

-Feh ¿tú crees? Apuesto la mitad de mi dinero que a la mitad de diez o veinte años habrá una guerra civil de alguna clase, eso te lo aseguro…-Contesto el antiguo Mortífago cruzándose de brazos pensando en las implicaciones graves del descubrimiento de las facciones mitológicas, saber que existen en verdad dragones inteligentes súper poderosos, diablos invencibles, ángeles poderosos, dioses aterradores y muchas cosas más haría un revoltijo en cada parte del mundo mágico. Karkaroff sabia de las facciones mitológicas, una parte de los mortífagos sabían de ellos pero tenían prohibidos hablar de ello por un juramento inquebrantable obligado a cumplir por Lord Voldemort.

La razón del porque no se podía hablar de las otras facciones eran por dos razones; la primera seria que los bandos de la luz podría encontrar poderosos aliados, después de todo por ahí dioses heroicos, como Lugh o Mirthra o Sun Wukong o Verethragna entre otros, que podían ser de ayuda para Dumbledore y sus fuerzas durante la guerra, la segunda razón es porque si el publico sabría de la existencia superiores se volverían locos. Estúpidamente locos. Karkaroff podía imaginar las estupideces que Lucius Malfoy podría saber si se entera que el jefe de la asociación de magos de hecho era un diablo, era la estupidez de la supremacía de sangre, creyéndose mejor que todos, en parte tenían derecho de ser orgulloso por tener un gran linaje y ser dueños de grandes fortunas pero eso era una cosa, otra es ir a pelear con seres que podría destruirte con solo una mirada.

Voldemort lo sabía y el no podía permitir que quienes podían ser sus futuros siervos mueran estúpidamente. Por ello mantuvo silencio. Pero ahora las cosas han cambiado y para peor porque ahora no era solos los diablos sino los ángeles y caídos que básicamente en voz baja eran los reyes de sus naciones. Oh, eso no quiere decir que podría matar a alguien y salirse con las suyas sino que decisiones imposibles pueden ser tomadas por ellos y nadie puede evitar que ocurran. Y los magos no le gustaran eso; se rebelaran, pelearan por ello y ahí es cuando podría ocurrir una guerra civil que Karkaroff recién hablo, una guerra de broma porque será más una masacre para los magos que otra cosa.

-Y lo más triste es que lo que estoy vendo ahora es un intento de esos políticos estúpidos para poner control de las tres facciones…..el pensamiento es sumamente aterrador….es una estupidez tan grande que me da ganas de irme y pegarme con una piña….

-…. ¿director?

-Lo siento….lo siento en verdad, algunas veces sucede esto, que me da ataques de rarezas cuando de verdad estoy shockeado por tanta estupidez. Es que….de verdad me parece tan increíble los estúpidos que son estos tipos, te aseguro que clasificaran a las tres facciones como seres no-humanoides—

-¿Eso es malo? Es decir, no son humanos.

-Lo que en verdad quiero decir que es van a ponerlos en una clasificación que son inferiores a los humanos o más en concreto a los magos. Eso es una ofensa tremenda. Mmm veamos, te explicare la cosa ¿sabes los hombres lobos? Se sabe que hay una cura para la licantropía desde hace siglos y hay muchísimos clanes de hombres lobos mágicos de gran alcance en países como Albania, china, Japón, Australia, Canadá, Colombia, Brasil, panamá y Dinamarca. Ellos son superiores a los magos, tienen poderes mágicos y tienen un cuerpo físico asombroso, son la máquina perfecta para matar pero ¿Qué crees….? En estas tierras an las consideran bestias oscuras y nadie debería de estar sorprendido que ningún miembro de los otros clanes de hombres lobos ha puesto un pie aquí.

-Director Karkaroff…..disculpa si lo ofendo pero….usted sirvió al señor oscuro Voldemort…..si usted sabe de una cura para la licantropía… ¿Por qué nunca se la dio a los hombres lobos que lucharon bajo el mando del señor oscuro?

-Hahaha valiente en preguntarme eso, Krum, se nota porque eres el campeón para la escuela. Porque esa es la razón del porque los hombres lobos se unieron a Voldemort, con la promesa de una milagrosa cura y entonces el deja a los monstruos con Greyback sueltos por toda gran Bretaña convirtiendo a inocentes en nuevos hombres lobos haciendo así nuevos esclavos. Esa es una de las razones del porque el señor oscuro era considerado muy peligroso en otros países, porque sus fuerzas eran tan grandes y terribles como también ser capaz de ganarse incluso la lealtad de clanes de vampiros y eso, señor Krum es un logro que otros no serian capaces de emular.

-Ya veo….aun con todo esto….director, usted me digo que sería fácil competir en este torneo, que solamente me podría enfrentar a un mago medio decente de Beuxbatons y un mago común de Hogwarts pero entonces pude notar lo peligrosa que era Fleur Delacour, el único que cumplía con sus criterios era el tal Cedric pero mira la cosa ahora….tendré que enfrentarme a Harry Potter y a otras según puedo ver dos chicas con poderes o facultades desconocidas…y puedo sentir que son de gran alcance.

-Bah, son mocosos—

-Puedo tener diecisiete años pero sé que yo también clasifico de "mocoso" director y soy el estudiante más poderoso que ha pisado Dummstrang así que no sea tan confiado…-Advirtió seriamente Krum y Karkaroff tuvo que darle la razón, Viktor y Fleur eran los campeones de sus respectivas escuelas pero no por medio de selección sino porque fueron los únicos de sus escuelas en poner su nombre en el cáliz de fuego y eso era por una sola cosa: porque sus escuelas sabían que ellos eran superiores y en verdad sus verdaderos campeones. Así Viktor y Karkaroff sabían de lo peligrosa que debe de ser Fleur. Karkaroff sabia de lo fuerte que era Viktor por lo que si el chico decía que su competencia era poderosa, entonces lo era.

-Entonces necesitaras mejorar tu entrenamiento. Como ya has señalado sin miedo mi antigua posición como Mortífago te podre dar algunos trucos para tus habilidades secretas.

-No deseo aprender magia oscura….más de lo que aprendo en clase de todos modos.

-Bah, estos niños de hoy en día sí que soy quejicas pero no, me crucificarían si te vieran usar magia oscura, sino te enseñare unos que otros trucos. Deseo que la escuela salga victoriosa y si logras ganar tanto Dummstrang y en voz baja tú, joven Krum, será la noticia del año para todos los territorios mágicos.

-Veré que puedo hacer, director.

-Trata al menos, joven Krum.

Así estudiante y director cancelaron sus hechizos de privacidad y siguieron con su camino al gran salón en donde se reunirían el personal de Hogwarts con los otros de la demás escuelas o facciones implicadas al torneo…de los seis magos como es ahora llamado, ahí los tres nuevos campeones tendrían que reunirse con los directivos de las tres escuelas mágicas y así presentar tanto a los campeones como sus tutores a los estudiantes. Ahora los representantes de las tres facciones bíblicas estaban tratando con los políticos y otras personas importante pero eventualmente entraran al gran salón. Viktor y Karkaroff querían estar de cerca para estudiar a sus rivales.

Al entrar al gran salón Viktor sin decir nada se fue a la mesa de Slytherin y se mantuvo en silencio ignorando las palabrerías de los mocos Parkinson y Malfoy mientras Karkaroff se fue a la mesa principal tomando asiento a lado de la directora Máxime para después esperar callado a los representantes de las tres facciones. Les toco esperar como dos horas y medias antes de que los mencionados entraran al gran salón junto a sus campeones llamando la atención de todos. Por otro lado viktor tomo nota el silencio que envolvió al gran salón y observo porque…

-_Wow, realmente suave-_Pensó el competidor de Quidditch con sarcasmo observando cómo los estudiantes de Hogwarts miraba sin disimulo alguno a los tres campeones de las facciones bíblicas, no tenían ningún tipo de sutileza o sentido común porque se les quedaba mirando tan groseramente. Menos mal que en su escuela se le da una educación que refuerza rangos notables, como tal no ser tan obvios, Viktor observo que sus compañeros estudiantes de Dummstrang tuvieron alto la compostura ante la presencia del ángel, caído, diablo e incluso dios. Algunos estudiantes de Beuxbatons se comportaron serios pero hubo algunos que fueron curiosos ante la vista de lo imposible. Solo los de Hogwarts mostraban tal falta de respeto. Así los tres representantes se plantaron frente a la mesa de los directivos y comenzaron a presentarse…

-Buenas tardes, soy el representante de la facción de los cielos, soy el arcángel Remiel, uno de los diez Seraph de los cielos…-Se presento con una voz amistosa el arcángel dejando a la vista un par de sus alas sacando jaleo de la mayor parte de los presentes tanto a la vista de un ángel que incluso tuvo su nombre mencionado en los libros bíblicos desde hace milenios atrás. El ángel sonrió mientras le hacia una seña a su joven campeona- Les presento a una de las mayores exorcista de la santa iglesia, Xenovia Quarta, por favor cariño, presentante a los directores de las escuelas mágicas.

-Como usted diga mi señor. Mi nombre es Xenovia, competiré en este torneo con honor y gracia-Aclaro con frialdad y seriedad Xenovia a los maestros que hicieron una mueca ante el tono de la chica, no era por ofensa sino que sintieron que esta chica ni le tomaba en serio. La profesora McGonagall pensó incluso en señalar que no se le podía permitir armas en la escuela pero viendo que estaba al lado de un ángel decidió callar su comentario aunque sea por el momento. El siguiente en moverse era Mephisto que dejo a la vista sus alas de diablos y le lanzo una sonrisa de burla a Remiel que solo negó con la cabeza divertido.

-Soy Mephisto Pheles, representante de la facción diablo y líder de la asociación de magos como también jefe de la organización Grauzauberer y tal….-Se presento el diablo con una sonrisa taimada sacando escalofríos de algunos presentes, en especial de los que son cristianos y partes de religiones similares, la presencia de un diablo no traía buenos sentimientos a muchos. Entonces Mephisto sintió el carraspeo de su acompañante y haciendo una sonrisa sarcástica continuo hablando-…oh si, antes de que se me olvide les presento Walburga Falbourg, maga clasificada de Golden Dawn, joven prodigio de bajo rango de la asociación de magos y Co-líder del grupo notable conocido como Hexennacht, será la campeona del lado de los diablos y cumpliendo las reglas impuesta entre las tres facciones, ella es totalmente humana.

-Y me asegurare de mantenerme así por un largo tiempo. También señalo que soy la reencarnación de la santa Walburga de Heidenheim, por lo que espero un poco de respeto ¿vale?-Indico atrevidamente Walburga sonriendo con leve malicia, obviamente casi nadie de los presentes abría de la antigua Walburga de Heidenheim excepto los representantes como sus campeones, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Karkaroff y curiosamente Fleur Delacour sabían de la santa Walburga que si bien sus acciones no fueron grandes ella fue conocida posteriormente por hechos únicos que la hacía única a los magos como también fue señalada como una diosa pagana, es por ella que existe la noche del Walpurgis, un evento notable e importante para quienes practican la magia. Así el siguiente el presentarse era Barakiel que al igual que sus compañeros mostro un par de sus alas de cuervo. Mentalmente Barakiel tuvo que hacer una mueca porque tuvo que llegar a hacer eso pero tenía sus razones…

-_Es como si fuera una competencia de salchichas pero no puedo quedarme menos que los otros dos. _Soy Barakiel, tercer al mando de la organización Grigori, grupo líder de toda la raza ángel caídos, representante igual de la facción ángel caído-Se presento Barakiel aunque sintió que Harry le miro con una ceja alzada ¿para qué tenía que seguirle la corriente a los otros dos? Bah, el chico era muy joven para entender la sutileza de ser arrogante. Posteriormente le hizo una seña a su protegido-…Es tu turno, chico…

-Soy Harry Potter….un gusto creo…-Se limito a decir Harry sin saber que mas agregar a su presentación, ósea, a diferencia de las otras dos chica son tenía nada más que mostrar. Bueno, el peleo y sobrevivió una batalla contra un titán, peleo contra Griselda Quarta y sobrevivió, el peleo contra un youkai de gran poder hace una semanas atrás en una misión pero a mas allá….no tenía mucho. Y a diferencia de los otros, no iba a dar información sensible tan fácilmente.

-_¿Con que este es Harry Potter?- _Se pregunto Remiel ocultando su expresión de cálculo mientras observaba al joven mago que al parecer sin querer causo esta situación en primer lugar. No es que Harry Potter fuera un ser excepcional pero había detalles que hacía que uno le tomara en cuenta, principalmente siendo el niño-que-vivió y quien derroto supuestamente a lord Voldemort, que en vida causo muchos problemas a la iglesia, también el chico era poseedor de un Sacred Gear tipo desconocido como también usuario natural de las tres espadas demoniacas Nimung, Nagelring y Blodgang, espadas que antes había aceptado a un usuario y tomando cuenta el estado del chico no encontró algún efecto secundario del uso de las espadas demoniacas, lo que le hizo sumamente curioso.

-¡Vaya, finalmente el joven del momento, Harry Potter ha reaparecido a su antigua patria para competir en este glorioso torneo! ¡Será emociónate!-Grito emocionado ludo Bagman haciendo lo que sabía hacer mejor, promocionar cosas. Por mientras exclamaba palabrería mas palabrería mientras los estudiantes o veían sin pudor alguno a Harry o como hablaban de él como también de los otros presentes pero entonces todos los presentes sintieron una gran sensación de pode caerle encima haciendo que todos se callaran inmediatamente y mirara el causante de aquello. Se trataba de Janus que entraba al gran salón con una expresión de piedra.

-Soy Janus, dios romano de las opciones, comienzos y finales como también de las entradas….y no me gusta ser ignorado-Siseo con furia el dios que si bien era justo y más centrado en las acciones que las adoraciones o libertinajes como los dioses griegos eso no quiere decir que permitiría que tal falta de respeto suceda en su presencia. Karkaroff, Snape y secretamente Barty Crouch Jr. oculto como Alastor Moody palidecieron profundamente ante la vista del dios y Karkaroff junto a Snape se levantaron de su asiento y rodearon la mesa para después hacerle una leve reverencia al dios Janus. El dios romano asintió levemente complacido-….me alegro que algunos mortales sepan quién soy yo.

-¿Severus? ¿Qué estás haciendo?-Pregunto con cuidado Minerva McGonagall poniéndose de pie, los profesores y estudiantes de Hogwarts estaban sumamente confundidos al ver al usualmente cruel y estoico profesor hacer una reverencia a otro sujeto. Dumbledore por otro lado estaba un poco estático porque él al igual que los dos ex mortífagos sabía reconocer a un dios por lo que después de sacudir su cabeza un poco se levanto rápidamente y se dirigió hacia el dios con cuidado. McGonagall estaba confundida viendo a su superior acercarse al sujeto vestido de toga-¿Albus?

-Calma minerva….esto no es cosa de broma, les pido a todos los presentes ser muy respetuoso con lord Janus, no es broma, es de hecho el gran dios de la antigua mitología romana. Trátenlo con el respeto que se merece….en cambio lord Janus, lo siento si este es el recibimiento que tuvo que soportar…hubo cosas que no pude lograr hacer como director de Hogwarts desde mi mandato haces décadas y enseñar la verdad de los dioses a mis estudiantes….es una de ellas, le ruego que me disculpe…

-Veo que sus palabras son sinceras, Albus Dumbledore, he hablado con su ministros y sus acompañantes, sinceramente me sorprende que tan mente cerrada son sus líderes y que tan ofensivos pueden ser, incluso su ministro trajo a una mujer que me llamo un falso y tarado cuando me presente…no dude en vaporizarla…

-….. ¿Era Dolores, correcto?

-¿Una vieja fea vestida de rosa?

-Si, esa…yo diría que eso no sería correcto pero…..siento como que estaría mintiendo.

-Soy justo, Albus Dumbledore, otros dioses como Athena o Seth o Susanoo habrían estado en mi lugar y esa mujer no solo habría muerto sino todos los presentes y más. De todos modos, mortales, ante ustedes esta un dios y merezco respeto que concierne el titulo ¿soy claro?-Pregunto gruñendo Janus y expulso su aura de poder haciendo temblar el lugar, que se rompiera cualquier objeto de vidrio y que todos sintieran que ese ser que estaba entre ellos era de hecho un superior. Muchos asintieron o balbucieron su acuerdo ante las palabras de Janus y este se calmo antes de mirar seriamente a los directivos-…Se que los representantes de las facción bíblica querrá hablar con los otros directores y personas cercana al asunto del torneo así que les pido que vayamos a una zona privada para tener esta discusión. De todas forma le advierto a los campeones que no causen problemas porque si lo hacen entonces consecuencias serán graves ¿entendieron?

-Entendido-Respondieron Xenovia, Harry y Walburga al dios romano quien le hizo una seña a Dumbledore, a los seres sobrenaturales y otras personas importantes relacionadas del torneo de los seis magos, estos dudando le siguieron al despacho de Dumbledore para tener una discusión de varios temas como el tema del porque Harry Potter fue ingresado al torneo ilegalmente como también la investigación para atrapar al culpable. En el gran salón los profesores de Hogwarts se quedaron para impartir el orden, Barty Crouch Jr. decidió una retirada rápida para informar todo esto a su señor como también a los tres jueces del infierno, así que en silencio partió a su oficina.

-Mmmmm…-Murmuro Harry mirando a todos lados con ojos analíticos, el puso a algunos nerviosos por sus ojos esmeralda brillantes, hasta que él se detuvo en una persona. El sin duda alguna comenzó a caminar hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw llamando la atención de mucho antes de detenerse detrás de una persona-….Pareces que tenias razón después de todo….nos volveríamos a ver…..eres una adivina verdadera, Luna.

-Me parecía obvio en ese momento Harry….-Respondió Luna Lovegood con una sonrisa suave dándose vuelta de su asiento, el más alejado de todos, para después levantarse de su asiento y lanzarse para darle un abrazo al joven Potter que le respondió el gesto igual. Muchos se mostraron en shock al ver al famoso y desaparecido Harry Potter hablar tan amigablemente con la loca de la escuela. Luna y Harry se separaron para después comenzar a caminar-… ¿Qué crees? Tengo buenas noticias y de seguro tus amigos estarán contentos cuando lo comente.

-Sshhh, que aquí hay oídos, ven muéstrame esta Hogwarts….creo que mis padres estudiaron aquí, sería interesante saber más de ellos…-Respondió Harry con una sonrisa aunque en voz baja miro con frialdad a Xenovia que le respondió el gesto sosteniendo su espada. Luna ignoro el apto mas solo entrelazo su brazo con el de Harry y así salieron del gran salón ante la vista de todos. Walburga rio maliciosamente llamando la atención de Xenovia que le observo interrogante pero dura.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso no me puedo reír? Hehehe se me hace tan divertido como tú y él se la pasaban lanzándose miradas como si fueran novios.

-No somos nada de eso. Para mí el es un traidor.

-Oh my, con que Harry Potter estuvo con la iglesia, interesante.

-¿no sabias de esto? ¿No estás aliada con los diablos, hereje?

-Sabes, es un poco hipócrita en llamarme así ¿no crees? Después de todo también eres una maga ¿no? Además no soy aliada de los diablos, solo compito en esto como un favor para señor Pheles.

-Mph, lo dudo en verdad aunque claro, es normal para tu gente en hacer tratos con diablos.

-Vaya, si que eres dura, Quarta….bueno, veamos que tan dura eres en este torneo, será interesante ver….lo que eres capaz de hacer, campeón de los cielos…-Mascullo maliciosamente Walburga antes de caminar hacia la mesa de Slytherin, observo como si fuera un depredador a los jóvenes de la casa de la astucia, ella hizo mueca de asco en algunos, en especial a Draco Malfoy pero se detuvo por un momento en Daphne y Astoria Greengrass mirándolas como si fuera un premio gordo pero después continuo con su camino deteniéndose detrás de Blaise Zabini y Theodore Nott para después poner sus manos en su respectivos hombros-….oh vaya, mira lo que encontré aquí, chicos de grandes talento….bueno, muchachos ¿Qué les parece si me dan un recorrido a su lindo castillo y me hablan de ustedes? ¿Qué les parece?

-Mph, me parece bien aunque sería considerado de tu parte darnos un poco de….introducción suya ¿no?- Pregunto con una expresión astuta Blaise para después chocar miradas con Theodore que asintió imperceptiblemente, ambos Slytherin se levantaron de sus asientos y caminaron hacia la salida siendo seguidos por Walburga quien se despedía con un saludo de mano a Xenovia que hizo una mueca de enojo. Así los tres magos salieron dejando al gran salón lleno de estudiantes y maestro charlando de Harry Potter y las demás personas. Xenovia se quedo ahí sin saber que hacer hasta que Viktor Krum se compadeció de ella y se levanto de su asiento y se acerco a la joven peliazul.

-Aunque puede parecer raro considerando que soy uno de tus competidores y todo eso, me sería un honor tener un poco de plática con una usuaria de espada legendaria como yo…en privado claro está. Soy viktor Krum…por cierto…-Se presento el famoso competidor de Quidditch a la joven exorcista. Xenovia le observo con cuidado y paranoia pero viendo como los estudiantes presentes le veían sin respetar su privacidad decidió que necesitaba salir pero ya. Con ese pensamiento la joven asintió y Viktor le hizo un gesto a la exorcista.

-¿espada legendaria? ¿Con que tienes armas únicas, correcto? _Mmm quizás esto no sea una pérdida de tiempo, podre aprender de las habilidades de uno de mis futuros rival. _

-Claro, aunque puedo reconocer la energía santa de tu arma oculta…sería interesante platicar de ello…-Respondió a su palabra Viktor con una sonrisa juguetona, teniendo el mismo pensamiento de la joven peliazul. Así ambos dejaron el gran salón y los estudiantes sin demora comenzaron a discutir a alto volumen, algunos de los profesores se fueron para ver vigilar por si ocurre algo con los campeones. En la mesa de Slytherin Daphne soltó un suspiro tratando de calmarse después de tener ese encuentro con la tal Walburga, no sabía porque pero cuando esa tipa le había mirado sintió un terror profundo en su ser y eso es decir mucho considerando lo fuerte que ella había llegado con su Sacred Gear y no solo eso sino que también había mirado a su hermana, Daphne observo a Astoria que temblaba sin saber porque, la joven Greengrass hizo una mueca de furia ante el pensamiento de una desconocida causarle malos sentimientos a su inocente hermana, ya tenían mucho con Draco Malfoy acosándolas, no quería tratar con otro hostigador.

-_Juro que si esa tipa hace algo a mi hermana ¡Le demostrare el poder que puede incluso matar a un dios!-_Rugió mentalmente la Slytherin apretando con fuerza el tenedor y sin querer convirtiéndolo en silencio. Cho Chang en su mesa fue la única que detecto el aumento emocional de Daphne y le hizo una mueca imperceptible a Neville para reunirse después, el joven Gryffindor asintió levemente. Con Janus en Hogwarts y con tanta atención que los otros estudiantes pondrán en Harry Potter será difícil para que ellos puedan hablar con el heredero de la casa Potter aunque de seguro Luna podrá organizar dicha reunión con Harry. Cho no se dio cuenta que ella había llamado la atención de alguien, alguien que estaba sentada cerca de ella, una mujer joven de cabellos rubios que tomo nota los tensos que era la joven Chang y el heredero Longbottom. Fleur achico los ojos mientras sin poderlo evitar lamio sus ojos al recordar la poderosa mirada de Harry Potter.

-_El tiene algo…..algo que me llama….tendré que buscar el modo para conocerlo y probar su poder….y curioso en verdad, se que el olor que tiene es de hecho un dragon y uno fuerte…no es como que fuera el primero en haber detectado en esta escuela…..definitivamente este torneo será divertido…_

* * *

><p><strong>En otra parte: Albania.<strong>

**-**¡¿Cómo que las tres facciones bíblicas esta en Hogwarts?!

-¡¿Qué?!

-Maldita sea…. ¿es cierto lo que estoy oyendo, Minos?!

-Así parece…

-¡Cállense los dos! Continua con tu informe, Crouch….aja…aja…..ya veo…..rayos…..bien….claro…..mantente oculto, Crouch, si fallas te aseguro que te enviares a la peor prisión del inframundo. Continúa con tu misión.

¡CLOCK!

-Menos mal que le dimos ese cristal de comunicación a Crouch porque de seguro usar el Flu para comunicación habría volado su tapa como espía para los miembros de las tres facciones. La cosa se complico, Remiel, Barakiel, Mephisto Pheles e incluso un dios esta en Hogwarts, se ha convertido en un suicido para este plan.

-Pero….si planeamos bien quizás podríamos sacar provecho de esto, después de todo la orden de señor Hades es innegable, tenemos que ayudar a Voldemort a que este recupere su cuerpo físico y así reiniciar su función para el plan supremo del señor hades.

-De hecho, Janus puede estar en Hogwarts pero incluso el jamás sería capaz de tocar el poder del señor Hades y nuestro señor no es egoísta…..-Se limito a decir Hypnos mientras se encontraba como en un especie de fabrica mágica en donde habían esqueletos vivos de Trolls, ogros, gigantes, hombres lobos y muchas bestias místicas haciendo grandes trabajos y construyendo grandes cosas, armas, escudos o armaduras de cualquier clase tanto mágicas como mundanas. Todo eso era visto por los tres jueces del infierno y juntos miraron una pequeña botella llena de sangre purpura que tenía una poderosa aura de gran poder-…. para mala suerte de nuestros enemigos…nuestro señor no teme en darnos un poco de su poder….y ellos recordaran porque todos temen a la muerte….

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí está el cap, si, fue mucha charla y todo pero esta saga será muy larga, en el siguiente capítulo habrá una pequeña batalla y finalmente Daphne revelara su razón del porque quiere unirse a Harry. Espero sus comentarios y todo eso, gracias.<strong>

**Toaneo07.**


	12. Chapter 12

**DxD: El caballero dragon.**

**Highschool no me pertenece como también no me pertenece Harry Potter.**

**Aclaro de una que muchos olvidan y es que esta cuenta mía es solo para subir ideas de momento así que es posible que algunos fics mío no lo continúo así que estén advertidos. Esta idea es algo pasajero así que si alguien desea adoptarla pues adelante. Esto es un Harry harem y tal, espero que les guste. Por decisión en parte unánime se ha optado el camino de ángel caído, de igual forma debido a la selección de los ángel caídos tratare de aumentar más la historia de Grigori y tal, a diferencia de los cielos y los diablos, los caídos no perdieron tantos miembros de alto rango por lo que aparecerán ángeles caídos que son reales en folklore que no han mencionado en DxD, así que ten eso en mente. De toda forma creo que se me ha olvidado decirlo desde hace muchos capítulos atrás: posible OOCs inofensivos de algunos personajes y todo eso. Posible divergencia en el Canon de DxD, están advertidos. **

**El harem de Harry consistirá con las siguientes ángeles caídos: Kalawarner, Mittelt, Penemue, Bezaliel, Adirael, Ananiel y Asbeel (Ángeles caídos verdaderos en folklore).**

**Las chicas humanas: Luna, Daphne, Fleur, Cho y Tonks.**

* * *

><p><em>Torneo de los… ¿seis magos?: parte 2: encuentros.<em>

**[Increíble]**

-Si, es decir has contactado a ¿dos usuarios de Longinus y uno de un dragon divino? Eso no es suerte, es como que trampa o algo así…-Murmuro aun en shock Harry después de haber recibido tal impactante noticia de Luna, tenía que estar de acuerdo con Zirnitra, saber que Luna había hecho amistad y alianza con los usuarios de los Sacred Gears tipos Longinus **Innovate Clear** y **Absolute Demise** además de una chica que posee al **Castatrophe dragon, GongGong**. La noticia era muy impactante la verdad aunque resulta que tendría que hablar con ellos porque los usuarios de Longinus tienen peticiones a cambios de juramentos de lealtad, tal deberían de ser sus problemas para que estén dispuestos a unirse a una organización metida en grandes asuntos.

-Fue más difícil de lo que parece, Harry….Cho era una perra conmigo hacia un par de años atrás y sinceramente convencerla de que ella tenía un objeto sagrado de gran poder en su ser me causo muchos episodios de frustración y malestares….solo cuando use mi Sacred Gear pareció aceptar que estaba diciendo parcialmente la verdad.

-Si tan mal te cae ¿Por qué la ayudaste? ¿No había mejores opciones?

-Hubo una chica llamada Hermione Granger que en otras líneas de tiempos seria tu mejor amiga, casi figura de hermana y en algunos casos tu mejor amante, si tu hubieras estudiado en Hogwarts claro pero…en primer año hubo un ataque de un troll suelto y ella resulto muy herida, como hija de Muggles no recibió mucha ayuda excepto de la enfermera y no mucha simpatía de los otros estudiantes así que ella se fue…y no sé donde está ahora…

-¿Qué ha con ella?...te pregunte otra cosa además, Luna.

-Es un ejemplo en como tu presencia podría haber cambiado las cosas aquí en Hogwarts pero no sucedieron. Hermione Granger es un ejemplo en como a diferencia de las otras líneas de tiempos personas que son normalmente accesible y tiene Sacred Gears en esta línea de tiempo no son fáciles de tratar. Ten por ejemplo a Cho…

-Mmm, de eso quiero hablar ¿Por qué te acercaste a alguien que tú misma llamaste una perra?

-Oh, me divierto mucho cuando GongGong la atormenta, un poco de venganza no hace daño pero era necesario, veras…he visto un futuro terrible para ella y es por mi intervención que su futuro está bien, no aseguro una larga vida de felicidad sino al menos no será un monstruo que luche junto a los malos…

-Ya veo, te acercaste a ella para prevenir un futuro posible enemigo.

-Exacto, ella ha estado errática desde que su novio Cedric termino con ella hace año y medio.

-¿Cedric? ¿El campeón de Hogwarts? Mmm creo que lo vi por un segundo en el gran salón…..se ve muy normal para mí.

-Y lo es, es bueno en duelo de varita y tiene un buen alto nivel de poder mágico pero a más allá no tiene nada mas, no armas místicas, no Sacred Gears, no linaje único, nada de nada…como que me da pena la verdad.

-Si, pobre.

-De todas forma, según creo que paso, él y Cho terminaron porque no tenían química o algo así…-comento mintiendo entre dientes Luna a su amigo, la verdad fue que en las líneas de tiempos en que ocurre los sucesos de la cámara de los secretos Cho se mantendría siempre en la sala común de Ravenclaw excepto en clase en temor de cualquier ataque, por lo tanto no pasaría mucho tiempo con Cedric y así mantendría su tiempo nuevo y suave pero como no ocurrió el ataque del basilisco en este tiempo hizo que Cho se pegara mucho a Cedric y este finalmente termino cortando la relación. Explicando el mal humor de la Ravenclaw china porque al final de todo un rompimiento podría afectar a cualquiera. Ella no iba a decirle eso a Harry; quien sabe qué pensaría.

-Entonces ¿cuéntame mas sobre…?

-¡Espera! Prepárate, tendremos visita no deseada-Siseo de repente Luna mirando a un costado suyo, Harry giro para ver que veía la joven Ravenclaw, ambos estaban en un pasillo de Hogwarts mirando la vista del bosque prohibido por uno de los ventanales, Harry había usado varios hechizos de campos de silencio para evitar posibles espías o chismoso de su conversación. Ambos jóvenes observaron la causa del malestar de la joven Lovegood tratándose de un joven Slytherin de cabello rubio caminar con mucha arrogancia junto a dos jóvenes de Slytherin de gran tamaño hacia Harry y Luna. El joven Potter sintió reconocer al aquel sujeto que se le acercaba. Ya frente a ellos el se cruzo de brazos con una mueca de arrogancia y desdén.

-Bueno, parece que era tiempo que aparecieras, Harry Potter, sinceramente me parece curioso que hayas terminado con esos….sujetos de alas extrañas pero bueno, eso es lo de menos—

-_¿El acaba de insultar a….mis compañeros? ¿El acaba de insultar a Barakiel? ¿Barakiel? ¿Barakiel que ha vivido muchísimo siglos y que ha luchado en la guerra más grande? ¿En serio?_

_-_De todas forma es una dicha que hayas regresado con tu gente, quizás sea tiempo para que dejes a esas…inmundicias que tratan de meterse en donde no tienen derecho a siquiera caminar—

-_Sip, el de verdad esta insultando a mis superiores. Y él sigue._

-Pero bueno eso no era de lo que quería hablara, dejarme presentarme, soy Draco Malfoy, heredero de la casa Malfoy como también futuro heredero de la casa Black—

-_Oh ya lo reconozco, es el hijo de Narcissa…..menos de un minuto y ya siento la arrogancia asquerosa de este tipo….además ¿es este el maldito que se atrevió a amenazar a su madre? _

-Por lo que soy el chico perfecto para mostrarte la hermosura que es nuestra sociedad aunque claro que está siendo contaminada por estos….sangres sucias asquerosas ¿no te parece? De igual forma, te invito a que vengas conmigo y te muestre lo que un gran sangre pura como yo puede lograr hacer, claro si aceptas ser mi aliado—

-_Narcissa tiene que ser una santa para poder amar a este chico._

**[Yo lo hubiera vaporizado desde hace mucho, ese tono para hablar….no me gusta]**

_-Igual yo, Zirnitra._

_-_Te recomiendo que consideres mi propuesta, no creo que sea bueno para ti meterte con…..porquería inútil…-Mascullo Draco con una mueca tal mirando hacia abajo a Luna, como si ella fuera alguna clase de basura que ni siquiera merecía vivir, Luna hizo una mueca desafiante hacia Draco cansada de la arrogancia del niño inútil y este percibió el gesto por lo que levanto la mano dispuesto a cachetear a Luna para _ponerla en su lugar_ como pensó cruelmente pero él nunca termino el movimiento porque Harry con un gesto de mano atrapo en un hechizo de parálisis tanto a Draco como a Goyle y Crabbe. Harry usualmente él era un chico tranquilo, amable y tolerante pero cuando uno tiene límites y cuando estos han sido rotos…..todas esas buenas características por un momento son olvidados. Luna francamente se asusto un poco por la gran ira que Harry tenía en su rostro.

-Luna….cierra los ojos…esto se va a poner feo…

* * *

><p><strong>Varias horas después: despacho del director.<strong>

-Sinceramente…..me sorprende que esto no haya ocurrido antes…-Menciono en voz alta Dumbledore mirando la larga lista que Pomfrey le había enviado con ayuda de Fawkes en la cual mostraba todas las heridas que Draco Malfoy recibió hoy al parecer debido a un ataque de alguna persona que ha sido ofendido por el joven Slytherin y lastimosamente la mayor parte de la escuela podían ser responsables.

Dumbledore siempre ha sido defensor de la seguridad de los niños aun con sus muchos errores como también no era de aceptar tales crueldades hacia otras personas pero incluso él podía encontrar desagradable y fuera de salvación a algunas personas y para Dumbledore eran seis personas: Voldemort, Rita Skeeter, Grindelwald, Draco Malfoy, Dolores Umbridge y Bellatrix Lestrange. Y algo debe de decir lo mal que era el joven Draco para que este en una lista con lo peor que Dumbledore ha encontrado en su largo 103 años de vida. El viejo director observo una vez más la lista, le sorprendía que el chico siquiera con vida y lo peor fue que las heridas eran tal que tomaría tiempo para poder recuperarse pero el daño más grave fue que sufrió un poderoso Obliviate que hizo olvidar la mayor parte de las cosas, ahora estaría de por vida encerrado en la sala especial de pacientes especiales en San Mungo, curiosamente cuando hizo una llamada a la señora Malfoy sobre lo que le ocurrió a su hijo ella airadamente afirmo que ella no tenia hijo cuando este la amenazo con matarla, Dumbledore había conocido mentiroso en toda su larga vida pero el pudo ver a través de la llamada Flu la angustia y dolor de la mujer. Narcissa Malfoy afirmo que pagaría los gastos del internamiento de Draco pero pidió que se mantuviera callado el asunto, que nadie más supiera, Dumbledore lo prefiero así por lo que estuvo de acuerdo con la mujer viuda. Ahora estaba viendo los resultados del análisis de las heridas del joven Malfoy y no podía evitar hacer muecas ante lo largo que eran las heridas.

Eso tuvo que doler.

¡TOC, TOC!

-Pasen…-Indico el director poniendo la lista a un lado y observo al joven Cedric Diggory entrar a su oficina, el estaba claramente confundido, era obvio, Dumbledore no era de lo que llamaba a algún alumno sin tener su jefe de casa presente. El viejo director hizo un gesto a su asiento frente suyo y Cedric hizo así aun confundido, Dumbledore tomo su bol de dulces y se lo tendió a Cedric-¿Algún dulce de limón, señor Diggory?

-No gracias director, solamente quiero saber para que me ha llamado, no creo que haya hecho algo malo.

-De hecho no lo has hecho señor Diggory, la razón del porque lo he llamado aquí es una sola cosa; el torneo.

-¿El torneo? Bueno, creo que es sumamente extraño debido a que ahora son seis competidores y todo eso de los diablos, ángeles y… ¿de verdad ese era un dios?

-Si, de hecho es un dios.

-Es que….es difícil de ver algo que uno creía que no existía además es un dios, uno esperaría algo sumamente loco y todo eso.

-Pero es un dios, eso no puedo mentirle señor Diggory, increíble cómo suena es la verdad.

-…..bueno….es increíble de igual forma pero usted desea hablar del torneo…. ¿Qué es?

-Sus rivales no son normales, señor Diggory. Y no hablo sobre que una es una Veela o el otro es un famoso jugador de Quidditch….no, son guerreros de alto calibres y se cuando hablo de ello, señor Diggory, recuerda que yo combatí contra el lord oscuro Grindelwald durante la segunda guerra mundial y créeme que sé cuando reconozco sujetos de gran fuerza.

-¿en serio, señor?

-¿Sabes porque Voldemort y sus mortífagos me temían? Y tranquilícese señor Diggory, que el nombre ya no debería de causar temor.

-E-está bien, supongo….pero si ¿Por qué le temían? Digo, si, eres el líder del bando de la luz, el mago más fuerte del mundo mágico…aunque dudo de ello y eres quien derroto a Grindelwald, supuse que te temía por tu fama—

-De hecho no, señor Diggory, fama no ayuda infundir miedo….cuando Voldemort y sus mortífagos mataron a la esposa e hijo de mi hermano…..la rabia que sentí hizo que fuera a un campamento de mortífagos durante la guerra y….bueno, según me dijeron después que recobrara la conciencia fue que destruí a más de doscientos mortífagos clasificados…y un pueblo mágico de familias oscuras fue destruida por mi manos.

-¡¿Q-que?! ¡Pero…. ¿Cómo?!

-Un simple Bombarda potenciada por la ira….puede causar mucho daño.

-….Ya veo.

-Y aun así mi poder y vejez no me ayudara a hacer frente a estos ángeles y diablos por lo que puedo ver que esos jóvenes campeones, los jóvenes Harry, Xenovia y Walburga son muy fuerte aun para su edad y usted, señor Diggory, está claramente superado por otros cinco campeones…

-…..Entonces ¿Qué es lo que debo de hacer, director?-Pregunto Cedric confiando en la palabra del director de su escuela, ahora que Dumbledore lo señalo podía recordar puntos que confirmaba sus palabras, Harry Potter y esa chica Xenovia andaban con espadas raras como si nada y esa chica Walburga le daba un poco de miedo y no sabía por qué. Si Dumbledore decía que estaba siendo superado entonces puede que sea verdad. Dumbledore pareció esperar la pregunta de Cedric por lo que con un gesto de su mano una pared de su oficina se transfiguro para mostrar todo un cuarto oculto en la cual su interior era muchísimo más grande que por fuera y lo que contenía hizo que Cedric se sorprendiera a montones. Dumbledore sonrió levemente ante la expresión del joven campeón.

-¿Qué es lo que debes de hacer, señor Diggory? Simple, entrenar y entrenar, por suerte me tomare la molestia de entrenarle y le aseguro que le daré el poder que incluso hará que me supere algún día. Se lo aseguro.

* * *

><p><strong>Un par de días después…<strong>

-Que incomodo…-Mascullo Harry Potter intentando ignorar las miradas y susurros de los estudiantes de Hogwarts. Ya le era en verdad un fastidio. Incluso ahora caminar por los pasillos le estaba causando una terrible molestia. Junto a él era Luna que sonreía sin mas mientras le guiaba hacia un lugar en especifico en donde podía reunirse con los jóvenes que había congeniado y quienes eran poseedores de poderosos Sacred Gears, dos siendo Longinus y otro siendo un contenedor de un dios divino. Estaba ansioso para la reunión.

-Sera algo único esta reunión, Harry, mantén la mente abierta….-Tarareo Luna con una sonrisa dando saltitos en sus pasos. El joven Potter se rio ante la vista aunque miraba de vez en cuando por si alguien se le aparecía o le estuviera espiando, Xenovia se la ha pasado observando desde una distancia no tan larga y eso le estaba poniendo de los nervios, Harry podía sentir que la chica quería atacarle pero no lo haría porque podría causar muchos problemas. De todas forma al doblar un pasillo Luna tomo la mano de Harry y uso su poder Fairy tale para convertirse en intangible y se metieron a través de las paredes y aparecer en otra habitación, ambos jóvenes usaron hechizos de invisibilidad y salieron de aquel salón para terminar a los pocos minutos en el séptimo piso o más en concreto terminando entrando a la sala de menesteres. Ya deshaciendo la invisibilidad Luna rio levemente-…Si, se que fue un poco loco todo eso, Harry, pero con tantos estudiantes mirándote vana descubrir donde fuimos y no deseo que sepan de la sala de menesteres.

-¿Y eso?

-Aquí duermo. Cho puede no hostigarme mas pero hay otras chicas que siguen molestándome….he decidido hacer este lugar mi cuarto y así evitar que robaran mis cosas además siendo tu amiga ha hecho que llamara mucho la atención.

-Dejarme adivinar ¿intentaron conseguir información de mi jugando la aptitud "soy tu amigo", correcto?

-Si, tan falsa e hipócritamente como suene, sí, eso hicieron.

-Asqueroso.

-Si…si, dejen su conversación y vayamos al punto…-Corto Cho sentada en un sillón dado por la habitación siendo acompañada por Daphne y Neville, los cuales bebían en diferentes estados de ánimo una taza de té que los elfos domésticos le había proporcionado. Harry y Luna siendo interrumpidos se acercaron al trió y tomaron asiento en unos sillones que aparecieron de la nada gracias al poder de la sala de menesteres. Cho tomo un poco de su té y mirando a Harry comenzó a hablar-….Eres la sensación del momento, Harry Potter, eres muy diferente de lo que los libros han dicho sobre ti, tanto en personalidad y apariencia….lindo mechón blanco de pelo por cierto….

-Gracias.

-Aunque para eso no hemos venido a hablar, digo, se que estos dos tienen cosas que decir, yo por mi parte solamente estoy aquí por mis propias razones y ver qué hacer con estos dos aquí.

-Bueno..., Luna me ha contado mucho sobre ti, Cho Chang y encuentro una sola cosa que me llama la atención sobre ti y deseo que responda esta duda… ¿Por qué _estás _aquí?

-…. ¿Mi razón del porque escuche a Lovegood y estoy aquí hablando contigo dando a entender que quizás, solo quizás, acepte unirme a la facción ángel caído? ¿Es eso lo que me preguntas?

-Francamente, si.

-¿Las razones? No son muchas y no tan complicadas…..estoy aburrida de esta vida y de mi familia, quiero escapar de ella y hacer algo glorioso. Eso es lo que quiero.

-¿Gloria? ¿En serio es eso lo que quieres?

-Es mas por egoísmo que otra cosa, mi familia proviene de China obviamente y ahí tenemos reglas arcaicas, no te diré todo lo que conlleva ser una Chang pero solamente me limitare a decir que esa vida no la quiero, no quiero ser una muñeca tiesa que vive en monotonía y aburrimiento… quiero algo porque vivir y porque pelear. Algo que vale la pena.

-….._un propósito en la vida….creo que eso es lo que ella quiere…_

_-_Hogwarts es aburrido….muy aburrido, solamente tenía emoción en Quidditch, andar con Cedric y molestar a otras chicas de vez en cuando pero—

-Muy bonito, Cho.

**[Tsk, incluso yo sé que eso es un poco como ser una perra, mortal]**

-Calla dragon tonto, que ya no hago eso, solamente era algo inofensivo…. pero siempre vivía sin ganas, solamente moviéndome y dejando que las cosas ocurra…hasta que está loca viene y dice que tengo un arma de gran poder que incluso me ayudaría a pelear contra los mismísimo dioses….obvio que me sentiría emocionada de ello.

-Mi culpa.

**[Hiciste bien, mortal compañera de Titania, porque si no yo habría estado encerrado en esta ignorante por el resto de su vida y eso había sido muy aburrido…]**

-Mmmm hola GongGong…es un placer conocerte.

**[Oh, el usuario de Zirnitra, bien ¿Cómo te ha ido la cosa, Zirnitra? ¿Tu mortal es tan estúpido y malagradecido que el mío?]**

**[Harry ha sido un compañero ejemplar]**

**[Suertudo]**

-¡Como sea!...continuando con mis palabras antes de que estos dragones me interrumpiera… tengo mis razones profundas del porque estoy aquí aunque no te confíes…no me uniré a los ángeles caídos hasta que lo decida….y te diré como decidiré cuando estos dos te dicen la razón del porque están aquí…-Señalo Cho apuntando a Daphne y Neville que le lanzaron una mirada de reproche a la joven china cada uno. Ella les ignoro mientras se acomodaba y movía sus dedos en los guantes de la manifestación física de su Sacred Gear, Crash Hands. Daphne tosió un poco antes de hablar.

-En realidad creo que….ya no es necesario todo este embrollo porque sin saberlo, ya solucionaste mi problema, Harry Potter.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? Me la he pasado encerrado en el cuarto que comparto con Barakiel y el único momento en que he estado fuera es con Luna, no recuerdo haber hecho…ah….puedo suponer que tiene que ver con Draco Malfoy ¿verdad?

-De hecho, los rumores dicen que está enfermo y que se lo llevaron a San Mungo, pero la señora Malfoy me informo de lo que en verdad sucedió y todo claramente alegre.

-¿Y eso? ¿Qué te hizo ese imbécil?

- Mi historia es simple y no tan difícil de contar; Draco Malfoy a través de los años ha hecho muchos actos horribles, todo el mundo lo odia pero con Crabbe, Goyle y el apoyo de su padre junto al profesor Snape ha evitado que alguien le ha levantado a golpeo por su asquerosa aptitud. Una de las cosas que ha hecho es acosar tanto a mí como a mi hermana Astoria.

-….cuéntame mas, Daphne.

-En nuestro mundo es sumamente raro los matrimonios tipos bígamos o polígamos pero si un heredero o lord es perteneciente a dos o más líneas muertas tiene el derecho de casarse con más de una bruja, para preservar las líneas de sangre y todo eso, Draco se la ha pasado aclamando en cómo era el ultimo Malfoy como el ultimo Black macho con vida y que él tendría a dos chicas como "sus perras" tan elocuentemente dice y ¿Qué crees? El señalo tanto a mí como a mi hermana como sus futuras….esposas…

-Ya veo como va la cosa.

-Nos ha hostigado por tanto tiempo que ha dejado paranoica a Astoria y he tenido que entrenar como loca para poder defenderme, mi poder de mi Absolute Demise no se gano de la nada, el imbécil ya ha intentando varias veces violarme y aun cuanto le dañe el maldito seguía viniendo por mas y lo peor es que la ley nos obliga a mí y a Astoria aceptar las demandas de Draco, el maldito convenció a su padre de hacer un contrato matrimonial….e incluso después de la muerte de Lucius el maldito contrato estaba vigente.

-….Siento tu pena.

-Gracias, entonces Luna se me acerco y me ayudo a descubrir mi Sacred Gear y todo lo demás me aseguro que alguien vendría a ayudarme en mi problema y sabiendo que eras tú…inicialmente pensé que tendría que convencerte para que tú seas mi marido ….como también para mi hermana.

-¿Qué? Espera, espera, espera un momento ¿Cómo puedes pensar que la cosa habría terminado en eso?

-Eres Harry Potter, tu fama y linaje es claramente superior al de Draco, mi padre habría aceptado nuestra unión además Luna aunque loca—

-….como sea.

-Mentirosa no es y si asegura que tú eres confiable entonces no veo que seas malo para que seas material para marido.

-¿no somos muy jóvenes para hablar de matrimonio? ¿Soy el único que encuentra esto raro?

-Harry, estas comprometido con Tonks, una Auror seis años mayor que tu…..ya de ahí las cosas no son normales para ti.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no me has dicho sobre esto, Luna?

-Lo siento Daphne, podría haber roto tus esperanzas y quizás te habrías vuelto loca he ido a una jornada de masacre contra Draco y muchos otros…no hubiera sido bonito.

-¿Lo viste en otra realidad alternativa?

-Sip y se formo toda una guerra en eso.

-….Ok. Bueno, como decía, estaba dispuesta a meterme en matrimonio con otro tipo en vez de Draco porque cualquiera es mejor que ese mocoso arrogante e incluso acepte compartir esposo con mi hermana. No es que sea un problema.

-_No sé porque pero siento que Azazel está sonriendo orgulloso de mi en este momento porque una chica no le importa compartirme con otra chica. _

-Entonces tu viniste y me ayudaste incluso sin tener que estar comprometido conmigo, fue un alivio.

-Espera, aun estoy confundido ¿Cómo estaría comprometido contigo si ya lo estoy con Tonks?... ¿me podrías aclarar, Luna?

-Harry, eres heredero de la casa Potter, Black y Peverell, técnicamente hablando tú podrías tener tres esposas en total con concubinas legales también, todo un harem perfecto para ti.

-….no lo veo posible.

Pobre ingenuo, si supiera.

-Pero puedo ver lo lógico de todo eso…..negando lo absurdo que es porque sé que Tonks se molestaría con esto. De todas forma, si, herí profundamente a Draco aunque fue difícil asegurarme que no me culpara con lo que le sucediera pero ¿con exactitud te ayude con eso?...aparte de haber dejado dañado mentalmente a Draco Malfoy haciendo que el dejara de ser una amenaza.

-Bueno, la señora Malfoy le informo a mi padre sobre el estado de Draco y también le informo un poco lo terrible que era "mi prometido" y mi padre se asusto de lo que por casi hizo así que no solo cancelo el contrato de matrimonio arreglado para mí y Astoria sino que aseguro que no haría uno nuevo. Sinceramente la sinceridad de la promesa de mi padre me hace pensar que hubo alguna clase de juego sucio a manos de Lucius Malfoy para que mi padre haya aceptado que sus dos hijas estén, en voz baja, dándose como trofeo al heredero de otro sin muchas ganancias.

-….Bueno, me alegro que todo eso no haya ido a mayores pero entonces si ya no tienes nada conmigo ¿Por qué sigues aquí?

-Porque no tengo mas donde ir, soy usuaria de un Sacred Gear tipo Longinus, vendrían muchos para matarme solo por poseer el Absolute Demise por lo que buscar protección de una facción es lo indicado. Luna asegura que el mejor lugar seria con los ángeles caídos, si me uno a los ángeles sería enviado a la iglesia a entrenar para ser una exorcista o un paladín—

-Y te aseguro que sería difícil porque muchos odian a los magos, nos llaman herejes seguidores del diablo solo porque podemos hacer magia libre y todo eso.

-Si me unía a los diablos, seria convertirme en una esclava y las otras facciones son muy complicadas para unirse, podría intentar con los nórdicos que son los más confiables pero ahora están en problemas con las revueltas de Loki y Surtur….no quiero meterme en esos problemas en estos momentos.

-…. ¿Luna? ¿Qué le dijiste?

-La verdad, los nórdicos son una buena opción pero tienen problemas, muy graves, otras facciones son muy complicadas, los egipcios, celtas, chinos tienen reglas e incluso podría ser peligroso incluso acercarse a los miembros de esas facciones por ser usuaria de un Sacred Gear y pues le di opciones, Daphne tiene la opción de escoger.

-Y por ello decidí con los ángeles caídos, ya mucho me metí en todo esto para dejarlo a medias, al menos se que estaré con algunas personas medio confiables.

-….Eh…. ¿gracias?...creo. Bueno, dejando eso…. Es tu turno Neville Longbottom, Luna me ha comentado sobre ti y como eres el usuario del Sacred Gear Innovate Clear, deseo saber tu razón del porque deseas entrar a la facción ángel caído.

-No quería unirme en realidad, deseo seguir con mis estudios y hacer a mi abuela orgullosa pero….creo que entiendo un poco la razón del porque Daphne se está uniendo además sabiendo los peligros que tiene que soportar solo porque eres usuario de un Longinus entonces es mejor ser parte de un grupo que puedan ayudarte si estas en peligro.

-De hecho, tendré que contarte la gran batalla que yo y mis otros dos compañeros que son usuarios de Sacred Gears tipo Longinus tuvimos hace unos meses atrás. La vida de un usuario de un Longinus no es fácil y simple, eso te lo aseguro, es para todos los usuarios de Sacred Gears, que todos tendremos una vida llena de conflictos.

-Si, creo que me di cuenta… pero la cosa es que principalmente estuve aquí para pedir ayuda….son mis padres. Ellos….ellos sufrieron un grave ataque cuando tenía un año de edad y ahora están en San Mungo en un grave estado….y yo….deseaba ayuda…

-Eh…necesito mas explicación….-Luna se acerco a Harry y comenzó a susurrarle al odio, el joven Potter ignoro por el momento la presencia de la joven Lovegood cerca suyo y los efectos que le causaban a sus hormonas, sino escucho lo que en verdad sucedió a los padres de Neville como también la pizca de información dada por Luna sobre que Neville en muchas realidades podría haber sido él quien sería el niño-que-vivió, haciendo que él y Neville tuvieran una conexión notable. Ya al haber escuchado lo necesario Harry asintió y Luna se separo para dejarle espacio, así el joven pelo bicolor hablo-…..puedo ver tu problema Neville y entiendo porque te me acercaste por ayuda.

-La facción ángel caído junto a la facción nórdica y las hadas son quienes gobiernan sobre las mejores artes medicas tanto tecnológicas como mágicas, la facción nórdica como se ha dicho tiene problemas que tratar y la facción ángel caído tienen una gran tecnología para que puedan ayudar a los señores Longbottom por si los medios mágicos no funcionan para curarlos.

-Wow, interesante Luna, dejarme adivinar: supiste eso usando tu Looking Titania ¿cierto?

-Sip.

-Bueno, mendiga a todo lo bueno por la obsesión de inventar cosas de señor Azazel. Te aseguro Neville que podremos empeño para curar el mal de tus padres, el problema será sacarlos de San Mungo.

-Tendré que hablarlo con mi abuela, puede que tenga problemas pero si es por ayudar a mis padres entonces de seguro ella aceptara.

-De igual forma hay muchos modos para curar heridas graves, solo tomara tiempo para encontrarlos, te lo prometo.

-…Gracias.

-Genial, con ustedes de nuestro lado, Grigori tendrá la suficiente fama que evitara que otros nos ataquen en venganza. Obviamente les hablare de lo que conlleva ser parte de Grigori, bien comenzamos—

-Ya, ya , dejemos eso de lado, tenemos algo que lidiar tu y yo, Harry Potter….-Corto de repente Cho sonriendo de repente con un aire salvaje, Luna parpadeo y sin decir nada se levanto y con rapidez se movió a lado de Daphne y Neville poniendo sus manos en sus hombros, cuando eso sucedió la sala de menesteres cambio para mostrar una habitación gigante de color azul hecho de metal al parecer, Luna agarrando a los dos sangre puras los insto a moverse lejos de Harry y Cho, el heredero Potter estrecho los ojos ante los movimientos de Luna como también el repentino aumento de hostilidad de Cho Chang.

-¿Cho? ¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Te acuerdas que te dije que te diré como decidiré si me uniré a los ángeles caídos o no? Te diré como….pelearas conmigo. Si tú me ganas te prometo que daré mi apoyo a Grigori y si tú pierdes…..tú me tendrás que dar tus espadas.

-¡¿Qué?!

-¿Qué? ¿Asustado, Potter? ¿Temes que pierdas? Puede ser que me llevo de malas con mi dragon pero estoy orgullosa de tener a mi disposición el poder de un dragon divino y por ello no seré subordinada de nadie hasta que me demuestre que se lo merece.

**[No sé si sentirme insultado o halagado por tus palabras, mortal estúpida…]**

-Si, cállate GongGong, deseo probar mis habilidades contra el campeón de los ángeles caídos y ver si vale la pena ser parte de ellos o no, entonces ¿Qué dices, Potter? ¿Te la mides?...-Reta Cho con una desafiante sonrisa poniéndose en una posición única para pelear, con sus piernas extendidas y sus manos semi-sueltas frente su rostros, sus manos brillaron fieramente ya que estaban cubierto por los guantes metálicos de su Sacred Gear. Harry pudo sentir un aura fiero alrededor de Cho, ya no era la chica malhumorada típica que había, sino era una joven guerrera que se prepara para una batalla. Entendiendo finalmente eso Harry saco dos de sus espadas de su vaina y él desplego la espada frente suyo mientras la cabeza flotante de dragon de su Sacred Gear apareciera sobre su hombro.

**[¿Con que una batalla, Harry? Vaya, bueno no creo que sea algo problemático… ¿oh quizás me equivoco?]**

-Tengo que ganar, Zirnitra. Simplemente eso.

**[Oh, bueno, demuestra tu poder, Harry]**

**[Te equivocas en eso Zirnitra ¡mi mortal será ganadora en esta batalla!]**

-Gracias por tus palabras, GongGong….entonces Harry ¿bailamos?-Pregunto en un susurro Cho y Harry asintió lentamente. Y así al minuto siguiente ambos se movieron. Todo en la zona estalla mientras Cho incrusto su puño en el suelo mientras Harry apoyo una mano en el hombro de la china haciendo una acrobacia mientras su espada Nagelring estaba girando sola en el aire. Harry bajo con su otra mano que sostenía su espada Blodgang con rapidez dispuesto a decapitar a Cho pero ella le miro de reojo y entonces Harry sintió de repente un dolor intenso en sus manos y tuvo que teletransportarse a otro lado y esquivar con rapidez un puñetazo de Cho pero su intento de salir ileso termino con recibir toda una patada en el pecho y ser lanzando hacia atrás a varios metros, el se recupero en el aire y se posiciono rápidamente y observo con ojos serios a Cho que sonreía maliciosamente- ¿Qué sucede Harry? ¿Sentiste el dolor en tus huesos, cierto? Hahaha sentirás más cuando termine ganando esta batalla.

-Te aseguro que eso no se cumplirá, Cho **¡QUEMA TODO, BLODGANG!**

¡FASSSHHH!

-¡Eso no funcionara conmigo! ¡Vamos GongGong!

**[¡Adelante! ¡CRASH!]**

¡BOOOOMMM!

El fuego verde de la espada Blodgang estalla desde el mismo suelo ante el comando de Harry pero Cho choca uno de sus puños en el suelo y toda la zona estalla de destrucción como si un terremoto había surgido de la nada, grandes trozos de piedras surgieron desde el mismo suelo y dividieron el mar de llamas que Harry había invocado. El joven Potter agradeció que la sala de los menesteres se pudiera auto reparar. Cho da un gran salto hacia el techo aterrizando magistralmente sorprendiendo a los espectadores para después usar el impulso y lanzarse hacia Harry girando en sí misma para después caer hacia el joven Potter con la intención de golpearlo, por otro lado Harry con un gesto de mano atrajo su espada Nagelring con telequinesis y lo atrapo con su mano libre, Harry movió su espada dispuesto a cortar a Cho pero ella solo sonrió porque extendió su puño derecho dispuesta a golpear la espada demoniaca de Harry. Repentinamente Zirnitra hablo.

**[¡Harry! ¡No dejes que ella toque tu espada! ¡La destruirá!]**

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡Ja! ¡Demasiado tarde!

**[Crash]**

¡BOOOOOMMM!

Harry que tomo a pie de la letra la advertencia de Zirnitra movió su espada Nagelring y en cambio activo su poder y creó un escudo de sombra solida que al contacto con el puño de Cho fue destruido. Más bien roto como si alguien cogió un palo y partió un vidrio, fue tal el resultado, pero Cho no perdió el tiempo y con suma agilidad se apareció frente a Harry y entonces comenzó sus ataques, comenzó a lanzar golpes fuertes a todas partes para el joven Potter, golpes físicos reforzados por técnicas de artes marciales de gran alcance, tal era su fiereza que Harry sintió que dos de sus costillas y algunos huesos de sus hombros estaban rotos y si no fuera porque el poder de controlar la energía mágica de su Sacred Gear True Caster que le ayudaba administrarse para sí mismo de energía mágica curativa entonces ya habría perdido. Con un rugido Harry concentro poder mágica en su boca y disparo con una exclamación una explosión de fuego intenso que tomo por sorpresa a Cho que termino en el suelo lejos del joven Potter pero al siguiente ella se puso de pie y se puso en una posición de lucha extraña. Harry cayó de rodillas respirando un poco de dificultad por los daños que inexplicablemente sentía en sus huesos.

-¿Zi….Zirnitra?... ¿Qué fue eso?

**[Un verdadero reto. Claramente esta chica es un prodigio y logro todo este potencial en menos de un año. De hecho es algo de alabar]**

-V-ve al….punto.

**[GongGong o conocido también como Kanghui, avergonzado ante la derrota del dios chino del fuego Zhu Rong en la lucha para reclamar el trono de los cielos lo llevo que en un ataque de ira atacara los pilares que sostenía el cielo causando una gran catástrofe antes de que el problema fuera solucionado. Debido a esto GongGong es considerado un poderoso dragon malvado como también por ser poseedor de un terrible poder….causar catástrofes]**

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo Perses?!

**[No, la personificación de destrucción de Perses es eso, simplemente el concepto de destrucción que entra en contacto con cualquier cosa y la destruye. Catástrofe es mas simplemente que las cosas se rompan y que ocurran cosas malas, ósea que cualquier objeto físico es totalmente presa fácil para el poder de GongGong, fuerza de naturaleza como el elemento fuego y tal no puede ser destruido a diferencia de lo que podía hacer Perses]**

-¡Entiendo! ¡Por eso dijiste que no tocara a cho con mis espadas! ¡Podían ser destruidas!

**[Exacto, esas son espadas demoniacas así que posiblemente los de Grigori no sabrían que hacer para repararlas….por ello tus armas podría ser un estorbo pero lo peligroso que hace a esta chica es…]**

-Esto.

¡BOOOOOMMM!

-¡ARRGH!-Exclamo Harry escupiendo sangre de su boca después de recibir un golpe tremendo de las dos palmas de las manos de Cho que burlo su defensa y le golpeo en su momento de descuido. Harry escupió más sangre intentando mantenerse en pie sintiendo como parte de su centro mágico literalmente fue sacudido por el terrible golpe de Cho. La Ravenclaw china parecía sonreír con emoción ante la vista deplorable de Harry para después ponerse en una posición que para un artista marcial podía reconocer era de Kenpo chino como también las posiciones anteriores eran de Kung fu shaolin y karate. De improvisto un aura de poder comenzó a rodear a Cho haciendo que su cabello levitara y que sus ojos se iluminaran de poder.

-¿Sorprendido, Harry Potter? Deberías porque yo no soy como los otros niños mágicos de aquí, yo provengo del orgulloso linaje de la familia Chang, familia que incluso recibió bendición del mismo White Tiger **Byakko** hace muchos siglos atrás, nosotros que somos dotados con cuerpos perfectos y únicos para el dominio de las artes marciales chicas y ser capaces de usar Chi o Ki aun siendo mágicos ¡Soy una orgullosa hija de la familia Chang, usuaria del poder del gran Castatrophe Dragon GongGong, convertida igual en una dragon humanoide y reconocida en mi pueblo natal como la chica más alta en poseer Ki de todos los tiempos! ¡YO SOY SUPERIOR EN TODO LOS ASPECTOS Y POR ELLO HARRY POTTER, SI DE VERDAD DESEAS QUE SEAS TU ALIADA, ENTONCES DEMUESTRALO AL DERROTARME!

**[¿Dragon humanoide? GongGong, bastardo desgraciado, tomaste la sangre de esta chica como ofrenda y lo volviste en un dragon humanoide ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Qué te llevo a darle tal trato?]**

**[Poder. Simple poder. La mortal quería alcanzar este nivel de batalla para una razón sumamente interesante ¡Pero deja eso, Zirnitra, deja de perder el tiempo y da más de tu poder a ut usuario! ¡Para que pueda tener una gloriosa batalla hahahaha!]**

**[Típico de un dragon malvado. Harry es tu turno para demostrar cuan fuerte eres…]**

-Urk…coff…coff….Vale…-Se limito a decir Harry sin darle problema a su situación, a lo siguiente que hace es que se cruza de brazos con sus dos espadas en lo más alto. Entonces la cabeza flotante dragon del True Caster se unió a Harry y este fue cubierto por un aura de energía mágica de color morado y violeta, cuando el aura despejo mostrando la nueva transformación de Harry, aparte de un aura de poder rodeándolo había grandes armaduras en cada uno de sus brazos comenzando desde la mano hasta los hombros, con grandes hombreras con cabeza de dragon marcada en ella, grandes guantes con picas y había unas marcas de runas en la piel visible de Harry y sus ojos brillaban de fuerza. Aquellos ojos que incluso puso nerviosa a Cho aun en su estado mejorado. Harry sonrió salvaje aun con la sangre cayéndole de sus labios y apretó sus puños blindado los cuales en cada uno de ellos tenían un símbolo diferente, uno de sombras y el otro de fuego verde, y se posiciono frente a su oponente actual-…**Modo Asura Wrath…**no soy bueno en combate físico pero espero dar de todo en esta pelea Cho porque al final de todo…vales la pena dar todo el esfuerzo.

Y así ambos gritaron con fuerza al lanzarse hacia el otro.

* * *

><p><strong>En otra parte de Hogwarts. <strong>

-Oh vaya, esta escuela de verdad es gloriosa, después de todo esta esa chica compañera suya que tiene de toda la cosa un Longinus y ni menciono a los otros niños que me he encontrado en mis paseos, hay tanto potencial aquí que me sorprende, hahahaha será interesante ver como CaoCao se entere de cuantos humanos con potencial hay aquí. Definitivamente tendrán un montón de aventuras, usuario de **Iblis** y descendiente de **Teseo**….definitivamente Hahahahaha.

**Continuara….**

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, aquí está el capitulo, si, prometí una larga batalla este capítulo pero me tomo el tiempo porque tenía que explicar porque Neville y los otros se unirían a Luna y pues ahí tienen las razones, Cedric no será un debilucho, Draco recibió lo que se merece y para fans del mocoso maldito besa mierda ¡que odio tanto! <strong>

**Les explicare porque le he tratado mal al bastardo dejando a un lado el odio que le tengo al personaje, en este universo Draco tuvo mucho más influencia de su padre debido a lo alejado que era su madre, Narcissa, con Lucius, explicado unos capítulos atrás, por lo que Draco fue peor que el Canon creyéndose superior y todo eso pero sin Harry o Hermione o Ron enfrentándole, haciéndole cosa menor y tal hizo que Draco se mantuviera como un mocoso malcriado irrespetuoso que creía que podía hacer lo que quiera y quisiera y había los medios que probaba eso, con el apoyo de Severus por ser su ahijado y un Slytherin por lo que ningún Gryffindor se podía meter con él, porque los profesores tenían problemas que tratar a través de los años, primero con Quirrell y el tercero con los Dementores así que nadie hizo nada cuando Draco hacía de las suyas a los hijos de Muggles y llamarlos por nombres horribles y Draco teniendo a Lucius en su bolsillo aseguro que nadie en Slytherin se metiera con el por lo que básicamente en su burbuja él era intocable pero eso hizo que fuera rotundamente odiado por todos, uno esperaría que con Lucius muerto muchos le atacarían pero Draco se había vuelto un matón que muchos le odiaban pero no podía hacer nada pero al final ahora está en san Mungo con problemas mentales y a nadie le importa,**

**Incluso Dumbledore no hará una investigación ya que Narcissa no accedió a que sucediera, en el canon el ama mucho a su madre pero en este debido a no tenerla casi en toda su vida, se resintió y creyó que ella no le quería por lo que su amenazas de muertes pueden ser tanto verdaderas como por el momento de ira y vamos, recuerden que en Harry Potter no todo es magia e inocencia ya que en cómo está la discriminación a los hijos de Muggles y Squib, no uno se sorprende en cómo incluso familia oscura matan a los niños Squib solo porque si. En total el tipo no es importante de todo modos pero les explico para los raros que creen algo bueno de un cretino que paso en siete libros siendo un total imbécil y que al final de todo se casa, está fuera de la cárcel y tiene un hijo de todas las cosas, Rowling tuvo que estar bien fumada en esa. También debo de señalar que en el punto sobre como Dumbledore causo temor en Voldemort y sus secuaces está basado en otro fic crossover que he leído de Harry Potter con Fate Stay Night que me gusto tanto que decidí darle un tributo en este capítulo. De todos modos en el próximo capítulo habrá la batalla entre Cho y Harry, Harry se encuentra con Fleur y Xenovia finalmente pierde la paciencia, de todos modos nos vemos. Dejen review.**

**Toaneo07.**


End file.
